


Under Emison Beat

by Ninabluesky



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama, Emison - Freeform, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninabluesky/pseuds/Ninabluesky
Summary: Collection of Emison - One shots & mini stories - Alison and Emily. Most of the stories and scenarios will be inspired by songs (music). Some of them will be happy, funny, tragic or rated M (it will be indicated when it's M)





	1. Whenever you're ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, 
> 
> Now, this is a one shot, inspired by two things: the video of 'Elise & Natasha - 2017 Really Weird Pick up Lines' (I just love these two!) and the song 'Surrender' by Natalie Taylor.

 

**_Whenever you're ready_ **

_Dear Cupid,_

_Where the hell are you?! Have you forgot I exist? Don't you remember I'm still here, waiting... waiting for love...?_

_Don't be cruel with this fragile heart, don't forget I'm still here without love..._

_Life has been cruel enough with me and you, leaving me into the oblivion, it's just the cherry on the top..._

_You might think I don't deserve it... LOVE... but even if that's true, have mercy of this lonely soul and, just show me the way to the owner of my heart..._

Immerged in her own world, Alison spends her free time, writing to Cupid, writing to Love; just the bell of the school, announcing the end of lunch break, gets her back to reality. With a sad sigh, Alison closes her diary and gets ready to welcome her students of the next period...

A student. - "Hi! Miss. D!"

Alison. - "Hello Daniel..."

Daniel. - "You look sad again Miss. D..." (He gives her an apple) "Here... for you... cheer up!"

Alison chuckles with sadness, she can't believe Daniel's gesture has been the best thing of her week. The blonde takes the apple and the lesson starts.

Another year... another month… another day without love... Alison walks through the hallways of the school and a sad bitter nostalgic feeling hits her heart when she sees, by the corner of her eyes, the new version of her; seeing the actual Queen Bee of High school surrounded with friends, it brings old memories to her mind. She remembers her glorious days when she governed the school, she remembers how she was always with people at her side... yeah she remembers those days and Alison takes her phone, feeling the impulse to reach the girls whom, she called once her friends, her more loyal followers but, her fingers freeze, a moment of hesitation, a paralyzing fear of rejection and the blonde puts down her phone and once again, she decides to leave the past in the past and, just keep walking alone...

Time keeps running and in a wink of an eye, it was already December's holydays. Alison and all the teachers gasp with surprise, looking at the euphoric teenagers, running in the hallways...

Alison scolds. - "Daniel! No running in the hallways!"

Daniel screams as he keeps running towards the entrance of the school...

Daniel smiles. - "Sorry Miss. D! No can't do!" (He yells like Tarzan) "I'm Free!"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief. - "Double negative... I'm really so bad teacher?!"

All the euphoria brought a little of energy in Alison's heart. And for the 1st time in a long time, Alison decides to prepare something nice for dinner. In the supermarket, the blonde was in the wine section when she saw a familiar face, holding a bottle...

Alison scolds. - "Daniel, you can't drink! You're under age!"

The boy was going to defend himself but someone else stepped up at his rescue...

A brunette says as she runs towards them. - "Wait! It's not what it looks like... it's for me..." (She stands beside Daniel and stretches her hand towards the blonde teacher) "Hi, I'm Emily..."

Alison looks at the brunette, up and down with a serious disapproval look and Emily just raises an eyebrow, feeling the piercing look of the blonde...

Daniel whispers to Emily. - "I know that look... you're so screwed..."

Emily looks at the boy with an interrogation look, and then her eyes turns in direction of the blonde when Alison starts talking...

Alison scolds. - "Really?! Asking a teenager to buy you alcohol?! Shame on you..."

Emily raises an eye brow. - "What?!"

Daniel nods. - "Yeah... shame on you..."

Emily looks at the young boy and says to him. – "What?!"

Alison says to the boy. – "Daniel, you shouldn't date older women, I know that you might find it appealing, but…" (She points out towards Emily and says) "Really, her? She obviously is bad influence for you…"

Emily feels offended and gasps with shock…

Daniel nods. – "Yeah, you're right, she's really a bad influence…"

Emily play-fully hit Daniel's head and says to him. - "Shut up!"

Daniel whines. – "Augh… it hurt…"

Emily. - "Ok, this is a complete misunderstanding, I just asked my nephew to get the wine since I was picking the rest of my mom's list... really, I'm her Aunt, NOT her girlfriend…" (She says with a cocky tone) "He would like to get a girl like me but girls like me are so out of his league…"

Daniel says with sarcasm. – "Yeah... right… my dream girl is a party girl, unemployed who just drinks all day…"

Emily squints her eyes towards her nephew and Daniel just smirks. The blonde stares at them, Alison is not sure to believe Emily's words, she knows very well Pam and Daniel Fields, they're neighbor after all and, she finds hard to believe Emily's argument as she has never seen the brunette before. The blonde is still doubting and her student notices it…

Daniel. - "It's true Miss. D..." (He waves his finger between Emily and him and smirks) "Don't you see the resemblance? Well, I'm more handsome and attractive but..."

Once again, Emily play-fully hits his head and says. – "Just shut up!"

Alison gazes at Emily with a disapproval looks...  ** _what did I do now?!_**  Emily asks herself that question as she looks at Alison's gaze; the blonde softly caresses Daniel's head with tenderness and says...

Alison. - "Ok... let's say you two are related... that you're his aunt... but even then, you've no right on hitting his head like that..."

Daniel plays the victim, making deer eyes to the blonde, the blonde has a soft spot for deer eyes and, he gets a big hug from Alison and even a kiss in his head. Emily stares at them and she just hiss and rolls her eyes... With this 1st encounter, Emily wasn't fascinated with Daniel's favorite teacher, the blonde was too stiff and judgy for Emily's taste, but that bad 1st impression was going to change very soon...

After getting the supplies for dinner, on the bus stop, Emily and the boy were holding the bags with food, waiting for the bus when it starts to snow...

Daniel pouts. - "I'm cold..."

Emily sighs. - "I know... me too but hopefully, we will not wait too long in the cold..."

The brunette looks at the boy, freezing, she puts down her bags and takes off her jacket. Daniel smiles at his favorite aunt when Emily puts her jacket over him. It was getting colder, there was no sight of the bus and, Emily was thinking on walking home, but her nephew stops her when a car, parks in front of them…

Alison opens her door and says. - "Get in..."

Emily shakes her head. - "Thank you but..."

Before the brunette could decline Alison's offer, Daniel was already inside the car.

Daniel says, smiling from the back seat. - "Come on Aunt Emy! Get in!"

Emily sighs with resignation and sits in the co-pilot seat. Once everyone is inside, Alison sees Emily's body still shaking for the cold and she increases the heater of the car; Emily smiles, enjoying the warmth. The drive home was very quietly, Emily hardly said a word but, she did notice how kind Alison was towards Daniel…

Daniel says with enthusiasm. – "You should have seen her, Aunt Emy! It was amazing how Miss D stood up for me in front of the Principal! So, bad ass!"

Alison chuckles. – "It wasn't a big deal…"

Daniel says with a warm smile. – "It was for me… besides grandma, no one had ever done that for me before…"

Emily gulps hard, she knows the feeling… the feeling of fighting this nasty world alone… Emily looks at the blonde who's driving and asks…

Emily. – "Why did you do it? You could have lost your job?"

Alison looks at her by the corner of her eyes and then, through the rearview mirror, she smiles as she sees the big smile on Daniel's face…

Alison. – "He didn't do it, the prank, he didn't ruin the Principal's car, I know my students very well to know what they're capable or not to do… just because the Queen Bee of the school pointed out her finger towards him, all the school labelled him as guilty… that wasn't fair… it wasn't right… so, yeah, I yelled to the Principal, I went all 'killer mode' with him and I didn't stop till justice was done…"

Emily smiles, she can tell that the blonde cares a lot for her students and she can't stop asking herself, that maybe, if she had had a teacher like Alison, maybe, she wouldn't be such a screw-up. They keep talking, mostly about Daniel's school. Emily is surprised with everything she hears; the last time she saw Daniel, it was when her sister Maya passed away, four years ago… Emily thought that Maya's Death would screw up Daniel's life, just like Wayne's Death affected Emily's life, but, she was happily surprised to find out that the boy has accomplished a lot of things, all by himself even without his mom…

Inside the building, Daniel runs over the stairs and both girls, just scold him at the unison, they look at each other and chuckle with blush. They climb the stairs, side by side, each one holding their bag of foods and Emily feels nervous for the 1st time in her life… the blonde is making her feel nervous and Emily doesn't know why…

Alison asks. – "So, I guess you came to spend Xmas with them…?"

Emily. – "Huh? Oh, yeah… yeah…" (Sad chuckle) "Well that and I'm broke, California didn't work for me so, I'm here… trying to decide what to do next…"

Alison. – "Oh…"

There was an awkward silence till the brunette decides to talk…

Emily mumbles. – "Thank you…"

Alison. – "For the ride? It's nothing…"

Emily shakes her head. – "No, no for the ride… well, yes, thank you for the ride home but… I… I…"

Alison sees Emily, struggling with her words and the blonde chuckles…

Alison chuckles. – "Now, I see the resemblance…"

Emily. – "Huh?!"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head. – "Nothing… it's just that Daniel has that same problem, when he's nervous, he can't find his words, it's hard to make him talk in front of the class and that's a shame since he's really smart…"

Emily smiles. – "He's?!"

Alison nods. – "Yeah… he has great potential, I'm sure he will get into any college without a problem…"

Emily gulps. – "College is very expensive… you shouldn't put his hopes too high, we may not be able to make them real…"

Alison sees the sad look of Emily and she squeezes her hand, and Emily turns in her direction, she smiles as she gets entranced on those beautiful blue eyes…

Alison. – "Hey, don't worry about it, we're working hard to get him a full scholarship and I promise, I will do everything I can to help him in his studies…"

The brunette smiles and blushes; she blushes more when she sees the warm smile of the blonde and for the 1st time in her life, she gets speechless... Emily has always been a smooth talker, especially with girls, but with Alison… she couldn't just find her words…

They arrive to the 3rd floor and the blonde stands in front of her door, putting the keys on the lock and Emily feels the impulse to don't let her go inside the apartment, no without telling her what she wanted to say…

Emily. – "Wait!"

Alison stops her motions, she turns in direction of the brunette and raises an eyebrow as she stands, face to face, with the mute brunette. Alison is looking at her and Emily chuckles nervously since she can't find her voice again. The brunette starts rambling nonsense, and Alison chuckles…

Alison chuckles. – "You're cute…"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Alison turns towards her door and says as she opens her door. – "Well, I'm just at one door from you, so, if you need anything, just knock, ok… good night…"

The blonde was getting inside her apartment, Emily's jaw shakes open as she wants to say something to stop her but, she finds no words… thankfully, someone gets to her rescue…

Daniel. – "Miss D, why don't you have dinner with us?"

Emily nods smiling and gets something out of her bag. – "Yeah! I have wine…"

Alison sighs, she would love the company but, like always, she's hesitating…

Daniel pleads. – "Please Miss D! Help me with the dinner! Aunt Emy doesn't cook and grandma is working double shift tonight!"

Emily. – "Hey! I cook!"

Daniel smirks. – "Yeah… using the micro-wave is not cooking…"

Emily rolls her eyes and the blonde chuckles. In the end, Alison cooked everything, Daniel got distracted with the tv and Emily, well, the brunette wasn't really any help in the kitchen…

Emily says as she puts a band-aid in her fingers. – "Sorry… I wasn't helpful at all, isn't?"

Alison smirks as she settles the table. – "Well, you were helpful when you stopped trying to cook…"

Emily. – "Ha-ha-ha… very funny…" (She touches her open cut and whines with pain) "Auch…"

Alison finishes putting the table ready, she looks at the brunette, sitting in the kitchen table, trying to bandage her injured fingers.

Alison. – "Let me help you…"

The blonde sits, beside Emily, Alison takes the 1st aid kit and starts taking care of Emily injuries. The brunette stares at her, she sees how the blonde takes care of her and she can't stop looking at her…

Alison. – "Ok… it's done…"

Emily mumbles. – "Thank you…"

Alison. – "It's nothing… besides I'm half responsible for putting you in charge of cutting the vegetables…" (She chuckles) "Daniel wasn't joking, you really don't cook…"

Emily nods. – "Yeah… I don't… but you're a great chef…" (She bites her internal cheek as she says) "Your husband is a lucky guy…"

Alison. – "Husband? Oh no… I'm not married…"

Emily smiles. – "Really? Uhmmm… boyfriend then?"

Alison shakes her head. – "Nop…"

Emily's smile gets bigger, she feels so damn happy, she doesn't know why, but knowing that the blonde is single, it makes her really, really happy…

Alison. – "Why you just mentioned 'men'?"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "Well, you just asked me if I had a husband or a boyfriend… why you didn't ask if I had a girlfriend?"

Emily's eyes get bigger of shock…

Emily. – "Girlfriend?! You mean… you like… you like…."

Alison. – "I like girls?" (She nods) "Yeah…" (She takes a defensive posture) "I like girls, you've a problem with that?"

Emily shakes her head and blush. – "No… I… I… I also like girls…"

Alison was going to say something but someone who emerged inside the kitchen cuts her off…

Daniel smirks. – "Yeah, she's so into girls, a great player, Mom said that Aunt Emy was known as the 'womanizer of Rosewood'…"

Emily scolds. – "Daniel! Go and wash your hands! Dinner is ready!

The boy leaves them alone when he hears Pam arriving. Emily looks downs; the brunette is just capable to look at the blonde when Alison touches her hand…

Alison asks. – "Are you really a womanizer?"

Emily presses her lips together, she has always been proud of her reputation but for some reason, in front of Alison, she feels ashamed. The brunette can't deny who she's, Emily nods and tries to avoid eye-contact but, when she sees the big smile of the blonde, she can't turn her look in another direction…

Emily asks. – "Why you're smiling like that?"

Alison. – "I want to ask you something… but I don't want Daniel or your mom to hear us… could you come later to my apartment…?"

Emily blushes, she can't speak, she just nods with a big smile. Since that moment, Emily wasn't on earth, she was walking on air. Her mom arrived, they had dinner, she remembers talking, about superficial thinks, and then, she remembers standing in front of Alison's door, looking very nervous, not daring to knock the door. Emily was holding the bottle of wine, the brunette sniffs her t-shirt and she freezes when the blonde opens the door and catches her in the act…

Alison chuckles. – "Are you sniffing your clothes?"

Emily blushes and denies it with a pout. Alison just laughs since Emily was a terrible liar. The blonde invites her in and with nervous steps, Emily gets in; they open the wine and sits in Alison's sofa…

Emily mumbles with a smile as she looks around. – "It's lovely…"

Alison says with a shy voice – "Thanks…"

They sit in the sofa and Emily's heart can't stop beating fast; Alison was making her feel so nervous, so anxious and Emily chuckles at herself, because after all, she's a player, a womanizer, and she can't recall when was the last time she felt like this…

Emily bites her lips and says with a cocky voice. – "So… you invited me into your house… for…?"

The brunette was already imagining what could be her next move, her eyes roams the hot body of the teacher and Emily was completely turned on till Alison starts talking…

Alison. – "This might sound weird but… since it's obvious you have skills to get your way with girls… mmm… could you… could you give me some good tips to flirt? I'm very shy and I… I… I really want to get better in the dating part…"

Alison words' felt like a cold bucket of water; Emily looks down, she chuckles and tries to don't overthink on how crushed she feels. Emily covers her eyes with her hand and keeps chuckling with sadness, Alison finds it weird and asks…

Alison. – "Everything ok?"

Emily rubs her eyes and nods. – "Yeah… it's just…. I wasn't expecting this…"

Alison raises an eye brow. – "What were you expecting then?"

The blonde really didn't have a clue of Emily's expectations and the brunette decides to drop it, and leave it like that…

Emily. – "Never mind… so… lets start with the basics… show me what you've…"

Alison. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "Everything is about the 1st impression… mmm… you've to know how to do the 1st move and you've just one shot to impress the girl… so… show me… tell me your pick-up lines…"

Alison blushes, she buries her face in her glass of wine and Emily takes it away from her…

Emily – "Come on… do you want my help or not…?!"

Alison plays with her fingers, she doesn't look at the brunette into the eyes till she sees Emily standing up from the sofa…

Emily – "Look, I don't have time for this… call me when you're ready to practice your pickup lines…"

Alison grabs Emily's arm and forces her to sit on the sofa…

Emily smirks – "Uhmm… strong… that's good… what else do you've?"

Alison blushes and she looks at her blouse…

Emily sighs – "Look, if you will say nothing, then I'll leave…"

Alison – "Before you go… I just want to ask… can you just feel this for a second…?"

The brunette touches the fabric of Alison's blouse, with their eyes on the blouse, Alison says as they keep touching it…

Alison – "Do you know what is made of?"

Emily. – "I don't know… cotton?"

Alison smirks. – "No, it's not cotton…"

Emily looks at her into the eyes and the blonde says…

Alison smiles. – "It's girlfriend material…"

Emily blushes and chuckles with Alison's pickup line…

Emily chuckles. – "Wow…that… that caught me off guard, I…" (She says with a seductive voice) "I can't even see straight anymore when I look at you…"

Alison smiles. – "I know… smoothie, right?"

Emily pouts and Alison notices, it…

Alison. – "What?"

Emily. – "I just threw you a pickup line and you didn't get it…"

Alison thinks about it and blushes. – "Oh, that was one of yours…?"

Emily chuckles. – "You need to get your head into the game and don't get so wrapped up into your own world if you don't want to miss the reply of the other girl…"

Alison smirks. – "Well, it's not my fault that your pickup line was so bad…"

Emily gasps. – "Bad?! Excuse me! But I'm not the one asking for help to get girls into my bed!" (She huffs and rolls her eyes) "Bad, my ass…"

Alison chuckles, she sees how badly she hit Emily's ego, the brunette was drinking her wine and Alison playfully leans over Emily's arm and says…

Alison. – "Oh Emily… on a scale of one to ten… you're nine…"

Emily. – "A nine?! I'm more than a nine I…."

Alison cuts her off, putting her index finger against Emily's lips, sealing them; Emily just gulps hard and stares at the blonde without winkling…

Alison smirks. – "You're a nine Emily but I'm the one you need…"

The brunette blushes a lot, her heart beats faster and faster; noticing the blush in Emily's face, Alison' smirk gets bigger…

Alison smirks. – "So, my pickup lines really work… look, you're blushing!"

Emily blushes a lot and that night, she keeps blushing as she keeps practicing pickup lines with the blonde.

The next night, Emily was zapping the channels without really carrying on what was on tv; she sighs heavy as she sees the clock; the brunette was bored but mostly anxious. Last night, she helped Alison to discover Tinder; Emily was so shocking, she couldn't believe that the teacher didn't know about Tinder; Emily insisted in download the app in Alison's phone, but the moment Alison's phone started ringing, the moment Alison started receiving so many likes and invitations to get out, that same moment, Emily regretted her big mouth and introducing the apps to the blonde. Emily had zoned out, but someone brings her back to reality…

Daniel pouts. – "Aunt Emy… I don't feel fineDDD…"

Emily. – "If you say 'fine' with a 'd' at the end, you definitely don't feel fine… come here…" (She sighs as she touches his front-head) "You've fever…"

Daniel sneezes in Emily's favorite t-shirt…

Emily sighs. – "Yeah… you've the flu…, go to your bed and I'll bring you something…"

The boy follows Emily's instructions but, now, Emily has no clue of what to do. Then, she types in her phone, sending a SOS to the only person she knows in town. Some moments later, someone knocks the door and a big smile appears in Emily's face when she sees Alison, looking smocking hot in a beautiful dress…

Emily blushes. – "Damn, look at you…"

Alison. – "What?"

Emily bites her lips. – "You look amazing, you were in a date, don't you? I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

Alison walks in and says. – "Hey, don't worry… where's he?"

The blonde takes control of the situation, she goes to the pharmacy and when Daniel's fever goes down, they leave him alone to rest.

Emily presses her lips together and feels guilty. – "I'm really sorry, I… shouldn't…. you were in a date and I…"

Alison. – "It's ok… actually you saved me from the longest date with the most tedious girl I've ever known…" (She looks for something in her bag and says) "The only good thing that came out of that date was the dessert… do you wanna try it?"

Emily bites her lips. – "I shouldn't… it's your dessert…"

Alison says as she walks towards the kitchen. – "So, let's share it…" (She sits in the kitchen table with two spoons and opens the box) "I've two spoons and a big piece of chocolate cake... what do you say?"

Emily chuckles. – "Well… who says no to a chocolate cake…"

They start eating the cake, and Emily can't stop looking at the blonde; Alison feels the gaze and she asks…

Alison. – "Did I get chocolate in my face?"

Emily blushes and shakes her head, she looks down and tries to focus just in the cake, but she can't…

Emily. – "Uhmmm… this cake is great…."

Alison nods as she takes another spoon…

Emily bites her lips and tries to sound casual when she says. – "So… tell me about this date…"

Alison. – "Well… her name was Helga…"

Emily. – "Uff… ok, so, strike one…"

Alison chuckles and they keep talking about how Alison's bad date and before knowing, they spend all night just talking. Time continues, and they were getting closer and closer…

Emily says over the phone. – "Really?! She made you pay for her parking ticket?!"

The brunette opens her door and she chuckles as she sees the blonde who's standing in front of her, looking gorgeous as usual, but looking exhausted and annoyed…

Alison nods as she hung up. – "Yeap… can you believe it?!" (She shows a box of food and says) "You gotta try this pasta, it's to die for…"

Emily smiles and welcomes her in. – "I'm in…"

One again, they sit together, eating the food leftovers and talking about how bad was Alison's date…

Alison. – "Did I tell you she fart during dinner?"

Emily smirks. – "Well, she was definitely a catch…"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head. – "I'm quitting in this Tinder thing…"

Emily smirks. – "Come on, you need to see the good side of this…"

Alison. – "What good side?!"

Emily says as she eats the pasta. – "Well, you're helping me in saving money since I don't have to buy dinner… God! This pasta is fucking good!"

Alison chuckles. – "Well, don't get used to, the next one will be my last date of Tinder, I swear!"

Emily teases. – "Then you better choose the best restaurant in the city, I'll be waiting for a huge luxurious dessert…"

Alison smirks. – "Yeah… well, we will see…" (She pouts) "You know, one day, you should be the one inviting me dinner… why it's always me the one bringing you food?!"

Emily chuckles and she gets an idea with Alison's sentence. The next night; with the help of her mom, the brunette prepares a nice dinner for two. In the kitchen table, their favorite spot during the last few nights, Emily settle the table with candles; the brunette smiles as she looks at the clock, the blonde is like a Swiss watch, always at the same hour, knocking the door and that night, it wasn't the exception…

Before opening the door, Emily looks at herself and she feels confident with the dress she picked up to wear; looking good in a black dress, Emily opens the door of what she thought it would be the best night of her life but her happy smile… her hopes and expectations, they just drop over the balcony when she sees the glowing in Alison's face…

Emily gulps. – "Ahmmm… you… you look happy… did… did the date end well?"

Alison giggles. – "Actually, it's still ongoing…"

Emily. – "Huh?!"

Alison blushes and she plays with her hair, Emily feels so crushed as she stares at the blonde teacher, acting like a teenager who has been just asked to go to prom…

Alison. – "So, her name is Spencer, she's a lawyer, so smart, funny, with perfect manners… I mean... she's just so damn perfect!"

Emily gulps hard, she looks down, hearing how wonderful this Spencer is, and, hearing Alison so happy, it's like stabbing her heart over and over; in comparison with Spencer, Emily has nothing to offer, she didn't finish school, she's without a job, she's not a good catch… she knows that, and maybe Alison knows it too, maybe that's the reason she doesn't see Emily like a possibility and that just makes Emily more sad…

Alison sees a tear in Emily's face and says with concern. – "Hey, are you ok?!"

Emily nods, she clears her tear and says. – "Yeah… I just… I was watching a sad movie… so…."

Alison. – "Oh… by your clothes, I thought you were going to go out…"

Emily looks at her dress and chuckles with sadness. – "I… I was hoping to have dinner with this amazing girl but…" (Sad sigh) "But, that was just a dream… she would never choose to be with a loser like me…"

Alison rubs Emily's arm and says. – "Hey! Don't say that! You're not a loser"

Emily mocks. – "Yeah right…"

Alison cups Emily's cheeks with her hands and says as she looks at her into the eyes. – "Look at me Emily…"

Their eyes meet, and Emily is entranced on those beautiful blue eyes…

Alison. – "You're not a loser, ok…"

Emily smiles and nods, the brunette pulls away, she can't feel the blonde close to her or she will definitely start crying…

Emily. – "So, if your date is still ongoing… what are you doing here?"

Alison. – "Oh, yeah… well, you asked for a luxurious dessert so, I asked Spencer to drive me here before going to her place, I wanted to…"

Emily says as she takes the box of food. – "To bring me the dessert… yeah… I got it…"

There was an awkward silence between them, Emily keeping her look down, gripping on the little box that Alison brought for her; the blonde asks one more time if Emily is ok and the brunette just nods without looking at her into the eyes. Alison feels something off in the brunette, but Emily insist she should leave and don't make her date wait any longer. Alison walks away, and Emily burst in tears when she closes the door; sobbing and with a broken heart, Emily walks to the kitchen and someone watches it…

Alison gets inside the car of her date, with a serious look since, it doesn't feel right to leave Emily like this… the brunette looked sad, upset and Alison can't stop asking herself why…

Spencer. – "Are you ok…? Did something go wrong with your friend?"

Alison looks at her and she was going to reply when someone calls her name…

Daniel says as he knocks the window of the car. – "Miss D! Wait!"

**_*** Alison's diary ***_ **

**_Dear Cupid,_ **

**_Where the hell are you?! Have you forgot I exist? Don't you remember I'm still waiting to be touched by one of your arrows? Don't you see that I'm still waiting... waiting for love...?_ **

**_Don't be cruel with this fragile heart, don't forget I'm still here without love... whenever you're ready, just show me the way to the owner of my heart…_ **

Sitting in the kitchen table, leaning her face against the table, Emily cries without stop, the brunette remembers why she liked to be a player, why it's easier to just have fun without feelings and deciding to don't ever, ever expose her heart like that, ever again, Emily sobs for one last time and looks up, she looks up, forwards a life without attachments, without love… without real love… but that thought vanishes from her mind, because, there she's… the one who has stolen her heart…

Emily sobs. – "Ali…"

Alison smiles, she takes a tissue from her bag and cleans the messy face of the brunette…

Alison chuckles. – "I never pictured you like a crying baby…"

Emily chuckles with sobs and then she closes her eyes and smiles when she feels Alison's hand caressing her cheek…

Alison. – "I'm so sorry, please don't cry…"

Emily chuckles with sadness, the blonde hugs her and for a moment, Emily allows herself to get lost in that hug. The brunette takes deep breath of Alison's fragrance…  ** _Vanilla_** , Emily mumbles with a smile and against her own desires, she breaks the hug and says without being able to look at the blonde into the eyes…

Emily. – "Don't worry about me… you did nothing wrong… you should go to your date, she sounds like the perfect catch… you don't walk away from the perfect girl…"

Alison nods. – "You're right, I found the perfect girl and I'm not letting her go…"

Emily nods with sobs, she rubs her eyes and then she looks confused when she sees Alison, sitting in front of her, in the empty chair…

Emily asks. – "What are you doing?"

Alison smiles as she puts the napkin in her lap. – "What it looks like I'm doing? I'm having dinner with the perfect girl…"

Emily smiles and blushes, they look into the eyes and keeps smiling at each other with lovely eyes. And since that night, Alison never wrote to Cupid again, because since that night, her heart inflames in love… pure real love…

**_Some years later…_ **

Alison sighs with frustration. – "Ahmmm… whenever you're ready, really, there's no rush…"

The blonde was lying down in her bed, talking to her big belly when someone lies down beside her…

Emily kisses Alison's belly, her cheek and says with a big smile. – "Hi…"

Alison looks at her and she leans for a kiss in the lips; their lips connect, and Emily softly rubs Alison's belly as she deepens the kiss; their lips just go apart when there was no air to breathe…

Alison smiles with a dizzy smile. – "Hi…"

They look at each other with a lot of love and Emily just leans her head in Alison's chest; still rubbing Alison's belly, the brunette says…

Emily smiles. – "I can't wait to meet our daughters…"

Alison smiles and says as she caresses Emily's hair. – "Me neither…"

They stay like that for a while till Emily stands up, sitting in the bed as she looks for something in her bag. Alison looks at her, curious and she smiles a lot when she sees what Emily was looking for…

Emily smiles. – "So, I've two spoons and one piece of chocolate cake… what do you say? Do you wanna give it a try?"

Alison licks her lips and nods; Emily chuckles and they lean their heads together as they eat the dessert that Emily brought from her work; who would have thought that Emily would ever become so great chef… Emily never saw herself doing anything great in life but thankfully, Alison got the best on her, just like she did with Daniel and Emily feels blessing with such angel in her life…

Emily smiles. – "Thank you…"

Alison. – "Huh? For what?"

Emily smiles. – "For being in our lives, for being in my life…"

Alison smiles, blushes a lot and curls on Emily; eventually, the blonde falls asleep in the arms of the owner of her heart and Emily falls asleep too, hugging her blonde.

Whenever you're ready, you'll get surrender to the power of Cupid's arrow and for these two girls, they surrender more to the  _LOVE_  when Lilly and Grace born…

**_THE END_ **


	2. Sonata of Love Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,
> 
> So this is a mini Emison story, it came to my mind with La la land soundtrack, 'Mia & Sebastien's theme'. The girls don't know each other and the plot has nothing to do with PLL series…
> 
> So I hope you like it and any comment & review is welcome, thanks ^^; have a great week-end!
> 
> NOTE: Juilliard it's a performing arts conservatory in NY, it's widely regarded as one of the world's leading music schools with some of the most prestigious arts programs (dance, drama and music).

_**(Emily's narrative)** _

_Dreams... a reason to live... a goal to get... dreams... they're beautiful isn't? Yes, they're... so do you have dreams? Do you pursue them when you're awake? Because, I do... I run... I run just trying to catch them and I don't stop until I do..._

_**(In the entrance of Juilliard)**_  
Emily smiled with excitement. - "I can't believe I'm here!"

Pam smiled as she hugged her daughter. - "Oh Emy, I'm so happy that your dream became truth! I'm so proud of you!"

Wayne smiled. - "Me too! I can see it already, my beautiful Emy the lead ballerina in the ballet of NY..."

Emily chuckled and blushed. - "Stop it Dad..."

Wayne. - "Ok well... I'm guessing that we should leave you now..." (Emotional voice) "Oh God, this is harder than your 1st day at preschool..."

Emily chuckled looking at the watery-eyes of her Dad. She hugged him with a lot of love and said between kisses...

Emily. - "Dad don't cry, you will make mom cry too..."

(Chuckles from all the family)

Emily took a deep breath and looked at her surroundings... looking at all the wealthy students... she couldn't stop feeling out of place but her mom, Pam, she reassured her the contrary...

Pam. - "Emy, don't let anything intimidate you... not everybody gets a full scholarship in this prestigious school... so be proud of that ok..."

Emily nodded and smiled; she gave a last hug to her parents and said her good-byes. Seeing her parents leaving, it was hard, because she knew that she probably will not see them until holidays. Emily took a deep breath and then look around, she rolled her eyes all over the place... just admiring the feeling of conquer because she did it... she was following her dream... the dream that she had since she was a little girl... but you know what? New dreams will always appear in front of you...

The 1st day of school was going as Emily expected; tough, with a lot of competitive spirit between the classmates but as hard as it was, it was still a dream come true; yes it was. Since the 1st day, Emily was decided to show her potential, to show why she was worthy to be there and she was killing it... yeah... everything was going as planed... everything until she walked around an auditorium.

Emily has always liked classic music but there was something especial... different... unique... on what her ears were hearing... like a mosquito following the light... Emily found herself hypnotized, dragged towards the source of the beautiful melody that was charming her ears. The brunette entered into the auditorium and here she was... a beautiful blonde playing the piano.

Emily. - "Wow..."

The gorgeous blonde didn't notice that she had audience; she was just focused on her music; gliding her fingers lightly over the keys with so much grace, she was not playing but caressing the piano as if it was a delicate rose. As the notes hit Emily's ears, the brunette felt taken by the beautiful melody… it was something that she had never felt before, that no one has ever made her feel. Emily slowly approached, just entranced on the blonde and her music; the blonde was transfixed on the beauty of her fingers dancing on the ivory keys… For Emily, it was a transcending experience, just feeling overtaken by each note… each note flying all over the place like an unnatural wind; just filling the room with feelings, emotions…

The music stopped, the last beautiful note hit and the resonance filled the room; the blonde was taking a deep breath when she turned her head in direction of the brunette; she turned her head because Emily caught her attention when she started applauding. Emily was applauding louder and louder as she walked towards the blonde, just trying to get closer. Thinking that she was doing well, Emily was smiling and applauding but she stopped… she stopped walking and applauding when she noticed the serious grumpy face of the blonde...

Emily said with a shy voice. - "Hi… I..."

The blonde. - "You shouldn't be here... this was a private practice..."

Emily. - "Sorry, I just heard the music and I couldn't stop myself on coming here..." (Nervous chuckles)

The blonde didn't say a Word; she just rolled her eyes and was getting her belongings in order to leave...

Emily. - "It was beautiful... I had never heard that melody before, did you compose it?" (Smile) "You're a great pianist!"

The blonde sighed. - "I'm not interested on being great... great is not enough..."

Emily raised an eyebrow. - "You know, you should at least feel happy when someone gives you a compliment..."

The blonde. - "And you shouldn't get in without asking... it's rude..."

Emily chuckled at the irony...

Emily. - "Rude?! You... accusing Me of being rude... huh..."

The blonde started walking towards the door, without saying a word. It was just a fraction of a second when the blonde past just centimeters of distance from Emily and the brunette blushed, she felt her heart beating fast when the beautiful blue eyes of the blonde looked at her; it was just a fraction of a second but it was all that Emily needed to feel herself taken by the blonde.

The blonde just glanced at her with annoyance and left the room…  
Emily sighed, just looking at the girl leaving. - "So beautiful talent in such beautiful face..." (Sighs) "But with that bad temper... geez... my condolences to the brave dude who dares to date her…"

A lovely melody… a look… a brief encounter… one good thing is sure, love is like music, when it hits you, you feel it right away even without notice…

* * *

**Hi, so if you didn't notice it, Emily is in Juilliard to become a professional ballet dancer and she just met with a blonde pianist… I think that you know 'who' this blonde is ^^…**


	3. Sonata of Love Part II

**_*** Emily's narrative as she was riding her bike towards the school ***_ **

**_I was a child without fear… ghosts didn't scare me, and neither did monsters or the dark, I could look under the bed completely sure that there were no monsters; I could stand up to a girl five years older than me, sure that they couldn't steal my lunch. And it's always been like that until now… knowing I can dance ballet as no one; yeah, I continue being fearless in that sense; not letting the nervous overwhelmed my performance because that's not what makes me afraid… what really makes me afraid is one word with 4 letters… LOVE… falling in love scares me because I see it as a distraction, because I think that if I fall in love, I will lose focus on my dream, so no! I will not lose my dream because of love…_ **

**_(In the entrance of Julliard)_**  
Emily smiled as she was looking around the building, the perfect weather, sunny with fresh air; the trees, the echoes of the music inside… everything was just perfect. Emily saw a beautiful perfect cheery blossom tree, just in the zone where people leave their bikes and she found it beautiful enough to take some pictures of it…

Emily smiled, she kneeled in the ground, just looking for the best angle; she was so focus on her own thoughts that she didn't notice the blonde that was just walking in her direction… Emily felt a breeze of fresh air rushing against her, so she closed her eyes and she just took pictures without really looking at it.

The blonde was wearing a beautiful skirt that it just blew up when a strong breeze of air kicked up, exposing her underwear for a fraction of a second. The blonde blushed terrible and she immediately used her hands to put down her skirt, she looked around and she didn't see anyone and she sighed of relief until she looked down and noticed the brunette that was just taking pictures with her phone…

The blonde snapped. – "Hey! You! Did you just take a picture of ME?!"

Emily opened her eyes again and she looked confused until she looked at her phone; she blushed when she noticed that her phone caught the precise moment when the beautiful pink underwear of the blonde was exposed…

Emily blushed, speechless. – "Ah…"

The blonde looked angry and she just gripped on the books that she was holding on her arms… Emily stood up and she rubbed the back of her head, she chuckled with a goofy face, just trying to look as natural as she could…

Emily. – "I'm sorry! But this was just a miraculous coincidence…" (Smile)

The eyes of the blonde squint with anger and she just huffed as she was throwing her books towards the brunette…

Emily said as she was dodging the books. – "Hey! Don't use books as weapons!"

The blonde. – "You, camera voyeur! You won't get away with this! You pervert!"

Emily. – "Pervert?! I'm not a pervert! What part of 'coincidence', you don't get?!"

The brunette couldn't dodge a book and she fell down, sitting on the cold ground and it hurt her butt; she was rubbing her butt when she noticed the blonde that was standing up in front of her with one last book, just in position to really nailing it in Emily's head…

Emily said without thinking. – "Stop it! Come on!" (She said with a sarcastic voice) "Who would ever target you!"

The brunette closed her eyes, just waiting for the hit but nothing happened as her last words had an impact on the blonde; Emily looked up and she gulped when she noticed a burst of pain on the blue eyes of the blonde…

Emily gulped. – "I… sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as the blonde took her books back and walked away very fast…

Emily sighed. – "Great way to start this week…" (Sighs and then she looked at her phone) "Damn it! I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

 

**_(In Juilliard)_ **

Professor. – "Ms. Fields, you're late!"

Emily. – "I'm so sorry… really sorry…"

Professor sighed. – "I hope this doesn't become a habit, understood?"

Emily nodded and she got in when the professor waved her hands, welcoming her in; she happily got inside but her smile fainted of her face as she heard all the gossips around her…

Gossips' voice. – "Looks like Ms. Sandoval just choose her new favorite girl…" (Another voice girl) "I heard that she gets preference treatment because she's poor…" (Mocking laughs) "Poor and without talent…. What a looser!" (Mocking laughs)

Emily gulped hard and she just shook her head trying to don't let the words hurt her feelings.

Emily said to herself. – "Without talent?! Ha! We will see that!"

It was a rough week, not just for her 2nd encounter with the blonde, but because without looking for it, Emily just became the target of one group of pretentious girls… girls that were absolutely jealous of Emily's talent and they weren't willing to admit it so they just continued doing their best on bulling Emily.

* * *

 

**_(In the cafeteria of the school)_ **

A mean girl said as she pushed Emily on the ground. – "Ups… sorry… but you should look when you're walking…" (Devious smile)

Emily took a deep breath and she just controlled her anger, she was done with the bulling but she didn't want to get in a fight and put in jeopardy her scholarship; she just stood up, ignoring the girl and just trying to clean the mess of food that was in the floor. A lunch lady approached and she tried to help the brunette to clean the mess but Emily gently told her that she would do it, they were talking and the mean girl noticed it…

The mean girl said. – "Ho, Look Fields, you finally made a friend, someone of your level…"

Emily saw that the lunch lady looked sad and she just snapped…

Emily said with anger. – "Hey! Enough! Say you're sorry to her!" (She pointed out towards the lunch lady)

The mean girls just laughed and she left without saying sorry; Emily sighed and she just turned in direction of the lady and said…

Emily. – "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that…"

The lunch lady. – "Neither do you…" (Smile) "But thank you for standing up for me… maybe you could do it for yourself the next time…"

Emily looked down and she mumbled. – "It's ok… I can take it… I just don't want troubles…" (She sighed when she noticed that all her food was on the floor) "Well, looks like today, I'm not eating…"

The lunch lady. – "Wait here…"

Emily raised an eye brow; she looked at the lunch lady leaving the scene and coming back just in time when Emily finished cleaning.

The lunch lady said as she put a box of food on Emily's hands. – "Take this…"

Emily blushed. – "No, no… really you don't have to…" (Stomach sounds)

The lunch lady chuckled. – "Well, your stomach definitely needs to eat… please take it…"

Emily said as she was looking for money on her pockets. – "I will pay you…"

The lunch lady shook her head and waved her hands. – "No, it's ok… don't worry, it's not food of the cafeteria, I did this on my home…"

Emily. – "If this is your lunch, I can't definitely accept it!"

The lunch lady chuckled, looking at the worried look of the brunette. – "Don't worry, it's not my lunch… I made it for someone… mmm…. I hope you like it; it's the favorite of my Ali…"

Emily wasn't sure who this 'Ali' was neither to believe if this was really not the food of the ma'am but she couldn't say more as the lady just walked away…

At the end of courses, just the staff of the kitchen stood in the cafeteria, just to clean. The lunch lady was grabbing heavy boxes when someone approached to give her a hand…

Alison. – "Nanna, don't… it's too heavy for you…" (She grabbed the boxes) "Here, let me take them…"

The lunch lady smiled. – "Thanks Ali…"

Alison smiled and she just stood and helped to clean the place; it was already late when they finished cleaning. They sat and stood along to talk, without warning Alison put an envelope with money on the lady's bag.

The lunch lady. – "Ali, you don't have to…"

Alison smiled. – "I don't know what you're talking about… I've done nothing…" (Big smile)

The lunch lady chuckled. – "Fine… thank you…"

Alison smiled and they continued talking…

The lunch lady. – "Are you eating well?"

Alison chuckled. – "I think that I eat too well, with all the food that you continue making for me…" (Chuckles) "Really, you don't need to continue looking for me..."

The lunch lady softly grabbed Alison's hand and kissed it and smiled. – "I will always look for you Ali… I might not be your mother but I did see you grew up…"

Alison mumbled with sadness. – "Mmm… mother…"

The lunch lady. – "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring you bad memories…"

Alison shook the water that was trying to fall from her eyes and she said. – "No, it's ok… mmm… so tell me, what amazing dinner you did for me today?"

The lunch lady chuckled. – "Well, about that…"

* * *

 

**_(Another day in an auditorium)_ **

Profesor Sandoval. – "Ok ladies, like you know, today is the trial for the main role of the play that we will do this semester. Give your music to my assistant and remember: no one can't dance, without music ok…"

Everybody was very nervous; this moment, it was going to define who was the best of the promo, all eyes where over Emily and Emily just looked at them with a cocky look, she was sure of herself until she couldn't find her CD of music…

Emily gulped as she was looking inside her bag. – "OMG! Where is it?! I know that I put it in here?!"

The brunette looked around and she noticed the mean girls that were just smiling at her, this wasn't an accident but she didn't have time to argue with them…

Emily approached to the assistant and said. – "Hey, I don't find my CD of music, can't I use my phone?"

The assistant. – "I'm sorry, but I don't have the cables to connect a phone with the speakers of the auditorium…"

Emily sighed. – "Ok, I will be back… I will find something…"

The brunette was on the hallways of the school, she looked desperate and someone noticed it…

The lunch lady. – "Hey, there's something wrong?"

Emily confessed to the lady what was happening…

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "I can't lose this chance! This is my dream! I just can't…"

The lunch lady. – "Relax, breath… breath… I've an idea…" (She waved her hands) "Go back to the auditorium…"

Emily. – "What?! But…"

The lunch lady. – "Go… just go… everything will be ok… just trust me…"

Emily sighed; she wasn't sure what to do really besides to skip the chance to perform so she just walked back to the auditorium.

One by one, the auditions started…

Profesor Sandoval. – "Ok. Fields, your turn…" (Smile) "Please delight us with your performance…"

Emily was rubbing her arm, not sure what to do; she looked at the mocking smiles of the girls that were just enjoying the moment and Emily bitted her lips, just trying to control her frustration…

Profesor. – "Fields, what are you waiting for?"

Emily mumbled. – "Well… I…"

The brunette was trying to find her words when someone appeared, leaving the entire crowd speechless. Emily recognized the blonde that was walking on her direction and all the class started whispering around her…

Whispers:

_"Isn't that Alison DiLaurentis?_

_\- Yes, she's…_

_\- Alison… you mean the prodigy pianist?_

_\- You mean the youngest person to ever win all the piano competition?_

_\- I heard that she has rejected a thousand of offers to go overseas…_

_\- What's she doing at a ballet trial?"_

The blond stood up in front of the brunette and started talking…

Alison. – "I'm not doing this for you ok…" (She looked at the piano that was in the auditorium and said) "What is your song?"

Emily looked confused. – "What?!"

Alison. – "The song… the song that you were planning to use for your performance… what is it?!"

Emily. – "Hmmm… Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 of Chopin…"

Alison nodded and she just sat comfortable on the piano, the entire class was with the mouth open and Alison just smirked looking at them…

Profesor Sandoval. – "What is happening here?! Fields, could you explain?"

Emily. – "Ah…."

Alison. – "Miss Fields will dance with live music, I offer to be her pianist, I don't think that performing with a pianist is forbidden…"

The professor. – "No, it's not…"

Alison smiled. – "Well then…" (She looked at the brunette and said to her) "When you're ready…"

Emily smiled, not knowing what was happening… a miracle? A prank? Who knows; but for Emily this was her moment to shine. The brunette nodded to the blonde and she just took a deep breath and her movements started; the piano slithered, rich and sweet as syrup, resonated warmly against the ears of the entire crowd. And there she was: Emily Fields, dancing as she had never done it before, just letting her entire body to melt with the music as one.

Alison looked at the brunette, she slowly followed each movement of the brunette and she just used Emily's movements to mark her tempo; it was just like she was shaping the song for Emily; it was perfect…

Emily ended her performance and the entire auditorium was in silence, Emily gulped, for a second she thought that it was a bad sign until she looked up to the crowd and applauses were hearing, even the mean girls couldn't control their hands, hitting against each other… just to applause the beautiful performance of the brunette. Emily smiled, with a big, big smile and then she turned in direction of her savior… of the girl that just helped her without a reason.

Alison approached and said with a diamond smile. – "That was very exquisite… good job" (She smirked) "Who would think that such a pervert as you, could dance like that…" (Smirks) "I think that it's time to properly introduce us, don't you think…?" (She stretched her hand) "Hi, I'm Alison DiLaurentis…"

Emily looked at the blonde and she could feel it… once again, her heart was beating fast… her cheeks were red of blush… and there it was… the feeling… the feeling that she had been trying to control, to keep it away from her heart….

**_*** Emily's narrative as she was entranced, looking at Alison) ***_ **

**_They say falling in love is a reflex… something you can't learn or control… like being afraid... like breathing… I… I don't believe it, well I didn't believe it… at least until now…_ **

Alison raised an eyebrow. – "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

Emily blushed just transfixed by the beauty of the girl. – "Oh God…"

Her dream is becoming a reality… her passion is ignited… her future is bright and her heart is just dancing, melting under the charm of a beautiful blonde pianist…


	4. Sonata of Love Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for rhe kudos, really, it boosts me to update ^^, thank you. So here is the 3rd chapter of this mini emison story, like you know, Alison helped Emily and this chapter will start the next day after the ballet trial. Like always any comment is welcome :D
> 
> NOTE 1: For the dream part, everything between [ ] it's to introduce the scene, I mean, the dream sequence will show different memories of Alison, so every time that you see [ ], that means that's a new scene, another memory… I hope it's clear…
> 
> NOTE 2: In the dream, there will be important sentences, words that you should keep in mind for the entire chapter, they will be mentioned on the chapter outside the dream and I hope you understand the mean of it…

_**(In Alison's apartment)** _

_***** Alison's dream ~ memories of the past ***** _

_**[A little Alison (8 years old) playing the piano at home and Jessica DiLaurentis, behind her]** _

Jessica DiLaurentis. – "Alison, I want you to study the sheet music over and over… and play it again and again and again… that's how you're going to perfect it… just what the score calls for… just as the composer intended… perfectly and precisely…"

Alison nods playing the piano as Jessica is watching over her shoulder; the little girl made a mistake and gets a slap on the cheek…

Jessica yelled. – "You're off again!" (Sighs of frustration) "How many times do I have to tell you?! Just follow the sheet music!"

Little Alison looks down and says with a shaky voice as a tear was rolling over her red cheek. – "Sorry…"

Jessica. – "You're not going to bed until you can play that passage perfectly! Take a good look at it! It's all there in the sheet music!"

Alison nods - "Okay…"

Jessica. – "Once again, Alison… remember, it means nothing unless you come in 1st place always…"

_**[1** _ _**st** _ _**international piano competition]** _

Little Alison was walking over the main halls; with an empty look, looking down as she heard all the whispering around her…

_Whisperings:_

_\- Alison's N° 1 again?_

_\- Well, she's a direct disciple of her mother Jessica DiLaurentis…_

_\- I bet there's a sheet music plastered onto those blue eyes (Mocking laughs)_

_\- Look at her arms… they can't hide the bruises from when she hits her…_

_(Little Alison pulls her sleeves to cover her arms)_

_\- I feel sorry for her… I heard that she practices seven or eight hours a day, right?_

_\- Everyday?! When does she get to play? Most people couldn't stand a life that…_

_\- She really is just like a machine…_

As all the whispering continues around the little blonde; the little girl says to herself…

Alison mumbled to herself. – "None of them know what they're talking about… I'm the only one who knows the truth about my Mom…"

The little Alison closes her eyes and she smiles as she's teleported at her most precious memory…

_**[A little Alison (4 years old) in the lap of her mom, her mom is sitting on the floor; both were with a happy smile as the little Alison was putting her tiny fingers over a piano's kid, a cheap toy]** _

Alison giggles as she hits the keyboard with a lot of force, just hitting strong the keys…

Alison's mom. – "Ali, don't…" (Chuckles and kisses on the head of the little girl) "Look, you have to do it like this…" (She softly puts her fingers in the toy) "Are you listening, Ali? You mustn't play so violently… the piano is you… if you touch it gently, it will smile; if you pound it with force, it will become enraged. Touch it like you're caressing your teddy bear…"

The little Alison follows the instruction and she gently puts her fingers on the keyboard…

Her mom smiles. – "That's it Ali! Just like that!" (She fills Alison's face with kisses and then she says as she grabs Alison's hands, guiding them to slide over the keyboard) "All right, again…" (Delicate sweet voice of a tender mom, singing to her child) "Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you're… Up above the world so high… like a diamond in the sky… twinkle, twinkle little star… how I wonder what you're…"

The little child of 4 years old looked up and she smiles with warm affection to a woman without face, the little Alison couldn't remember that face but she just knew that this woman was the person that gave birth to her…

_***** END of the dream ***** _

(Knocks of the door)

Alison wildly opens her eyes when she hears the door. She's sweating because of her dream. Alison sighs heavy, still overwhelmed by her dream that was actually memories of her past… she gets out of bed, and she rolls her eyes when she opens the door…

Spencer. – "Well nice to see you too…"

Alison sighs heavy. – "I know why you're here… and my answer is 'NO'…"

Spencer got in with a bag of muffins and she said. – "Well, nice to see that you continue with your charming attitude…" (She serves a cup of coffee for her and says) "Continue like this and you will stay alone…" (She looks up at the blonde, normally the blonde would snap against her with another bitter comment but Alison didn't) "You don't look good…"

Alison sighs heavy. – "I didn't sleep well…"

Spencer. – "Something in your mind…?"

Alison. – "Hmmm…"

Without a real answer, the brunette decides to tease the blonde…

Spencer teases. – "Love sickness…?"

Alison snaps. – "What?! Off course not!"

Spencer smirks. – "IIsn't there anyone you've a crush on? I can give you some advices if you want…"

Alison says with a cold voice. – "I'm just into the piano, you know that…"

Spencer. – "Hmmm… you know, we may not be warm with each other but I really hope you make time for love Ali…"

Alison. – "Why?"

Spencer. – "Because when you're in love with somebody, everything looks colorful…"

Alison chuckles with sadness as she sat on her piano, sliding her fingers over the keys. – "My life is the piano… I exist for the piano… take away the piano and I'm empty… there's nothing left but an ugly resonance…." (Sad chuckle) "There's no one who'd ever fall in love with an ugly resonance like me…"

Spencer says as she picks Alison's cheeks. – "Too dark! There's no sparkle in your eyes! We're in the golden years of our youth! You know!"

Alison rolls her eyes and she looks at her drafts sheets…

Spencer. – "You know… that's why you have been struggling so much with your compositions! Your heart and eyes don't sparkles! You're an adolescent, so they should be all lit up!"

Alison. – "Lit up?!" (Spencer nods and Alison says with a sarcastic tone) "You're too happy for being Spencer… are you stoned? Or are you a clone of her…?"

Spencer chuckles. – "I'm just in love…" (She points out to her happy face and says) "This is how people in love looks like…"

Alison smirks. – "Well, in that case, I pass… not interesting in looking like that…"

Both chuckles and they had breakfast together and then Spencer was under the point of leaving when said…

Alison smirks. – "Good luck on the recital…"

Spencer. – "I still need an accompanist…"

Alison. – "I'm a soloist…"

Spencer smirks. – "Me too but I think that I can tolerate to play with someone like you… so can you at least think about it…?"

Alison sighs. – "I will think about it…"

Spencer. – "It's all I ask…"

* * *

 

 _ **(In Julliard)**_  
Emily was walking towards her 1st class; she was in the clouds looking at her phone as there was a reason that was producing fluttering feelings on her stomach… Emily blushes and giggles as she's looking at her phone, at a particular photo that she took by accident…

Emily blushes. – "What a great picture, she made…" (Giggles)

The brunette was completely lost on her bubble, until she looked at the clock and noticed that she needed to run in order to don't be late. As soon as she walked inside the ballet's room; she looked surprised as everybody was warming up with so much excitement, just trying to show off the best of them.

Emily smirks. – "Someone's pretty pumped up…"

Professor Sandoval. – "You're right…"

Emily made a little jump, she didn't notice the presence of the professor behind her, the professor chuckled as she saw the reaction of the brunette…

Professor. – "Did I scare you?!"

Emily says with a shy voice. – "Sorry, I just talked without thinking and I didn't notice that you were there…"

Ms. Sandoval. – "Don't worry Emily; you got it right…" (She looks at all the students and says) "After witnessing your performance, how can they not get all fired up?" (Smile) "The way you and that girl, the pianist… the way you two were that day, it's burned into our mind! I included…" (Chuckles) "I'll never forget it! And I'm sure they'll never forget it too…"

The professor patted Emily's back and she walked towards the rest of the class… Emily looks at the rest of the class and she smiles at herself for the reaction that she could produce on them…

Ms. Sandoval. – "Ok guys, let's start! So soon I will publish the results of the trials okay, now let's start this class!"

The class stars and Emily starts dancing…

Emily self-talk in her mind as she was dancing. – "The people here will not forget my performance… our performance during the trial… I won't forget it…. I won't forget it; even if I die… thank you… it's all thank to you that I'm this happy… because you accompanied me that day… because you played the piano for me… thank you, Alison…"

* * *

 

_**(In the cafeteria)** _

Mary. – "Thank you Ali, you're an angel…" (Kisses on the cheek of Alison)

Alison chuckles. – "Nanna, stop it! You're gonna make me blush… I'm not an angel…"

Mary says as she hugs Alison with a lot of affection. – "You're my angel, even if you say you're not…"

Alison chuckles; they continue talking and then Alison put out a ticket and gives it to the old woman…

Alison. – "So I don't know if you remember Spencer, but there will be an recital, I will play a piece with her and I would like you to come…"

Mary says with watery-eyes. – "Oh Ali, thank you… I will love to go…"

Alison smiles. – "Ok then, let's go together, I will see you in the park at four; don't be late…"

The old lady waves her hand to the blonde who's walking away. Once Alison is out of side; she takes her phone out and makes a call…

Mary. – "Hey, how are you?" (Chuckles) "I guess that you're very busy… isn't? Well, I was asking because there will be a recital and I was wond-…" (She chuckles as she hears the excitement of the other person on the phone) "Yeah, she will be playing there… ok then, I will send you the information by text…"

* * *

 

_***** Emily's narrative as she was entranced, thinking on Alison ***** _

**_I'm not myself these days; I'm out of here… (Sighs as she looks up at the sky) Before I know it… against a screen of bright red clouds, I hear the refrain against the black curtain of my closed eyes… over and over… again and again… and every time, my heart just dances, remembering that melody she played for me… I want to heart it again, yet I don't… one more time… I want to see her… yet I don't want to see her… (She maps her lips with her fingers and says) I want to feel those lips…_ **

Emily was so lost on her own thoughts, she was walking by a park that was close to the school and she stopped walking as she noticed someone too in that park; she stared at the blonde, under a beautiful flower tree… petals just flying around the blonde, making her look even more magical and beautiful if that was even possible…

Emily's thoughts as she was staring at the blonde. – "If I disrupt her, she'll hate me huh?" (Sighs) "This kind of feeling… what was it called again? (She puts a hand over the beating heart on her chest) "What do you call this kind of feeling again?"

Alison was admiring the beauty of a tree when she felt a constant gaze over her; she turns around and she shows a grumpy face when she recognize who was staring at her…

Alison. – "Why are you looking at me like that again…?"

Emily blushes just transfixed by the beauty of the girl. – "Oh God…"

Alison coverts her body and says. - "What are you staring at?! You were gonna sneak another shot, weren't you? Pervert!"

Emily. – "I would never… I didn't…"

Alison squint her eyes. – "Liar!"

Emily sighed. – "Talk about over-confident…"

Alison shot, looking very angry. – "You're so full of shi-…"

The lunch lady says as she was walking towards the girls, waving her hands. – "Ali!"

Alison shifted her face and became sweet as soon as the old woman approached…

Alison says with a sweet face and a happy smile. – "Hey nanna…"

Emily looking surprised. – "Nanna?!"

Mary. – "Hey, you again, nice to see you…" (She looks down thinking that maybe Alison would be ashamed to be linked with her)

Alison says with a big smile as she forces the old lady to look up. – "Nanna, don't…" (She hugs the old woman and says as she was looking at the brunette into the eyes) "She's my nanna, Mary…" (She quint her eyes with a lethal look) "Do you've a problem with that?!"

Emily shook her head as she gulped. – "No…"

Alison smirked. – "Good…"

Mary chuckles and she says as she hugs Alison's face with her hands. – "Isn't she the sweetest girl in the world?!"

Emily says with nervous chuckles. – "Huh?! Sweet?! Yeah… sure the sweetest…" (She mumbles to herself) "Can you believe that instant about-face? Geez…"

Alison says with a lethal look. – "Did you just say something…?!"

Emily shook her head with gulps. – "No, nope…. Nothing…."

Alison squints her eyes. – "Hmmm…"

Mary. – "Ali, come on, we will be late…"

Emily. – "Late for what?"

Mary. – "A recital… do you wanna come?"

Alison pouts no happy. – "Nanna!"

Emily nods with a happy smile. – "I would love to!"

Alison rolls her eyes and the three started walking together; they didn't notice it, but someone was staring at them from the distance…

* * *

 

_**(In the entrance of the building where the recital was going to happen)** _

Emily sighed with sadness. – "I can't believe that there's no more tickets…"

Mary. – "Don't you've another ticket for Emily, Ali?"

Alison. – "No, nanna, I just bought one for nanna… Sorry, you came in vain…"

Emily shrugs her shoulders. – "It's ok, it was nice to spend time with you two…" (Smile)

Alison rolled her eyes and she just got inside the building; Emily cheered her up as she saw the girl got inside…

Emily. – "Break a leg!"

The brunette zoned out and she jumped when someone else approached her…

Emily. – "What the…? You scared me?!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow when she saw the young blonde woman that was laughing at her side; she stared at her as she found someone familiar in that young woman; looking at her, she might be around 30 at top…

The young blonde woman smirks. – "You're staring too much…"

Emily blushes. – "Sorry, it just that… hmmm… do we know each other? There something in you that I find very familiar… you look like her… mmm… are you familiar of Alison?"

The young woman chuckles and smirks. – "You're very perceptive… " (She looks at the building and says) "I saw you with her in the park, are you two friends…?" (She looks at the brunette and teases) "Or maybe lovers…?"

The young woman laughs when she notices the blush on Emily's cheeks. Emily was going to say something but she couldn't as the other woman dragged inside the building…

Emily – "Wait, I don't have a ticket…"

The blonde winks her eye and says – "Me neither but that will not stop me to see her performing, I've never missed a performance of her and this will not be the exception…"

* * *

 

_**(Inside the auditorium)** _

The blonde says to Emily. – "The dry air… the smell of dust… don't you love this?!" (Emily was going to say something but the blonde didn't let her) "Look! Those seats over there are open…"

They sat just in time when the recital started…

Emily. – "It's been a while since I heard a live recital… what about you…?"

The blonde hummed, focusing on the stage. – "Hmmm…. May 4th, that was Ali's last recital…" (Big smile)

Emily. – "You're calling her 'Ali'… so you're close then…"

The blonde woman gulped, she looked down, thinking that she might over talk…

Emily. – "We haven't introduced ourselves… I'm Emily Fields by the way and you're…"

The blonde. – "Cece… Cece Drake…"

Emily. – "Ah…. Drake… not DiLaurentis… so you, two you're not family then…"

The blonde gripped on her lap and she just bitted her lips…

Cece. – "You know, this kind of recital is a little boring, it's the same piece over and over; just played by different people… you can't notice the different until you heard Ali playing the piano… it's a pretty big turnout…"

Emily. – "Oh… so I guess that you're a fan then…"

Cece chuckles. – "Her biggest fan!" (She put a finger on her lips and says) "But 'Ssshhh' that's a secret between you and me ok…."

Emily chuckles and nods. – "Ok, I will not tell…" (Sighs) "This is making me nervous… the waiting…"

Cece. – "Hmmm… do you wanna heard a story then, until her turn is up…?"

Emily. – "Yeah, why not…"

Cece chuckles and she just stars talking as she's entranced on the stage. – "Once upon a time, there was a pretentious princess; she was spoiled and not carrying for anything or anyone, not until she got blessed with a beautiful angel…" (Big smile) "It was so tiny and beautiful the angel, she just loved the little angel as soon as it came into the world… the parents of the princess didn't like how the angel came into the world so they exiled the princess from their kingdom… the princess didn't care at that time, she thought that if she had the little angel with her, then everything would be ok…" (Sad chuckles) "But it wasn't so simple… the little angel was fragile, the princess didn't know how to take care of the angel and one night, when the little angel got really sick, the princess ran towards her parents for help… the parents of the princess helped her because they noticed that the angel had a gift… an unique talent so they took the angel under their care and the princess let them…"

Emily. – "Why?"

Cece sighs heavy. – "Because… the angel deserved the best… a good life with comfort and lux… the princess wanted to give the entire world to the angel but she couldn't so she left the angel with people who could give that to her…"

Emily. – "So, the princess got home with her parents and the angel… and they lived happy after?"

Cece smirks. – "You're really big on happy endings, isn't it?" (Sad chuckles) "No… the little angel got admitted into the kingdom but the princess stood exiled… she was allowed just to look at the angel from the shadows…"

Emily. – "And…?"

Cece. – "And?"

Emily. – "Don't tell me that is the ending of your story?! It sucks!"

Cece chuckles. – "Well, life sucks too sometimes, you know…"

Emily was going to say something but she stood with the mouth open when she saw Alison getting on stage at the side of another brunette…

Emily says with jealousy. – "Who is that?!"

Cece noticed the jealousy on Emily and she chuckles. – "Hmmm… interesting…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Cece. – "Never mind; mmm… she's Spencer's Hastings… she's an exceptional violinist… and she's going to play with Ali…" (She notices the jealous look of Emily and chuckles) "Don't worry, they're just friends… they know each other since they were very little…"

Emily relaxed a little and says. – "Oh… so I guess she's her Hanna then…"

Cece. – "Her Hanna?"

Emily chuckles. – "My BFF is Hanna, so I guess that Spencer is her Hanna…"

Cece chuckles. – "You're sweet… that's good… she needs sweet in her life…."

* * *

 

_**(In the stage)** _

Alison. – "Nervous…?"

Spencer. – "Getting on stage makes me always nervous…" (She takes a deep breath) "I just wonder if our music will reach them…"

Alison. – "Mmm… do you hear that?"

Spencer. – "I don't hear anything besides silence…"

Alison. – "Exactly… silence… this silence belongs to us… every single person here; is waiting for us to start producing sounds so…" (She stretched her hand to Spencer) "So come on and let's play with everything we got… so the people that is standing there, waiting for us… they will never forget us… we're musicians after all…" (Smirks)

Spencer smirks. – "So egocentric as always… let's go… let's share our gifts with the world…"

Both girls got in stage and introduced themselves to the public and then the music starts…

From the seats, everybody was entranced; gasps of shock were hearing when they saw Alison threw the sheet music and play the piano without following the sheets…

Spencer smirks. – "Such an insanely out-of-control pianist…"

Alison smirks. – "Well you ask me to be your accompanist… so deal with your decisions…"

Spencer smirks and she continues playing the violin. – "Hey; play it with all your body! Don't you dare to try to steal my thunder!"

Emily. – "OMG! This is beyond… I… I've no words to describe this… this piece is no longer of Beethoven; there's no doubt that they own its now…"

Cece smiles. – "I know… she's free now… refusing to blindly obey the composer… what she has is on a whole different level… she was being docile at 1st… out of consideration for Spencer, maybe… but now she's showing her true colors!"

The audience was entranced at the entire brawl between the piano and the violin…

Cece smirks as she notices the look of Emily, just transfixed. – "Do you think that you're able to forget a performance like this…?"

Emily thought. – "There's no way I could ever forget… her…. the violent pianist… the girl that always calls me 'pervert'… There's no way I will ever forget you, Alison… never…"

The music ended and the entire public stood up and applauses to the two girls. After the recital, Emily smiles when she sees Alison walking in her direction. The brunette looks at her side and she notices that Cece was trying to leave but she stops her…

Cece. – "What are you doing?!"

Emily smiles. – "Don't you wanna say hello to her? After all you said that you're her biggest fan…"

Cece says with shaking voice. – "I… I can't… I…."

Cece couldn't say more as Emily dragged her towards the blonde; Alison was talking with Spencer as she was introducing her with her boyfriend Toby. Mary was at Alison's side and she wildly opened her eyes when she saw Emily approaching with Cece.

Emily. – "Hi…"

Spencer raises an eye brow. – "Hi… and you're…?"

Alison. – "A pervert…."

Emily pouts. – "I'm not a pervert!"

Spencer laughs as she sees the two girls gazing at each other. Alison was gazing at lethal look towards Emily until her eyes got curious for the young woman that was at Emily's side. Everybody notices how Alison was just staring at the blonde that was trying to hide her face…

Emily. – "So Ali… she's Cece, your biggest fan…"

Alison. – "Don't call me 'Ali', pervert!"

Mary. – "Ali! Be kind!"

Alison rolls her eyes; she approached to Cece and she said as she was pointing out to the paper program that Cece had in her hand…

Alison. – "Do you want me to sign it for you? Like an autograph…?"

Cece nods, still looking down, trying to don't see Alison face to face…

Alison took the paper and signed it…

Emily. – "Do you sign mine too?!"

Alison. – "No…"

Emily pouts. – "But… but… I'm your fan too…"

Alison rolls her eyes and she just grabbed the autograph to Cece and started to walk away from the brunette. Emily followed as a lost puppy…

Alison. – "Stop following me, I'm not giving you my autograph!"

Emily pouts. – "But I want it…."

The panel of judges calls the participants and the girls got in again; Alison was walking inside with Spencer, she just stopped walking when she heard a shy voice calling her…

Cece. – "A.. Ali… Alison…."

Alison turns around and she's staring at the blonde who's not able to look at her into the eyes. – "Yeah…?"

Cece says with a shy voice. – "Thank you for exist…"

Alison smiled, for her; it was the most beautiful compliment that anyone has ever given her. Alison took Cece by surprise when she hugged her.

Alison says under the hug. – "And thank you, for being here and hear my music, my dear fan…"

Alison didn't notice it, but Cece gripped on that hug as much as she could while a tear fell from her eyes…

Spencer. – "Hey Ali…"

Alison broke the hug and says. – "Yeah, I'm coming…" (She looks at Cece and says) "Bye…"

Cece smiles and says as she slowly looks up and sees Alison walking away. – "Bye…"

Alison walked towards Spencer and both girls just got out of Cece's sign. Only, Mary and Emily stood together.

Mary. – "Emily, would you be so kind and bring me a bottle of water?"

Emily. – "Sure, I will be back soon… do you want something Cece?"

Cece shakes her head. – "No, thanks I'm fine…" (She smiles) "I'm more than fine…" (Big grin)

Emily leaves and Mary stays alone with Cece…

Cece. – "Thank you for telling me about the recital…"

Mary. – "You're welcome… do you…?"

Mary couldn't end her sentence as Cece started to walk away very fast…

Mary yells. – "Cece!"

Cece says with a weak smile. – "I've to go… see you soon!"

Emily says as she's coming back. – "And Cece? Isn't she staying for the award ceremony of the recital?"

Mary says. – "No, it looks like she's still not able to stay too long around her…"

Emily raised an eye brow, Mary noticed the confused look of the brunette and she just chuckled.

Mary. – "Don't listen to an old lady as me, sometimes, I just say no sense… come on let's see who won the 1st place…"

Emily says. – "Well, I think that it's very obvious who did it…"

Mary chuckles and both got inside the auditorium again…

* * *

 

_**(In a bus stop)** _

Bus after bus came by but Cece stood quietly there with the look down, just letting the time fly in front of her eyes as she was so entranced on the piece of paper that she had between her hands; she softly mapped Alison's autograph with her fingers and each time, her smile was getting bigger and bigger. She was so lost on her own thought that she just came back to reality when she heard a strong bus horn.

Bus chauffeur. – "Lady, I'm the last one; I don't think that you want to spend the night here so I advise you to get in…"

Cece looked around and noticed that it was already night, she quickly got into the bus and she sat close to a window. She looked through the window and she smiled when she saw the beautiful starry sky…

Cece sang to herself. – "Twinkle, twinkle, little star… how I wonder what you're… Up above the world so high… like a diamond in the sky… twinkle, twinkle little star… how I wonder what you're…"

* * *

 

_**Another day in Juilliard…** _

_**(In the lockers room of the pool of the school)** _

Emily was walking in circles in the entrance of the lockers room; yesterday, she got the main role of the play and since then she has being dying on say 'thank you' to Alison. For Emily surprise, Mary gave her the schedule of the blonde; so Emily was with a red rose waiting for Alison to finish her sport season. She was wishing that she could have bought a big bouquet of roses but her budget wasn't that big; she had just enough money for a rose and even if it wasn't too much, she was hoping that the blonde would appreciate the gesture… Emily saw all the girls of the class getting out of the lockers room; she didn't notice the blonde…

Emily sighs. – "I wonder if she's still in the pool…"

The brunette looked up at the pool but there was no one; then she decided to look for her inside the lockers room; she heard some noises, someone singing and she recognized the voice of the blonde; her heart started beating so fast…

Emily was approaching with a goofy smile, looking at the rose on her hands. – "Hi! I came to pay you a visit and say 'thank you for…" (She looked up and blushed) "For… for so beautiful view…"

The brunette has been rehearsing over and over her speech; she wanted to look confident and great in front of the blonde; but all that confidence and all the previous preparation got out of the window when she looked up at the blonde… Emily talked without thinking, she stood frozen; in front of a naked blonde… the brunette just caught Alison taking off the towel in order to get dressed…

Alison looked more in shock than Emily; she noticed the constant lusty gaze of the brunette roaming her entire naked body and she got really angry…

Alison snaps as she was covering her body again with the towel. – "Pervert! Ever heard of knocking?!"

Emily. – "Huh?" (She says with a huge grin on her face) "Don't look ashamed, there's nothing to be ashamed… you've a great… GREAT body… really… beautiful… so… so… beautiful" (Goofy smile)

Alison yells. – "Delate that memory of your head!"

Emily. – "Huh?" (She rubs her head when she feels something hitting her head) "Hey! That hurts!"

Alison. – "Good!" (She continues throwing everything that she can, her shampoo, her soap…)

Emily says as she was dodging the hits. – "You really love throwing me stuffs, don't you?"

Alison. – "Shut up! Leave! Now!"

Emily. – "No, I will not leave until I give you this…"

The brunette was planning to give the rose to the blonde, sadly when she made a step forward, her foot just touched the soap that was on the floor and Emily lost balance and she tripped; she fell over Alison, putting the blonde on the floor and gluing their lips into a kiss. It was a brief kiss but both girls felt it; the soft touch of their lips touching against each other. They blushed, stood frozen for a fraction of a second, not knowing exactly what to do.

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "OMG! I'm kissing her! It was an accident but this count as a kiss right?"

Alison blushes and gets angriest; the blonde pushes Emily and she kicks her out of the lockers room.

Alison yells.- "Never come ever again around here! You pervert!"

Emily. - "I didn't mean it! Please stop calling me 'pervert'! I'm not a pervert! Don't mistake me! You know how it happened, I tripped and then…" (Blush on her cheeks) "You know… we kissed…"

Emily looked at the angry blushing blonde. – "Hey why are you acting so strangely? You probably kissed people many times before…"

Alison snaps. - "What?!"

Emily. - "Well… you're very popular and famous… you know… you're 'the prodigy pianist'… everybody knows who you're" (Sarcastic tone with a smirk) "Don't tell me, you haven't kissed anyone yet?"

(Silence)

Emily gulps. - "Don't tell me…" (She maps her lips with her fingers and says) "By any chance… was it your 1st kiss?!"

Alison nods angry. - "Yeah… it was! It was my 1st kiss, you bastard pervert! (She pushes Emily out of the room and she slaps the door into her face)

Emily stood in front of the door in silence, she was still processing what just happened… as she was coming back of her trance; a big smile appeared in her face…

Emily says with happiness as she was mapping her lips with her fingers. - "I'm her 1st kiss…"

Friends and family getting into the mix as two hearts will beat as one under a beautiful sonata of love…


	5. Sonata of Love Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the kudos! this chapter will follow after the kiss scene of the previous chapter…

_***** Alison's narrative***** _

**_Spencer told me the other day, that when you're in love with somebody, everything looks colorful. She said: 'Since the moment I met Toby, my life changed. Everything I saw, everything I heard…everything I felt… all the scenery around me started to take on color…'_ **

**_I wonder if that's true… I wonder if someone can really change my monotone world. My world that begins and ends with the piano, a monotone world that's in black and white, just like music scores… just like a keyboard… I wonder if one day, my world will become colorful…_ **

* * *

 

_**(In Emily's dorm room)** _

Emily smiles at her webcam with a bubble smile. – "Yo! Whatcha U doing?!"

(Glowing and sparks around Emily's face)

Hanna says from the other side of the screen of the laptop. – "Y-You're glowing and sparking, Em…"

Emily grins. – "Do I?!" (Huge smile)

Hanna. – "Did something good happen?"

Emily doesn't say a word, she just keeps grinning like a fool as she's recalling in her mind her kiss with Alison. Hanna wanted to ask further but she got distracted by something that she saw on the background of her friend…

Hanna. – "Em… what is that?!"

Emily. – "What?!" (She turns towards what was behind her and she smiles as she grabs it between her arms) "Oh, it's a puppy…"

The tiny puppy barks. – "Woof! Woof!"

Emily rubs her cheek against the head of the puppy and says with a goofy smile. – "Isn't he cute?!"

Hanna raises an eyebrow. – "Em, as far as I know, you're not allowed to have animals on the dorms… they can throw you out if they find him with you!"

Emily pouts with puppy eyes. – "B-but, I saw him abandoned in a box on the streets! Don't you feel bad for him?!"

Emily and the puppy make puppy eyes and Hanna just rolls her eyes. As Emily was in Skype with her BF; Alison was also sharing a moment with her closer friend. Unlike the brunette, the blonde wasn't sparkling and grinning of happiness because of their accidental kiss…

* * *

 

_**(In a Japanese's restaurant)** _

Spencer invited Alison to diner and she noticed that something was different on her friend; the blonde was very quiet and with a lot of blush on her cheeks, something that Spencer found suspicious…

Spencer says as she sees Alison, filling up her mouth with a lot of sushi. – "Hey, easy there… you might choke if you put so much food in your mouth… mmm… you're really red, are you feeling sick?"

Alison doesn't reply and orders another big menu of sushi.

Toby says as he's surprised of the quantity of food that the blonde is eating. – "Wow… you're still hungry?! You're still not done?"

Alison. – "I need to eat my mind out!"

Spencer raises an eyebrow. – "Out of what?!"

Alison recalled her 1st kiss in her life and she blushes, red as a tomato…

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

Alison's thoughts. – "My heart's still pounding… probably because I'm still so surprised…." (Angry pout and blush) "How could I lose my 1st kiss with that pervert!"

Spencer smirks. – "I've never seen you making that kind of 'faces', it's cute…"

Alison. – "Shut up!"

Spencer teases. – "Well, you're acting pretty strange today. Even more spaced out than usual. Hey! Could it be that you… you were thinking about someone you like?"

Alison blushes more. – "Wha-Wha-What-… What are you talking about Spence?! That's not possible!"

Toby. – "Oh… why not? It's perfectly natural to like someone…"

Spencer teases. – "Yeah, why not, Ali?! Looking at you, that kind of blush is just consequence of love…"

Alison blushes. – "Y-You've got it all wrong! I... I'm never going to fall in love with that perv-…." (Alison blushes more when she recalls the sensation of Emily's lips and she shook her head) "No, no, no… Completely out of the question!"

Spencer teases. – "So, there is really someone… hmmm..."

Alison pouts. – "You're absolutely wrong!"

Toby and Spencer chuckles, watching the childhood pout of the blonde… a blonde who's red as a tomato. Spencer continue teasing Alison until Toby convinces her to stop, when they get out of the restaurant, Spencer and Toby leave together and Alison starts walking on the opposite direction; as she's walking, it starts raining…

Alison. – "Great!"

The blonde doesn't have an umbrella so she starts running as fast as she can, with the look down, she bumps into the last person that she wanted to see…

Emily blushes. – "H… Hi…"

Alison looks up and her eyes meet with the brown eyes of the brunette, she blushes without being able to speak at all…

(Sounds of the rain)

Emily was walking the puppy when she bumped with the blonde, the brunette stares at the sweet lips of the blonde and she blushes; she shakes her head in order to calm down her hormones. Emily notices that the blonde was walking under the rain without an umbrella…

Emily says as she offers her umbrella. – "You don't have an umbrella, here, take mine…"

Alison pushes the umbrella towards the brunette, refusing to take it…

Emily. – "But…"

Alison says as she avoids eye-contact. – "No, thanks…"

The blonde resumes her walk but she stops when she doesn't feel the rain on her skin. She looks up and she notices that Emily was covering her from the rain with her umbrella…

Alison blushes. – "You don't have to do that…"

Emily smiles. – "I can't let you get soak for the rain…"

Alison stares at the puppy that Emily was carrying on her arms and at the brunette… both of then getting soak for the rain…

Alison mumbles with blush on her cheeks. – "I can't accept your umbrella, you two, you will get soak for the rain…"

Emily smiles. – "You're worried about me?!"

Alison rolls her eyes and cross her arms. – "Don't flatter yourself! I'm more worried about the puppy than YOU!"

Emily chuckles

(Sounds of the rain)

Alison says as she pushes again the umbrella towards the brunette. – "Really, I can't…"

Emily. – "Want to share mine, then?"

Alison blushes. – "Huh?!"

Emily. – "I can walk you home, even if it's far…" (Smiles and the dog barks in agreement) "See, Pepe agrees with me…"

Alison chuckles as she finds adorable the name of the dog. The blonde slowly approaches her right hand towards the puppy and the dog licks it and the blonde chuckles and smiles…

Alison smiles. – "He's cute…"

Emily says as she puts the dog on Alison's arm. – "He likes you so, you can carry him as we walk…"

Alison blushes. – "I haven't say 'YES' to your offer!"

Emily. – "You're gonna catch a cold if you continue walking in the rain and I don't allow that so, you take my umbrella or we share it! It's your call!"

Alison looks down at the puppy that's in her arms and pouts. – "Fine… let's share it… I don't want him to get wet…"

Emily smiles and both girls start walking under the same umbrella.

Emily says as they're walking. – "The rain's coming down harder…" (She looks at the blonde and says) "You're not getting wet, are you?"

Alison looks at her sides and mumbles. – "No…"

Someone says as he stares at them. – "Hey! Those two are sharing an umbrella! Woo! Woo!"

Alison snaps against the guy. – "Shut up! Back off!"

The blonde accelerates her walking and the brunette follows her with the umbrella leaning towards the blonde, in order to protect her against the rain…

Emily. – "Wait! You're walking too fast!"

Alison turns her head in direction of the brunette, she notices that Emily's left side is very soak for the rain so she stops and without warning she intertwines their arms. Emily blushes and freeze, feeling Alison so close of her body.

Emily blushes. – "W-W-W- What are you doing?!"

Alison looks at the frozen brunette and says. – "What's your problem? You're getting all wet, your umbrella is not so big so we need to glue ourselves together as much as we can…"

Emily's heart was beating fast as she feels the boobs of the blonde pressing against her arm…

Alison pouts avoiding eye-contact. – "You should be thankful that I care if you get wet or not…"

Emily's thoughts. – "How am I supposed to handle this?!" (Emily's heart: Thump, thump, thump) "My heart's pounding even harder than before. It's so hot and so violent. I can't move!"

Alison. – "What's with that look on your face? You'd better not be thinking any filthy thoughts!"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Alison. – "I'm doing this for you to be nice! What a pervert!"

Emily. – "I told you that I'm not a pervert! Stop calling me like that! Besides, I never asked you to do anything!"

Alison. – "Me neither! I didn't ask you to walk me home but here we're so let's…" (Alison doesn't finish her sentence as she heard a strong thunder)

Emily says as she looks up at the sky. – "Whoa, that freaked me out… that one was pretty close, wasn't it?"

The brunette doesn't hear any comment so she turns her head toward the blonde and she looks surprised when she notices Alison, squatting, with the arms wrapped around the puppy as she was shaking with fear with the eyes closed…

Emily. – "Ooh…"

* * *

 

_**(In Alison's apartment)** _

Emily says as she's rolling her eyes over the place. – "Who knew you were afraid of lightning?!" (Chuckles) "It's cute…"

Alison says as she throws a towel over Emily's face. – "Shut up! If you tell anybody, I'll make you pay for it!"

Emily says as she's drying her hair with the towel. – "I won't tell… don't worry…." (She approaches very close to the blonde and whispers on Alison's ear) "That will be a secret between you and me…"

Alison blushes, feeling the breath of the brunette so close and she was going to snap against the brunette but she heard another thunder, even stronger than the previous one and without thinking she clung into Emily. The brunette blushes but she can't stop smiling as she sees Alison clinging on her.

Emily teases. – "If you want, I can stay…"

Alison pulls away and blushes. – "W-W-W-What?!"

Emily. – "You look scared so Pepe and I, we can stay and make you company… at least for tonight…"

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

Alison talks to her heart. – "Stay calm… stay calm… stay calm…"

Emily raises an eyebrow as she stares at the blonde. – "Huh?!"

(Sounds of thunders)

Alison squats and covers her ears with her shaky hands. She was with the eyes closed and she was trembling with fear until she felt something warm around her. She slowly opens her eyes and she blushes as she sees Emily hugging her, even the little puppy rubs his head on Alison's legs in order to offer any kind of comfort.

Emily says as she's hugging the blonde. – "Ssshh… it's ok… you're safe with me…"

Alison stops trembling and she feels very comfortable under the warm hug.

(Sounds of thunders)

Alison curls on Emily and the brunette just hugs her tighter and caresses Alison's head. The storm doesn't stop and with so many thunders, Alison can't stop to cling into the brunette.

Alison mumbles as she's falling asleep. – "Maybe you're not as bad as you seemed… pervert…"

Emily. – "Huh?!" (She notices that the blonde fell asleep on her arms and she just smiles) "She looks like an angel when she's quiet…" (She puts a soft kiss on Alison's head and says) "Sweet dreams my violent pianist…"

Under the light of thunders, both girls fell asleep on the floor, Alison curling on Emily and the brunette hugging the blonde with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 

_**(Another day, in Juilliard)** _

Mr. Fitz. – "Ms. DiLaurentis, your turn…"

(Silence)

Mr. Fitz. – "AHEM!"

Alison was spacing out but she came back to reality when her professor stood in front of her…

Mr. Fitz. – "DiLaurentis…?"

Alison didn't say a word, she just starts walking towards the piano.

Mr. Fitz. – "Presto Agitato of Beethoven, DiLaurentis… ok?"

Alison takes a deep breath and her fingers start pounding over the keyboard… she was playing Beethoven's Presto Agitato with so much intensity; her music was showing up the small revolution of emotions going on inside her…

* * *

* * *

 

_**Alison's POV** _

" _Even though I can see my fingers striking the keys, and see the keys sinking… the only thing I can hear is the sound of my own heart…"_

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

" _Why?! Why this strange throbbing in my chest shows no sign of slowing? Argh! This is frustrating! Focus! Focus Alison! The next competition is coming up… so focus! I need to focus in my only reason to live: piano… piano… piano…"_

(Alison recalls the feeling of the warm hug of Emily and her heart got faster: Thump, thump, thump. She closes her eyes and sighs with frustration as she continues playing the piano)

" _Argh! There's so much background noise that I can't concentrate!"_

(Alison talks to her heart) " _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Why you're making so much noise?! What are you trying to tell me? Why you're beating really fast again… why she makes you flutter!"_

" _My fingers are moving, I can play the score exactly as I've memorized it. I can play on the strength of my muscle memory but… something is definitely wrong with me these days, I'm not myself… suddenly I feel I'm unable to concentrate on anything I do… something is blooming inside me… I can feel it… I don't want to feel it… but I can stop it… so frustrating!"_

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

" _Shut up! I say to shut up! I'm going to reject this thumping, even if I get trounced, I'm going to reject it every time… I'm going to reject it with my playing! Check it out-this, you, stupid heart! This is who I'm! I don't waver! I don't let feelings overpowering me! I don't care about anything else or anyone else! I just care about ME! About my piano! I'm the one with the unmatched accuracy! I'm the one, playing-like a mirror image of the score. The stainless steel-like piano inaccessible to the rest of the world. You're drowning in your own emotions, YOU, my fool heart! And that must stop!_

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

_**~End of** _ _**Alison's POV** _

* * *

* * *

 

Alison yells as she's finishing the piece. – "I say shut up! SHUT UP!"

Alison was sweating and with fast breathing when she finished playing the piano, the entire class was speechless…

Mr. Fitz. – "DiLaurentis… to whom, you were talking?"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Mr. Fitz. – "No one was talking and you yelled 'Shut up', but to whom?"

Alison blushes and looks down. – "Sorry… I…"

(Bell ringing)

Mr. Fitz. – "Ok, that's all for today…" (He stares at the blonde and says to her) "Don't leave DiLaurentis… I will like to have a word with you…"

Alison sighs. – "Great…"

The rest of the class left and when the professor approached to the piano where the blonde was still sitting, Alison started talking…

Alison. – "I apologize for my performance, I'm not in my top these days, a musician should be a mirror that reflects the score and today I…"

Mr. Fitz finished Alison's sentence. – "Today, you were like a stormy sea, the waves of your emotions were surging unsteadily, that being the case-today… I would like to see those waves reach their crest…"

Alison. – "Sorry, what?!"

Mr. Fitz. – "Tell me, how do you want to play?"

Alison looked confused. – "How do I want to play?!"

Mr. Fitz. – "What's your mental image when you play the piano?"

Alison. – "I don't have one…"

Mr. Fitz scolds her. – "Unoriginal! Lack of imagination! Over cobblestones!"

Alison raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. – "Huh?!"

Mr. Fitz. – "Image! Image! Image! Don't be mundane and unromantic!"

Alison. – "What?! And what is an image, anyway?! Is it different than how I interpret the music?!"

Mr. Fitz. – "I want you to turn your feelings into notes… exposing your heart, even your own struggling self like today… that's how you should come dwell inside your music… that's how we, the musicians, we play music that's alive…" (He chuckles as she notices the confused look of the blonde) "Don't overthink about it, you're in the middle of doing that, I'm sure of it…" (He starts walking away and before leaving he says) "And DiLaurentis…" (Alison looks at him) "Don't ask your heart to 'shut up', let it beat free…"

He leaves a conflicted Alison…

* * *

 

_**(In the gardens of the school)** _

Emily was finishing her sandwich under a tree, she heard some noises and looked up; she noticed a scared cat waving on one branch of the tree.

Emily. – "You look scared, you can't get down, isn't?" (She starts climbing the tree) "Don't worry, I will help you…"

As Emily was trying to help the little cat, Alison was walking around the gardens of the school, spacing out with the gaze set out far away…

* * *

* * *

 

_**Alison's POV** _

" _How do I want to play the piano, I wonder? For what? Who do I want to play it for? I think that I've never made those question to myself…"_

(Sighs of frustration as she looks up at the blue sky)

" _It was Jessica's dream to raise me to become a world-class pianist. She ran a music school and I took lessons from her, day after day, for hours on end… she would hit me… yell at me… she wouldn't let me off even if I cried…"_

_Jessica's voice. – "You're going to make it big in the world, in my place…"_

" _I exist to accomplish the dreams that she could never realize for herself… she drilled me to give performances that would leave results, that could win competitions… exactly what score calls for. Like a machine. She made me a slave of the music sheet and I hated it! I hated the piano too, for it! Because I'm not Beethoven neither Chopin… I'm ME! Alison DiLaurentis! But who is Alison DiLaurentis?! Do I know the real me?"_

(Alison sits under a tree and she closes her eyes as she takes deep breaths of fresh air)

" _This is the 1_ _st_ _time I've ever questioned myself like this, the old me, would never have done it… I hate the piano… I love the piano… I'm clinging to it; it must be because I've nothing else… take away the piano, and I'm empty… so how do I want to play the piano? For what? Who do I want to play it for?"_

_**~End of** _ _**Alison's POV** _

* * *

* * *

 

Alison was praying to the sky for an answer when suddenly something dropped into her arms.

Alison. – "What the hell?!"

Emily smiles. – "My hero!"

Alison blushes as she stares at the brunette that just fell into her arms. – "Huh?!"

Emily smiles and leant her head on Alison's shoulder. – "You're always there when I'm in a difficult situation…" (Big smile) "You're always there to save me, my hero!"

(Alison's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

Alison blushes and think. – "Why does my heart just skip a beat?"

Emiliy. – "Thank you! Thank you for saving me!" (She looks up and their meet) "It makes me really happy" (Smile)

(Alison's heart beating: thump, thump, thump)

Alison blushes and think. – "That's again… I feel so agitated when she's around…"

The blonde stares at the brunette and she blushes more when she notices Emily's lips. Emily feels so comfortable into the arms of the blonde, she notices that Alison doesn't push her away, that the blonde continues carrying her in her arm and Emily smiles like a fool, she rubs her head on Alison as she's caressing the little cat that she had into her arms…

Alison. – "Are you hurt?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No…"

Alison. – "What were you doing up there?"

Emily. – "This little fellow couldn't get down so I climbed and tried to get him down…" (Chuckles) "A branch broke and I lost balance, thank God that you caught me…"

Alison. – "You should be more careful with your body, your body is your instrument, you're a great ballerina, don't jeopardize that…"

Emily looks up and their eyes meet…

Emily smiles and blushes. – "Do… do you think that I'm great?!"

Alison blushes and nods

Emily feels so happy that she hugs Alison's neck and she puts a lot of kisses on Alison's face.

Emily says between kisses. – "Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how happy I'm knowing that you think that I'm great!"

Alison freezes feeling so much affection, the brunette was kissing her cheeks, her front-head and both girls blushes more when the lips of the brunette stood glued in the corner of Alison's lips.

Their mouths were so close, Emily thought that she overstepped with the affection and she was going to pull away when Alison turned her head in her direction and leant her lips against Emily's lips. It was a soft touch that melt their hearts.

(Alison & Emily's heart: Thump, thump, thump)

They exchanged gazes and without asking questions, without saying a word, they just followed their impulsive hearts.

Alison put a hand in the back of Emily's neck and pushed Emily towards her lips, the brunette hummed under the sweet soft kiss and as their lips were rubbing against each other, a huge eruption came into their bodies and they felt like fireworks when they deepened the kiss.

They kissed for hours until the sunset came.

Emily whimpers. – "Wow…"

Alison can't speak, her heart is beating too fast, it's the 1st time that she feels her heart moves for something that wasn't linked with the piano.

Alison mumbles. – "I'm sailing in uncharted waters…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Alison stares at the brunette that she had into her arms and smiles, Emily blushes under the constant gaze of the blue eyes of the blonde.

Emily blushes. – "Is there something wrong?"

Alison. – "This is the 2nd time that I come to your rescue…"

Emily blushes and nods. – "What I can do to repay you….?"

Alison. – "A date…."

Emily blushes. – "Sorry, what?"

Alison blushes and says out loud. – "A DATE!"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Alison blushes. – "Take me on a date…"

Emily blushes and looks down. – "Uh… oh… ok… I guess…" (Huge smile) "If… if you insist…."

Emily's thoughts as she was grinning like a fool. – "I can't stop smiling…"

* * *

 

_*****Alison's narrative***** _

**_My world is growing, what I once considered background noises, is now comforting, it feels good, it feels warm. My world, my music… it's becoming colorful… I wonder why?_ **


	6. Sonata of Love Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer… I hope you like it; let me know about it… anyway, this chapter will follow after the last scene of last chapter: the kissing part and when they settle for a date…
> 
> Like always any comment it's welcome and thank you so much for asking me to update! :D ! Have a great Sunday!

_**(In Emily's dorm room at night)** _

Emily rolls on her bed, trying to control her blush and the drilling emotion that she was feeling. She buries her face on the pillow and she grips on it as she continues blushing and kicking on bed…

Emily blushes. – "A date… mmm… a date…" (Blush and giggles) "She's the one who suggested it though… the date… she's very bold…" (Blush and then she changes of position, she's hugging the pillow against her chest as she's mapping her lips with her fingers) "Her lips were so warm… so soft…" (Tingle, blush) "What should I do in order to kiss her again? What should I do for this date…?"

The brunette sends a SOS to her BF and in less than a minute, Hanna calls her…

_(On the phone)_

Hanna says with concern. – "Em! What's wrong?! Did something bad happen?!"

Emily (on the phone). – "For a 'date'; should I check for hotels…?"

Hanna. – "Huh?!"

Emily blushes and she rolls on her bed. – "Aww… she wants me to take her on a date… I can't believe it! I never thought that something else beside the ballet could make me feel so happy…"

Hanna. – "Wait a second… you like someone and I'm just finding out until now?!"

Emily giggles and then she finally talks with Hanna about Alison, after recalling each one of their moments together, it was more than obvious that the brunette has fallen deeply in love with the blonde pianist…

Hanna. – "It was about time, Em… finally you're opening your heart to someone…"

Emily blushes. – "So…. about the date…"

Hanna. – "Em… I don't know where you get the idea but your hotel's plans will probably shock her, so, you should reconsider it… the 'hotel' part…"

Emily pouts. – "Why?"

Hanna. – "Why?! Because, it's the 1st date! Geez… it looks like this Alison has woken up a horny animal in you…"

Emily blushes and giggles and they continue talking for hours…

_**(The next day, in the mall)** _

Spencer says with shock. – "A date… mmm… a date?! You and someone else on a date?! DATE!"

Alison blushes and rolls her eyes. – "Stop it!"

Spencer smirks. – "You brought this up knowing I was definitely going to make fun of you… there has to be a reason, right? Are you worried about something?"

Alison avoids eye-contact, she blushes and says with a shy voice. – "Geh… so… umm… the thing is… err… I was wondering how I should behave… what should I wear… I… I've never date anyone in my life… I've never felt this way in my life and I… I…"

Spencer. – "Aww… my little Ali is growing up so fast… it's a pretty big turnout, huh?!"

Alison rolls her eyes and pouts

Spencer chuckles and then she says. – "You could be a little nicer to her…"

Alison pouts, avoiding eye-contact. – "I just don't know how to act 'nice'…"

Spencer chuckles

Alison pouts – "Don't laugh!"

Spencer. – "Sorry…. Mmm… You know, love is good… it changes people, for better… You could look at it as a chance for you to change… the best kind of love, helps you grow up…"

Alison blushes and mumbles. – "I… I… I don't l-l-ov…. Love her!"

Alison is red as a tomato and Spencer chuckles, she finds very cute how Alison was denying her feelings; the brunette hugs Alison from the shoulders and says…

Spencer. – "If you say so… anyway, why don't we start by looking for a beautiful dress and we will go from there…"

They go from one store to another, after hours in the mall, Spencer stars getting impatient as Alison hasn't found the perfect dress…

Spencer sighs. – "I remember now why we never do shopping together…"

Alison squints her eyes. – "Don't complain, it was you who suggested it!"

Spencer rolls her eyes and says. – "I need coffee to endure this, I will look for one coffee, do you want something?"

Alison. – "No, thanks…"

Spencer leaves and Alison continues looking at all the clothes in the store, she looked a little lost, not knowing what she needed and someone of the staff noticed it; the person of the staff didn't really see Alison's face, she just saw a customer who needed help…

Cece. – "Hi… can I help you with something?"

Alison turns in direction of Cece and their eyes meet; gasps of surprise are the only things that Cece can speak. At first glance, Cece looked like a stranger but for some reason, the blonde pianist was feeling like she knew her… like her heart knew her… she just didn't remember from where…

Alison. – "Excuse me but… have we meet before?"

(Silence)

Alison. – "I… you…" (Constant glance) "There's something in you that I find very familiar…"

_A face that you cannot remember… a farewell that you cannot forget… until the day they meet again…_

_**Some days after…** _

Emily was whooping through the streets, she sprang up from her bed very earlier in the morning, excitedly to finally have this date with her savior. She was walking with happy jumps until she froze, her entire body froze when her eyes caught the beautiful blonde that was waiting for her.

Wearing a beautiful blue dress, the blonde was waiting in the meeting point. She bounced her feet and looked at her watch…

Alison. – "She should be here already…"

The blonde looks around and she chuckles when she sees Emily because the brunette was so nervous that she was walking like a robot towards Alison.

Alison chuckles and says once they were face to face. – "Why are you walking like that…" (Chuckles) "All stiff-like and serious…"

It looks like Emily has forgotten how to speak because she's not able to formulate a sentence…

Emily babbles with blush. – "I… uhmmm… blue… d…"

Alison blends forwards and asks. – "Sorry but what are you saying?"

Emily was trying to find her voice but she gets even more speechless when she notices the strapless dress of Alison. The blonde notices that Emily is staring at her breast and Alison blushes, she pulls back and she covers her chest with her hands…

Alison blushes. – "You… you're really a pervert…"

Emily. – "Huh?!" (She blushes when she gets why Alison said that and she panics and waves her hands) "No, no, no… I… I…" (Blush) "Please don't get upset…"

_**(In a coffee shop)** _

Mary smiles. – "So, she finally saw your face again… did she recognize you?"

Cece shakes her head and seals her lips with the cup of coffee that's in her hands…

Mary sighs. – "She was too little when everything happened, she couldn't understand at that time but now…"

Cece sighs with sadness. – "Now… now it's too late…"

Mary. – "Cece…"

Cece chuckles with sadness as she was recalling her last encounter with Alison. – "I helped her to choose a dress for her 1st date… it was so cute to see how nervous she was about it…" (Smile) "She looked so happy when I found the perfect dress for her… I could make her smile and that's enough for me…"

Mary sighs and drinks her coffee. – "She stills needs a mother… Her mother…"

Cece doesn't find the courage to reply, she just seals her lips, drinking her coffee and a tear runs through her cheek. Mary notices the sadness on Cece's eyes and she decides to don't push further and she tries to change the mood…

Mary. – "Ali's birthday is approaching, I was planning to make an apple pie for her, she loves it, do you wanna help me to do it?"

Cece smiles. – "I would love to, thanks…"

Mary smiles and they continue talking…

_**(In the arcade game center, in the mall)** _

Alison sighs, she feels overdressed for the occasion and Emily thinks that the blonde didn't like what she planned for the date, the brunette looks down with a sad look…

Emily mumbles. – "You… you don't like it? I… I thought that you would like to come here… to have fun here with me…"

Alison stares at the sad pout of Emily and she feels something inside her heart. With her gaze sets on Emily, she recalls some memories of the past…

_***** Alison's mind, memories of the past ***** _

_**[Jessica and Kenneth's funeral]** _

_People crying around Alison, the blonde was with her gaze set on something far away…_

_Spencer. – "What's wrong, Ali?"_

_Alison. – "Nothing…"_

_Spencer. – "You haven't shed a tear?"_

_The blonde didn't reply, she just continued spacing out…_

_Spencer. – "What are you thinking?"_

_Alison said with a cold voice. – "That I need to practice for my next competition… can I go home now?"_

_Spencer looked at her with shock, it hurt to see the cold look of the blonde in a moment like this._

_Spencer. – "Are you really going to compete?"_

_Alison. – "Why, I shouldn't? That's how I was built..."_

_Alison started walking away and there was whispering around her…_

_Is she leaving already?_

_It's the funeral of her parents! How can she look like nothing happened?!_

_She hasn't cried, she's really a Dry Ice…_

_***** End of the memory ***** _

Alison's thoughts. – "I don't get it… I'm a cold dry ice girl… I haven't shed a single tear all these years, not even when they died but now, I'm about to break down after seeing that look on her face…"

Emily was with the look down, looking sad until she felt warm arms hugging her.

Alison says, hugging Emily. – "Don't look sad… I can't take it, you, looking sad…"

Emily blushes and she puts her arms around the blonde and when her lungs get filled by the vanilla aroma of the blonde, a huge smile appears on Emily's face. With a happy smile, Emily takes Alison inside the place, the blonde blushes, staring at their hands together.

Emily. – "So… what do you wanna do 1st?"

Alison. – "I'm not sure… it's my 1st time in a place like this…" (She looks at her and says with shy voice) "And I feel a little embarrassed, overdressed… out of place…"

Emily looks at her and says with a big smile. – "Don't worry, you look extremely beautiful…"

Alison blushes and Emily blushes too by looking at the red cheeks of the blonde, Emily turns her head in another direction, just trying to hide her blush, her eyes caught one game in particular and she approaches to it…

Emily says as she's looking through the glass of the game. – "Look at all these stuffed animals!" (She points out one and says) "Ah! That one looks cute… thought I've never managed to win it…"

Alison. – "Want me to get it for you?"

Emily blushes. – "Eh?" (Smile) "Can you really?!"

Alison blushes and she put her hands on the controls…

Alison. – "Just tell me how you're supposed to play this…"

The brunette explains the game and then Alison put a coin in the machine, the lights get up as well as the music of the game. The blonde blushes, hearing how much Emily is cheering her up and she shakes her head, just trying to focus…

Alison says as she's moving the controls, trying to catch the stuffed animal with the mechanical arm. – "It's light… even if the arm is weak, it shouldn't take more than 1-2 tries…" (She catches the price and she gets it from the machine) "See…" (She gives the stuffed unicorn to Emily) "Here…"

Emily hugs the unicorn and says with a goofy smile. – "Ohh, awesome! You're a treasure box of talents…" (Huge smile and then she hugs Alison) "Thank you, I will cherish it as my most valuable treasure!"

Alison's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …" (She can't stop her heart so she breaks the hug and avoids eye-contact)

Emily says as she's hugging her unicorn. – "Wow! You really are incredible!"

Alison mumbles with blush. – "Well… I'm the one who's more shocked than anyone…"

Emily grins at Alison and grabs Alison's hand to guide her to another game and for the 1st time in her life, Alison finds out what it feels to have fun. They played all kind of games; racing games became, Alison's favorite…

Alison chuckles with her arms up. – "Yey! I win again!" (She turns her head towards Emily and pleads with a cute pout) "Can we play another race?"

Emily nods and she looks at her pocket but she's out of coins, she excuses herself for a moment, saying that she needs to go to the bathroom but what she really does, it's to look around the floor, just trying to find any coin… she sighs with sadness when she finds nothing, she looked defeated until someone puts a plastic glass with a lot of coins in front of her…

Emily looks up and she smiles. – "Hann?!"

Hanna smirks. – "Why asking for a fairy godmother when you've Hanna Marin!"

Emily hugs Hanna and says. – "What are you doing here?! Why you didn't tell me that you were coming to see me?!"

Hanna. – "Because my plan was to just watch over you in the distance… but it looks that you're out of coins so, here…"

Emily blushes and says with a shy voice. – "I… I can't… It's your money…"

Hanna. – "I'm not asking you Em, I'm telling you to take it!" (She pushes the coins towards Emily and the brunettes takes them)

Emily smiles. – "Thanks Hann…"

Hanna smiles and she pushes her friend to get back at her date. The brunette comes back to Alison and she uses all her coins on the racing game that the blonde liked it, just because, she loves to see Alison's smile. As they were playing, some gossips were around them…

_Hey! Look over there! That's girl's really cute!_

_Yeah, absolutely gorgeous blond hair!_

Alison smirks with a proud look and Emily pouts with jealousy, just notices that all the guys around have their eyes over the blonde…

Emily says as she looks at Alison's smirk. – "We get, we get it so, wipe that satisfied smirk off your face!"

Alison's smirk becomes bigger and Emily rolls her eyes; the whispering keeps around them…

_Yeah but that brunette girl that's with her, has a great body…_

_Yeah, she looks really hot… I wonder if she's single…_

Emily blushes and Alison looks more than upset…

Alison stand up from the game and says very loud to the entire crowd. – "She's not single! She's with me so stop looking at her with lustful eyes!"

Everybody notices the lethal gaze of the blonde and steps backwards, Alison crosses her arms around her chest and she was staring at the crowd with jealousy when someone hugs her from behind and the blonde blushes when she notices it…

Alison blushes. – "W-What…?"

Emily smiles with a goofy face. – "So, that means we're a couple now, right…"

Alison blushes more. – "Huh?!"

Hanna says as she's spying on the girls at the distance, looking at them through her binoculars…

Hanna. – "They do seem to be enjoying themselves, don't they?"

Caleb nods, eating chips. – "They do… can we go now?"

Hanna. – "I think so…" (She gets blind by the reflection of light coming from other binoculars and says) "Oh, no! There's a stalker around them! Over my death body, that stalker with hurt my Em!"

Caleb says as he looks at Hanna going after the supposed 'stalker'. – "Hanna! Wait for me!"

Hanna doesn't wait for Caleb and like a lion, she chases in silence this hoodie that's following and spying the girls, she took by surprise the hoodie when she threw herself over it and puts the hoodie on the ground…

Spencer yells. – "What the hell?! Get off me!"

Hanna. – "No! You were stalking my BF and I want to know why!"

Caleb approaches and says. – "Hann… you were doing the same…"

Hanna. – "Yeah… but I'm Emily's BF, so I'm allowed to look after her…"

Both girls star to struggle and a crowd is around them…

Alison says, looking at the crowd. – "Oh… seems like there's a huge crowd over there, for some reason…"

Emily. – "Oh… I wonder why… uhmmm… do you wanna approache and see what's?"

Alison. – "With this huge crowd, we're sure to be separated…" (She intertwines her fingers with Emily) "No way around it, come on…"

Emily blushes as she stares at their hands intertwined. – "Huh?!"

Alison blushes and even if she feels that her heart will explode, she doesn't let go Emily's hand. – "Now, we won't get separated even if we dive into the crowd…"

Emily blushes and she grips on Alison's hand. – "Okay…uhmmm… don't let go no matter what… all right?"

Alison's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …"

Alison's thoughts. – "Dammit… why do I feel so self-conscious? I'm just grabbing her hand! This is no time for my heart to start pounding!"

Alison's heart pounds faster. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …"

Emily notices that the blonde is red as a tomato and she asks. – "Are you okay…?"

Alison notices that Emily's face is approaching towards her and she can't stop to stare at Emily's lips, her heart continues pounding too fast for her to handle so she runs away from the brunette…

Emily says as she's chasing the blonde. – "Wait…"

_**(In the mall)** _

Alison was walking around and saying to herself. – "Why does this keep happening to me…? Why I can't control my heart when she touches me…" (She shakes her head with her hands and yells at herself) "Oh! Come on! I was looking forward to this date, so why I ran away! Geez!" (Sighs) "I feel more calmed down now, I should get back and apologize for running away just like that…"

The blonde starts walking back and she notices Emily looking for her, walking in circles, like a lost puppy. Alison chuckles, finding adorable Emily's behavior…

Alison approaches and says. – "Hey, I'm sorry that I…"

She can't finish her sentence as Emily rushes towards her and hugs her as if there was no tomorrow.

Alison's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …" (A lot of blush)

Emily hears Alison's heart, pounding very fast and she blushes, she pulls back and there was an awkward silence until Emily's stomach started to make sounds…

Emily puts her hands over her stomach and says. – "So-so-… sorry…"

Alison chuckles. – "Uhmmm, you're hungry, let's eat something…"

Emily looks down, she bits her lips, looking ashamed and says. – "I… I don't have more money, I used it all on the games…"

Emily felt so embarrassed but she feels so much better when Alison puts a soft kiss on her cheek. Emily looks up, their eyes meet and she smiles looking at the warm lovely look that Alison has…

Alison smiles as she grabs Emily's hand. – "Don't worry about it, it will be my treat… you treat me the games and now it's my turn… mmm… what do you wanna eat?"

Emily blushes and smiles. – "Something sweet…."

Alison. – "Hmmm… then follow me, I know a place…"

They walk together, gripping on their hands intertwined and Emily feels on cloud nine, she puts her head over Alison's shoulder and she blushes more when the blonde puts a soft kiss on her head…

_**(In a cake shop)** _

When they get inside the shop, Emily looks like a little kid, just delighted with all the croissants, sweet rolls, doughnuts and variety of other pastry confections that were in the shop. Alison smiles, feeling happy just by looking at Emily's smile…

The manager approaches. – "Oh, young lady! Happy to see you!"

Alison smiles. – "Thanks, we'd like something sweet, do you mind…?"

The manager cuts Alison's sentence and says. – "You don't need to say more! Ask for anything, it will be on the house…"

Alison blushes. – "You don't have to…"

The manager. – "My lady, this is your store, you can take from it as many as you want!" (He guides the girls to sit on a table for two and says) "Wait here, we will bring everything to you…"

Alison smiles and when the manager leaves, she notices the clueless look of the brunette…

Alison asks. – "What's wrong? I guarantee that everything in here is very tasty…"

Emily doesn't say anything and she just shows gasps of surprise when the manager puts all kind of sweet cakes on their table…

The manager says as he puts the cups of coffee on the table. – "Ok, if you want more, just let me know… bon appetit…"

Alison. – "Thanks…" (She notices the constant gasps of Emily and says) "Really… what's wrong?"

Emily was with a lost look, just amazed by all the sweet food around her and someone notices her goofy face of happiness from another table…

Spencer smirks. – "Close your mouth, you're drooling…"

Hanna licks her lips. – "So, tell me something, they get it all for free? Eat-all-they-want in this store?"

Spencer. – "Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but I guess so, after all, this is Alison family's business… why?!"

Hanna grins with a glowing on her eyes. – "Awesome! Emily caught the jackpot!"

Spencer. – "What do you mean?"

Hanna. – "Meaning, Alison is like an eating free pass, so if I become her bestie, I can eat for free too, right?" (Huge grin) "How awesome would that be?!"

Spencer. – "You really have a lot of nerve, damn you… at least treat Alison like a living creature, all right? And by the way, she has already a BF, ME…"

Hanna teases. – "But, now I'm in the picture, so between you and me, she will choose me as her new BF…"

As both girls were looking at each other with challenging looks, Caleb and Toby just order for them and in Alison's table, another round of sweet stuffs also was commanded…

The manager says as he puts a dish in front of Emily. – "Here are your caramel waffles with apples and nuts!"

Emily smiles. – "Wow! I've always wanted to try this!" (Sparkly eyes) "Oh! This is amazing! Hey, where… do you think I should start, Ali?"

Alison. – "Huh? Hmmm…"

Emily smiles with a goofy smile, looking at the plate of waffles. – "Where should I start? Should I take a picture?" (She takes a lot of pictures, each one from a different angle)

Alison asks. – "Is baking sweets your hobby or something?"

Emily. – "No, no… I don't make them…" (She puts down her phone and takes a bit of the waffles and her face glows with happiness for the sweet taste on her mouth, she puts her hands on her cheeks and says with a huge smile) "OMG! So… so good!"

Alison places her elbow on the table and she put her head on her hands, she stares at the brunette that with each bit, she makes an adorable happy face and Alison can't stop smiling by looking at the brunette…

Alison's thoughts. – "She's such a cute kid sometimes…"

Alison's thoughts get interrupted when a piano started to sound. Both girls look in direction of the piano where a little girl was sitting…

Emily. – "Hey, I thought it was just a prop, but you can really play it, huh?" (She smiles, hearing the little girl trying to play ' _twinkle little star'_ ) "That piano, is such a happy piano… that piano's grinning from ear to ear!"

Alison's thoughts. – "The piano has no feelings, it can't be 'a happy piano'…" (Sighs) "That song… why I feel like this every time that I hear this song…?"

As Alison was feeling a mix of emotions for memories that were trying to re-emerge, Emily approached towards the little girl on the piano…

Emily. – "Oh, that's Mozart, huh?"

The little girl. – "I learned this the other day, but I still can't play it well…"

Emily. – "Is that right? Well, it is pretty hard, right?"

The little girl nods and Alison just looks at them by the corner of her eyes…

Alison says to herself as she's drinking her coffee. – "She sure knows how to get along with kids… I guess her mental age is low, like a kid…"

Emily says as she points out towards Alison. – "You know, that blonde over there, she's an unbelievable pianist, so why don't we ask her to teach us?"

Alison spits out her coffee and coughs, just hearing Emily's words…

The little girl rushes over Alison and she grips on Alison's lap as she says. – "For real? Play with me! Show me how to play it!"

Alison. – "No… I don't…"

Emily and the little kid make puppy eyes and say at the unison. – "Pleeeesssseee…."

Alison rolls her eyes. – "Fine… just a little…"

Emily and the little girl put her arms up. – "Yay!"

They approach to the piano and Alison put the little girl on her lap as she's teaching her how to play the song. Gasps of surprise are around them as everybody is impressed by Alison's ability to play the piano; her fingers fly over the keys and fill the shop with sweet tones…

Emily says as she's looking at the happy smile of the blonde. – "See… what did I tell you? It's a happy piano… after all…"

_**(On the park at night)** _

Alison. – "You're welcome to pass by the shop anytime…"

Emily blushes. – "Thanks, but I don't want to abuse of your kindness…"

Alison. – "You're not abusing, I'm inviting you…" (She feels a cold breeze and she rubs her arms) "Geez…. so cold… what should I do…? I'm really bad with chilly weather… I feel like I'm gonna catch a cold, I wish there was some way to warm up…"

The blonde stares at Emily and in her mind, she's already thinking if Emily will catch what she's trying to say by that…

Alison's predictions of Emily's reaction…

A. - She'll hold my hand (highly probable)

B. - She'll come closer (possible)

C. - (Blush) She will hug me (Less than 1%)

As Alison is thinking on her predictions, Emily puts her jacket over Alison…

Emily looks at the pout of Alison and says. - "What is wrong?"

Alison pouts. - "It's not like I'm not happy but… it's not really what I had in mind… (avoids eye-contact and grips on the jacket) "It's still cold…"

Emily. – "Eh?!" (She trembles and rubs her arms, feeling the chill cold) "I-I can't really do much more… I don't know wh-…" (She blushes when Alison hugs her and snuggles with her)

Alison blushes and pouts. – "I want option C…"

Emily blushes. – "Hm?!"

Alison. – "Hug me… Hug me tight…"

Emily blushes and with nervous moves, she puts her arms around the blonde. During their hug, Emily relaxes and she even rubs her cheek on Alison's head as the blonde just keeps snuggling and gripping on Emily.

_At the distance…_

Spencer whispers. – "What are you doing?!"

Hanna. – "What it looks like I'm doing? I'm taking pictures of them…" (Flash of the camera) "Awww… they look adorable…"

Spencer whispers. – "Talk with a lower voice and put off the flash! They will notice us…"

Hanna. – "No, they won't…"

They start to fight with each other and before knowing, they look up and they gulp when they notice Alison and Emily in front of them…

Spencer. – "I told you, so…"

Hanna chuckles. – "Ups… hi…."

_**(On the bus, in the back seat)** _

Emily and Alison were in the middle of the seat as their friends were on their sides…

Alison blushes. – "Hey, Emily, don't you think you're clinging a little too close to me?!"

Emily blushes and looks nervous. – "I… I…" (She looks at her right side and says to Hanna) "Hey Hann… don't mush me!"

Hanna smirks and she continues pushing Emily towards Alison, with her elbow…

Emily's thoughts. – "I don't believe this situation…"

The brunette glances at her friend and Hanna just grins at her and winks an eye with her two thumbs up…

Emily's thoughts. – "Why, you… you schemed to make this happening, stop it! I can feel her boobs touching my arm!" (She looks by the corner of her eyes towards the blonde and she gulps) "She's shooting me looks that could kill! I'm doing nothing wrong!"

Emily's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …" (A lot of blush)

Emily's thoughts. – "W-well, I have a bigger problem than her lethal looks!"

Emily's heart. – " _Thump… thump… thump_ …" (A lot of blush)

Emily's thoughts. – "What I'm gonna do?! I can't stop my heart from pounding! Just because of the closeness between us! It's got to be audible to her, sitting next to me, right?"

The bus makes a turn and Hanna grins as an idea pops up in her mind…

Hanna says as she mushes Emily with Alison when the bus is making a turn. – "Whoa! Centrifugal force! Can't do anything about this!"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Hanna. – "Curve!"

Hanna pushes Emily and the brunette's head laid down on Alison's lap…

Alison blushes. – "Emily!"

Emily pulls back and she's red as a tomato, she can't stop smiling, just recalling how soft Alison's lap felt but then she looks at the angry pout of the blonde and she says to Hanna…

Emily pouts. – "Hann! Come on! That wasn't necessary!"

Hanna just grins at her and wink an eye with her two thumbs up…

Emily pouts. – "Hann!"

Spencer squints her eyes towards Emily and says. – "Hey, you, don't you think you're getting a little too carried away…?"

Emily blushes and says to Spencer. – "It's… It's not my fault!"

Hanna. – "Another curve!"

Hanna pushes so strong this time, that Emily's face finishes buried on Alison's breast…

Alison blushes. – "Emily! Pervert!"

Emily blushes as she pulls back. – "I… I… I…"

Hanna. – "Here it comes, another curve!"

She pushes Emily again and once again Emily's face laid down on Alison's breast…

Alison yells. – "Emily!"

Emily. – "It's not my fault!"

After repeating that kind of exchange forty times or so, they finally reached their destination…

_**Another day, in Alison's apartment…** _

Spencer smells something sweet and approaches to the kitchen. – "What are you doing?"

Alison. – "I'm making cookies…"

Spencer teases. – "In heart shape, huh…"

Alison rolls her eyes and she says. – "It's the only cookie tin, I have…"

Spencer smirks. – "Yeah, right…" (She tries to take one cookie but Alison doesn't let her) "Hey! Just one cookie!"

Alison smirks. – "Nop… I didn't make them for you…"

Spencer teases. – "So, you cooked for who?"

Alison smiles, she puts the cookies in a lovely cellophane bag with a bowl and she leaves the place without saying a word…

_**In Juilliard…** _

Emily was walking towards the school and she smiles with surprise when she sees two familiar faces…

Emily. – "Mom?! Dad?!"

The Fields rushes towards Emily and they squeeze her in a lovely hug…

Emily chuckles. – "Mom! Dad, I… I can't breathe…" (Chuckles) "What are you doing here?"

Pam. – "We have been missing you a lot so we decided to pass by, to see you…"

Emily smiles and she was going to say something when she heard someone calling her name…

Alison. – "Emily! I…" (She gulps and feels shy in front of the two parents) "I… I…"

Emily's eyes glow of happiness when Alison appeared…

Emily blushes. – "G-good morning, Ali…"

Both girls blushes, staring at each other and the Fields notice it…

Wayne clears his throat. – "Emy… are you not introducing us…" (He teases) "To your girl-friend?"

Emily blushes. – "Eh? I… she… we…."

Alison blushes too when she heard Wayne calling her 'girl-friend' of Emily. As both girls find no words to speak, Pam notices what Alison has in her hands…

Pam. – "You bought cookies?"

Alison mumbles with a shy voice. – "Huh? Oh, no… I… I made them…" (She opens the bag and offer a cookie to the Fields) "Here… do… do you wanna…?"

The Fields takes a cookie from Alison's bag and their faces sparkle when they bit it….

Pam. – "Uh…" (She looks at Alison) "What was your name? Alison, right?"

Alison nods. Pam and Wayne exchange looks and then they grin at each other before turning their look towards the blonde…

Wayne. – "Alison…"

Alison. – "Yes…?"

Pam. – "Marry into this family, would you?!"

Alison blushes. – "Huh?!"

Emily blushes. – "Mom!"

Wayne pats Emily's back and says. – "Hey Emy, at first I didn't know how it was going to turn out for you, I was so worried that you would end alone but I'm so happy that you caught a surprisingly worthy girl for you… didn't you?"

Alison blushes

Emily blushes more. – "Dad!"

Pam. – "You're always so spaced out, Emy, just focused on the ballet, I was also worried about you… but…" (She giggles) "Looking at what face you make when you're in front of her… I'm thinking that I will definitely be able to have grandchildren one day…"

Alison blushes, still unable to speak and Emily just blushes more…

Emily. – "Mom!"

The Fields continue teasing and both girls just blushes…

_**Later, that same day…** _

Emily was walking out Alison to her home in silence until Alison started talking…

Alison. – "Your parents are lovely…"

Emily. – "Thanks…" (She blushes, just recalling their previous meeting) "I… I'm so sorry for how they behave… I…"

Alison. – "You don't need to apologize, they do nothing wrong…"

Emily. – "Oh… so… you… you're not upset?"

Alison. – "Why should I…?"

Emily blushes and looks down, she bounces her feet and says with a shy voice. – "They… they called you my… girl… girl… fr… girlfriend…"

Alison stops walking and she turns towards Emily, they stay face to face when the blonde says…

Alison. – "Since the moment I met you, my life changed, everything I saw, everything I heard, everything I felt… all the scenery around me started to take on color… the whole world began to sparkle… all thanks to you…" (She smiles) "You give me a lot of surprises, we laugh a lot, we move a lot of hearts: you with your dance and me with my music…. I can feel all those feelings overflowing around us and for the 1st time in my life, I feel really, really happy…" (Big smile)

Emily blushes. – "Ali…"

Alison looks up to the sky and smiles. – "It's a beautiful day… the old me would never have known how blue the afternoon sky looks because I never cared about stuffs like that… but my world is growing… what I once considered background noise is now comforting… all thanks to you…"

Emily blushes. – "Ali…"

Alison looks at her eyes and their eyes meet when the blonde confesses. – "Emily, I'm glad we met… before, I only cared about the piano but I'm going to start enjoying myself because…"

Emily. – "Because…?"

Alison smiles. – "Because I've fallen in love with you…"

_**(Emily's narrative)** _ _It was a beautiful afternoon after classes when I received the first confession of love in my life and…_

Emily smiles and she hugs Alison when she says. – "And I'm so in love with you, too, Ali…"

_**(Emily's narrative)** _ _And, it was that same afternoon when for the 1_ _st_ _time in my life, I said 'I love you' to the love of my life…_

_**How do you spell love? You don't spell it, you feel it…** _


	7. Sonata of Love Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the late update, so this chapter will start some weeks after last chapter and it will be linked with part III.
> 
> NOTE 1: For the dream and memory part, everything between [ ] it's to introduce the scene, I mean, the dream sequence will show different memories of Alison, so every time that you see [ ], that means that's a new scene, another memory… I hope it's clear…

_***** Alison's dream – memories of the past ***** _

_**[In the DiLaurentis house]** _

_A little Alison was slowly opening her eyes and as soon as she did it, a warm hand caressed her tiny face…_

_Alison mumbled with blurry vision. – "Mommy?"_

_Her birth mother hugged her and she didn't stop showing tears of happiness as her precious little angel was finally waking up without a fever. Between kisses and sobs, her mother held her into her arms and Alison just curled on the warm body of her mother._

_Her mother said. – "Don't worry, my little angel, you will be ok… everything will be ok… I promise…"_

_Alison smiled, feeling safe on the arms of her mother. – "I love you mommy…"_

_**[Alison's 8** _ _**th** _ _**birthday]** _

_Someone knocked the door and Alison opened it…_

_A little Spencer said as she was graving a gift. – "Here! Happy birthday!" (She looked around, looking for party decorations but she found nothing)_

_A little Alison said as she was trying to hide the bruises. – "Spencer, I'm in the middle of a lesson, you should leave…"_

_Spencer. – "Whaat?! But it's your birthday! Are we not gonna celebrate it?!" (She notices the wounds on Alison's arms) "Uhm… how'd you get that welt?"_

_Alison looked down and said. – "I… I was in a hurry and I bumped my arms…"_

_Spencer. – "You really are a klutz, aren't you?"_

_(Screams of Jessica, calling Alison)_

_Jessica yelled. – "Alison! Hurry back now!"_

_Spencer. – "Whoa! That scared me!"_

_Alison looked down and sighed heavy. – "Sorry Spencer, she is calling me, let's celebrate my birthday another time; ok?"_

_Spencer. – "Oh… sure… okay, then, good luck!"_

_Alison closed the door and walked towards the studio where Jessica was waiting for her…_

_Jessica pointed out towards the piano and ordered. – "Sit yourself down and let's begin!"_

_Alison mumbled. – "I miss my mommy…"_

_Jessica. – "I'm your mother now, Alison… now, stop playing around and focus in the only thing that matters… this piano…"_

_The little Alison took a deep breath and she started playing the piano…_

_**[Alison's 9** _ _**th** _ _**Birthday, in an international competition]** _

_Jessica got mad because Alison couldn't play the way she told her to do and she started hitting Alison even in the presence of people around them…_

_Mary. – "Ms. DiLaurentis! What are you doing?!"_

_Jessica ignored Mary and she continued hitting Alison as she yelled at her. – "Just what do you call that performance?!" How many times have I told you to review the score?! You idiot!"_

_Mary said as she was trying to stop Jessica. – "Stop it! Stop it! You're too harsh, she's just a little girl!"_

_Jessica pushed Mary and said. – "Don't dare to stop me!"_

_Mary. – "I'm her nanna! I will not let you hurt her anymore!"_

_Jessica. – "If you don't like how I discipline her, then, you're fired!" (Jessica's attention was once again on Alison and she hit her for a last time and it was so strong the hit that she made her bleed) "Why can't you even play an easy piece like that? You're so worthless!"_

_Alison, covered with bruises and with the blood running over her face, she stared at Jessica into the eyes with a lot of anger and she threw towards Jessica the piano scores…_

_Jessica. – "How dare you throw that score! You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

_Alison. – "All I wanted was for you to make you happy because if you're happy then you promised me that I would be able to see her again, my real mom… so, even when I wanted to play with Spencer, even when you hit me… I put up with it, I put up with it and kept practicing because I want to see her… but now…" (She closed her fist and screamed with a lot of anger) "NOW I wish you would just die!"_

_(Gasps of shock from the entire crowd, Jessica and Mary, included)_

_That was the last time, Alison said anything to Jessica…_

_***** End of the dream ***** _

(Sounds of the alarm)

Alison wildly sits on her bed, sweating cold, she rubes her face with her hands. She looks up and she stares at her calendar….

Alison sighs heavy as she notices what day was today. – "Oh… so that's way I'm having those dreams these week… that 'day' is coming…"

* * *

 

_**That same day in Julliard…** _

Spencer says as she's staring at the window. – "Ali… the 'pervert' is looking for you…" (She chuckles as she's looking at Emily) "She reminds me when Toby's looking for his socks…"

Alison sighs. – "Don't say anything… if she finds me, it'll get noisy…"

Spencer. – "You look tired…"

Alison sighs. – "I haven't been sleeping well…"

Spencer. – "You never sleep well when your bir-…"

Alison. – "Don't! Don't say it!"

Spencer sighs with sadness. – "I wonder if this year, we'll be able to celebrate it…"

Alison. – "There's nothing to celebrate…"

Spencer.- "Ali! Why you're always so reluctant to celebrate your birthday?!"

Alison sighs and stands up. – "You know what, I better go, I don't want to snap against you or Emily…"

Spencer. – "Is that the reason why you're avoiding her?" she know your birthday is this week?"

The blonde doesn't reply, she just leaves and walks towards the pool, it was already very late and at that hour of the day, there was no one in there and that's why she chose to be there…

Alison. – "Finally, some peace and quiet…" (Deep breath) "I've been spending more time around other people than I thought was possible. I'm exhausted… it's exhausted…"

The blonde is so lost on her own thoughts that she doesn't pay attention on the floor, she trips with something and falls on the pool…

Alison's thoughts as she's falling into the bottom of the pool. – "It's totally dark at the bottom… I can't hear a sound… I can't feel a thing…." (Sighs) "It's nice to don't feel… don't feel pain… don't feel sorrow of the past… don't feel the emptiness…"

The blonde doesn't swim up, she does nothing and she just left her own body being dragged to the bottom of the pool. She recalls in her mind Spencer's question:  _"Why you're always so reluctant to celebrate your birthday?!"_

Alison mumbles. – "Why?" (Sighs of absence of oxygen) "Because it reminds me of my mom…"

_***** Alison's mind: Flashback***** _

_A little Alison of 5 years old was happily sleeping in the floor, hugging her teddy bear as she was happily falling asleep, hearing her mom playing the piano for her…_

_Alison's mother. – "Falling asleep under the piano again?" (Smile) "You're going to catch a cold…"_

_The little blonde rolls on the floor and with sleepy eyes, she stares at her mother who was playing for her 'Love's sorrow of Rachmaninoff's. She always played it for her as a lullaby…_

_Alison's mother. – "You've gotten heavy, haven't you, my angel?"_

_The little girl smiles and her smile gets bigger when she's hold on her mother's arms…_

_Hermother kisses her head and says. – "Happy birthday, my angel…"_

_***** End of the flashback ***** _

As old memories hit her mind, it's getting heavy to breath; she looks up at the pool and she can see a strong light above her…

Alison's thoughts. – "Is it because it's a pool? Is it because the moon's out?"

The blonde starts closing her eyes and she notices that someone gets in the pool and starts swimming very fast towards her. This person stretches her arms and grabs the blonde, swimming both of them at the top were the light was brighter…

Alison's thoughts. – "Maybe… just maybe, the light can reach even the bottom of a dark ocean…"

The blonde is dragged back to reality and she wildly open her eyes as someone else is screaming her name and shaking her body…

Emily. – "ALI! ALI! ALI! Wake up! Please! PLEESSSEEE!"

The blonde coughs the water out of her system and sits on the floor; she looks up at the broken brunette in front of her…

Emily says with watery-eyes. – "How could you…?"

Alison gulps. – "Emily…"

Emily cries. – "How could you drown in such a shallow pool?!

Alison pleads. – "Don't cry…"

Emily cries a lot and the blonde hugs her, trying to calm down the crying of the brunette…

Alison. – "Don't cry…" (She looks up at the sky and says) "Look…."

Both girls look up at the starry sky…

Emily. – "The stars are so beautiful. It's like the stars are speaking to us…" (She turns her head in direction of the blonde and she gulps when she notices a tear, rolling over Alison's cheek) "Ali…?"

Alison takes a deep breath and sings as she's staring at the sky. – "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you're…"

Emily clears Alison's tear and she starts singing too as she hugs the blonde very tight…

Emily sings. – "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…"

Both girls sing at the unison. – "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you're…"

_***** Alison's narrative: A meaningless lullaby… even so, the reason I remember it so well is probably because you're still in my heart… ***** _

* * *

 

_**That next day in Julliard…** _

Alison sighs heavy as her professor drops in front of her; her next assignment…

Erza. – "Rachmaninoff's Love's Sorrow…."

Alison. – "Do I've to play this piece for the gala concert?"

Erza. – "Is there a problem?"

She grips on the music scores, pressing her lips together, refusing to speak out her truth.

Erza. – "Miss. DiLaurentis?"

Alison. – "For a gala concert, we should be playing something more glamorous…"

Erza. – "Don't worry, don't worry, if you play it, it'll sound glamorous enough…" (He notices something off in the girl and says) "Miss DiLaurentis…?"

The blonde leaves the room and she skips classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

_**(In the mall)** _

Cece was in her lunch break and notices someone familiar, spacing out, sitting alone in a bench…

Cece asks with concern. – "Alison? Don't you have classes?"

The blonde doesn't reply and Cece gets worried, she decides to sit beside her until she decides to open up and share what's in her mind…

Alison mumbles. – "Love's sorrow…"

Cece. – "Sorry, what…?"

Alison. – "Love's sorrow, the companion piece to Love's Joy by Kreisler, was written for the violin. There's a piano version of this song arranged by Rachmaninoff…"

Cece smiles as she's recalling the melody in her mind. – "It's a lovely melody…"

Alison mumbles. – "My mother used to play that all the time…"

Cece gulps hard and her eyes get bigger of shock…

Alison sighs. - "She used to play it a lot as a lullaby…" (She breathes deeply and says) "This piece just reeks too much of my mom… at least of the 'mom' I know it was really my mom…" (Sighs) "So raw… so vivid… it closes in on me… all those memories that I erased… all those sweet bitter memories that I recall in my dreams and I just can't stop dreaming about it…"

(Awkward silence)

Cece gulps hard and presses her lips together…

Alison. – "My mother must've had despised me, right?"

Cece. – "Why you say that?! No mother on earth despises her own child…"

Alison turns her head in direction of Cece and they stares at each other in silence until Alison says…

Alison. – "My real mom… do you think she'll forgive me?"

Cece gulps. – "What do you mean?"

Alison says with a tear and pain in her voice. – "For running away of those memories… for trying so hard to forget all about her…"

Cece gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I can't remember her face, I can't remember her voice… is it ok for me to play this piece which is so important for us?"

Cece takes a deep breath and says. – "If that's how you feel… if there's something holding you back then try to hear your heart's voice… listen to your heart and don't get brooding over matters of the past… close your eyes, cover your ears and play as you feel for now… you've the technical ability to pull that off; you're not bound by sounds, you sense the notes suffused with your desires and emotions. You've the ability to trace the sounds within you, the sounds you imagine… I'm sure that's a gift…"

They stay in silence for a moment and then Alison realized something; a tiny smile appeared in her face and Cece smiles too, looking at Alison's smile.

Alison stands up and says. – "Thank you…"

Cece. – "What have you decided? Are you playing another song?"

Alison. – "I'm not changing the song. This is a supreme directive from the shrew… these gala is all about standing out, so, I'm going to prove it… just how great musician I'm… I'm gonna play with conviction and embrace this melody as well as those memories that my mom left me…"

The blonde leaves and Cece stays there, sitting in the bench, with the gaze settle far away until a colleague of work approaches…

Co-worker. – "Cece… are you ok…?"

Cece takes a deep breath and says with a tear. – "It's a little sad, you know, to see your kid grow away from you…"

Co-worker. – "I didn't know you've kids…"

Cece chuckles with sadness, she clears her tears and walks back to work…

* * *

 

_**(In the park)** _

Still lost on her thoughts, the blonde is walking in the city without a destination, just letting her body being dragged by her steps. She was walking with a gaze settle far away until something else catches her attention…

Alison says with shock. – "Emily?!"

Pepe. – "Woof! Woof!"

The little puppy jumps into the arms of the blonde as the sleepy brunette who was sleeping in the bench starts waking up. Emily jumps of surprise when she notices that Alison is staring at her….

Emily says with a trembling voice. – "H-h-hi Ali…."

Alison notices the bags around the bench. – "Did you spend the night here?" (She gulps when the brunette stays in silence) "Why?"

Pepe jumps into the bench and he licks Emily's fingers, the brunette chuckles with the touch of the dog and she puts him in her lap. She glues her eyes on the dog as she's caressing it…

Emily mumbles. – "They kick me out of the dorms…"

Alison.- "WHAT?! WHY?!"

Emily. – "I'm not supposed to have animals and I couldn't let Pepe in the streets again…"

Alison. – "He's in the streets right now…"

Emily mumbles. – "But at least he's not alone…"

Alison sighs and she shakes her head; Emily is too embarrassed to look at her into the eyes but she's forced to look up when she notices Alison grabbing her bags…

Emily. – "What are you doing?"

Alison. – "I'm not leaving you in the streets either…" (Sighs) "I'm taking these bags, you take the boxes…."

Emily. – "Ali, you don't have to…"

Alison cuts her off and says with a mandatory voice. – "Emily! I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to grab those boxes and follow me!"

Emily. – "Yes sir!"

The brunette grabs the boxes and follows the blonde…

* * *

 

_**(In the gala concert)** _

The entire auditorium was full, people stay in silence as soon as Alison emerges on scene, taking a sit on the piano. Locked in her own word, Alison stares at her hands, shaking and she bares her teeth and closes her fists…

Alison's self-talk in her mind. – "Keep it together Alison! Look at your audience! You've to prove it! How incredible you're!"

The blonde hit the keys really hard; setting a strong tempo on her performance…

Mary mumbles from her seat as she grips her lap. – "The song that you loved it… the song that was your lullaby, so you've been facing it alone all this time… but…. Is this the ' _Love's Sorrow'_  that you've always known?"

Alison's self-talk in her mind. – "Just watch… just watch… I'm incredible… I'm more than incredible!"

Emily mumbles with concern from her seat. – "She looks pissed…"

Erza sighs and tilts his head down. – "What a disappointment… she's only venting her anger… she's confusing crudeness with ferocity… this grates on my ears…"

The melody was rough and the blonde knew it..."

Alison's self-talk in her mind. – "Huh? I'm pounding the keys that hard? My whole body is taut… this won't do at all… this piece isn't… this isn't how she played it, right? The song that I always listened to was… this song was my lullaby… I don't understand… I can hear the sound of those notes inside me…"

As the blonde is locked in her own world, she recalls in her mind her previous talk with Cece and for one reason she can't understand, an old memory hit her mind…

_***** Alison's memory ***** _

_**[A little Alison (4 years old) in the lap of her mom, her mom is sitting on the floor; both were with a happy smile as the little Alison was putting her tiny fingers over a piano's kid]** _

_Alison giggles as she hits the keyboard with a lot of force, just hitting hard the keys…_

_Alison's mom. – "Ali, don't…" (Chuckles and kisses on the head of the little girl) "Look, you have to do it like this…" (She softly puts her fingers in the toy) "Are you listening, Ali? You mustn't play so violently… the piano is you… if you touch it gently, it will smile; if you pound it with force, it will become enraged. Touch it like you're caressing your teddy bear…"_

_The little Alison follows the instruction and she gently puts her fingers on the keyboard…_

_Her mom smiles. – "That's it Ali! Just like that!" (She fills Alison's face with kisses and then she says as she grabs Alison's hands, guiding them to slide over the keyboard) "Play it gently… play it like you're embracing him…"_

_***** END of the memory ***** _

Alison's eyes starts showing tears and the audience gasp…

Emily mumbles with concern from her seat as she's staring at the blonde with tears. – "Ali…"

Still locked in her own world, Alison tilts her head back and she stares at the lights that are above her; she can feel the tears dropping from her eyes and she takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes and says….

Alison. – "Mom… this song… if it were you… would you've played it like this?"

The tempo of the song changes; the blonde stop pounding the piano with force, she starts gliding her fingers lightly over the keys and the melody becomes sweet… soft… just like the touch of love…

Erza drops his jaw open and mumbles. – "Her playing style just changed… the sound is changing…"

Emily smiles. – "Ali…"

Alison's self-talk in her mind. – "Ahh…. I can't help thinking about her… after all… this song has my mother's scent… will it reach her? I hope it reaches her…"

The entire audience is overwhelmed by the sweet melody; tears start to fall, especially from a young blonde woman from the crowd…

Cece mumbles with tears. – "Ali… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I've no business being by your side… I couldn't take care of you in the past… I just brought you pain and suffering and yet…" (Tears) "You playing this piece… with so much love…." (More tears) "Means the world to me…"

The song ends and everyone stands up, applauding for the exquisite performance…

* * *

 

_**(Backstage)** _

Alison falls down, kneeling on the floor and mumbles. – "My knees are shaking…. Guess I'm exhausted…"

Emily rushes towards Alison. – "Ali!" (She kneels in front of her and says) "Ali… are you ok?" (The blonde doesn't reply and Emily says) "Ali…?"

Alison says with a trembling voice. – "She's always been by my side…"

Emily. – "Huh?!"

Alison continues. – "The way I touch the keys, the way I move my fingers, my habit of squeezing the pedals, my tastes, the order that I eat…" (She stares at her shaking hands and says) "Mom's in every little gesture of mine… even if I don't remember her face… even if I don't remember her voice…." (Tears and a heart-breaking voice) "We're… mom and I are connected…"

Emily touches Alison's arm and says with a soft voice. – "Ali…"

Alison looks up and says with tears as she's looking at Emily into the eyes. – "Emily, do you think it reached my mom?" (Tears and sobs) "The way I played my very best… do you think it reached mom?"

Emily hugs her and she hugs her tight as the blonde cries, burring her head on Emily's chest. Sobs and crying were the only thing that was heard in that backstage until someone emerged into the scene…

Cece says with tears. – "It reached her…"

Both girls look up towards the blonde and look confused of what is happening…

Cece chuckles with tears. – "It reached her…. It reached her, my little angel…"

_****** Alison's narrative ***** _

_**We're all connected. Just like the notes are intermittently connected. It's shared by us all. Through music… with the people you know, with the people you don't know, with all the people in the world. Just like with her, I'm connected to Mom, too. I'm moving forward because of music… because of a sonata of love…** _


	8. Sonata of Love VII

**_(In the Lobby of the auditorium)_ **

Cece confesses everything to Alison, the blonde just hears it in silence as she tries to wipe her tears.

Cece. – "Love's sorrow… anyone would've expected you to withdraw with that piece…"

Alison. – "At first… I was pissed at you… but then midway through, the sound disappeared. Your words, your gestures, your smell… my memories with you turned into notes and flew away into the sky… Love's sorrow. This song reminds me of my mother… you… the scent of fabric softener… the sound of the piano as I looked up drowsily… a quiet lullaby…"

Cece smiles. – "I see… you're an artist no matter what… aren't you?" (Smile) "Your eyes also sparkle now… a lot… they light up, like the headlights of a car… especially when you're playing the piano… it was pouring out of you.. this gentleness, and desire to convey something… it's like you're shouting to the world: I'm right here!" (Chuckles) "You're the kind of pianist who can convey all that…"

There was an awkward silence till one of them started to speak…

Alison. – "So you're my biggest fan…"

Cece chuckles. – "Yes… I'm… I've seen you in all your performance…"

Alison. – "Really?"

Cece nods and she starts talking about each one of them. Before knowing it, they spend the entire day talking about music…

* * *

 

**_**** Alison's narrative ***_ **

**_Because of music, I was given the chance to meet others, to find others. I was moved by those encounters. There are people that I got to meet. I got to discover emotion. These are all… memories that a beautiful sonata of love brought me…_ **

**_(In Alison's apartment)_ **

Emily was nervously waiting for Alison, the blonde needed to talk with her mother alone and she gets it but she was worried about her. She touches Alison's piano, she starts moving her fingers over the keyboard and she doesn't notice when the other girl gets in till the blond sits at her side and says…

Alison. – "Scoot over, I've got to practice…"

Emily. – "Ali! Hey! Don't push me! I'll fall of the bench!"

Alison smirks. – "I thought I heard the piano making some strange sounds. So, it was you, after all…"

Emily pouts. – "What do you mean, after all?"

The blonde smirks and she starts playing the piano; the brunette just stands at her side and eventually leans her head on Alison's shoulder as she keeps hearing the beautiful melody.

Emily asks. – "Are you ok? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Alison. – "I'm ok… and right now I don't want to talk about it…"

The brunette nods and she just roams her eyes towards the blonde and she blushes when she notices her face is just cm of distance from Alison's breast. The blonde notices how Emily is just staring at her chest…

Alison. – "You just leered at me with a dirty look in your eyes! Lusting after me no matter where you're!

Emily blushes. – "I didn't! I didn't lust after you!"

The brunette tries to move but Alison doesn't let, her she wraps her arms around Emily's head and the face of the brunette just gets buried between Alison boobs. Emily is red as a tomato and Alison smirks. She keeps teasing her a lot till the brunette needs air to breath and Alison lets her go…

Emily mutters. – "You… you…"

Alison teases as she kisses Emily's cheek. – "Do you wanna do it?"

Emily blushes. – "Huh?!"

Alison bites her lips. – "Do you wanna do it…?"

The blonde starts to unbutton her blouse and Emily gulps hard and bites her lips…

Alison asks again. – "So… you wanna do it?"

Emily nods and she quickly shoves her t-shirt above her head.

Alison smirks. – "Well, you're fast…" (Smirks and then she bites her lips) "Have you done this before…?"

Emily shakes her head and blushes. – "No… and you?"

Alison. – "Me neither…" (She pecks Emily's lips and says) "I guess you'll be my 1st and I'll be your 1st too…"

Emily blushes and nods. She catches Alison's lips and she kisses her deeply as she helps the girl to take off the blouses…

Emily brushes her lips around Alison's chest and says. – "I'll be your 1st and only…"

Alison. – "What?"

Emily. – "You're stuck with me forever, Ali… I'm not letting you go… never…."

Alison chuckles. – "You dorky…"

The blonde drags the brunette to the bedroom and the rest of it, it's history…

Alison fell asleep in the arms of the brunette and when she opens her eyes again, she blushes as she notices that she's leaning on Emily's naked chest, she tries to get up but Emily doesn't let her…

Alison blushes. - "W-What…?!"

Emily. – "Go back to sleep…" (Smile) "You're out like a light…"

Alison. – "And who is responsible for that?!"

Emily giggles and blushes, she just softly caresses Alison's head as the blonde leans on her chest…

Emily asks. – "Ali…?"

Alison. – "Uhmm…."

Emily. – "Can we do it again…?"

Alison blushes. – "What?! We already did it twice!"

Emily giggles. – "Yeah… but twice wasn't enough…" (She flips them and puts herself on top of the blonde, and now she's the one with the head leaning on Alison's chest as she pleads) "Please…"

Emily pouts with deer eyes and Alison chuckles…

Alison mutters. – "Seriously, I have to wonder if you're doing this on purpose…"

Emily pouts. – "Please! Please! Please!"

Alison rolls them over and she's on top again…

Alison smirks. – "Fine, but I'll be on top…"

Emily blushes and nods. – "Ok!"

The face of the brunette lights up with joy and Alison just chuckles looking at the happy brunette…

* * *

 

**_Some days later… in Julliard…_ **

It was finally the opening night of Emily's ballet. Sitting on the floor, with her arms wrapping her legs and her head buried against her legs, a shaking brunette was there… alone… consumed by her own insecurities…

Emily thinks – "This is weird… I've never gone through this before, like a broken see-saw, my heart's pounding like crazy… " (She grips her arms and mumbles) "I'm scared… I'm scared… I'm scared…"

Terrified to fail, Emily finds herself frozen, unable to move until someone appeared…

Alison – "We're all afraid…"

Emily looks up and says – "Ali…?"

Alison knees in front of the trembling brunette and says – "We're all afraid, Emily… afraid to get up onstage…. Afraid of failure…"

Emily gulps. – "What if I mess it up…"

Alison. – "Maybe you'll mess it up…"

Emily pouts. – "ALI!"

Alison chuckles looking at the pout of the brunette and then she says with a more serious voice…

Alison. – "Maybe you'll mess up, maybe they'll totally reject you but even so… you grit your teeth and get up onstage anyway…" (She stands up and she stretches her hand towards Emily as she says) "This is your golden opportunity… this is your arena… this is your moment, so take it! Don't let anyone take this from you… not even your fears…" (She smiles) "It's gonna be all right, you can do this, I know you can… I've faith in you…"

Emily smiles and she takes Alison's hand; the blonde guides her towards the scenario. Holding her hand, the brunette finds herself being dragged by a stronger force than gravity. Emily looks at Alison, walking in front of her, guiding her to fill her dream and she can't stop smiling, looking at the golden hair, waving and spreading the sweetest aroma that she has ever smelled in her life…

**_*** Emily's narrative: I never knew that love could be this colourful, powerful and that it even had a scent… vanilla…***_ **

The lights get down, the entire room stays in silence when the music starts to play and then, the magic stars, when a beautiful girl dances. Alison stays all the time with the mouth open, she can't believe what she's seeing… what beautiful moment she's watching… each movement, each jump, each turn that Emily makes, it was so sublime that the blonde doesn't dare to blink because she just can't stop looking at her and admiring her beautiful performance…

* * *

 

**_(Backstage)_ **

Alison approaches with a bouquet of red roses and gives it to Emily. The brunette takes it with a happy smile and her cheeks turns red when she smells the sweet aroma of those roses….

Emily says with a shy voice. – "Well? Did you see me dance? Wh-…?"

Alison doesn't let her finish her sentence as she says. – "You were amazing…" (Big smile) "Your performance was masterful…"

Emily blushes and she bounces her head from right to left without stop with a goofy smile.

* * *

 

**_(Some days after, In an auditorium)_ **

Backstage, Alison looks at her exposed shoulders and she smiles, noticing how her white porcelain skin was turning red… red of excitement…

Alison. – "Oh… goosebumps… it's turning red… mmm… it's been a while since I felt this way… so excited to perform…"

The anchor announces. – "And now… Miss Alison DiLaurentis with her 'Sonata of love'…"

The blonde hears her name and she starts walking towards the spot light of the scenario; looking stunning with a beautiful blue strapless dress, the entire auditorium stays in complete silence as the girl walks towards the piano… if someone knew how to make an entrance… it was Alison. Emily jumps from her seat, thrilled to see the blonde and she shakes Hanna as she says…

Emily. – "Hanna! Wake up! Wake up! It's Ali's turn!"

Hanna stretches her arms and gasps. – "It was about time… I wonder if your girl will make me fall asleep from boredom as the others participants…"

Emily narrows her eyes and pouts. – "Shut up! If you dare to snore during Ali's performance I will kill you!"

Hanna. – "Geez… easy killer…. I was just kidding…"

Alison appears onstage and she takes her time to adjust the piano's sit. That moment of silence before her fingers touch the keys… the time she takes to bid any hesitation and nervous feeling… all that waiting, it was worth it because the moment her fingers touch the keys, a lovely sound stars filling the room, leaving everyone with the mouth open.

Alison is known as a 'gifted pianist' but her performance of today was out of extraordinary, each note was filled with feelings… with emotions and the public was just so moved… their heart wouldn't stop pounding, tears were filling their eyes… all of their emotions came gushing out at once as if they were embodying all the pleasure music brings.

Cece says with a smile from her seat. – "When the score was overflowing with so much love? Something has changed in you, Ali…" (Grin) "Something good…"

Emily smiles and she grins with proud when she notices Hanna with her jaw dropped…

Hanna. – "You know Em, she can be unfriendly and says stuff that sounds pretty mean but…" (She puts her hand on her pounding heart and says) "She just takes your breath away with her music…"

Emily smiles. – "I know…." (She stares at the blonde and says) "What a sight!"

With all eyes on her, the blonde just plays with sincerity, giving the performance of her life with everything she has got…

Alison's thoughts as she's playing the piano. – "I'm in sync with the piano; my fingers feel light. Today, I'm in the zone… it's probably because the scone I had for breakfast was so good… because my new dress looks good on me… because I'm having a good hair day… that's got to be it…"

The blonde overlooks in direction of the public and by the corner of her eyes, by at a glance, she's able to see a particular brunette…

Alison thinks. – "No… of course that's not it! I'm not a child… so why am I making excuses to myself? She's here…. She's here… she's so near that I can't control this excitement… surging in me…" (She takes another look on Emily and her hearts pounds lauder) "She's right there… watching me… " (She blushes and smiles) "She makes me nervous… I'm really getting goosebumps and it's because of her… I wonder… my music… my feelings… will it reach her?"

The girl continues playing and even the jury is surprised of the emotional performance…

A member of the Jury. – "Wow… I knew that she had the technique… but not at this level…"

Another member of the Jury. – "I can't believe it… she's so young and she has this audience enthralled…"

Erza grins with proud because Alison is leaving the entire crowd, even the Jury, speechless…

Erza thinks. – "Let it all out with a bang! Let your feelings reach them! Let it ring! Let it ring! Your piano!"

Without holding back, grasping with both hands, shaking her soul to its very core… Alison's music was finally taking on color. Red, yellow, orange… the girl was exposing her emotions, pouring her soul into the notes and everyone was able to see it. Just five minutes… a performance lasting just five minutes… that's all Alison needed to get into the heart of the entire audience. The last note took place and the entire audience stands up from their seats, applauding….

Cece says between applauses. – "What a beautiful confession of love…"

Right now… there's no need for words because Alison poured all her feelings into the piano and she turns her head in direction of the person who has brought color to her world…

Alison thinks as she stares at Emily. – "Did my music reach you? Did you get what I'm trying to say without words? Do you feel that way, too? Will it reach her?" (She smiles) "I hope it reaches you…"

Both girls stare at each other like there's no one in the world but them…

Emily puts her hand on her heart and mumbles. – "Thump, thump… my heart's pounding even harder than before… I wonder if she feels that way, too…."

Hanna applauses and says. – "Wow! So music can make your blood boil this hard!"

Emily chuckles and nods. – "Yes, it can…" (She smiles looking at the blonde and says) "At least her music can…."

Alison has completely zoned out, just staring at the brunette… for the 1st time in her life; it didn't matter what piece she played, neither if she win the competition or not… all that matter was to place herself in this particular space and no hang back to the feelings that were growing inside her heart…

Alison thinks. – "This is so strange… my heart is pounding… it's so hot and so violent. Is it really just because you're watching me?" (She chuckles) "Are you aware of the effect that you've on me…?"

Under the spotlight, the blonde pianist leave the entire audience speechless when she blows a kiss to the crowd, her kiss was aimed to Emily and the brunette blushes terrible which makes Alison smirks.

Hanna teases. – "I was wondering how she can seem so happy while she's performing but I think that I know why…"

Emily blushes more and Hanna just chuckles, looking at the red Emily beside her. The prelims ended; Emily and Hanna were in the lobby waiting to see a particular pianist…

Hanna chuckles. – "You look like a lost poppy when you're seeking her…"

Emily pouts. – "Shut up!"

Hanna was constantly teasing Emily and people around them were talking about Alison…

_\- That blonde was totally awesome!_

_\- You mean Alison DiLaurentis, right?!_

_\- I even know her name now!_

_\- I think I'm a fan!_

_\- Talk about a huge impact!_

_\- She's so cute and beautiful!_

Emily groans with jealousy and narrows her eyes towards the boy that was complimented Alison's beauty and Hanna just laughs, staring at Emily's jealousy…

Emily pouts. – "Don't laugh, Hanna!"

Hanna. – "Fine, fine… mmm…." (She turns her head around, looking at all the people talking and says) "Wow, they're all talking about Ali. She's really big deal, huh?"

Emily nods with a huge grin…

Hanna. – "Why are you acting so smug?" (Smirks) "Well, she was really cool, wasn't she?' (Smirks) "She was the only one I could stay awake for…"

Emily. – "It was beyond lame of you to snooze from the get-go…"

Hanna. – "Well, I couldn't help it!"

Hanna keeps talking but she loses Emily's attention completely when Alison appears in the lobby. Alison smiles as soon as she's able to see Emily and she was walking towards her but she stops as two little girls approach to her….

The little girls. – "U-Um…" (They offer a bouquet of flowers to the blonde and say) "Here… flowers for you… we were so moved! You're super cool!"

Alison smiles and takes the flowers. – "Wow, thanks! They're so pretty!"

The little kids were admiring Alison when someone says…

Erza. – "Oh, Miss DiLaurentis, the jury'll be posting the result of the competition thirty minutes after the panel's done…"

Alison. – "Oh, don't mind me because I really don't care about that stuff anymore…"

Erza. – "Huh?!" (He crosses his arms in disbelief) "Since when you don't care about winning competitions?!"

Alison doesn't reply, she just smiles and then she resumes her path towards Emily…

Alison waves her hand towards Emily and yells with happiness. – "Emily! Emily! Emily!"

The pianist who just finished performing comes running towards those who await her. Weaving through the crowd; flowers in her arms… it was just like a scene out of a movie and Emily stays speechless under so beautiful view…

Hanna. – "That was awesome, Ali!"

Alison. – "Thanks…" (She stares at a mute Emily and says) "Emily, what did you think? Wasn't I amazing?"

Emily blushes and babbles. –"Uh… see… uhm…."

Alison. – "What did you think?"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Huh?! This is weird, I can't find the words to say…"

Alison leans forward and raises an eye brow. – "Emily… you've got nothing to say to me after all my hard work?"

Emily blushes and mumbles. – "Huh? Um… you… you… you look all grown up…"

Alison chuckles. – "What's up with that? I was hoping you'd praise me…"

Overwhelmed by the pounding of her heart, Emily can't find her voice but thankfully someone comes to her rescue…

Cece. – "I've never seen anyone get flowers after the prelims… not only that but you don't even know them, right?" (She points out towards the little girls that gave her flowers) "They couldn't have known to bring them, so for those girls… hearing your performance, then rushing out to buy flowers to give to you… it must've been an unforgettable day… I think it was that kind of performance…"

Alison smiles under the compliment and Cece smiles too…

Alison. – "You came…"

Cece chuckles. – "I'm your biggest fan after all…"

Alison smiles and she hugs her with a lot of love.

Cece whispers. – "Keep smiling like that and the stars will keep shining over your head…"

Alison smiles and she deepens the hug a little longer because it just felt like home…

* * *

 

**_(On their walk home, at night)_ **

Emily walked Alison home, the blonde stares at the mute brunette and she says…

Alison. – "Why you're putting like a sad puppy?"

Emily pouts. – "I'm not…"

Alison chuckles. – "Oh, you're…" (She kisses Emily's cheek and says) "I find it very cute…"

Emily blushes and she almost loses balance of her walk when she felt Alison's lips on her cheek and Alison just chuckles looking at her. Emily blushes and avoids eye-contact. Alison grabs Emily from the arm and says as she leans her head on Emily's arm…

Alison. – "Really… what's wrong…? You haven't said a word all day…" (She says, looking unsecure) "Didn't you like my performance?"

Emily shakes her head and waves her hands. – "No, no, no no! It's not that!"

Alison pouts. – "If you liked it, why you haven't given me any compliment about it…"

Emily babbles. – "It's… it's…"

Alison moves her eyebrow, inciting the girl to find her words…

Emily takes a deep breath and speaks from the heart in one shot. – "You leave me speechless! You sparkle in my eyes too much and all I can hear is the sounds of my heart… you move me with such power that I think that you'll give me a heart attack!"

Alison chuckles and she stands up in front of the brunette, they stop walking and Emily blushes when the blonde cups her face with her hands… forcing her to look at her beautiful blue eyes…

Alison smiles, staring at the brown eyes of the brunette. – "If I sparkle… it's because of you…"

Emily blushes more…

Alison. – "My world is changing… my music is changing and it's because of you… you don't realize it but you have swept away all the dust that had collected on my heart… so thank you…" (Big smile) "Thank you for encountering me because since that day, my world, even the keyboard… became colourful…"

The two girls stay face to face, below the silver moon, the two of them in the middle of the night… like there's no one in the world but them…

Alison says with a soft voice. – "Did it reach you…?"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Alison. – "Did you get the meaning of my notes?"

Emily. – "Uhmmm…"

Alison looks up at the starry sky and she smiles…

Alison's thoughts. – "What's up with these emotions?! Something's moving me! Say it! Say it! Say it!"

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Alison turns her head in direction of Emily and says with a big smile on her face. – "My piano was singing it out… saying: 'I love you'… you're my sonata of love"

Emily blushes and hugs her and she never lets her go away from her arms…

* * *

 

**_Some years after…_ **

The light of the sun come through an open window… the sound of distant cars on the street. The shadows of cherry blossom petals and there's it… the smell of vanilla… the faint breathing of someone asleep…

Emily mumbles with a smile as she wraps her arms around a little baby girl. – "I can hear your soft breathing as you sleep… like a cat, Grace…" (She hugs the baby and she snugs on her as much as she can and thinks) "Hmmm… vanilla…"

The scent of fabric softener… the sound of the piano as the baby looked up drowsily… a quiet lullaby. The brunette walks with the baby on her arms and she smiles when she arrives at the living room. She takes her time to admire the view…

Alison was playing the piano for their older daughter; the little brunette was in her beautiful ballet's clothes, moving with the music as Emily taught her….

Alison says to her little girl. – "You're dancing beautifully, Lilly…"

The little brunette smiles and keeps dancing around the piano. Emily sits beside her wife, with the baby in her arms…

Emily. – "I remember that melody… it's with this song that I knew you, Ali…" (She chuckles) "A single melody that drifted into my life and since that day, my heart is always wavering… pounding… for you…"

Alison kisses Emily's cheek and whispers. – "I love you too…"

The baby doesn't open her eyes but she definitely smiles, hearing the music and feeling the love of the two girls….

The scenery has changed in such beautiful colourful world and everything is just wonderful… just like a beautiful sonata of love…

*** The end ***


	9. Sayonara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again; this popped up into my mind after hearing the song 'Waves' by Dean Lewis, Anyway, this story will start after the time jump of 5 years on season 6, I mean, Alison asks the girls to come to Rosewood for Cece but something will change everything… this starts the day of the court, when the girls are supposed to speak well about Cece…
> 
> NOTE: Everything in italics, it will be Emily's thougths, I mean, it will be the things she's thinking in her mind…

_**(In the hallways of the court)** _

Hanna groans. – "I can't believe it, after 5 years… we're still Ali's puppets…"

Emily scolds. – "We're not puppets, Hanna! We're just helping a friend…"

Aria. – "Really?! I can't see how this can help anybody…"

There was an awkward silence, none of them was ok, doing what Alison asked them to do but even then, they were there….

Spencer looks at her watch and says. – "It's getting late, she asked us to rush in here and she's late?!"

Emily. – "Maybe, she's stuck with traffic…"

Aria raises an eye brow. – "Traffic in Rosewood?! Since when that it's possible… this is no LA, Em, impossible to have traffic here…"

Hanna. – "Yeah… Em… you don't need to always find an excuse to justify Ali's behavior, you know…"

Emily huffs and rolls her eyes.

Once again, just silence was present in the area until a young angry doctor approached towards them.

Elliot. – "Where is she?!"

Spencer. – "Excuse me?!"

Elliot yells. – "Alison! Where is she?!"

Emily. – "Hey! Careful with your tone! You don't have any right to yell at us!"

Elliot huffs and groans, he rushes towards the door and leaves…

Hanna. – "He's creepy…"

Aria scolds. – "Hanna!"

Hanna shrugs. – "What?!"

Spencer. – "This is weird… wait here…"

The tall brunette leaves her friends for a moment alone. Hanna starts playing with her phone, Aria takes out a book that she had in her bag and starts reading it and Emily, well, she just do what it's an old habit for her…

Emily types a text to Alison: "Hi… where are you? Is everything ok?"

The brunette sighs heavy, and she's gazing at her phone, waiting to receive a pop from a new text or something but the only that pops up, it's a shocking news from Spencer lips…

Spencer. – "You will not believe what I just heard!"

The girls says at the unison. – "What?!"

Spencer. – "Ali called it off… the hearing…"

The girls. – "WHAT?!"

Spencer. – "I talked with the judge… it looks like Ali came very earlier in the morning and she changed her mind… she pulled it off… everything… she said that Cece is better in Welby than out…"

There was an awkward silence in the room as the girls were processing the information…

Hanna huffs. – "What the hell?! She dragged us here for nothing?! She has to be kidding me?!"

Emily. – "Hann!"

Hanna huffs, she shakes her head with the arms crossed over her chest…

Aria. – "Why the change of heart?"

Spencer. – "I don't know… but I want to know; let's talk with her…"

The girls nod and they spend the entire day looking for the blonde…

* * *

 

_**The next day…** _

_**(In the Brew)** _

The four friends were waiting for their coffees…

Spencer. – "This is like old times…. She just disappears and leaves us in the dark… so typical of her…."

Emily says with concern. – "Guys, what if something bad happened to her…?!"

Hanna rolls her eyes. – "Oh, come on Em! This is old Ali all over again…"

Aria. – "If something is sure, it's that we will find her just when she will let us…"

As the girls take deep breaths, feeling chills of the situation, their coffees arrive…

Sabrina. – "Here, your coffees… it will be 25…"

Spencer was going to pay but someone who appeared in the door offer to pay for their coffees…

Alison says with huge smile. – "I'll pay for it!"

She rushes over and she pays for the coffees; the four girls are with the jaw dropped and with confused looks…

Alison notices the constant gaze and she says. – "Is there something in my face?"

Spencer. – "Where the hell have you been?! You cancelled the hearing and didn't tell us?! What the hell, Ali?!"

Alison takes a deep breath and nods…

Aria. – "Are you not saying anything?!"

Alison. – "Well, yes…." (She makes a big pause and the girls lean forwards waiting and then Alison says) "I'm sorry…"

There was a big silence after the tiny sentence of the blonde and then Hanna snaps…

Hanna. – "I'm sorry… I'M SORRY! That's it?! That's all you've to tell us?"

Emily pleads. – "Hann… keep your voice down…"

Alison. – "It's ok Em, she has all the right to be upset… I'm sorry, I 'm really sorry…. Maybe this might be not enough for you but it's all I can say for now…"

The blonde turns towards the door and she was planning to leave but she turns again in direction of the girls and she reaches for Emily and takes the brunette off guard when she hugs her. Alison hugs Emily tight and a big smile appears in her face….

Emily blushes. – "Ali…?"

Alison whispers in Emily's ear. – "I'm sorry for not replying your text I just… I just…." (She presses her lips together, hesitating to say more of what she should) "Thank you, Em… and I'm sorry…"

The blonde kisses Emily's cheek and leaves; the girls stare at Emily as the brunette is just with the gaze glued at the door…

Aria. – "What was that, Em?!"

Spencer raises an eye brow. – "Is there something you wanna tell us, Em?"

Hanna. – "Em…?"

Emily sighs deeply, she wasn't sure what was happening but something was sure… that hug… that kiss in the cheek, it made her heart pound….

* * *

 

_**(In the cemetery at night)** _

Emily was having a heart-to-heart conversation with her Dad, the brunette was trying to clear the tears from her eyes when someone slowly approaches, offering her a tissue…

Emily jumps. – "What are you doing here?!"

Alison sits on the ground beside Emily, she clears Emily's tears with her tissue and she just keeps her eyes on the brunette…

Alison. – "I didn't mean to scare you…"

Emily. – "You didn't answer my question…"

Alison turns her head in direction of the grave and she maps the name written in the stone and takes a deep breath…

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Alison. – "I'm here for the same reason as you… I came to talk with my mom…"

Emily. – "Oh…"

They stay in silence and the constant gaze of Alison, it makes Emily to blush…

Alison chuckles. – "It's cute…"

Emily avoids eye-contact and mumbles. – "Stop staring at me…"

Alison takes a deep breath and says as she grabs Emily's hand and starts playing with her fingers. – "I can't…"

Emily blushes and turns her head in direction of the blonde; she stares at their hands, their intertwined hands and she can feel it… all over again… those butterflies in her stomach. Emily's memories hit her mind; and she pulls back, refusing to be again that shy girl fool in love with the Queen Bee, she refuses to be once again Alison's toy; so she pulls back, she takes her hand away from Alison and she gulps, she gulps hard because she can see pain in those beautiful blue eyes…

Emily gulps. – "Ali…?"

Alison doesn't say a word; she just gives her a weak smile and stands up too…

Emily. – "Do you need a ride home?"

Alison smiles. – "I would love that… thanks…"

They start walking side by side, the blonde tries to keep a distance, trying to don't step up again and making Emily uncomfortable, just like a few moments ago; the brunette notices the distance between them and it hurts… it hurts her heart…

Emily. – "I don't bite…"

Alison looks at her and says. – "I know… I just…" (Deep breaths and looks down as she says) "You pushed back just minutes ago and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable again…"

Emily. – "I will not push you back again…" (They gaze at each other and Emily says) "I'll not push you back again… I promise…"

Alison's face lights up with a big smile and Emily just smiles too, looking at the happy face of the blonde. Emily didn't need it to say it twice; Alison rushes towards her and she intertwined their arms and leaned her head against Emily's arm.

Alison whispers. – "I'm sorry…"

Emily. – "You keep telling me that a lot… why?"

Alison. – "I just… I just…" (Deep sigh) "I just feel that you need to know how sorry I'm about all the pain that I've brought you in your life… you don't deserve it…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

They stop walking and look at each other. Alison smiles at her, with warm eyes.

Alison. – "I don't deserve having a kind person like you in my life but… but just one more time… let me be selfish…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

The blonde caresses Emily's cheek and Emily gulps hard; feeling afraid of her own emotions…

Emily gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison says entranced in Emily's beauty. – "Can I ask you something…?"

Emily nods

Alison. – "If you could get just one last wish in this earth… what would it be?"

Emily. – "What?"

(Awkward silence)

Emily. – "Ali… what is coming on?"

Alison. – "Have dinner with me tonight…"

Emily's lips shake open, she doesn't know what is happening in Alison's mind but she can feel that something is coming on in the blonde's life and she wants to know what it's…

Emily nods. – "Ok…"

Alison smiles and they resume their walk…

_**(In Alison's house)** _

Emily parks in front of the house and she gets stiff when she notices someone sitting in the stairs of the porch… waiting for the blonde…

Elliot stands up and says. – "Alison…"

Alison stares at him and Emily senses the tense air between them…

Emily mumbles. – "Maybe I should go…"

The brunette was planning to walks back at her car but Alison stops her, the blonde grips on her arm and doesn't let her go…

Alison. – "If someone is leaving, it's Dr. Rollins…"

Elliot. – "Alison!"

Alison looks at him with a serious gaze; the classic lethal gaze of the Queen Bee, Emily can feel the chills just with that look and the Doctor sighs hard and leaves with an angry face. That part of the evening was awkward but the rest of the night; it was lovely. For both girls, it was one beautiful night that they will always treasure as one of their best moment in their life. The blonde cooked for Emily and the brunette just happily glared at the blonde, smiling as she watched Alison cooking for her, it was like a dream coming truth.

The dinner was exquisite; the blonde definitely surprised the brunette with her culinary skills and Alison chuckled when Emily got chocolate all over her face during the dessert. After dinner, the blonde sits in the sofa with her cup of wine and the brunette stays up…

Alison. – "Tomorrow's the 1st day of the fair…"

Emily. – "Uh…"

Alison pats the sofa and says. – "Don't stand there, have a seat…"

Emily hesitates for a second and then she says. – "Uh… okay… no… on second thought, I'll stand…"

Alison chuckles. – "You sure are fidgety. Suspicious, much?"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "What is in your mind, Em?"

Emily hesitates but she asks in the end. – "What is your relationship with that doctor?"

Alison takes her time to reply and Emily grips on her cup of wine…

Emily. – "If you don't want to tell me… I can't understand…"

Alison. – "We kissed…" (Emily looks at her and the blonde notices how much the confession hurts Emily but she keeps talking anyway) "Besides, my co-workers in the school, he and Charlotte are the only adults in my life…" (She looks at her cup of wine and says) "I don't love him or anything, I was just feeling lonely and he was there…"

Emily nods, not really sure of what she should say…

Alison. – "I thought that I wanted to be in a relationship with him but…"

Emily. – "But…?"

Alison looks up and they locked their eyes in each other…

Alison. – "But something happened… something unexpected…" (Sad chuckle) "Maybe karma… who knows… but it got me thinking…"

Emily looks confused and says. – "Ali…. I don't understand what you're trying to say…"

The blonde stands up and she pulls on an old acetate disc and music fills the room…

Emily smiles. – "I love that song…"

Alison smiles. – "I just found out that my mother had a nice collection of discs…" (She stretches her hand towards the brunette and asks) "Can I've this dance?"

Emily blushes and without thinking she starts dancing with the blonde. It was supposed to be just one song but in the end, they ended dancing all the songs until the disc stopped…

Emily smiles. – "That was nice…"

Alison smiles. – "It was perfect…"

They stare at each other and Emily blushes, sweating for the closeness. The blonde was slowly approaching more and more towards the brunette, leaving no gap between their body and Emily wasn't sure how to deal with that so, trying to change the mood, Emily says as she points out towards the piano…

Emily. – "Do you still play it?"

Alison. – "Sometimes…"

Emily. – "I always loved to hear you playing it…"

Alison. – "Do you wanna me play it for you, now?"

Emily nods and Alison sits in the piano. She starts gliding her fingers lightly over the keys with so much grace that Emily smiles with each note hitting her ears. The brunette feels taken by the music and she sits on the sofa. Alison's fingers dance over the keys, she was really trying her best on doing a good performance for the brunette that was her only audience and after some pieces; Alison stops playing the piano when she notices that Emily fell asleep, with a happy smile….

Alison chuckles. – "So cute…"

The brunette accommodates the brunette on the sofa, putting a pillow behind her head and covering her with a blanket. The blonde sits in the edge of her sofa and she stares at the sleepy brunette; she eventually brushes the hair of Emily just trying to have a clean view of her face…

Alison. – "I know that I shouldn't… I know that it's selfish and wrong but…" (She lies down in the sofa and snuggles with Emily and she mumbles) "But at least tonight… let me be at your side, mermaid…"

The blonde fell asleep and as she starts snoring, the brunette can't hide her big smile as she mumbles with a happy smile…

" _Mermaid… I haven't heard that nick name in ages… I like how that sounds…"_

* * *

 

_**Some days after…** _

_**(In Spencer's backyard)** _

Aria. – "This brings me back old memories…"

Spencer. – "It's getting cold, don't you prefer get inside the barn?"

Emily looks up at the starry sky and smiles. – "No, the moon's so pretty, let's stay outside…"

Spencer teases. – "You've been very happy these days Em…" (She looks at the blonde who's approaching and says) "I wonder why…."

Emily ignores Spencer's comment and her smile gets bigger when Alison sits at her side…

Hanna. – "Hey, who wants pizza!"

Emily. – "ME!"

Alison smirks. – "Pizza again…?"

Emily shrugs. – "What?! It's what I like…"

The blonde chuckles and she just put a napkin in Emily's lap. The brunette kisses her cheek, saying 'thank you' and Alison just smiles and blushes; the rest of the girls just stare at the moment of affection that has become very frequent between the two of them; no one dares to say anything about it…

Spencer clears her throat. – "AHEM…."

All the girls, stare at her and the brunette says…

Spencer. – "Let's toast… for friendship…"

Aria. – "And love…"

Emily stares at Alison when Aria mentioned the word 'love' and she blushes, feeling the butterflies in her stomach…

The girls say at unison. – "Cheers…"

They start talking, joking around as when they were in high school…

Alison smiles. – "I'm happy that all of you decided to stay for a while… it's nice having you around…"

Spencer nods. – "Well, I'm just staying until my mom's campaign ends…"

Aria. – "I'm just staying until Erza's book is finished…."

Hanna. – "And I'm just staying until Alison gives me all her money…"

Emily scolds. – "Hanna!"

Hanna shrugs. – "What?!"

Alison chuckles. – "Em, it's ok…"

Spencer. – "I still can believe that you two are gonna start a business together…"

Alison. – "Oh, no, it will be Hanna's clothes brand, all her… I'm just loaning her the money…"

Emily says as she looks at Hanna. – "Money that Hanna will return little by little, right Hann?"

Hanna nods. – "Sure… don't worry; my brand will be such a hit that I'll be able to return the money even with interest…"

Alison shakes her head and says. – "It's ok Hann, you don't have to do that; I'm just happy that I could do something nice for you… at least for once…"

Spencer says. – "You've been doing a lot of 'good' stuffs lately…"

Alison. – "What do you mean…?"

Spencer. – "Being the sponsor of Hanna's dream…"

Aria. – "And mine…" (She smiles at the blonde and says) "Thank you again for helping me to create my own publishing house…"

Alison smiles. –"You're very talented Aria, I'm sure that Erza's book it will the 1st of many best sellers that you'll be able to publish…"

Aria smiles. – "Thanks… who knows, maybe your book becomes a best seller too…"

Emily. – "You're writing a book?! Why you haven't told me anything?!"

Alison blushes. – "I just… it's not ready yet and it's actually a story book for children…"

Hanna. – "Oh, if it's with illustrations, I'll read it…"

Spencer smirks. – "Oh, you reading a book for children, what a shock…"

Hanna squints her eyes towards Spencer and the brunette just smirks…

Emily. – "Do you've a tittle for this book? What is it about?"

Aria. – "My mermaid…"

Emily blushes. – "What?!"

Aria.- "Ups, sorry, maybe I wasn't supposed to say it?"

Alison chuckles. – "It's ok Ar…" (She stares at Emily and says) "The tittle of my book is ' _My mermaid'_  and it's about a beautiful mermaid…"

Emily grins with a lot of blush, she doesn't know what to say, she just keeps smiling like a fool…

Spencer clears her throat. – "AHEM…. Anyway, like I was saying; you've become the sponsor of Hanna, Aria and Emily, I mean, you help her to enroll in college, get clean with her mom and then finish school to get her degree…"

Emily blushes and she says. – "She also put a good word on me with the principal of Rosewood school…"

Hanna. – "Rosewood school…? Why?"

Emily smiles. – "Well, There was an opening as the shark's coach and…"

The girls. –"And?"

Emily. – "And I got the job!"

The girls were happy for Emily, especially Alison, who doesn't wait and hugs the brunette with a lot of happiness…

Alison. – "I'm so happy for you…."

Emily smiles, just holding the blonde tight into her arms, refusing to let her go. The rest of the girls notice the big smile on Emily and they can't keep holding back on their doubts…

Hanna. – "Ok, what is coming on between the two of you…?"

Aria scolds. – "Hanna! It's not of our business…"

Hanna. – "Off course it's our business! It's my business because Emily is my best friend and I swear Ali, if you're just playing with her feelings all over again…"

Emily. – "Hanna!"

Alison.- "I'm not playing with her feelings…" (She looks at the brunette and confesses) "If our eyes happen to meet, my heart flip-flops…"

Emily blushes. – "Ali…"

Alison smiles and says to Emily. – "You sparkle in front of my eyes… and I just know that I'm very grateful for having the pleasure to meet you in this world…"

The two girls stares at each other for several minutes in silence, like there were just the two of them in the world…

Spencer. – "What are you trying to say?"

Alison takes her time to reply, everyone is waiting to hear Alison's reply, especially Emily…

Alison takes a deep breath and says with sadness. – "I'll be leaving home very soon…"

Emily feels her heart cracks and she whispers. – "What?"

Spencer. – "Are you leaving Rosewood? What about your job? I thought that you loved it…"

Alison. – "Starting this semester, I'll just have classes twice a week or so; it just makes easier the transition with the new professor and the students…"

Emily's mind: _"Huh?!"_

Alison. – "Of course, I'm not sure when I'll be leaving but…"

She stops talking as she notices Emily's tears, falling down from her chocolate eyes…

Alison gulps. – "Em…"

The brunette stands up and starts running away with tears in her eyes as she thinks…

" _Again… here it's again… you breaking my heart… dummy! Alison, you dummy! Go wherever you want, dummy Alison!_

_We're childhood friends… you're smaller than me… you're the girl who disappear and got back in my life… and the fool of me… thinking that this time it will stay like that… I took for granted you would be by my side… but once again, you just fooled me…"_

Emily slams her door once she arrives at her home and she falls down in the floor….

Emily cries. – "I'm such an idiot…"

* * *

 

_**The next day, in the forest…** _

Running in the forest, Emily has been avoiding Alison and the girls, using the excuse that her mom was in town and that they needed family time; she has been trying to focus only on her but a peculiar blonde keeps popping up in her mind…

**" _Leave the town… leave the country… go wherever you want, for all I care! You moron, it's all the same to me whether you're around or not… "_**

Emily pictures Alison on her mind and she loses balance and trips; she hurt her ankle but to her luck someone else was jogging too in the forest…

Sabrina. – "So, you're the type who can't hide her uncertainty…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Sabrina approaches and says.- "You're struggling with something… it's all written in your face…" (She helps the girl to stand up and says) "You're covered in scrapes and bruises, my car is not far, I can give you a ride to the hospital if you want…"

Emily nods. – "Uh… ok… thanks…"

* * *

 

_**Some days after…** _

_**(Emily's house at night)** _

Pam. – "Honey, someone is knocking the door…"

Emily. – "Yeah, I'm coming…"

She opens the door and she swallows hard, looking at the blonde standing in front of her…

**" _Talking to you either makes me feel sad, or it sets my mind at ease… I'm such a mess… how lame is that?"_**

Alison. – "Em, I…"

Emily cuts her off and says. – "I met someone that I like…"

Alison. – "Huh?"

Emily. – "She's the kind of person who I want to spend the rest of my days with…"

**" _Liar…"_**

Alison nods, looking down, she mumbles. – "I'm sorry…"

Emily. – "You keep saying that…"

The blonde takes a deep breath and then she looks up and smiles at the brunette. – "I'm happy for you…"

The blonde stars walking away and before getting inside her car she says…

Alison. – "Emily…" (The brunette stares at her and they eyes meet) "I'm sorry… I really am… I just… I just…" (Sad smile and mumbles) "I just can't keep being selfish with you…"

The blonde leaves and Emily doesn't understand what the blonde was trying to say…

* * *

 

_**(In Rosewood streets)** _

The blonde was walking without a destination, with the gaze sets up far away; she sits in an empty bench for hours and then someone sits at her side. They sit side by side in silence until the blonde breaks the silence…

Alison. – "You're not asking me anything…?"

Spencer. – "If you want to talk about it, I'm listening…"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "I just got dumped…" (Sad chuckles) "Actually, I just got dumped even without being in a relationship… how lame is that?"

Tears started to fall from her blue eyes and Spencer gulps…

Spencer. – "Ali…"

Alison keeps talking with tears. – "I've always looked up to her… so good-looking and sweet… " (Sad chuckle) "She was like premium ice cream to me, you know…" (Sad voice) "The kind of ice cream that you just dream with…" (Tears and she grips her lap) "I got ahead of myself again… and" (She cries) "And I ended up hurting her again…." (Tears and sobs) "I'm such an idiot, I had no idea about my own feelings for so long and when I realized about it… about how much I love her… It's just too late for me… I lost my chance to be with her…."

Spencer. – "Ali… it's never too late…"

Alison. – "Time keeps flowing, Spencer… even if it's terrifying and painful… even if we can't see ahead, still seeking something… we can't stop time… time doesn't stop… the time I exist in… it can't be frozen forever…."

Spencer raises an eye brow.- "What are you trying to say?"

Alison turns her head in her direction and they stare at each other in silence for a long time…

Spencer. –"What is happening with you? Something is coming on… I just know… what is it?"

Alison smiles with sadness. – "You know… when I was studying to become a teacher, the dictionary became my best friend… I learnt a lot from it… and these days, a word keep running inside my mind…"

Spencer. – "What word?"

Alison. – "Sayonara…"

* * *

 

_**Some days after…** _

_**(In Rosewood School)** _

It was Emily's 1st day in her new job as a coach, she was serving herself a cup of coffee in the room of the teachers; she sighs with sadness because since she got the job, she always imagined herself, there, sharing a cup of coffee with Alison, talking and spending all the time together. She shakes her head, trying to erase those thoughts of her mind and it was in that moment when someone wildly opened the door of the room…

Aria. – "Em!"

The brunette turns her head in direction of the little brunette gasping out of breathe. Emily raises an eye brow, confused with her friend's unexpected visit…

Emily. – "Aria, my class starts in 5 minutes I don't have time for…"

Aria cuts her off and says. – "Ali collapsed…" (She gulps) "She's in the hospital…"

Emily drops her cup of coffee and it cracks in the floor and It just cracks, just like her heart…

* * *

 

_**(Rosewood hospital)** _

Emily rushes, running in the hospital, she can hear the nurses scolding her, demanding her to don't run but she can't stop running, she can't… she just needs to see her… she needs to get to her. Out of breath, sweating and with an erratic breathing, Emily wildly opens the door and her heart stops when she looks at the blonde in there…

Alison smiles. – "Hey there! How'd it go your 1st day as a teacher?!"

Emily can't speak; she just starts walking towards the blonde. Alison can't hold Emily's gaze and she looks down at her lap and starts playing with her fingers….

Alison. – "I was going to contact you, but I wasn't quite up to it…" (She takes a deep breath and she looks up and gives a weak smile to Emily as she says) "Sorry, I couldn't make it for your 1st day, I hope the other teachers made you feel welcome…"

Emily gaps, still trying to catch her breath after all the running she did, she's still unable to speak. Spencer steps in and says…

Spencer. – "Hi, I brought you something…"

Alison replies as she takes Spencer's box. – "Thanks…"

Hanna and Aria walk in too…

Aria. – "Well? How do you feel?"

Alison puts her arms up, pretending to look strong and says. – "Never better! I'm just gonna stay here a little longer for some tests…"

Spencer. – "This is the second time you collapse…"

Emily gazes at Spencer with a shocker and angry face…

_**"What? Why I didn't know about the 1st time?!"** _

Aria. – "But you were in her for tests the other day, weren't you?"

Emily gazes at Aria with a shocker and angry face…

_**"What? Why I didn't know about that too?!"** _

Emily feels betrayed by her friends… she has been out touch, trying to get mind away from the blonde who was sitting in that hospital bed but, still… she expected to be informed about all that kind of stuffs… the girls notices Emily's gaze and they just avoid eye-contact…

Hanna. – "Em, are you ok…?"

Emily. – "Why I didn't know about the tests? About she, collapsing, the 1st time that it happened?"

Alison pleads.- "Em, it's no big deal, don't get mad with them…" (She stares at Aria with a disapproved look and says) "Actually, I don't know why they got you out of your work, in your 1st day…"

Aria. –"Don't look at me like that! It was a shock for me… we were just talking and then you stumbled and hit the floor! I was so stunned! I totally lost it and I thought that Emily deserved to know… what if it was something serious…"

Emily gulps and says with fear. – "Is it serious?"

Alison sees the fear in Emily's eyes and she presses her lips together, refusing to say something that may hurt the brunette…

Alison. – "I might stay a little longer in here…"

Hanna. – "Because of the tests?"

Alison. –"Just for the heck of it…."

She looks at Emily and says…

Alison. – "I'm sorry for not telling you… I didn't want to make a big deal about it…"

Spencer. –"And is it really not big deal?"

The blonde once again doesn't reply; she just looks at the box that Spencer brought and she opens it; she smiles looking at all the sweet cakes that are in there…

Alison. - "Oh! The fig tart for me!" (She takes the tart and continues talking) "It isn't big deal, girls, really… I've always tired easily, but lately, I guess that I've had to expend a lot of energy, so I guess I pushed myself too hard…" (She takes a bit of the tart and says with a goofy smile, waving her body from one site to another) "Yum! Yum! Yum!"

Hanna smirks. – "You're just expending energy as you eat…" (She takes a cake and says) "Let me help you with that…"

Spencer. – "Hanna!"

Hanna says with the cake in her mouth. – "What?! It's too much sugar for her… it's not healthy… I'm just helping a friend…"

Alison chuckles and Emily shows a weak smile…. Hearing Alison's chuckles, it always makes her smile…

Aria says, putting a big bag in Alison's bed. – "Well… I brought you some books, too! You've got nothing to do in here, right?"

Hanna. – "What's she gonna do with a ton of books?"

Spencer smirks. – "Just because you don't read Hann, it doesn't mean that the rest of us is like you…"

All the girls laugh and Hanna just rolls her eyes…

Hanna. – "Well, Ali, you'll be out of here in time for the launch of the brand, right?"

Alison nods with a smile. – "Yes, of course, I will…"

Emily stares at Alison, reading her body language….

_**"I must be imagining things. That answer just now… it seemed rehearsed…"** _

The girls keep talking for a while until the time of visit ends…

Spencer. – "All right, Ali. Let's see you tomorrow, ok…"

Alison smiles. – "Sure, bye, bye…"

The four girls leave the room, Emily with a little of hesitation but she leaves at the end. The door closes and Alison can finally stop forcing her face to smile… her face becomes more serious and she turns her head, gazing at the mountain of books that Aria brought….

Alison sighs. – "I don't have time to read all these…"

The door gets open again and it was a nurse…

Nurse. – "Miss DiLaurentis, have your friends gone home?"

Alison nods. – "Yes…"

Nurse. – "Then, can we…?"

Alison. – "Yes… please… resume the IV drip…"

* * *

 

_**The next day…** _

Emily brought flowers, she was hesitating to get inside the hospital but she was already there so, she took a big breath and got inside the building…

**" _I don't like hospitals… the smell of antiseptic… a linoleum floor, cloudy and white… all overlapping with you… "_**

Emily was standing in front of the door; hesitating to knock or to just get inside… she was wondering when she heard some sobs inside the room. The brunette gets in, very quietly, she slowly approaches and the blonde hasn't noticed her presence as she's lying down in her right side, giving the back at the door. The brunette gulps hard, hearing Alison's broken voice….

Alison says with sadness as she caresses one picture that she has from Emily. – "I wish I was there in your 1st day…"

Emily's mind:  ** _"You're gonna be okay, right? You're not lying about being tested, right?"_**

Alison cries. – "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I wanted to show you the school… work with you… but I couldn't…"

Emily's mind panicking:  _" **You're not gonna tell me you're never coming back, right? You're gonna start cussing me out again, right? We will be able to talk in the teacher's room, right?"**_

Alison says as she grips the picture against her chest. – "I wish I could've spent more time with you…"

The blonde was lost, consumed on her own sorrow until she heard something…

Emily whispers. – "You're okay, right?"

The blonde turns and she looks shocked, noticing that Emily was standing there at her side…

Alison clears her hears and gulps. – "Em…"

Emily grips hard in the flowers and asks with watery eyes. – "You're gonna be fine, right?!"

Alison can't look at her and she looks down…

Alison. – "I'm sorry…"

Emily. – "Stop saying that!"

The blonde looks up and they stare at each other with intense looks…

Emily says with a trembling voice. – "You… you won't leave me like my Dad did, will you?"

They stare at each other in silence for several minutes and then Alison asks her again…

Alison. – "If you could get just one last wish in this earth… what would it be?"

Emily. – "Being with you…"

Alison smiles with sadness and says. – "Me too…"

_**Emily's narrative:** _

_**I learnt a new word… thank to you… Sayonara… Japanese for 'goodbye', it carries more finality than a simple 'goodbye, see you tomorrow', it would be used in situations where you will either not see the person for a long time… if ever again…** _


	10. Do you believe in magic? - CH1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Emily & Alison are married, Emily is a doctor, Alison comes from a welthty family and, she is a top clothes designer who is having inspiration problems to make a new clothes' line. Emily has always wanted kids but Alison is reluctant to don't have them.

_***** Hanna's narrative ***  
Do you believe in magic? Because I do… I believe in magic, fairy dust, princesses, heroes… I believe all my wishes will eventually come true, I just need to don't lose hope… I just need to cross my fingers, throw a coin in a fountain, blow the candle on my birthday and make a wish… Yeah, I just need to keep believing in magic… and all I ever wanted will come true…** _

_(In an orphanage)_  
Like each year, the best day of the year arrives for Hanna: her birthday…

Hanna jumps with joy. - "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!"

Spencer scolds. - "Ssssshhhhh, Hanna! Remember, we're not allowed to be noisy…"

Hanna pouts. - "But, it's my birthday…"

Spencer rolls her eyes, and another little brunette enters into the room, wearing an old dress unstitched…

Spencer. - "Are you really wearing that today?!"

Aria looks at her only dress she have and, curls her feet, while she says with a shy voice…

Aria. - "It's the nicer thing I have to wear… I want to give a good impression to all the people who will come today…" (She bites her lip and nervously plays with her dress) "I… I… I want to be chosen this time…" (Sad pout) "Don't I look pretty?"

Spencer crosses her arms around her chest, she feels that with that dress, the only impression Aria will get: pity …

Spencer sighs. - "Well… "

Hanna says very confident. - "Don't worry little Ar… doesn't matter what you wear… Today is the day… today is the day we will get picked by a family, today we will get a mom! And, do you know how I know this?!"

Spencer whines. - "God! No again… "

Aria has already heard it, because it's the only thing that Hanna has said all day long but, her low self-esteem needs to hear it again so she says…

Aria. - "No, how do you know we will be picked this time? "

Hanna smiles. - "Because I wished for it… "

Spencer mumbles. - "Like every single day…"

Hanna. - "But this time is different! Today is special because…"

Spencer says annoyed. - "Because it's your birthday, We know! You haven't stop repeating the same ridiculous thing all day long! "

Hanna. - "It's not ridiculous! I blew the candle and made a wish… and, now my wish will come true! That's how it works!"

Spencer. - "Really?! So, please enlighten me: why the other times didn't work? I mean, you ask for the same thing every year and we're still here…" (She says frustrated and sad) "Without a family… "

Hanna puffs her cheeks angry, she loves Spencer, the tall brunette is always looking after them like a mom but Spencer doesn't believe in magic, in happy endings and, that is the only thing Hanna hates from Spencer. Like always, someone has to influence them to don't fight…

Aria. - "Please don't fight…"

The social worker says while she passes through the hallway…

Mary. - "OK, everybody! The future parents will arrive anytime soon so, everybody, in the backyard, now…"

Like if it was a race, the kids run, just to make it first… one by one, the couples arrive, they stare at the kids, they interact with them and then, at the end of the day, they complete the registration form to adopt according with their wishes…

At night, the girls are in bed, talking…

Aria says with a little of enthusiasm. - "This time a lot of people came… maybe this time we will get a new home… it wouldn't be nice if we get adopted by the same family?"  
Hanna. - "Off course we'll stay together! That was part of my wish too!"

Aria.-"Really?!"

Hanna nods with a big smile and, Aria smiles too, just imaging a beautiful future for them…

Spencer says, trying to stay realistic. - "Let's not get too excited, ok?"

Hanna. - "How can you say that, Spence! We killed it! Obviously someone wants to adopt us… "

Aria.- "Do you really believe that, Hann…?"

Hanna. - "Absolutely! And, I will prove it! I will prove you that my wish worked!"

The little blonde gets out of bed, she turns on the candle she kept from her birthday cake and with it, she enlightens her path, the little blonde walks away…

Spencer whispers. - "Hann! Get back here! We're not allowed to walk in the hallway at this hour…"

The blonde completely ignores Spencer and this oblige the other girls to follow her. They make it to the social worker's office, which is filled with files and boxes; the blonde starts looking around…

Spencer whispers. - "Hann! Let's go back! We shouldn't be here!"

Hanna. - "They must be here…"

Aria asks. - "What are you looking for, Hann…?"

Hanna smiles while she grips on a bunch of papers…

Hanna. - "A-ha! I got the forms…" (She gives them to Aria and says) "Read them for me please?"

Aria. - "Why me?!"

Hanna. - "You're always with a book, you must be an excellent reader…"

Aria curls her feet and with the look down, she says with shame and sadness…

Aria. - "I love books but I'm not a good reader, I always stutters, actually I ca barely read a complete sentence by myself… letters are blurry and scary…"

Hanna. - "Really? Oh well… then you Spence… Read them…"

Spencer crosses her arms above her chest and, says

Spencer. - "Why? Why I should read them?"

Hanna. - "Come on Spence! Don't be like that! You know I barely know how to read my name, please read them and see if someone picked us, if someone wants to adopt us!"

Spencer doesn't want to do it but, Aria & Hanna are looking at her with so lovely deer eyes that she can't say no to the request. One by one, Spencer turns the pages of each adoption form; looking for their names, for at least the name of one of them. But sadly, the only that appears, it's a tear in Spencer's eyes…

Hanna frowns. - "Why you're crying…? Why…? "

Aria cuts her off and gasps with sadness. - "No one picked us… "

Hanna.- "What?! No possible! It can't be!"

Spencer.-"Sorry Hann… Your wish didn't work…"

Hanna gets angry…

Hanna pouts angry. - "No! You're lying! Liar!"

The little blonde doesn't want to believe the cruel reality, so, she struggles with Spencer to get the papers back…

Hanna pouts angry. - "Give me that?!"

Spencer. - "Why?! You can't read them!"

Aria pleads.-"Girls please! Stop!"

The little girls don't stop, each one keep pulling till the papers tear up apart; both girls fall to the ground and, when Hanna falls, the candle she had with her, it falls too… in a bunch of papers…

Aria screams very scared. - "Fire!"

_***** Emily's narrative ***  
Everything I've learned about love, I learned it from my parents. They loved me before seeing me, they love me in all my mistakes. That's the beauty of being a parent… I wonder if one day I will be able to give that kind of unconditional love…** _

_(In the ER)_  
In the locker room, Emily was getting ready to go home; she even texted her wife, telling her, she'll arrive in time to celebrate their anniversary; for the 1st time, she wasn't going to postpone their dinner because of the hospital. Ready to leave, the brunette tries to hide when she see her boss, looking for staff…

The boss. - "Emily! Great! You're still here… "

Emily. – "Oh, no, no, no… I'm already gone, I can't cancel again, especially today! It's my anniversary! She will kill me! I…"

The boss. – "An orphanage caught fire… there are no severe injured but, I need more hands to treat all the kids…"

Emily drops her bag & the roses she had for her dear wife.  _ **'She's going to kill me…'**_  Emily said to herself, but how can you say 'no' when there are kids at stake? Without questioning her decision; Emily changed clothes again and went to the ER, to help. Indeed, no one was seriously injured but, seeing so many little kids, crying, scared… all those kids touched a special soft spot in Emily's heart… especially 3 little girls…

Spencer sighs. – "Ar, Hann… stop crying…"

Aria sobs. – "I… I can't…"

Hanna cries very loud. – "I don't like candles anymore!"

Spencer sighs, she chuckles looking at those crying babies she loves so much. Trying to comfort them, Spencer hugs them…

Spencer. – "It's ok… it's gonna be ok…"

They were in a group hug when someone approaches. Their 1st instinct was to pull back, hold hands and, be on the defensive; they were always on the defensive each time a stranger approached, they didn't feel safe with anyone; but, when they see the warm smile of the doctor, they felt safe with a stranger for the first time in their lives…

Emily. – "Hey… has anyone checked on you…?"

The girls don't speak, they just shake their head at the same time, saying 'no' with their heads. Emily chuckles, finding it extremely cute.

Emily. – "You look fine but I need to confirm you're not injured, OK?" (She steps forward, trying to get closer, but she stops when she sees the little girls stepping back) "It's ok… I'm a doctor, I'll no hurt you… I promise…" (She gives them her little finger and says) "Pinky promise…?"

The 3 of them look at each other, no sure of what to do, till the most scared of them all, steps forwards…

Hanna whispers. – "Ar! What are you doing?!"

The little brunette has always hid behind Spencer and Hanna, but tonight, tonight, she's the 1st one to step forward…

Aria mumbles with a shy voice while she links her pinky around Emily's pinky. – "Pinky promise…"

Emily smiles and Aria smiles too. With a lot of tenderness, Emily examine the girls. They were OK, just Hanna had a mild burn in her little arm…

Emily says while she treats Hanna's injury. - "You're lucky, it's very tiny, I don't think you will even get a permanent scar from it… "

Hanna cries very dramatically. - "Auch ! Ahhh! It hurts! I'm gonna die!"

Spencer scolds. - "Don't be dramatic, Hann…"

Aria quivers her lips down, and says with a heart breaking voice. - "Is Hann going to die? ! No, no, no!"

Scared of losing Hanna, Aria starts crying…

Spencer. - "Hann! Look at what you did! You made Aria cry!"

Hanna & Aria are crying, very loud without stop…

Emily. - "I said you will not even get a scar, no one is dying, please don't cry… "

The brunette doctor tries to stop the crying of Aria & Hanna but she fails… Badly. Thankfully, someone with more experience approach and, gives her a hand…

Mary. - "Why those sad faces, girls?"

Emily. - "Mary?!"

Mary. - "Emily, how many times I need to tell you to call me Aunt Mary… We are family after all…"

Emily blushes and nods. - "Yeah, right… right… "

Mary calms down the crying girls.

Emily. - "Thank you for stopping their crying… "

Mary sighs heavy. - "Don't thank me, in just some more minutes, I will make them cry again… "

Emily frowns. - "What do you mean?!"

Mary looks at the girls and talks to them…

Mary. - "Can anyone of you explain me how the fire started?"

The girls gulp hard and look down…

Mary sigh. - "Oh, well… the important thing is that no one got badly hurt… " (Sighs) "So, the house is completely burned to the ashes, I made some calls to relocate all the kids, but I'm afraid you three need to say goodbye to each other, I couldn't find a place capable of taking the three of you, together… "

The three orphans look very, very sad; staying together is all they have and, the news breaks their hearts. And, their suffering doesn't get unnoticed…

Emily. - "Wait! Mary… I mean, Aunty Mary… I… mmm… Can I propose something?"

__***** Allison's narrative***  
What's it…? The thing most people have but no me…? What it's the reason I'm incapable of giving to the love of my life, the only thing she wishes the most…? What is it?!  
**

_(In Emison's house at night)_  
Emily parks in front of the house and, looking through the window, the passengers who were in the back seat, they look amazed by the big house…

Hanna says excited. - "We're going to live in a castle?!"

Emily and Mary chuckle…

Mary. - "It's not a castle Hanna, it is just a big mansion…" (She looks at it and, says with a little of nostalgic) "This house brings me so many memories…"

Emily nods in agreement, the brunette calls this mansion her home but, she knows this house has been part of the DiLaurentis' family for generations.

Aria smiles looking at the big house. - "It is so beautiful… like a palace.. How long can we stay here…?"

Mary sees the sparkle of joy in Aria & Hanna's eyes and, she doesn't want to crush their expectations but, she knows her nephew, she knows Alison's temper and, she knows that this isn't going to happen at least that a miracle happens…

Mary looks at Emily and asks. - "Are you sure about this?"

Emily nervously nods. - "Yeah… Yeah… I… Mmmm…"

Spencer.- "You're sweating a lot…"

Emily nervously chuckle and cleans the sweat from her face…

Mary raises an eye-brow. - "Emily, are you sure about this? We don't want to cause you any problem… "

Emily says while she takes off her seat belt. - "It is going to be fine…" (Gulp) "Just let me talk with her first…"

Mary nods. - "Don't worry, we will wait for you out side the house and, Emily… "

Emily looks at her and says. - "Yeah?"

Mary smirks. - "Good luck… you will need it…"

Emily nervously nods, Alison will be definitely angry at her for ditching their anniversary dinner and, coming home with 3 kids, well… That was going to be the cherry on the top. The brunette gets inside the house and, Mary waits with the girls in the car. They wait and, wait so long that Mary falls asleep…

Hanna giggles. - "She snores…"

Spencer scolds. - "Ssssshhhhh! Let her sleep… " (She looks at the big mansion and, sighs hard) "I don't have a good feeling about this…"

Hanna.-"Stop being so negative all the time!"

Spencer. - "I'm just being realistic and, for your information, I'm always right… "

Hanna puffs her cheek angry again, and decided to prove her wrong, she gets out of the car…

Aria. - "Hanna !"

Spencer says while she goes after her. - "Unbelievable!"

While Spencer was chasing Hanna, a big argument was happening inside the house…

Alison huffs angry with a sarcastic tone. - "Sure Emily, when I said I don't want kids at all, what I really meant was I want them all… "

The blonde was being sarcastic about the subject and, Emily knew this was Alison on bitch mode all on… but this time, Emily was decided to win the argument…

Emily pleads. - "Ali, please, they have no place to go… it's just temporary…"

Alison groans angry, her arms fully crossed above her chest, typing the floor with her fashioned shoes, she's reluctant to give in…

Emily pleads.-"Ali, please… see this like your good deed of the year…"

Alison rolls her eyes and, spins around, giving her the back…

Emily mumbles. - "I sacrificed my dream of having a family for you… to make you happy… you could at least grant me this… "

The brunette thought that the blonde didn't hear her but, she heard it… every word… Alison spins again and stares at Emily into the eyes with so much pain that Emily looks down and mumbles…

Emily.- "I'm sorry…"

Alison.- "We are a 'family'! You & Me! We're a family…" (sad sigh) "Why that's not enough for you… "

Emily feels guilty for causing pain in Alison's heart, so, she keeps the look down till someone runs inside the house…

Spencer says while she runs after Hanna. - "Hanna ! She asked us to wait outside!"

Hanna was curious to see the big house from inside, the little blonde was amazed by it, for her, it was like a big castle, just like in her fairy tales.

Hanna looks around and says. - "Wow!"

So distracted, Hanna runs around without looking where she is going; she doesn't notice the little steps stair that connect the big principal hallway with the living room and when, Hanna gets inside the living room, she almost falls with the steps… her little body flies in the air and, Spencer as well as Emily fears for the worse…

Spencer says with concern. - "Hanna!"

Emily. - "Oh God!"

Hanna was scared to hit badly the floor so, she close her eyes and, waits for the cold painful collision against the floor but, she doesn't feel pain neither cold… in the contrary, she feels warm… She feels comfy & warm; curious to see why, Hanna opens her eyes and, a big smile appears on her lips when she looks up… above her…

Hanna smiles. - "A princess! A princess saved me!"

The little blonde didn't hit the floor because Alison caught her in the air; why she did it? Why she ran to catch the little girl? Alison can't understand what made her move, everything passed so fast that she didn't have the time to think about it, maybe that is what people call it 'natural instinct'...

Hanna was in the arms of Alison, and looking at the gorgeous blonde, Hanna smiles with a big smile since she has never seen someone so beautiful…

Hanna. - "You're a princess, right?"

Alison doesn't replies, she just blushes and, zones out; Hanna's words make her blush but, it's not just blush what spreads inside Alison's body, no it isn't… This little blonde, with her bubbly smile, clicks something inside Alison's soul… something warm… very warm…

_***** Allison's narrative***  
What's it…? The thing most people have but no me…? What it's the reason I'm incapable of giving to the love of my life, the only thing she wishes the most…? What is it?! I don't know what is it… But I'm going to find it out very soon…** _


	11. Do you believe in magic? - CH2

_***** Allison's narrative ***** _

_**Two things scare me. The first is getting hurt. But that's not nearly as scary as the second, which is: love. For me, love was just a word till I met Emily and, now, now that I have true love, I refuse to love anything else, anyone else because we fear the thing we want the most and, I'm so afraid of losing something I love, that I refuse to open my heart to another person besides Emily… but that is the thing with love, no matter how much you push it away, it always finds its way to your heart…** _

Holding the hand of Mary, Aria gets inside of the house which will be her next home for the next couple of days. She is scared, she is always scared of everything, especially of the unknown… the shy little brunette looks down and, hides behind Mary when someone, she doesn't know, approaches to them…

Alison. - "Is she afraid of me?"

Mary smirks. - "You can't blame her, you're a terrifying person…"

Alison squints her eyes and says with a sarcastic voice. - "Ha-ha-ha… Very funny…"

Mary and Alison keeps talking and, Aria is curious to see who has this sweet voice so, she looks up and, the little brunette gasps surprised when she sees Alison for the first time…

Aria. - "Ah ! A barbie!"

Alison blushes a lot, a smile wants to appear in her face but, she bites her inner cheeks in order to don't show how happy she is with the compliment…

Mary. - "Are you blushing?"

Alison. - "No… "

Emily smirks while she walks towards them. - "Off course she is blushing…" (smirks) "You should have seen how much she blushed too when the other little girl called her 'princess'... "

Alison.-"I did not blush! And her name is Hanna, no 'little girl'..."

Emily happily hugs her wife and, says. - "Awww… You call them by their names already!"

Alison rolls her eyes and, Mary chuckles, she's happy to see that Alison isn't so cold-hearted like her mother was. They keep talking and teasing Alison till Emily receives a message from the hospital…

Emily looks at her phone and says. - "They need me back…"

Alison.- "But you just came back home! It's very late too… "

Emily kisses Alison's cheeck and replies. - "There's no schedule to save a life… " (She grabs her jacket and, her car keys when she says) "I've to go, don't wait for me awake..."

Alison crosses her arms above her chest and pouts angry, Emily smiles, she loves Alison's pouts…

Emily says while she opens the door. - "I'll try to be back soon… "

Mary. - "Emily, can I go with you? I still have lots of paper work to do in the hospital…"

Emily nods. - "Yeah sure… "

Mary kisses Alison's cheek and says her goodbye to the little girls…

Mary. - "OK girls, I have to go but Spencer knows my phone, if you need anything, call me, I will be back as soon as I get a new home for you…"

Alison mumbles. - "Hopefully very soon…"

Mary gazes at Alison by the corner of her eyes and, says with a teasing voice…

Mary points out towards Alison and says to the girls. - "And, don't be afraid of this Queen Bee; she's pretentious, arrogant and with an awful swing of moods but she doesn't bite… "

Alison pouts angry. - "Hey!"

Emily and Mary chuckle, amused by Alison's reaction. Hanna, in other hand, the little blonde smiles big while she says…

Hanna. - "Queen Bee? Ah ! She is a Queen!"

Once again Alison blushes and, tries very hard to hide her happy smile. Emily looks at Hanna and, gives her a thumb up, thinking…

Emily's mind. - "Awesome! Keep flattering her, that's a way to win her heart…"

Hanna has no idea of what is a Queen Bee neither why Emily is giving her a thumb up but, little Hanna smiles and shows too a thumb up…

Mary hugs the girls and says with a smile. - "Alison is a lots of things but despite all her defects, she is a lovely person with a noble soul…"

Alison blushes

Mary smirks. - "She just has an awful way to show it… "

Alison rolls her eyes, Mary smirks and, gets out of the house first, Emily was going to follow her, when someone stops the brunette in the door. Emily raises an eye-brow when she sees Alison, gripping on her, with panic in her eyes…

Emily. - "What? "

Alison says in low voice while she points out towards 3 little girls. - "You can't let me alone with them!"

Emily. - "Why not?"

Alison. - "Emily! I'm awful with kids! So much as hold 'em, they start wailin'!"

Emily rubs Alison's arms and says. - "It's going to be OK, Ali…"

Alison.-"I agreed with this because you said you would take care of them, and, I would have to do nothing at all… "

Emily.- "And, I will be back and, take care of everything... "

Alison huffs.-"And what I'm supposed to do till you get back home?!"

Emily. - "Well, you could give them something to eat, prepare the guest room for them… "

The brunette keeps making a list of thinks to do, and Alison doesn't look happy with it…

Alison mumbles.-"I agreed with do nothing… "

Emily.-"Come on Ali, don't be like that…"

Alison.-"I can't take care of another human being, Emily!"

Emily. - "It is not so hard Ali, mmm… it's like… Mmm… it's like… " (she remembers something and says) "Oh! You had a bird once, it is something similar… Just remember what you did for your bird… "

Alison.-"Do I need to remind you that the fucking bird didn't last even a week?! It died before I could name it!"

Emily.-"Oh, yeah… right… So, do the opposite of what you did with the bird.. "

Alison rolls her eyes.- "Emily that doesn't help!"

Emily receives another message from the hospital and, even if Alison is reluctant to don't let her go, the brunette has to leaves…

Emily kisses Alison's front-head and says. - "You will be okay… call me or text me if you don't know what to do… "

Emily leaves with Mary and now, Alison is alone with 3 kids.

Alison hits her head against the front door and sighs hard. - "Great… just great…"

Recalling her yoga classes, the blonde makes some breathing exercises till she hears something…

(Stomach rumbles)

Alison mumbles. - "Is tht a stomach growl?!"

The blonde looks at the girls, but the three of them, avoid eye-contact, they feel ashamed of the noises of their stomachs...

(Stomach rumbles)

Alison. - "You're hungry… "

Spencer says no but her stomach is the one being more louder than the others…

Hanna giggles. - "It is roaring like a lion…"

Spencer pouts. - "Shut up!"

Alison & Aria chuckle and, Alison says while she walks towards the kitchen…

Alison. - "Come with me… "

While Alison was alone with the 3 kids; in the hospital, Emily was getting ready to work, the brunette doctor was spacing out while she changed her clothes, Emily was also a little worried for leaving Alison alone with the kids but when she receives a text, her worries disappear and they are replaced by a happy smile…

Alison's text: "I forgot to tell you that I cooked pizza for our anniversary dinner…"

Emily sends a text: "Can't wait to taste it!"

Alison replies with another text: "Oh darling, u will not taste it since I gave it to the girls.. "

Emily's text: " ️You didn't save a slice of pizza for me?"

Alison replies by text. - "Nope…" (she attaches a picture and writes) "They ate it all… "

Emily opens the file and she chuckles with happiness when she sees the picture: Alison, blowing her a kiss while, in the background, the 3 girls are happily eating the pizza. The photo brings so much happiness to Emily that, despite her tiredness, she's boosted to work without stop…

A nurse asks. - "Doctor, are you ready? We need you in trauma 2…"

Emily replies with a smile while she sets up the photo like her wallpaper on her phone. - "Yes… I'm super ready!" (big smile) "It's a beautiful night to save lives…"

Back in EMISON house, two little girls were getting comfy in a bed...

Spencer scolds. - "Hanna ! Don't jump on the bed!"

Hanna pouts.-"Oh... U are no fun!"

The blonde stops jumping and, a big smile of victory appears in Spencer's face. The tall brunette looks around and says when she notices something...

Spencer.-"Where's Aria?"

**_*** Aria's narrative ***_ **   
**_All I ever want is a place I can call home, a place I can feel safe & loved. All my life I've been scared of everything and, I wish... I wish there could exist one spell to eliminate all my fears..._ **

Coming back from the bathroom, the little Aria gets lost in the big house, thinking it was the room where Hanna & Spencer were, she opens a door and gets inside a room; the little brunette gasps, surprised, when she enters in a room filled with books. The little brunette is amazed, she has never seen so many books in her life. Looking around, a golden book catches her eye and, a little bit hesitant, she stretches her little body and, slowly approaches her hand, trying her best to touch the book and, in that moment...

Alison says while she walks towards her.-"You like books?"

Aria jumps backwards and says. - "Ah?!"

The little brunette curls her feet, grips hard on her clothes and, looks down because she thinks that she did something wrong. To answer Alison's question, she just nods without being able to see her into the eyes.

Alison stays at her side and, says while she touches the golden book. - "I remember reading this book..." (a nostalgic smile) "It was my favorite when I was little..." (She grabs the book and, open it) "I remember that every time I felt lonely, I could find happiness reading this book..." (She turns the pages and, smiles while she recalls her memories) "I loved to read this, it was my favorite fairy tale..."

 ** _It was her favorite book? I tried to grab her favorite book!_**  Aria thinks on what to do, run away or wait to be punished for daring to touch such important book... Scared, like always, Aria worries and, waits for the worse but then, something unexpected happens... Something magical...

Alison. - "It has been years since I read this..." (She says with excitement) "Lets read it!"

Aria. - "Ah ?!"

Contrary to Emily, Alison didn't grew up in a warm family; Alison's parents were cold; their business and social events were their priority and, Alison was most of the time alone in that big house. That's why, Alison fell in love with the books; books never lied to her, never left her alone, books always brought her to magical places, they were there for her when there was no one else... Books are precious friends for Alison; the delivering of such beautiful and raw emotional dialogues is what made Alison have a special place for them. And, without thinking in her actions, leaving her body to move alone by itself; Alison picks up Aria and holds her into her arms tight while they sit in a big sofa, to read the book...

Alison smiles. - "You will love this, it has beautiful illustrations..."

The blonde wasn't lying, the cover of the book looked very nice but, the inside... the content of the book was beautiful, so colorful, so full of magic... Aria maps the illustrations with her tiny fingers and, smiles...

Alison starts reading. -"Once upon a time, in a land faraway, a mermaid..."

Aria was scared but, the blonde starts reading the book with such sweet words that Aria feels compelled to relax and, lean her head over Alison; mesmerized by Alison's sweet voice, by the warm closeness and, by the sweet vanilla aroma of the blonde, Aria wraps her arms around the blonde and, closes her eyes and listens to Alison attentivly; Aria lets oneself gowith each word that Alison says, each word open a new magical world , full of color... full of hope... full of love...

Aria mumbles. - "I'm not scared anymore..."

Alison looks at her, their eyes meet and, once again, love knocks the door of Alison's heart when Aria looks at her with deer eyes...

Alison. - "You have no reason to feel scared, nothing bad will happen to you... No, on my watch..."

Aria smiles and without hesitation she softly kisses Alison's cheek and hugs her with lots of affection. Alison smiles too, she replies the affection with a tender kiss in the front-head and, when Alison kisses Aria's front-head, a big wave of happiness spreads inside Aria's heart.

**_*** Aria's narrative ***_ **   
**_The mark of fear is not easily removed… but, that doesn't mean that you can't do it… and, I never imagined that the spell... the home... All I ever wanted, I could find it in just one person..._ **

It was late when Emily came back home, she got upstairs and, she frowns when she finds her bedroom empty. The brunette walks around, looking for her dear wife, she inspects each room till she finds her, in the last place she could imagine...

Emily smiles. - "Awww..." (She says while she looks for her phone) "I need to take a picture of this..."

And, she did... the brunette took a picture of what she never thought she would see: Alison, sleeping with a book into her hands and, three little girls around her...

Emily mumbles. - "What a beautiful picture..."

Being a parent isn't how you're made, it's a thing that happens to you. And, these 3 little girls, all they want is a home... a mom... they are far from imagining that they will be loved in gigantic quantitites and with unbelievable quality by a Queen Bee and, her dear mermaid...


	12. Do you believe in magic? - CH3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for loving this. This is the last chapter of this mini story, there will be some time jumps. This chapter will start the next day of the previous chapter. Hope you like it and, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review

_***** Emily's narrative ***** _

**_Family is like music, some high notes, some low notes, but always a beautiful song and, there's no most beautiful melody that the one that 3 little girls create in my heart..._ **

The brunette doctor was singing, dancing, happy while she was making breakfast for the 1st time...

Alison approaches and, says with a sarcastic voice. - "Oh God, you're sure that you're qualified to cook...?"

Emily rolls her eyes and, says while she flips the pancakes. - "It's just pancakes... pancakes is not so hard..."

Alison hums, no convinced of her wife's cooking but, since she has her hands already occupied, she decides to let her deal with breakfast, at least for today...

Emily takes a sip of her coffe and, says while she stares at Aria. - "She can't walk?"

Alison frowns. - "Why you say that...?"

Emily teases. - "Because it will be already an hour since we all wake up and, all this time, you've been holding her into your arms..."

The blonde looks at the little brunette; her blue eyes meet with the brown eyes of the little brunette she's holding into her arms; since yesterday, Alison has been holding Aria into her, somehow, she feels this desire to don't put her away...

Alison replies. - "She's fine... she's just comfortable in my arms and, I'm ok with that..."

Emily and, Aria smiles, the little brunette hugs Alison by the neck and, the blonde smiles when the little kid leans her head over her shoulder...

Hanna stretches her arms and pouts. - "Pick me up, too!"

Spencer was going to scold Hanna, for asking any gesture of love but, before Spencer could say a word; the blonde picks them all into her arms... even Spencer...

Emily smiles. - "Wow! You're strong..."

Hanna smiles and, rubs her cheek against Alison's cheek while she hugs Alison's face. - "I like this!"

Alison chuckles, Hanna & Aria feel very comfy on her arms but the older girl is very stiff... Spencer just blushes a lot, she avoids eye-contact and, Alison notices it...

Alison looks at Spencer and, asks. - "Am I hurting you...? Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you want me to put you down...?"

Spencer can't say a word, she just shakes her head while a mix of emotions are spreading on her tiny heart; this is the 1st time that someone holds her into the arms and, it's overwhelmed and, it gets more overwhelming when...

Emily. - "Awww! I want to hug them too!"

Spencer blushes. - "What...?!"

Before knowing, the 3 girls got stuck into a big Emison's hug.

Spencer mumbles while she's trapped between Alison's & Emily's embrace. - "This is too tight..."

Hanna smiles. - "Shut up, you're loving it and, you know it..."

Spencer just rolls her eyes and, blushes, she can't deny this feels nice...

They've a beautiful breakfast, Alison was surprised, after all, at least Emily knows how to make pancakes. Like always, the brunette receives a call from the hospital and, despite the fact she really wants to stay at home with Alison and the kids, she leaves to the hospital. It was past 2pm now, Emily was getting out of a surgery when an intern rushes towards her...

Emily scolds. - "Hey! No running on the hallways, how many times I need to..."

The intern cuts her off. - "Please Dr. Fields, we need you in the ER, NOW! It's your wife, she..."

Emily just heard the word ' _wife_ ' and, she broke her own rules, since she ran on the hallways like if it was a race... a race for her life... the intern was talking to her but, her mind wasn't processing anything, all she could focus was that her wife was in the ER and, she was preparing herself for the worse case scenerio but, she wasn't prepared for what was really happening in the ER...

An intern. - "Ma'am, I already told you..." (he looks at Hanna's knee and, says) "It's just a scrape..."

Hanna dramatically cries. - "It hurts! I'm dying!"

Spencer scolds. - "Hanna, don't be so dramatic..."

Aria sobs. - "Don't die!"

Alison snaps against the intern and, demands. - "Do something! Or I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell!"

The blonde continues snapping against the intern who's attending them and, now, Hanna is not the only one crying...

Alison rolls her eyes and huffs. - "Oh for lord's sake! Stop crying and, do your fucking job!"

Emily steps in. - "ALI!"

The blonde crosses her arms above her chest, looking at Emily's gaze, she knows she did wrong, not happy, she mumbles a 'sorry' to the crying intern...

Emily sighs while she looks at the scene, the intern who looked for her, whispers into her ear...

The intern. - "Please Dr. Fields, this is the 4th intern she makes him cry, please do something... everyone in the ER is scared of your wife..."

The brunette doctor sighs deeply, this wasn't the scenerio she was expecting to see but, in one point of view is better of what her mind was fearing to see...

Emily pats the intern's back and, says. - "I will take care of this, go and treat another patient..."

The crying intern nods and, leaves...

Alison mumbles. - "Finally, a real doctor..."

Emily scolds. - "Ali..."

The blonde pouts, she refuses to apologize again, and, Emily has to just let it go, because she sees how worried Alison is for Hanna. Like the intern said, it was just a scrape, Emily puts a band-aid and, lots of kisses in Hanna's knees, the little blonde giggles and, just like that, she forgets about her pain...

Emily says to Alison. - "See, she's ok..."

Alison says while she sits besides Hanna and, hugs her. - "One second she was running and, the next, she was sitting on the floor, crying a lot... she said she was dying! What I was supposed to do!"

A tear fall from Alison's eyes, she really believed that she was going to lose the little blonde and, her heart quivers just with the thought of something bad happening to Hanna. Emily has never seen Alison so emotional, she has no idea of what to do now, but, looks like another brunette knows exactly what to do...

Spencer offers a tissu to Alison and, says. - "Don't cry, Hanna is just very dramatic..."

Emily mumbles. - "Just like you Ali..."

The blonde glares at her wife with a lethal look and, Emily gulps hard, avoiding eye-contact. Alison takes the tissue and, clears her tears.

Hanna cups Alison's cheeks with her tiny hands and, says with a bubble smile. - "I'm ok, don't cry..."

Alison feels better, Hanna's smile makes her feel better, but, she needs something else to feel even better. The blonde opens her arms and grab the 3 little girls in a big hug, Hanna and Aria smiles a lot under the embrace, Spencer blushes, she's stiff but, she doesn't push her away...

Emily smiles. - "Do you feel better now, Ali?"

Alison pouts. - "A little..."

Emily chuckles, and, says while she starts signing Hanna's chart. - "Well, you're ready to go and, Ali..."

Alison. - "Yeah?"

Emily smirks. - "Next time that any one of them gets a scrape, please come to me... I don't think that we can afford to have all the staff crying just because of the presence of a Queen Bee..."

Alison rolls her eyes and, the 3 girls as well as Emily chuckle with Alison's reaction. They were ready to leave when the brunette notices something...

Emily. - "Are those shopping bags...?"

Alison smiles. - "Yes, we went to the mall..."

Emily raises an eyebrow. - "And, what? You brought the entire mall?!"

Alison. - "They needed clothes..."

Emily. - "Well, yeah but, it looks like you bought the entire store!"

Alison says with a sassy voice. - "Actually, you did it..."

Emily. - "What?!"

Alison smirks. - "Well, you said you would take care of everything so, I used your credit card... so you're paying for all..."

Emily - "WHAT?!"

Alison says to the little girls - "Girls, when someone gives you a present, you say 'thank you'..."

Aria shows off the new dress she's wearing and, says with a big smile. - "Tank'oo..."

She got her with the bubble smile...

Emily hugs them and, says. - "Awww... I'll pay for everything! I don't care!"

Alison smirks. - "Well, in that case, you're inviting us lunch too..."

Emily. - "I haven't eating yet, there's a nice restaurant in the next block, what do you say?"

The girls look at each other and, they nods with a big smile.

Emily smiles. - "Perfect! I'll go just to change and..." (She sees that Alison grabs her arm and, says) "Something wrong...?"

Alison. - "Before leaving the hospital, I would like to check something else..."

Emily raises an eyebrow when she sees Alison staring at little Aria... Following Alison's wishes, Emily gets them a meeting with one eye-specialist...

Ophthalmologist says to Aria. - "Here, put this on..."

The little brunette puts on the glasses and, she gasps surprised that the letters doesn't look blurry either scarry anymore...

Alison caresses Aria's head and, says. - "Now we can read all we want... letters will no longer be blurry anymore..."

Aria nods and, hugs her tight. Alison smiles and, Emily' smile is brighter since it makes her really happy how Alison cares for the little girls...

In the restaurant, Aria sits besides Alison and, the blonde helps her to read the menu, Emily smiles, feeling more in love with Alison if it's human possible. The rest of the day goes very smooth; Emily wasn't in home yet, but, since it was late and, the girls looked tired, Alison decided to read a bed time story to them. The blonde was tucking them in bed, when she hears Spencer sneezes.

Alison touches Spencer's front-head and, says. - "You've fever..."

Spencer pulls away Alison's hand, she rolls in bed and, mumbles. - "You don't need to be overprotective towards me... I can take care of myself..."

She has always taken care of herself and the little Aria & Hanna, she can deal with a cold, she can deal with it by herself, that's what Spencer thinks...

Spencer mumbles while she boils in fever. - "Go 'way! Go 'way!"

Alison grabs her phone and, calls Emily...

Alison on the phone. - "Em! I need your help, now!"

The next day, Spencer wakes up feeling better than last night; when she opens her eyes, she realizes she has a cool compress on her head and, a warm hand, holding her left hand. Spencer sits on bed and, she blinks more than once when she stares at the sleeping blonde who hasn't leaved her side, not even a second...

Emily smiles. - "You're awake..."

Spencer. - "Huh?!"

Emily. - "Sssshh... let's not wake her up" (She points out towards Alison while she says) "She couldn't fall asleep till your fever got down..." (She puts a thermometer in Spencer's ear and, says) "How are you feeling...?"

Spencer doesn't know how to reply, she just looks at the blonde woman who's using her leg as a pillow, even if she's sleeping, Alison keeps holding Spencer's hand very tight; refusing to let her go and, Spencer gulps hard, since this is so new for her...

Spencer mumbles. - "She has been here all night...?"

Emily nods. - "Yeap, I told her that it was just a cold but, she refused to leave your side..."

Spencer looks at the cool compress, she recalls waking up in the middle of the night and, seeing Alison changing the cool compress each time that Spencer showed a tiny amount of discomfort. The little brunette smiles since she remembers how Alison holds her hand and, prayed for her well-being... no one has ever done that... no one...

Emily caresses Spencer's head and, says. - "You don't have fever anymore but, we will see the doctor today, just to make sure that it's just a cold and, not a virus... ok...?"

Spencer nods and, for the 1st time in her life, she allows herself to be taking care by someone else... she's no longer alone...

Hanna jumps into the bed, wearing the pillow cover as a hero cape, she even puts her tiny fists on her hips, posing as a hero when she says...

Hanna. - "I-I'm gonna beat that cold! Then Spence will be ok..."

Aria climbs on the bed too and, says with a shy voice. - "I... I want to beat that cold too... I'm gonna help too..."

Emily and Spencer chuckle with the enthusiasm of the little girls; such big commotion wakes up a blonde; Alison rubs her eyes and, the 1st thing she does is on checking on Spencer; the blonde is all freaked out till she notices that Spence doesn't have fever anymore...

Alison hugs Spencer and, says with tears in her eyes. - "You're ok... you're ok... I'm so glad... so glad you're ok..."

The little brunette gulps hard, this is the 1st time that anyone has shed a tear for her... it feels nice... really warm. For the next couple of days, Spencer was already feeling better but, Alison insisted that she needed to rest in bed; the blonde was always bringing her the food on bed and, spoiling Spencer; something that Spencer was liking a lot.

Spencer smiles while she caresses a beautiful embroidered blanket that Alison puts over her...

Alison. - "Do you like it?"

Spencer nods. - "You didn't have to buy it for me..."

Alison. - "I didn't buy it, I made it..."

Spencer blushes. - "What?!"

The blonde smiles, she hesitates on going further but, she really wants to know what Spencer thinks about what she has been doing...

Alison puts a notebook on Spencer's lap and, says. - "I noticed that you don't like when I try to buy you things so, I thought that maybe you would be ok if I design your clothes..." (She turns the pages and, says) "Look, I think you'll like these drafts..."

For the 1st time in a long, very long time, Alison is inspired to design clothes again and, her inspiration is a tiny brunette. Spencer stares at the workbook, she can tell that Alison has been putting all her heart in it and, a tear fall from Spencer's eyes...

Alison clears the tear with her thumb and, asks. - "Hey, what is wrong...?"

Spencer chuckles, with tears in her eyes, she hugs the notebook against her chest and, says while she smiles. - "Nothing... it's just perfect... perfect..."

Some days later, Emily was happy since she finally got some days off from work; the brunette was so happy that she would be able to spend time with what has become her 'new' family and, she smiles a lot when she comes back home and, sees Alison, making dresses for the girls...

Hanna waves her dress and, says with a bubble smile. - "I look like a princess!"

Aria smiles. - "Me too!"

Alison smiles, seeing those bubble smiles has become her joy; she was adjusting Spencer's dress and, says with a smile...

Alison. - "You look beautiful too..."

Spencer looks at her dress and, smiles, she's not so open with her emotions like Aria or Hanna, but, she knows she's happy, really happy so, she hugs Alison and, the blonde smiles a lot with the unexpected hug.

Emily says with excitement. - "You look beautiful and, I just got us tickets to Disneyland, so, what do you say?!"

The girls screams with frenzy of excitement; they hug Emily a lot and, Alison raises an eyebrow to Emily...

Emily smirks. - "What?! You're not the only one who can spoil them..."

Alison chuckles and, the big happy family prepares to leave. They spend a wonderful day, so magical that, Spencer starts believing that maybe magic exist, that maybe Hanna's wish did come true, but that thought dissipates when they come back home and finds someone on the door, waiting for them...

Emily. - "Mary...?"

Mary smiles while she looks at their painted faces, at all the candies and, stuffed animals they brought from their day in the park.

Alison says with fear while she hugs tight the sleeping Aria that she's holding on her arms. - "What are you doing here...?"

Mary looks at them and, says with a smile - "I found them a home..."

_***** Alison's narrative ***** _

_**As much as you want to plan your life, it has a way of surprising you with unexpected things that will make you happier than you originally planned. Good things come from nowhere and, just like that, they can go away too...** _

Hanna and Aria got in so many games all day long that on their way home,they were already asleep when they get home. Emily puts the sleeping kids on bed, while Mary is in the living room with Alison, the blonde is holding Spencer on her arms, the little brunette is sitting on Alison's lap, she doesn't know what is happening, but, she doesn't like it...

Alison hugs Spencer and, mumbles. - "Are you sure is a good home for them...?"

Mary nods. - "I'm sure..." (She puts the file in front of Alison and, says) "He's a famous writter and, his wife is in charge of many charitable institutions, they're perfect..."

The blonde looks at the photo of Erza & Nicole, she feels sicks already just seeing at the 'perfect couple'...

Alison rolls her eyes and throws the file away while she says with a bitter voice. - "If they're so perfect, why they don't have their own children..."

Mary scolds. - "Alison! That's rude!"

Alison pouts angry, she doesn't care, she doesn't approve them and, that's all she needs to say...

Mary. - "They want to meet the girls tomorrow..."

Alison snaps. - "WHAT?!"

Mary's phone rings and, she says while she stands up to take the call...

Mary. - "I need to take this call... wait a moment..."

Her aunt walk away and, Alison just waves her legs without stop, she doesn't know what to do till someone says something to her...

Spencer mumbles. - "You don't want us to go...?"

Alison can't speak, there's a knot in her throat, she just shakes her head while tears fall from her blue eyes.

Alison rambles. - "What's come over me? My heart's all tight... is this maternal instinct...?! But I can't be a mom, I'm an awful person, I would be a bad role model for you... I... I..." (She says, feeling defeated) "You deserve so much better than me..."

The brunette sees Alison's tears, she sees the blonde and, she says while she cups Alison's face with her tiny hands and, their eyes meet...

Spencer. - "I believe in logic, in the facts, I believe in what I know for sure is real, I'm not like Hanna or Aria who still believe in unicorns and fairies..."

Alison nods. - "I know..."

Spencer. - "And, do you know that our world is ruled by numbers...?"

Alison. - "What do you mean?"

Spencer. - "In order for us to exist, a great many unlikely events needed to unfold in exactly the way that they did. For example, gravity; did you know that if gravity were slightly more powerful, the universe would collapse..."

Alison. - "I did not..."

Spencer. - "Also, if gravity were slightly less powerful, the universe would fly apart and, there'd not be stars or planets... gravity is precisely as strong as it needs to be, what are the odds of that?

Alison. - "Where are you going with this...?"

Spencer. - "I believe our world is ruled by the laws of probability, that said, there's one thing we can be sure of in this entire world, numbers are never wrong: nothing that occurre by the law of probability is wrong and that includes the fact that there are 5 billion people on this planet and you're the perfect mom for me, for us. What are the odds of that?"

Alison smiles like a fool, she has no words to say, she just hug the little brunette very tight...

Spencer blushes. - "It's too tight..."

Alison chuckles. - "I don't care..."

Mary and Emily emerges in the living room at the same time...

Emily looks at Mary and, asks with a sad voice. - "When are you taking them away...?"

Mary was going to reply but, a blonde cuts her off...

Alison. - "Never!"

Mary & Emily say at the unison. - "WHAT?!"

Alison stares at Spencer, the little brunette looks at her and, smiles and, with that smile, Alison knows she's doing the right thing...

Alison hugs Spencer and, says while she stares at Mary into the eyes. - "This is their home... they're mine... I'm their mom..." (She looks at Emiliy and says with a smile) "We're their moms... their home..."

Emily cries with happiness, she nods with frenzy and, rushes to her wife and hugs her...

**_*** Hanna's narrative ***_ **

**_Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in fairy tales? In fairies? Do you believe in the happily ever after? Because I do… I really do… I believe today is the day, I believe today I'll get what I've been craving for so long, yes… today, it's the day, the day I'll get a family… a mom, no... two moms! Maybe even a dog… yeah… today, I'll finally get what I always wanted… even more..._ **

_Some years later..._

Spencer yells while she moves some boxes. - "Hanna! Move your ass! I will not pack for you!"

Hanna. - "But you like micro-managing and, putting all in order..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, another brunette rushes inside the room...

Aria plays with her glasses and says. - "Has anyone see my red hoodie?"

The girls look around, they look for it but don't fint it till someone else emerges into the room...

Alison says while she holds a laundry basket. - "Are you looking for this...?"

Aria smiles when she finds her red hoodie on the top, she grabs it and, says while she pecks Alison's cheek...

Aria. - "Yei! Thanks mom!" (she walks away very fast and, says) "I already packed so, I'm going to the movies with Noel, see you..."

Emily hears the name of 'Noel' and, she pouts with jealousy...

Emily stands besides her wife and says. - "We need to have a talk with that Noel... I don't like him for our little Aria..."

Alison smirks. - "Oh, don't go there, Em, you forbid her to see him and, she'll do the opposite... my mom banned you from our house and, I ended marrying you so..."

Emily rolls her eyes and, Alison just chuckles, amused with Emily's reaction...

Alison puts the laundry on the bed and, sighs with nostalgic while she sees all the boxes on the room...

Alison mumbles sad. - "I can't believe you're already leaving for college..."

Spencer teases while she stares at Hanna. - "I can't believe she's a graduate..."

Hanna whines. - "Hey! I'm smart!"

Everybody chuckle. Emily drags Hanna to her room and, says...

Emily. - "C'mon Hann, you've barely packed and, you're leaving tomorrow..."

Hanna pouts - "But, I don't wanna pack... it's lot of work..."

Emily chuckles. - "I'll help you, c'mon..."

They leave and, Alison stays in Spencer room. Spencer is moving boxes and, putting stuffs inside them while Alison stares at her...

Alison. - "Do you need help...?"

Spencer shakes her head. - "No, thanks I got it..."

Alison nods, she sits on Spencer's bed and, her eyes roam around the room while she says...

Alison. - "Are you sure you don't want to take some time off...?"

Spencer smirks. - "I already took a sabbatical year doing voluntary service in Africa with Tobby, I think that's enough..."

Alison smiles sad and, nods. She's sad they're leaving, specially Spencer, she just came back after being so far with her boyfriend and, now that she's finally home, she's leavin again, it breaks Alison's heart.

Spencer points out towards a box and, says. - "Could you pass me that box, please?"

Alison nods. - "Sure..."

The blonde grabs the box and, she freezes when she sees what is inside, she puts her hands inside and, pulls out the old blanket that she made for Spencer years ago...

Alison looks at Spencer with watery-eyes and, mumbles. - "You're taking this with you...?"

Spencer looks down and, nods while she plays with her hair.

Alison. - "Why...?"

Spencer looks at her into the eyes and says from the heart. - "Because I don't know what will be the odds for me to excel in college or to successfully complete my projects. But I know that every time I put that blanket around me, the uncertainty of my failing vanishes and, the odds come to nothing, I see this blanket and I realizes that I'm your child, I'm the kid of Alison DiLaurentis, so the odds don't apply to me... I can do everything... there's no odds or doubts which can bring me down since this blanket makes me invincible..."

The blonde has no words, to say, tears fall from her eyes, she hugs the blanket and then, she puts it over Spencer. Alison cups Spencer cheeks with her hands, she sofly kisses her front-head and, hugs her with lots of love...

Alison. - "I love you..."

Spencer hugs her too and, says. - "I love you too, mom..."

**_*** Spencer's narrative ***_ **

**_Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in fairy tales? In fairies? Do you believe in the happily ever after? I didn't believe in that kind of stuffs but you should, because after all, magic exist, dreams come true and, love... love will always be the best magic in the world... specially mom's love..._ **


	13. Lets Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it has been a while without writing in this story, sorry, it's hard to make the time to update all my stories at the same time. Anyway, I hope you like This One shot, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. I got inspired by the song: FINNEAS - Lets Fall In Love For The Night. Also, thinking on thanksgiving, this is not a holiday for me, but, I'm grateful for you guys ^^. So, here it's this one shot. This history has no connection with the PLL series' story. Here, Alison & Emily don't know each other at all...

Hanna. - "I can't believe that you're doing this... It's creepy..."

Emily. - "It's not creepy..."

Hanna. - "You take the same bus, every day, at the same hour, just to see this chick... you don't talk with her, you've no idea of what is her name, what she does for a living, you know nothing about this girl, you just stare at her..."

Emily. - "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds kinda creepy..."

Hanna. - "Because, it is! Geez, Em, you need..."

Emily looks at the clock and, says while she rushes towards the door and, cuts her off. - "I've to go..."

Hanna. - "This week you're doing the night shift? You have nothing to do for the next 4 hrs?"

Emily smirks. - "You're wrong, I need to take the bus..."

Hanna rolls her eyes, her roomie and BFF is hopeless...

Emily rushes to the bus stop, and, a big smile appears on her lips when she sees that, like usual, the girl who has stolen her heart is already there, waiting for the bus. The 1st time that the brunette took this bus, it was by mistake, but, she doesn't regret it because thanks to that mistake, she got to meet her... her... she doesn't know what is her real name, but, in Emily's mind, the girl is called by so many names: beautiful, goddess, the love of her life... and, God! Emily really wishes that this girl could be the love of her life.

The brunette runs the entire block, and, makes it just in time when the bus arrives. Like always, the girl sits on the front at the right, and, Emily sits two seats behind at the left. This is the perfect angle to look at her, that's what Emily thinks. It might look creepy, ok, ok, ok, it's creepy what Emily is doing, but, staring at the girl has become the best thing in Emily's day to day... Emily wishes she could find the guts to talk to her, but, she can't... she's too shy, and, she sucks to pick up girls. So, this is the nearest way she can get to heaven, and God! This girl really was heaven for Emily. Long blond curls, perfect face, definitely sculpted by the Gods and her aroma... vanilla, so sweet and exquisite... in front of Emily's eyes, this girl was the perfection walking on Earth.

And, it's not just the natural physical beauty that has charmed Emily's heart. There are these little details that make Emily believe that the girl is also beautiful on the inside... like, each time that there's no empty seat and, an old person gets in the bus, the blonde is always the 1st person to offer her seat to the old person. Also, there's this time when a woman sat at the side of the blonde with a crying baby, and, the blonde made silly, goofy faces to the baby, just to make him smile... Emily chuckles to herself under the memory of that day, it's the cutest thing that the brunette has ever seen in her life...

Yes, Emily has put attention to each detail of this girl; Emily knows that the girl likes to be on-time like a Swiss watch, she's always at the same hour at the bus stop. Also, the blonde is always wearing what Emily thinks it's her office uniform, a navy blue skirt with a white blouse, and, God! Emily is thankful that she gets to see this girl every day with a skirt because those beautiful legs are made to be worshipped.

Another detail that Emily has noticed is that this girl is always with a coffee on her right hand since her left hand is always filled with an open book... That's right, the blonde is always reading, she must be a book lover because she's always with a book in her hand. Last week, it was a thriller, Emily knows that because she googled the tittle of the cover. And, looking at the book of today, this time is a romantic novel, well, at least that's what Emily's phone says when the brunette types the name of the cover over the internet...

The blonde's a fast reader, that's what Emily thinks because each week is a new book. Emily has never been a fan of books, but, for this girl, for her, she would read the entire encyclopedia if she would ask her to do it. If she would ask her... Emily sighs deeply, wondering how would it feel to hear the voice of this angel; till now, that's the only thing that the brunette hasn't been able to find out about this girl because the blonde has never spoken. She just get on the bus, she passes her bus card on the machine, she sits and read the entire time...

Emily wonders if the girl is as shy as she's, but, in any case, the girl has had more than one chance to speak because there's always a guy trying to hit on her; Emily groans, recalling all the times that someone has tried to hit on her perfect girl. But, Emily smiles when she remembers too, how the blonde coldly ignores them till they walk away. Each time that she turns down a guy, a tiny smirk appears on the lips of the blonde, and, Emily smiles too... the brunette just hope that when she gets the guts to really speak to her, she will not receive the same cold rejection...

For the past 20mn, Emily stares at the girl, till they arrive to the stop where the blonde always goes down. The brunette sighs sadly, time flies fast, and her 20 minutes of heaven have just ended... at least for today...

The next day, because she was doing the laundry, Emily lost track of time...

Emily looks at her watch and, says. - "Shit! I'll lose the bus!"

Good thing that Emily was an athlete in high school because no way that she would have made it in time within 5mn. Panting from so much running, Emily gets in time before the bus leaves. The bus starts moving and, Emily is trying to put herself together when she realizes that the only free seat is the one beside the blonde...

Emily blushes. - "Shit..."

Should she stay up or seat? The brunette hesitates to sit beside the blonde, she's too nervous to sit so close to this girl, but, when Emily sees a creepy guy walking towards the seat to sit at the side of her perfect angel, Emily feels this need to protect the girl from any creepy guy. If a creepy person will sit beside her angel, it will be her! And, with that in mind, Emily quickly sits beside the blonde, and, a big smile appears on Emily's lips when she sees the creepy guy walking away... Emily was looking at the guy till...

The blonde. - "Thank you..."

The brunette turns her head towards the source of such wonderful voice...

Emily. - "Huh...?"

The blonde does what she has never done before, she stops reading just to establish a conversation with Emily. The girl closes her book, she takes a sip of her coffee and, turns her head just to look at Emily in the eyes and, the brunette held her breath briefly because the blue eyes of the girl, it literally took her breath away...

The blonde. - "Thank you for sitting at my side, I was afraid that creepy dude was going to sit at my side..."

Emily wants to say so many things, but, she just nods with a goofy smile, she can't believe that her perfect girl is talking to her. And, the blonde hasn't stopped to surprise the brunette because she says...

The blonde. - "I'm Alison, and, you...?"

Emily blushes. - "Huh? Oh... ah... I... I'm Em... Emily..."

Alison smiles. - "Nice to meet you, Emily..."

Emily blushes a lot, she's already on cloud 9, her name sounds so beautiful when it comes from Alison's lips...

Alison. - "It's nice to finally put a name to your face..."

Emily. - "Huh?"

Alison. - "Well, I've noticed that you're always taking the same bus than me..."

Emily smiles like a fool, she can't believe that the blonde has noticed her too...

Alison. - "You always sit two seats behind me on the left..." (She blushes and, says with a nervous voice) "Please don't think I'm creepy... It's just an observation..."

The brunette chuckles, if someone was creepy, it was definitely not Alison, that's what Emily thinks. The blonde smiles, Emily has a beautiful laugh, and, just like that their world changes for better...

_(Some days later, at the bus stop)_

Emily. - "You're late today..."

Alison sighs. - "I know, there was a big waiting queue in the coffee shop..." (she gives her extra coffee to Emily and, says) "Here, I brought you an americano, you said the other day that it was your favorite..."

Emily blushes, she can't believe that Alison remembers what she said the other day. The brunette takes the coffee and, says 'thank you'. Like every day, they talk, it's a light talk, but, it's the best thing in their day. During their talk while they wait for the bus, Emily notices how Alison is constantly yawning...

Emily. - "Bad night...?"

The bus arrives and, they get in, when Alison replies...

Alison. - "Awful night, I couldn't sleep all night, the griffin of my kitchen is always dripping water, and, the sound of the leak doesn't let me sleep...

Emily. - "Ooh..." (She looks at the tired look of Alison and, says) "Why don't you take a little nap on the bus...?"

Alison blushes. - "What?"

Emily pats her shoulder and, says. - "C'mon, just close your eyes, I'll wake you up when we get to your stop..."

The blonde takes a moment to consider Emily's proposition, and, without thinking it too much, the blonde nods...

Alison smiles. - "Okay... Thank you..." (She leans over Emily's arm and mumbles while she closes her eyes) "You're really kind..."

Emily just smiles with the compliment. The blonde clings on the brunette, and, Emily leans her head over Alison's head while she mentally prays to have more moments like this one...

_(Another day in Alison's apartment)_

Alison. - "Are you sure you know what you're doing...?"

The blonde was skeptical while Emily was trying to repair the griffin of Alison's kitchen.

Emily says while she moves the clamps. - "Relax. What is the worst thing that can happen?"

And, as soon as those words drop out of Emily's mouth, a huge jet of water rinses the girls...

Alison. - "You were saying...?"

Emily chuckles. - "Ooops..."

It took them lots of towels and, efforts to shoot it down, the jets of water stopped, but, everything got soaked, especially the girls. Emily blushes a lot while she stares at the soaked blonde, the wet clothes shows off the underwear of the blonde...

Emily looks down, trying to don't over look, but, she does more than look when, Alison tries to walk, but, slip off because of the wet floor...

Alison screams while she falls forwards. - "Emily!"

The blonde falls over Emily and, the brunette catches her, wrapping her arms around the perfect waist of the blonde...

Alison looks up at Emily and, smiles. - "You caught me..."

Emily smiles. - "Always..."

They stare at each other in the eyes, and, both girls smile at each other, feeling the butterflies flitting free on their stomach...

_(Some days later, at the bus stop)_

Alison. - "So, next week it's thanksgiving..."

Emily nods. - "Yeah..."

Alison. - "Do you've plans for that day...?"

Emily smirks. - "If by plans, you mean to order pizza and, watches TV the entire day with my roomie Hanna, then, yes, I've "plans"..."

Both girls chuckle, and, Alison interlaces their arms, oh yeah, they interlace arms and, leans over each other arms now, it's a 'thing' for them right now...

Alison. - "So, if those are your plans, you should come to my place, I could cook a real meal, not a free delivery food, and, we could celebrate thanksgiving..."

Emily blushes a lot, she drops her jaw open, just having Alison's invitation is already a good reason to be thankful, but, the brunette can't say 'yes' right away because despite how much she wants to say 'yes', she's not completely alone...

Emily. - "I can't leave Hanna alone on thanksgiving. We have been friends like forever, and..."

Alison cuts her off. - "So, she will be your +1..."

Emily. - "Huh?"

Alison. - "She should come too. I'm planning to cook a big turkey this year since my cousin Spencer and, my BFF Aria are going to be there, but, I know them too well, we will never be able to finish that turkey by ourselves..."

Emiliy smirks. - "Oh, don't worry about the leftovers, if I bring Hanna, there will not be any leftover what so ever..."

Once again, they chuckle and, like that their 1st holiday together gets scheduled...

_(Thanksgiving at Alison's place)_

Hanna licks her lips and, rubs her belly. - "God! That was delicious. I can't believe that Emily finally got herself a girl who can cook!" (She rises her glass and, says) "That's a thing to be thankful, really..."

Emily blushes and spits out the water she was drinking while Alison blushes a lot too. Looking at their red faces, the other girls on the table says...

Spencer. - "So, you're a couple...?"

Alison blushes. - "What?!"

Aria. - "So, that's why you've been in such good mood these days, Ali..."

Emily chuckles nervously. - "No, this is a misunderstanding, this..." (She looks at Hanna and, playfully hits Hanna's arm when she scolds her) "This is your fault Hanna! Look at what you just did!"

Hanna shrugs. Spencer stares at Emily, up and down, while her interrogation starts...

Spencer. - "Have you any criminal record?"

Emily. - "Huh?!"

Alison. - "Spence! Don't start...!"

Spencer ignores her cousin, she stares at Emily and, tapes her fingers over the table, waiting for the answer to her question...

Spencer. - "Don't lie to me. I can check it down, I'm an attorney after all..."

Alison.- "Spencer!"

Emily gasps, her mouth is open, she's intimidated by this brunette. So afraid to give a good impression, the brunette is taking a long time to reply, so, her BFF comes to the rescue...

Hanna. - "She has no criminal record, her only crime is to be so damn kind. She's always trying to help others, she doesn't get wasted at parties, she's a very hard worker, when her Dad died, she dropped college to pay the bills; right now she has lots of part-time jobs. She sends money to her mom in Rosewood and, she's saving money too, to pay the tuition for nursing school. Yeah, she wants to be a nurse, because she loves to help others, and, makes them feel better..."

Alison smiles, Emily is really kind...

Hanna. - "She doesn't smoke, she takes care of everyone she cares about: her mom, me. She's Aquarius, she has dated just 2 girls before Alison..." (She looks at Alison and, says) "But, don't worry Ali, her purity hasn't been touched, she's saving it for marriage, that's what she says..."

Emily blushes. - "Hanna!"

Alison chuckles and, blushes a lot. Hanna keeps talking, revealing everything she knows about Emily and, Spencer looks at Emily up and down when she says with a nods...

Spencer. - "Okay, I approve..." (She looks at Alison and, says) "You should bring her for Xmas, your mom will be thrilled to find out that you're seeing someone like her... does she know about Emily...?"

Emily blushes. - "What?! This is a terrible misunderstanding, I..."

Alison cuts her off. - "My mom knows about Emily..."

Emily blushes more. - "What?"

The blonde blushes, she can't look at Emily in the eyes, right now. Playing with the food on her plate, she mumbles with a shy voice...

Alison. - "I kinda told my mom, that I've feelings for someone..." (She smiles) "Someone very nice, very kind, someone who has the most beautiful laugh that I've ever heard, someone who's always listening to everything I say, someone who brings a smile to my face each time that I think about this person and..."

The blonde keeps rambling about how she's feeling and, Emily pouts sad, not catching the hint that the blonde was talking about her...

Hanna playfully hits Emily's arm and, says. - "Don't look sad, she's talking about you..."

Emily blushes. - "Really...?"

Everyone chuckles when they see how clueless Emily is...

Alison nods. - "Yes, really. I'm talking about you, about how much I like you, really like you..."

The brunette blushes more and, smiles like a fool...

Emily giggles. - "I... I like you too..."

Both girls stare at each other with big smiles and, lots of blush on their cheeks. They never thought that they would declare their feelings like this, but, they don't regret it...

Aria. - "Awww, this is so damn cute!" (She rises her glass and, says) "Alison finally fall in love with someone and, she will finally lose her V-card! That's a reason to be thankful!"

Alison blushes. - "Aria!"

Aria shrugs. - "What? It's not a lie that you've been waiting to fall in love to have sex..."

Alison hides her red face between her hands, everybody chuckles, and, Emily just bites her lips while she stares at the blonde... she's definitely the perfect girl for her...

_(Some weeks later, in Hanna & Emily's apartment)_

Alison. - "I can't believe that all this time you've been taking the bus, just to stare at me..."

Emily mumbles with shame. - "I know... it's creepy, I'm sorry..."

Alison kisses Emily's cheek and, smiles. - "It's the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me..." (She pecks Emily's lips and, says) "Thank you..."

Emily giggles and, blushes like a fool...

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "OMG! You're disgusting adorable!" (She throws them popcorns when she says) "Stop being so lovely and, sit to see the movie!"

It has been an entire week since Alison has been Emily's girlfriend, and, the brunette is thankful that she found the guts to ask Alison out, because it has the best thing she has ever done in her entire life...

Hanna smirks when she pushes 'play' on the DVD remote control. - "It's a horror movie..."

Alison hugs Emily and, pouts. - "Not again..."

Emily looks at her BFF and, mumbles a 'thank you', Hanna just nods with a big smirk. Alison doesn't like scary movies, but, Emily loves how Alison clings on her when she's scared, so it's far fair to say that now, Emily loves scary movies... The moves starts and Alison jumps on Emily's lap, burying her face on Emily's neck. And, Emily looks up, and, mumbles a 'thank you' to whoever is up there, because the brunette is really thankful for having Alison in her life...

_(Xmas at the DiLaurentis)_

Jessica opens the door and says. - "You're here, finally!" (She hugs Alison and, says with a big smile) "I'm so happy that you could make it for the Holidays!"

Alison smiles. - "Me too..." (She breaks the hug and, says while she points out towards the brunette who's behind her) "I brought Emily with me..."

Emily stretches her arm and, says with a shy voice. - "Hi, I mean, hello! I mean... thank you for taking me over, Ms. DiLaurentis..."

Jessica's face is hard to read, that's what Emily thinks, she's sweating a lot, not sure if she's going to make a good impression, but, all her worries vanish when...

Jessica. - "Please, Emily, call me, Jessica, we're family now..."

Emily smiles

Alison blushes. - "Mom! We're not married!"

Jessica teases. - "And, what are you waiting? Seriously, honey, look at her, she's gorgeous, you better put a ring on her finger before she runs away..."

Emily chuckles

Alison blushes. - "Mom!"

The three of them were on the porch of the house when someone emerges to the scene...

Hanna says with the mouth filled with food. - "Oh, you're finally here. What took you so long?" (She looks at what she's eating and, says) "Emily, you need to taste this pie, it's fucking delicious!"

Spencer playfully hits Hanna's head. - "Hey! Language!"

Hanna rolls her eyes and, Emily smiles, surprised to see Hanna, but, it looks like the DiLaurentis invited, and, she's not the only guest...

Emily. - "Mom...?" (She steps inside the house and, hugs her mother when she says) "What are you doing here?"

Kenneth appears and, says. - "Xmas is to spend with the entire family..."

Jessica. - "So, since you accepted to spend Xmas with us, Emily, we thought we should invite your family too, to spend the holidays with us..."

Hanna smiles. - "They paid us the flight ticket!"

Emily smiles, Alison is kind and, it looks like Alison's parents are kind too. Xmas has been always the favorite day of the year for Emily, even after the death of her Dad, Xmas was always special for Emily. And, it looks like this Xmas was going to be extremely special...

_(At night in Alison's room)_

Alison. - "Are you sure...? I mean, you said that you wanted to wait till marriage and..."

Emily. - "Don't you want to...?"

Alison nods. - "I want to, really want to..."

They look at each other and, Emily softly caresses Alison's cheek while she leans over the blonde and, whispers...

Emily. - "So, we both want to make love..."

The blonde blushes and bites her lips, she clings hard on Emily's arms when she says...

Alison. - "I'm scared... this is my 1st time, I don't know how to do this..."

Emily. - "I'm scared too, this is my 1st time too, and, I don't want to hurt you..."

Alison softly caresses Emily's cheek and, says with a big smile. - "You could never hurt me, you're too kind..."

The brunette smiles, she's blushing a lot and, her cheeks blush even more when Alison drops off her clothes, revealing her naked body...

Emily. - "Wow... you're so beautiful..."

Alison. - "Really...?"

Emily nods and, with the help of the blonde she gets naked too. They look at their naked bodies and, then, they look at each other in the eyes when they say for the 1st time...

Alison smiles. - "I love you, Emily..."

Emily smiles. - "I love you too, Ali..."

They have zero experience, they were newbies in the sex field, but, somehow, their bodies knew exactly what to do to make themselves feel good, once both of them are in bed, under the sheets...

Alison moans. - "Emily..."

Emily moans. - "Ali..."

They give their bodies and their hearts to each other. And, sometimes it hurt, but, it also felt good, really good, so good that they fell asleep with a big smile while their naked bodies stay tangled. Yeah, Xmas is definitely the best day of the year for Emily, and, it will keep going, to be magical and special, every year...

_(Some years later, Thanksgiving at the Fields house)_

Jessica smiles. - "Thank you for taking us in, Pam..."

Pam smiles. - "Well this year, it was my turn, and, I'm happy to have the house filled with..." (She looks at the car who's parking at the entrance of the house and, says) "With love..."

Kenneth smiles. - "They're here..."

The doors of the car open, two little girls jump out of the car and the three of them hear the noisy smiles of their grandkids, and, a big smile appear on their faces...

Alison. - "Girls! Don't run, you can hurt yourself..."

Emily says while she grabs the bags. - "Lilly, Grace, obey to what your mom is saying..."

The little twins pouts but they obey to their moms. Till they see their grandparents, and, rush towards them...

Lilly smiles. - "Granpa!"

Grace. - "Grannies!"

The three grandparents hold the twins in a big hug, Alison join to the big family's hug and, Emily smiles at what has become her big family. She's thankful for so many things, but, the one thing she will always be grateful is to have fallen in love with Alison DiLaurentis.

**_*THE END*_ **


	14. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one shot about xmas, hope you like it. Thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review or a kudo.
> 
> Best wishes for 2019!

**_(In 7th grage, in Alison's room)_ **

_Alison. - "C'mon, Emily don't be shy... just tell me, you're my secret Santa, right?"_

_The little brunette steps forwards, she sits at the side of her friend and nods without looking up, she's too shy, and, Alison just bites her lips, she doesn't know why, but, she loves this side of the brunette..._

_Alison. - "So... what will you get me...?"_

_Emily mumbles. - "It's a secret... you've to wait till Xmas..."_

_Alison pouts, she does everything she can to compel the brunette to talk, after all, she's the leader of the group, but, Emily doesn't say a word. No matter how hard it's to resist those blue eyes..._

_Alison rolls her eyes. - "Fine! Don't tell me, but, just because of that, I'll not tell you what I got you for Xmas, either..."_

_Emily says, surprised. - "You're my secret Santa, too?!"_

_The blonde nods with her typical Alison DiLaurentis's look, and, for a reason Emily can't figure out yet, her cheeks blush a lot, they always flush with just one look of Alison..._

_Alison dangerously trespasses Emily's personal space and says with a predator's voice. - "I don't know what you'll get me, but, I know what I want now..."_

_Emily. - "Huh? What do you mean...? Wh...?"_

_The brunette has no idea of what the blonde was talking about till she gasps, in shock, when she feels the soft lips of Alison on her. Emily blushes a lot, so much, she freezes, she's speechless and she was having a hard time to process what was happening. She wasn't the only one having a problem to process what was happening. Alison was more conflicted than the brunette, the blonde will always deny it, but, this kind of impulsive behavior is something that just Emily makes her do... Alison doesn't know why, she can't understand why she wanted so badly to kiss her, but, now that she did it, all she can think about, it's when she will do it again..._

_It was a peck on the lips, nothing too long, nothing too naughty, but, it was perfect, it was sweet, it was tender... it was all they ever wanted for their 1st kiss..._

_Alison slowly pulls back and smirks when she sees the red face of Emily..._

_Emily mumbles. - "That was my 1st kiss..."_

_It was also the 1st kiss for Alison, but, the blonde will never say it..._

_Emily mumbles while she softly touches her lips. - "You took my 1st kiss..."_

_The blonde smiles with proud, she got Emily's 1st kiss, she's happy for it, but, somehow, she feels guilty too, because she can see that this was an important thing for Emily, and, like always, she took it without asking permission or without putting in consideration Emily's feelings; so, that's why she says..._

_Alison. - "Well, since I stole something important for you... I promise I'll compensate you for it..."_

_Emily. - "How...?"_

_Alison. - "Hmmm..." (An idea appears in her mind and says) "Oh! I got it, I'll always be your secret Santa! I'll always give you a gift... no matter what..."_

_Emily pouts, not sure if this will compensate the loss of her 1st kiss, but, since she doesn't really regret having her 1st kiss with Alison, she just nods with a smile..._

**_(Actual time, in California)_ **

It was already a year since she dropped out school, no one knows it, no one knows that she's out of cash, no one knows that she has been sleeping on the couch of a friend for weeks now, no one knows she has been struggling with life since her father died. Emily sighs deeply, she was doing her part-time job as a bartender, counting the few dollars she got today as a tip, and, the brunette gulps hard when she realizes that once again, she will be out of money before the end of the month.

What options does she have...? What should she do? She got the idea of selling her eggs, but, even if she does it, she will not get the cash, right away, so, what else does she have to sell...? After work, when she gets in the little studio of her friend, she opens the only box she has with the little things she has with her. Nothing valuable except...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali..."

The brunette mumbles the name of the person who gave her the snow ball. She could sell it, she could get some bucks from it, but...

Emily puts it down and says. - "No, I can't sell this..."

The brunette doesn't want to sell it, she has already sold off the other gifts that Alison always sends her for Xmas. The bracelets, the perfumes... Emily smiles to herself, she can't believe that after all, Alison keeps sending her Xmas gifts every year... every year...

Emily. - "Crap! That's it!"

The brunette takes her jacket and rushes towards the building where she was living before. Since it's Xmas season, she expects to see if by any chance, Alison sent earlier her gift and when she gets to talk with the guardian of the building, she smiles realizing she wasn't wrong...

The man. - "This arrived for you, but, you left without giving us your new address, we weren't sure where to send it, so, it's really good that you came by..."

The brunette nods and she smiles when she gets the box. Like always, Alison doesn't go simple in her gifts and Emily smiles while she sees the astonishing rolex she got this year...

Emily mumbles with tears. - "Oh, Ali..."

This will get her enough money to survive a long time, but, Emily gulps hard, still feeling guilty of selling it. It's funny how we might be so desperate, but, surviving is a cruel game no one gets a free pass just like that, and, Emily was sure she was going to get a free pass in a long, very long time...

Thanks to the money of the rolex, she could finally get a decent meal, buy a new pair of sneakers since the one she had, it had already a big hole. The brunette smiles when she looks at her new pair of sneakers, she gets out of the store and her smile vanishes when she sees her surroundings. Families, happy families doing the Xmas shopping. A big nostaslic feeling spreads inside her heart, her 1st impulse is to call her mom, but, she doesn't do it, Pam will ask her to come for the Holidays, and, she can't face her mom... at least not yet... So, what to do when you feel this nostalgic feeling for friends & family...?

**_(In Rosewood)_ **

Alison was decorating her house, Cece was supposed to come this year, she wasn't going to pass Xmas alone, and, she should feel happy, but, she really feels like crap. Is she really so desperate for having someone in her life that she just got her crazy sister out for just one night...?! Alison sighs deeply, she can't believe how her life has turned down; from being surrounded always for followers, for people who idolized as the Queen Bee she was, now... now, she has no one... no one... even Pepe has left her...

Alison clears her tears while she remembers her dear dog that past away. It was already years since her loyal friend left her side, but, it still hurts, it will always hurt. The blonde is so taking by the emotions of the memories of the past that she doesn't realize that her phone has been ringing till she almost loses the call...

Alison on the phone. - "Hello...?"

No one replies from the other side, the blonde has just heard a breathing, but, she could recognize that breathing anywhere... anytime...

Alison smiles on the phone. - "Emily...?"

Emily on the phone. - "How did you know it was me...?"

Alison smirks on the phone. - "Please, I'm Alison DiLaurentis, I've that kind of powers..."

Both girls chuckle, and, they smile a big time, hearing each other's voice, it really brings something back to their empty lives...

Alison mumbles on the phone. - "Happy Holidays..."

Emily smiles on the phone. - "Thanks... you too... happy holidays. Thanks for the gift too... I... I didn't send you anything but..."

The blonde smiles, hearing Emily's voice is the best gift she could get...

Alison on the phone. - "You don't need to send me anything, it's me who made the promise to always give you something... don't you remember...?"

How could she forget? How could she forget her 1st kiss...? Emily smiles, recalling that day as if it was yesterday...

Emily mumbles on the phone. - "I can't believe that you kept your promise..."

Alison chuckles with a bitter voice. - "I know... how rare from me, isn't?"

Emily on the phone. - "I didn't mean to offend you, I..."

Alison cuts her off. - "I know..." (deep breath) "I've broken so many promises, but, I'm glad that at least I'm able to keep this promise alive..."

Emily smiles and she can't see it, since she's in another state, but, Alison is smiling too...

Alison on the phone. - "Anyway... how have you been...? Your mom showed me your graduation's photos... you looked very nice..."

Emily gulps hard, all those photos are fake, but, she can't reveal that...

Alison says on the phone. - "Your mom told me that you got a nice job in California, and, I'm pretty sure you've a great life there, but..."

Emily mumbles with a bitter voice. - "Yeah, sure... the best times of my life..."

It was an ironic comment, the blonde could feel it, she could sense that something was off, but, she didn't dare to ask... at least not about that...

Alison asks on the phone. - "But, I was wondering... are you coming to see your mom for Xmas...?"

Emily sadly says on the phone. - "No..."

Alison sadly says on the phone. - "Oh..."

The call gets mute for some minutes, each girl looks too sad to say a word...

Emily says on the phone. - "I'm staying here for Xmas... in California, I'll probably work that day..."

Of course she will work, it's on Xmas eve when she can get more generous tips...

Emily asks on the phone. - "And, you? What are your plans for this Xmas?"

Alison replies on the phone. - "Me?" (She chuckles with a bitter voice, she takes a big sip of the bottle of wine, she has near her and says) "Well, I'm so pathetic that I'll spend Xmas with Charlotte and her doctor..."

Emily frowns. - "WHAT?!"

Alison explains the situation, and, Emily knows that one of the reasons that Alison stood in Rosewood, it was to take care of Cece, but, having Cece... having -A around Alison in Xmas... alone... it doesn't feel right for Emily... so that's why...

**_(In Xmas Eve)_ **

Alison hears the knocking of her door, she rushes, thinking that it was Elliot with Cece, but, when she opens the door, she gasps in shock when she sees...

Emily says with a shy voice. - "Hi..."

It was a bad idea to come without an invitation? It was wrong to be here? Emily asks herself so many questions, and for a brief moment she regrets her impulsive action to come till...

Alison hugs her with lots of affection and says with tears in her eyes. - "This is the best Xmas gift I could wish for...!"

Emily smiles and she hugs her back. This was the right call, that's what Emily thinks while both girls hug under the frame door...

Alison looks up and mumbles. - "Mistletoe..."

Emily looks up. - "Huh?" (She breaks the hug) "Oh..."

They stare at each other in the eyes, and, Alison hesitates to go for it, but, after all, it's just a tradition, right? So, there's no harm in it, right...?

With a little of hesitation, Alison leans forwards and Emily does the same, their lips find each other and for a moment, both girls find themselves believing in magic, once again...

The idea of coming to Rosewood in Xmas, it was to protect Alison if Cece was planning to do something. After all, Emily is Alison's killer, but, when the guests arrive and Alison invites too, Pam, well, everything becomes more awkward than expected...

Pam. - "Emy, why you didn't tell me you were coming...?!"

Emily has no words to say, she just rubs her neck, she doesn't want to talk, and, Alison can notice it, so, she asks Pam's help to settle the table, Emily mutters a 'thank you' and Alison just nods with a big smile. Everything is ready, and, everyone approaches to sit, but, when Elliot tries to sit beside Alison, the blonde takes away the chair from him and says...

Alison. - "No..."

Dr. Rollins has been trying to get into Alison's heart for months, when they talked about this Xmas dinner, he thought that he had her in the pocket already, but, now he realizes that's not true...

Alison pats the seat and says. - "Emily, sit at my side, please?"

Emily nods, and, a big smirk appears on her lips when she sees the angry face of the doctor. This doctor wants something with Alison, Emily can tell, and somehow, she feels more than compelling to don't let that happen, like, never...

Alison leans her head on Emily's shoulder and says. - "I'm so glad that you're here..."

Emily smiles. - "Me too..."

Between all the awkwardness, it was a nice Xmas, the nicest that the girls have had in a long, very long time...

**_(At night in Alison's room)_ **

Emily says while she makes the bed. - "This was nice..."

Alison nods. - "It was..."

The blonde tries to don't be so obvious, but, Emily notices how Alison is checking her butt, her legs, her entire body and Emily just chuckles...

Emily smirks. - "Stop, eye fucking me..."

Alison blushes. - "What?! NO! I'm not..." (She sees how Emily is looking at her and she rolls her eyes) "You know, I liked you more when you were all shy..."

Emily chuckles

Alison gets in bed. - "Is it okay for you to stay with me...? Are you sure you don't want to go back with your mom...?"

Emily shakes her head and says while she gets in bed with Alison. - "I'll be honest, I came here to keep an eye on you..."

Alison frowns

Emily looks down at her hands and says. - "I... well... I know you don't need protection, but... I don't know, when you told me that Cece was going to be free and with you tonight, I didn't want to leave you alone with her..."

Alison. - "She's not -A, Em, not anymore..."

Emily sighs deeply, she really doesn't believe it, and, deep down, Alison doesn't really believe it either, but...

Alison sighs deeply. - "She's my family, Em. If I'm not there for her, who will be there for her...?"

Somehow, Alison thinks she owes something to Cece and Emily can't understand why, but, she will not argue with Alison over this...

Emily tucks Alison under the sheets and says. - "Well, even if she's a saint now, I'll stay at your side, just to be sure you'll be okay..."

The blonde smiles, this is why she loves Emily so much, the brunette is always thinking of the others, taking care of her beloved, just like the old times...

Alison mumbles. - "So... if you want to protect me... can you... can you stay at my side, forever...?"

Emily blushes. - "Huh...?"

Ignore it, let it go, act like nothing is coming on, just like always... Alison's brain gives so many possibilities, and from an infinity of choices, Alison chooses the one that her heart dictated...

Alison sits on the bed and says while she holds Emily's hands. - "I have no right to ask, I've no right to even imagine to have you at my side, but..." (she locks her eyes with Emily and says) "Would you... would you stay with me... forever...?"

Emily has no idea of how she should process this request, but, when Alison leans towards her, when their lips softly touch, the only way she finds to reply it's making love with the blonde...

The ray of sun appears through the window and Emily slowly groans when she stretches in bed and feels so sore.

Alison pouts and hugs her tight. - "I don't wanna wake up..."

Emily chuckles, she softly kisses Alison's front-head and says. - "It's already 8am..."

Alison pouts. - "I don't get out of bed till past 10..."

Emily rolls her eyes, really, some things never change. Except...

Alison softly caresses Emily's cheek and says. - "This is real, right?"

Emily. - "Huh?"

Alison mumbles. - "You & me... this time, we're really making it real, right...?"

They stare at each other in the eyes, they have really never given a chance to whatever they feel for each other, and, it's scary, it's terrifying because no one really wants to mess it up. But, if they will really try to make it real, if they're really going for it, then, the 1st thing to do, it's to be 100% honest with each other...

Emily. - "There's something I need to tell you..."

Xmas is the season of the year where Emily allows herself to believe in the good, in the kindness of the rest of the world, and, for once, she wasn't wrong...

**_(A year after, in Xmas eve)_ **

Alison says while she grabs the snowball that she gave Emily, years ago. - "I can't believe you couldn't sell this..."

Emily. - "I couldn't..." (She drops the lights on the floor and says) "Damn it!"

The blonde chuckles, it's cute to see Emily's mess, the brunette has been so worried to decorate the outside of the house, that she forgot to put the lights on the Xmas tree...

Alison puts down the snowball and says. - "Well, I'm glad you couldn't..."

The brunette feels Alison's stare and she looks at her, and, she smiles too. It's funny how everything has changed in a year. Emily moved in with Alison a year ago, it has been the best thing for the both of them. Yes, not everything has been perfect, Alison has still her temper and Emily is no longer the shy girl who always follows Alison's orders, but, somehow, they have made it work, and, now, neither of them want them to stop it, so...

Alison puts a little box in front of Emily and says. - "I got you something..."

Emily chuckles. - "Ali, I told you, you don't need to keep being my secret Santa. You don't owe me anything. Actually, I think I'm the one who owe you something, I mean, this year, you've helped me to deal with so many things: with my Dad's grief, with finishing school and getting a job in Roswood's high school as a the coach of the sharks of Rosewood..."

Alison smiles. - "Well, actually that part, I did it more for me than for you..." (She bites her lip) "I love to see you in a swimsuit..."

Emily chuckles, if at work, Alison will be always eye fucking her, she will not be able to focus on her work...

Alison softly holds Emily's hand and says. - "You've helped me too, Em. I mean, thanks to you, I realized that Elliot was actually Archer and that he and Cece were working on a plot against me..." (She shives) "I don't wanna think what would have happened if you didn't come for Xmas last year..."

Emily doesn't want to think about it either, the whole idea of Archer, putting his hands on Alison, it makes her sick, but, thanks god, she used the few bucks she had to make it, just in time...

Emily hugs her and says. - "I'll always be here to protect you..."

Alison smiles and they keep hugging till...

Emily. - "So, I got you a gift for Xmas too..."

Alison smiles. - "That sounds nice, but, open mine, 1st..."

The brunette thinks it's too early to open gifts, but, Alison is so eager that the brunette just opens the little box and gasps in shock...

Emily. - "OMG! This is my grandma's ring?!"

Alison takes the ring and says while she holds Emily's hand. - "Over the years, I've been your secret Santa, always looking a way to compensate you for stealing your 1st kiss... and now... I think I found the best way to compensate you..."

Emily smiles

Alison. - "So, what do you say...? Would you...?"

Emily cuts her off and says. - "YES!"

Alison smiles, she puts the ring on Emily's finger and smiles.

Nothing compares to this, of this kind of gift in Xmas, but, even if Alison thought that this was going to be the last time that she gave something to Emily like a secret Santa... she was wrong...

**_(Xmas Eve, some years later...)_ **

The doctor. – "Push! Alison push!"

Alison. – "No, I can't! I can't do this…"

Emily holds one of her hands and says. – "Come on, Ali, just push…"

Alison shakes her head and sighs with pain. – "No, no, no… I can't… it hurts… it hurts…"

Emily says while she rubs Alison's back. – "You can do this Ali… you can do this…"

Alison looks at her wife and she smiles while she grips on her hand tighter. A wave of bravery empowers Alison's body and the blonde screams as hell while she pushes. One last push and they hear the screams of the babies…

Emily smiles. – "OMG!"

The doctor. – "You've two very healthy girls… do you want to hold them?"

Emily nods and grabs a baby in her arms. The other baby is offered to Alison but, the blonde is hesitating to hold them…

Doctor. – "Something wrong…?"

Alison mumbles. – "I… I... I don't know how to do this…"

Emily gulps sad and looks down at the baby she's holding. Alison can feel all the piercing looks of everyone looking at her, she hates when everybody is looking at her like that, but, she doesn't feel like a mom… she wasn't supposed to be the mom, she's bad, she's evil, she's so afraid to hold the babies and screw them up, but, all she needed to surpass her fears was one person…

Emily takes the baby on her arms and smiles to the baby. – "Hey baby girl…"

The baby smiles too, and with the baby in her arms; Emily gets closer to Alison, showing her the baby…

Emily. – "Listen to me, little baby girl, I'll introduce you someone very important, someone who has been taking care of you for the last 9 months, someone who has literally pushed her body to the limits just to bring you here, with us…" (She approaches the baby to Alison and says) "Baby, this is Alison, the woman who brought you to this world… isn't she pretty?"

Alison rolls her eyes and blushes. – "I look horrible right now…"

Emily smiles and says while she tries to put the baby on Alison's arm. – "Someone wants to meet you…"

Alison shakes her head. – "No, I… I can't…"

Emily chuckles. – "She doesn't bite, Ali… unless it's called for…"

Alison chuckles

Emily says while she puts the baby on Alison's arms. – "Just try…"

Alison panics. – "I can hurt her…"

Emily. – "You'll not…"

Alison. – "I don't know how to hold her…"

Emily smiles. – "You're just doing it…"

Alison looks at the baby, the baby looks at her and when their eyes meet, one connection is done. All you need is one connection…

Alison smiles. – "OMG! She's so pretty! She's prettier than I'm…"

The baby chuckles, she shows, to Alison, the brighter smile Alison has ever seen before and at that moment, Alison knew… what was the true love of a mother…

Alison mumbles. – "You'll be so loved…"

Emily smiles. – "Yes, they will..."

Alison hugs the baby and says to the baby with a big smile. – "I love you so much, you complete me…"

Emily smiles and says while she stares at her little babies. - "Ali, you keep giving me so many gifts..."

Alison smiles and both girls hold their twins with lots of affection.

_**(Some days later)** _

Alison says with a bubbly smile. – "To whom belong these tiny feet, huh?"

The twins babble and chuckle while the blonde pretends eating their tiny feet. It's funny how much love she should feel for these two little humans. Alison is on cloud 9 with the babies and the best part, the babies love her too. The blonde was so entranced on the babies that she didn't notice when someone got in the room…

Spencer smiles. – "This mama 'thing', it looks really good in you…"

Alison looks at her and blushes. – "Spencer…? Hi… I… uhmm… thank. How...?"

Someone else enters into the hospital room and says when she offers two teddy bears to the babies and caresses their cheek…

Aria. – "How are you feeling?"

Alison. – "Aria?!"

The brunettes are not the only one who arrived, Hanna gets in, too, with Emily at her side...

Emily. - "I gave them the news..."

The blonde smiles, she hasn't seen the girls since the wedding, and, how time flies fast...

Hanna. - "So, how are you feeling...?"

Alison. - "I'm fine... Still a little sore, but…" (She looks at the babies and smiles) "Happy… really happy…"

Spencer. – "Can we hold them?"

Alison. – "Of course, please…"

The girls happily hold them and the bond between them, it came so naturally…

Aria smiles. - "Oh Ali, they are beautiful, you should be proud of yourself..."

Alison holds Emily's hand and says with a big smile. – "Well… with you, I already feel like I'm the best woman in the world…"

Emily smiles and she softly kisses her wife while their friends are hugging the twins...

Xmas season, the moment of the year where everything glows, when the magic becomes real, when everything is good and wonderful, the moment of the year, when dreams come true...

**_(Some years later, in Xmas Eve)_ **

Emily says loudly. - "Girls! Hurry up! Grandma is waiting for us!" (She looks at her watch and says) "What it's taking you so long...?"

Alison says while she goes downstairs. - "You can't hurry up our beauty process, Em..."

The brunette rolls her eyes, the twins may get Alison's sense of fashion, and, the brunette is not ready to deal with 3 blondes who take hours to get ready...

Emily. - "We will be late..."

Alison. - "It's okay, the Xmas dinner starts at 7... we're just 10 mn from your mom's house, it's fine..."

Emily sighs deeply, it's already 7pm, but, for Alison, arriving past 7, it's acceptable. After a few minutes of waiting, the twin came down, looking beautiful like always...

Lilly. - "I'm ready!"

Grace. - "Me too!"

Emily smiles and she says while she opens the door to the family. - "Okay, let's go..."

The girls go out 1st and while they rush to the car, they talk about all the presents that they expect to receive this year. Their conversation about presents, it reminders something to Alison...

Alison gasps. - "OMG! I forgot to get your gift from the store!"

Emily chuckles, and, she softly kisses Alison's lips when she says. - "It's okay, you already gave me a big present..."

Alison frowns. - "Really? When...? What present...?"

Emily points out towards the twins and says. - "Them..." (She hugs Alison and says) "This... you, our family, our home... your heart... your love..."

Alison smiles

Emily. - "I don't need more presents from the Secret Santa, this is enough..."

And, Alison smiles because the brunette was right... after all, all we really need to survive is one person you truly love and who truly loves us back…

**_THE END_ **


	15. In love with the Beast - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, let begin this 2019 with a mini emison story. Now, I'm not sure how many chapter I'll do for this, but, let's hope you like it :)
> 
> Inspired by the classic beauty & the beast, this story has nothing to do with the plot of PLL tv series. This chapter is short, but, I promise to make the next one bigger! Thank you in advance if you can leave a review!
> 
> NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place, I hope it's clear...

Once upon a time, in a faraway little town, a young girl lived in a shining mansion in the middle of the forest of Rosewood…

Hanna looks around and mumbles. - "Every time I'm impressed by your huge house..."

Alison corrects her. - "It's a mansion, Han..."

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "Potato... patato..."

Alison's gaze is lethal, and, Hanna gulps hard, she should know better before contradicting her Queen Bee...

Aria looks at her watch and says. - "We should leave now or we will be late for school..."

Alison says while she keeps making her make up. - "Relax Ar, you're with me... even if we arrive late, no one will dare to say a word about it..."

The girls look at each other, Alison is right, even the principal of the school is afraid of the teenager blonde...

Spencer. - "So, in other subjects... for your 15th birthday... what is the plan...?"

Alison says with a pretentious voice. - "The usual, my big party with just the elite..."

Yes, Alison DiLaurentis was the head of the Elite in Rosewood. And, although she had everything her heart desired, the blonde was spoiled, selfish, and unkind...

**_(At Rosewood's school)_ **

Treated like royalty, Alison smiles when the students clear the hallway just for her. The blonde struts in the middle of the hallways, like the Queen Bee she's. She rules this school... this is her kingdom and no one equals her beauty, no one matches her bitchiness, no one dares to even considerate to level up at Alison's level. The last time someone tried to do that, the time when Jenna tried to take Alison's throne away from her, well, let's say that the young girl payed a high price for her boldness...

Aria mumbles. - "I talked with my mom, it looks like Jenna and her family moved out..."

Alison smirks. - "Really?"

Aria nods

Alison smiles with pride. - "Well, good..."

Spencer snaps. - "Good?! How can you think it's good?! She's blind now!"

Alison. - "She played with fire... she saw it coming..."

Spencer. - "We made her blind, ALISON!"

Alison snaps angrily. - "And, who's at fault for that? You said that no one was in the house..."

Spencer gulps hard, she blames herself too, for not checking if someone was there before putting the fireworks on the entrance of the house...

Alison. - "And, that's nothing compared to what I can do next to whoever tries to mess up with me!"

The blonde stares at Spencer, just one glaze, it's enough to shut up the young Hastings. It's useless to scold her cousin, that's what Spencer thinks...

Spencer mumbles. - "You were a kind little girl... I wonder what happened to that kind little girl..."

Yes, a long time ago, Alison was kind, she was humble, she was...  _her._.. her own true self, but, in the DiLaurentis house, you can't be yourself, you can't be kind, kindness is for the weaks, modesty is for the poor, and, according to her parents, Alison has to be an alpha, she has to be cold, tenacious, she has to do whatever she needs to do to rule the world and put it at your feet... Yes, bitches don't just happen. They're made. By parents even more wicked than their offspring...

**_(At Alison's house)_ **

Alison. - "I'm home..."

Like always, no answer... the blonde walks inside the big mansion, her parents are not there, like always. The last time she saw Kenneth and Jessica, her parents, it was in the Xmas dinner of their company. And, she was just there to pose in the pictures, yes, Alison's parents are too busy in their own lives: work, money, society events... there's no time for Alison.. there's no room to take care of Alison...

Yes, no one really cares about her, no one is there to offer her love, kindness... no one is there to guide her on becoming a decent person, and, that's why, Alison is the person she's right now...

Tears start to appear in Alison's eyes, the blonde clears them before they drop from her beautiful blue eyes, and, deciding to fill the hole in her heart with something. Alison uses her entire day on making the preparations of her birthday party...

It was one winter's night, when Alison's birthday party happened. The glamourous party was perfect, everything was perfect till...

Alison yells angrily. - "Watch out!"

The blonde looks angry because someone dropped soda on her dress...

Mona stammers. - "Oh God! Oh God! I'm sorry... so, so, so, sorry...!"

The little brunette tries to clean Alison's dress, but, it's useless, the damage is done, and, the little brunette gulps hard when she sees Alison's gaze...

Alison. - "I would never invite a freak like you! How you dare to crash into my party?!"

Everyone stays mute, no one has ever dared to crash at Alison's house without an invitation, and, fearing for the fury of the blonde, the guests walk away, leaving Alison with her minions alone with Mona...

Aria mumbles. - "Everyone left..."

The blonde groans angrily, Mona didn't just ruin her dress, she ruined her party, her birthday too! And, for that... she must pay...

Alison pushes Mona to the floor. - "How you dare to come here! Wearing that! You look like an old beggar woman with those clothes!"

The blonde humiliates Mona, in so many ways, tears fall from Mona's eyes, and, the other girls feel bad about it, but, no one dares to stop the blonde. Mona's tears provoke a smile on Alison's face, and, the blonde feels satisfied with her work...

Alison. - "I'm done with you... now, leave and never appear in front of me ever again..."

Mona. - "Before I leave, at least, let me give you my present..."

A single red rose, that was Mona's gift for Alison. And, with a bitter cold attitude, the blonde throw it away like it was nothing valuable...

Mona. - "Don't do that! It was a gift!"

Alison. - "And I'm repulsed by its haggard appearance..."

The rose was beautiful, but, Alison didn't care, she sneered at the gift and threw it away like if it was nothing. The blonde points out towards the door and yells...

Alison. - "OUT OF MY MANSION! NOW! I don't want freaks like you in my mansion!"

Mona warns. - "I may look like a nerd, I may look like a freak for you, but, don't be deceived by appearances, I'm more than what the eyes can reach..."

Alison mocks. - "Really? You?!" (Mocking laughs) "Who you want to trick...?!"

Mona tries to reach Alison with words, she tries to make her see that beauty is found within. And when Alison dismissed her again, Mona's nerdy appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

Spencer gasps. - "What the hell?!"

Hanna mumbles. - "What is happening?!"

Aria gulps. - "This isn't good..."

Alison is also surprised by the turns of the events, but, she keeps standing up, cold and stiff, like the cold heartless Queen Bee she's...

Mona. - "Apologize, Alison..."

Alison smirks. - "Me?" (She says with a serious voice) "Never..."

The girls try to convince Alison to apologize, but...

Mona. - "Stop it girls, it's too late for her and sadly, also, for you..."

Hanna frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

Mona. - "There's no love in Alison's heart... no kindness. Her cruel and ugly attitude needs to be punished..."

The ugliness in Alison's soul was something that Mona has never seen before, but, despite Alison's appearance, Mona can see a tiny spark of hope, there's a tiny spark of tenderness in Alison's eyes. So, as punishment, Mona transformed Alison into a beast...

Mona enchants. - "Every day you'll be seen as the alpha you pretend to be... just at night, when there's no full moon, you will be able to show yourself..."

And like that, Mona places a powerful spell on the mansion, and all who ever was there that night...

(Sounds of wolf howl)

Hanna looks at her and says in shock. - "I'm fat!"

Spencer waves her hands and says with panic in her eyes. - "I can't see!"

Aria. - "My hair! My clothes! I look like a freaking nerd!" (She sees Alison's shadow going upstairs) "ALISON!"

The blonde confines herself inside her room. Mona picks the rose she offered to Alison...

Hanna whines. - "You made us ugly!"

Mona. - "I made a reality your worse fears..." (She puts the rose inside a crystal glass and says) "The rose is truly an enchanted rose, which will bloom until Alison's 18-first year. If she learns to love another person, truly love someone, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell will be broken..."

Aria. - "For all of us...?"

Mona nods

Spencer. - "And, what if she doesn't do it...? What if she's not capable of loving someone...? What if she really has no love in her heart...?"

Mona. - "Then, Alison will be doomed to remain a beast for all time, and, you'll be like this forever..."

Mona leaves, and, that was the last time they saw Mona... ever again...

Jessica arrives and says. - "What is coming on here...?" (She looks at the girls and frowns) "Ugh... what happened to you...?"

Kenneth appears. - "Where is Alison...?"

The girls try to explain everything to Alison's parents, they don't believe it, they don't believe a word of what they hear, but, when they walk upstairs and see the new form of her child... Jessica screams in horror and Kenneth just walk away from her...

Kenneth. - "I'm moving out... I'm done with this awful family..."

Jessica. - "I'm not staying here, either..."

Her parents turn their backs on her. Ashamed of her monstrous form, the beast ran into the forest and concealed herself in the dense forest...

The girls say loudly. - "ALISON! WAIT!"

Hidden in the forest & some times in her mansion, Alison DiLaurentis had never seen again in the public eye. Aria, Hanna and Spencer become Alison's only window to the outside world. Time went by pretty fast! And, the entire world forgot about Alison. The years passed, and, Alison & the girls fell into despair, and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	16. In love with the Beast - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, like it was mentioned in the last paragraph of the previous chapter, years went by, and, this chapter will start some years after the previous one.
> 
> NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place. Also, please take note that in this story: the beast = Alison = white wolf = wolf...
> 
> I hope it's clear, and, I'll put some notes at the end of the chapter for some clarifications if it's necessary. Thank you if you've the time to leave a review, see u soon!

**_(In Alison's mansion)_ **

Alison is in her room, she looks at her hands, and, even if she's a human right now, she groans angrily when she sees that her nails look more like claws, everyday, she's less and less human. The blonde shreds a big portrait she had... she can't look at how she looked in the past, it just makes her angry, frustrated...

Spencer yells from downstairs. - "Ali, we're here! If you don't show yourself, we will go upstairs!"

The blonde groans angrily, no one is allowed to put a foot in her room, no since her 15th birthday, but, she knows Spencer too well, if she doesn't face the girls, they will climb the stairs and look for her, so, despite her bad mood, she goes downstairs to where it was the living room, and, faces her friends...

Alison groans. - "I hate this!"

Hanna. - "You're not the only one... I've never worked out so much in my life, and, yet, I'm still fat... geez, I don't know why I bother to don't eat carbohydrates..." (She stares at her friends and says) "Look at me, I think I could eat my entire life just salad, and, I would still look fat... or what do you think...?"

Spencer says with a bitter voice. - "Well, I don't know, Hann, I can't really see you..." (She grips hard on her stick) "Maybe you can't look like a super model, but, at least you can look at yourself in the mirror..."

Aria & Hanna look down, feeling sorry for Spencer. And, even if Spencer can't see them, she can feel it, and, she hates, it, she hates when people feel sorry for her, she hates to be so pitiful, so, she snaps against the worse person she could choose...

Spencer snaps. - "And, you, Alison! What are you doing to remedy our situation...?"

Alison. - "What?!"

Spencer says angrily. - "We've been settling you blind dates with all the boys in Rosewood, and, what do you do...?! You just don't show up! How the hell do you plan to fall in love if you don't socialize with other people?!"

Alison. - "All the boys in this town are stupid morons! I could never fall for one of them!"

Hanna. - "So, what?! We have to stay with this curse forever?!"

Alison rolls her eyes, everyone stays in silence till one of the girls speaks...

Aria. - "Well, my mom told me the other day that when we start our senior year, there will be new students..."

Hanna. - "Really...?"

Aria nods. - "Yeah..."

Spencer snort. - "Maybe, we can make one of them fall for you... maybe one of the new students can be the one to break the spell... but, in any case, you've to give them a try..."

Aria nods. - "Yeah, Ali... you need to try and..."

Hanna. - "And, fall in love with one of the newbies, you know how to put people at your feet, it shouldn't be so hard to make someone to love you..."

Alison mumbles. - "Oh, it's not that easy..."

And, the blonde was right, love has been a word she has never been able to really understand. Her parents never thought her the meaning of that word. And, no matter how many romantic movies she had seen, Alison really don't understand what love really is... and, she sadly thinks that she will never understand that feeling at all...

Aria. - "Your 18th birthday is in a few months, Ali... we don't have lots of time..."

Alison sighs sadly, she knows they're right, the rose has already begun to wilt...

Spencer. - "Anyway, me and the girls, we will try to settle you with the newbies, and, this time, you better appear on the blind date, Alison! We really need to exploit the nights you can look like a normal human being, so, get ready to charm them when we tell you to meet them..."

Hanna looks at her watch. - "It's late, we should go home..."

The girls nod, and, before leaving the Queen Bee says...

Alison. - "Spence..."

Spencer turns her head towards the source of the voice and says. - "Yes...?"

Alison looks at her blind cousin and mumbles. - "I'm sorry that you're blind because of me..."

The blonde really meant it, and, Spencer smiles thinking that maybe Alison is capable of having feelings after all...

Spencer. - "Tomorrow is full moon, stay in the mansion. The rumors of wolves in the forest have increased, and, now, there's a bunch of hunters trying to kill them..." (She gulps) "I really don't want you to be hunted and killed like that..."

Alison smirks. - "After all, I've put you trough, you still care about me...?"

Spencer smirks. - "I need you alive to break the spell, so, yeah... I care..."

Alison smirks, maybe her parents left her behind, but, at least she still has her cousin, maybe the only familiar who really cares about her. The girls leave, they go back to their home, and, Alison stays alone in her big mansion. The mansion is no longer glamorous, everything is torn apart, now, it looks like a haunted mansion, and, Alison couldn't care less because days became years, and, right now, Alison has lost all hope to find love... for who could ever learn to love a beast like her...?

**_(The next day)_ **

A car was driving towards Rosewood, a family was inside...

Pam. - "We're close...?"

Wayne. - "Almost..." (He looks through the rear mirror and asks) "How are you doing kids...? Excited to see our new home...?"

Noel rolls his eyes. - "We're no longer kids, Dad..." (He sighs) "And, I'm not really excited, we moved out just in the middle of the season..."

Pam. - "C'mon honey, I'm sure, there's also a soccer team here..."

Emily smirks. - "Yeah... and, maybe, here, you'll not suck so much..."

Noel whines. - "Hey! I don't suck!"

Emily laughs, and, both brothers playfully fight on the back seat of the car...

Wayne. - "Hey! Calm down! You're distracting me while I drive!"

Noel and Emily stay stiff and mumbles a 'sorry'. They finally arrive at their new house, and, Emily smiles, she really likes the house. As soon as they arrived, they unpack everything, and, everything was going great till Emily finds something in one of the boxes...

Emily mumbles while she opens a letter. - "What is this...?" (She reads it and her eyes get bigger of shock) "WHAT?!" (She yells) "NO!"

Everyone in the family heard the loudly brunette, her parents and her brother approach...

Noel asks. - "What is wrong...?"

Pam sees the letter and mumbles. - "Oh, boy..." (She looks at her husband and says while she pats Wayne's arm) "I told you to tell them sooner..."

Wayne sighs deeply. - "I know..."

Noel frowns. - "Tell us what...?"

Wayne was going to say something, but, his daughter talks on his behalf...

Emily says angrily. - "Tell us that he's going to another tour in the army!"

Noel. - "What?!" (He looks at Wayne and says) "But, I thought that... you said that the previous tour was your last, you said that..." (He says with frustration) "We accepted to move in this fucking town, just because you promised us that you were going to have an office job here, in the Rosewood..."

Wayne takes the letter of the army from Emily's hands and says. - "I know what I said, but, it looks that..."

Emily says with a bitter voice. - "That you're a liar..."

Pam scolds. - "Emily! Don't talk to your Dad like that...!"

Wayne didn't want to go, he has promised to his family to be here for them, that this time, everything would be different, that this time he will always be present in their lives, but, when duty comes... there's no way to say no. He hopes that his kids could understand that, and, deeply inside they do, but, Emily, oh, Emily is the one who worries more about Wayne. Always having nightmares of his Dad in a war, always wondering if he will be back or not, and, the brunette thought that she was done with those worries, but, it looks like that's not true, so, she's pissed, really pissed...

Wayne tries to touch Emily's shoulder when he says. - "Emy, let me explain, I..."

Emily doesn't want to hear any excuse, she doesn't want to hear anything, she just wants to run away her anger and frustration, so, she steps outside the house, without turning back...

Pam. - "Emy!"

Noel. - "Should I go after her...?"

Wayne. - "No, let her run... let her cool down; maybe after a long run, she will feel better, and, we will be able to really talk about it..."

And, yes, the running has always helped Emily to clear her mind. She runs and runs, she runs so much that she even gets into the forest. While she runs, people tell her not to get too deep into the forest because of the wolves, Emily doesn't want to ignore the warnings, but, in the forest, she gets lost, and, trying to find her way back, she just gets deeper and deeper into the dense forest till very late...

Emily rubs her arms and looks up at the sky when she says.- "It's already dark..." (She sighs) "And, it's starting to snow, just great..."

The brunette hears noises... animals? beast? a psycho in the middle of nowhere like in the horror movies she loves...? Emily doesn't want to stay there to figure out, so, she just keeps running, not really sure of what is her destination till...

Emily mumbles. - "It's that a house...? Oh... it looks more like a mansion..."

The brunette sees the mansion... abandoned... probably haunted... Emily hesitates on walking in, but, then, she thinks that maybe being inside was better than staying out in the bitter cold...

Emily opens the door. - "Hello... is there someone here...?" (She looks around and mumbles) "What is this place...?" (She hears noises upstairs and says) "Is there someone there...?"

The brunette walks towards the West Wing of the mansion, leading to Alison's lair. It's forbidden to put a foot in it, but, Emily doesn't know that. Her curiosity overtakes her, her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters into a room... Alison's room. Emily stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. Emily begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor...

Emily. - "Ufff, that was close..."

The brunette then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. It is the same portrait that Alison shredded one day before...

Emily mumbles. - "What is this... who...?"

Enthralled by the blue eyes of the girl in the picture, Emily reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal what once was Alison DiLaurentis...

Emily whispers. - "She's beautiful..."

It was the portrait of an arrogant blonde, even her facial expression showed how unkind and arrogant Alison was at that time. But, into Emily's eyes, those blue eyes showed something else... something deep...

Emily. - "How can she look so overpowering and sad at the same time...?"

The brunette has never seen someone like Alison, however, no matter how enthralled she's with the picture, when she turns her head for a second and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the enchanted rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. But, as she nears it, a shadow falls over her. A beast has been on the balcony, and sees her...

In its current form, as a big white wolf, Alison jumps back into the room, growing angry, showing her large fangs...

Emily steps back and mumbles with fear. - "Oh, god..."

Alison groans rabid and the brunette gulps hard, this is the 1st time she sees a wolf so close, and, it's very scary...

Emily tries to tranquilize the animal. - "I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean any harm..."

The brunette slowly steps back, she thinks about running away as fast as she can, but, when she stares at the eyes of the big wolf... when the brown eyes of the brunette meet with the blue eyes of the wolf, something inside the brunette makes her think about the same girl in the portrait...

Emily mumbles. - "You've her eyes..." (She turns her head towards the shredded picture of Alison and says) "You've the same overpowering sad look..."

The brunette shouldn't have said that, she just increased Alison's fury. Alison, as the beast she's right now, she begins to thrash at the furniture, especially the remains of her portrait...

Emily pleads. - "No! Don't do that!"

 _Who she thinks she's?! How she dares to get into my room?! To touch my rose?! To see the sadness of my look for my_ _loneliness_ _...?!_  Alison asks herself those questions, and, she just gets angrier and angrier with each question. Very scared of what this big wolf could do to her, Emily turns and flees the room, and, the furious wolf follows her...

Emily mumbles while she runs. - "Oh, God!"

The brunette reaches the stairway, she rushes down the stairs, bursting past the principal hallway and slamming the door behind her. Alison groans angrily, she turns around and gets out the mansion through an open window...

**_(In the middle of the forest)_ **

It's hard to run in the snow, but, Emiliy does her best effort to keep running, non-stop...

Emily. - "I think I lost it..."

Alison wasn't the only wolf in the forest, and, Emily was going to find it out very soon...

(Wolf howls)

Emily gulps scared. - "What was that...?!"

Shaking because of the cold and the fear, Emily trips, and, when she looks up, the brunette's eyes get bigger of fear when Emily sees the WOLVES...

Emily gasps. - "Oh GOD!"

The brunette quickly stands up, and begins to flee from the pack of wolves. She runs from side to side, making the WOLVES hit the trees. But, the wolves don't stop chasing her, they're hungry, they want a piece of Emily, and, they will not stop till they have it. Without looking, Emily runs out on a frozen pond, but her weight collapses the ice...

Emily. - "Fuck! It's really cold!"

The cold water felt like tiny stabs, Emily was in pain, but, she keeps going, she's decided to survive. And, the brunette swims into the cold waters like the great swimmer she's. The WOLVES chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, and, Emily is able to get out of the water before she could get any severe hypothermia. Out of the water, Emily runs into a clearing, and, when she thinks that she has lost the wolves, that she's safe, she becomes surrounded by the pack of wolves, once again...

Emily gasps. - "Fuck!"

The temperature of her body suddenly drops, it's the consequence of the swimming in cold waters, and, she knows that she can't run out of this, just one option is possible: fight to survive... So, Emily looks around her, and, she grabs the 1st thing she finds to use it as a weapon: a wooden stick...

Emily waves the wooden stick, challenging the wolves to get closer, and says. - "C'mon! You want a piece of me! Come and get it if you dare!"

The wolves begin their attack, and, at 1st, Emily beats them away with the stick she found. But, one wolf grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Emily defenseless, once again...

Emily prays. - "God, help me... please..."

A wolf leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her pants and dragging her to the ground. Buried in the snow, the brunette looks up and sees a WOLF about to jump on top of her, and, Emily just closes her eyes, waiting for the worst, but, when the wolf leaps, it is caught in midair by the big white wolf... Alison is there...

Emily opens her eyes and she can't believe what she sees, the white terrifying wolf she met in the mansion, it's now trying to save her?! She can't believe what she sees, and, even Alison can't understand why she stepped in to save her, but, what is done it's done, and, there's no turning back...

Alison has been living in the forest, as a wolf, for years, but, this is the 1st time she dares confront the wolves of the forest. She throws the WOLF, that tried to bite Emily, away, then stands behind them and Emily. Alison and the pack of wolves, they lunge at each other. One rips a hole in Alison's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot.

Emily screams with fear when she sees the white wolf in pain and in danger. - "No!"

Alison gazes towards the brunette who's laying down in the snow, she sees the worried look of Emily, and, she can't believe that the brunette is looking so concerned for her well-being...

Emily pleads with tears in her eyes - "Don't let them kill you... please..."

The pleading of Emily, it brings something in Alison, and, finally, she finds the strength she never thought she had. Alison throws a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. She nails her fangs in another wolf, the one that was the alpha of the pack, and, she breaks its neck. When the wolves see their leader defeated... dead. The wolves turn and run in fear, leaving alone Emily and the white wolf that was Alison...

Emily smiles. - "They're gone..."

The white wolf turns back to Emily, looks at her despairingly, and, when Alison sees that the brunette is unharmed and safe, then Alison collapses in the snow. Emily, grateful to  
be alive, stands up and begins to get on, to walk away from the forest as soon as possible, but, her conscience takes over...

Emily looks at the white wolf. - "I can't leave it here... like that... it saved my life..."

The brunette walks over to the fallen beast. Alison faded, but, even then, she can feel the warmth of Emily's embrace when the brunette holds her...

Emily softly caresses Alison's ear and says. - "You'll be okay, buddy... I promise..."

And, just like that, Emily walks back to her home, with the beast on her arms...

**_(Back in Emily's house)_ **

Pam was praying in the kitchen. Wayne and Noel were out, looking for Emily, it was very late and all the neighbors told them about the incidents that have passed with the wolves. They didn't know about the issue with the wolves before moving in Rosewood, and, now, Pam wonders if moving into this town was a good idea after all...

Emily slams the door open and says with despair. - "I NEED HELP!"

Pam hears the voice of her child, she rushes to her encounter and says. - "Emy! You're back! We were worried, we..." (She sees Emily with stains of blood and says with fear) "Emily! Are you hurt...?! What happened...?! Wh-...?!" (She looks at the white wolf Emily has in her arms and gulps hard) "It's that a w..."

Emily. - "This wolf saved my life, mom..." (She begs) "Please, help me to save its life! It's dying...! We need to do something!"

Wolves are savage beasts, and, with all the rumors that people have been saying about the wolves, Pam hesitates about doing something for this beast. But, when Pam looks at Emily, when she sees how important this is for her daughter, there's no other thing to do besides...

Pam holds the wolf and says. - "Give it to me..." (She walks toward the kitchen) "Bring me the first aid kit of the bathroom..."

Emily nods and rushes for the medical kit. They use the kitchen table as an operating table...

Pam asks while she soaks a rag in medicine. - "What happened, Emy...?"

Emily stammers. - "I was running, I got in the forest... I... I didn't know how to get out of the forest... it got dark, and, I just..." (sighs) "I don't know... I just found myself in a really bad situation, and, this wolf... he..."

Pam corrects her. - "She..."

Emily. - "Huh...?"

Pam looks at the wolf. - "It's not a 'he'... it's a she..."

Emily. - "Oh... well,  _SHE_  saved me from a pack of wolves..."

When Pam puts pressure on Alison's wound with a rag. The wolf regains consciousness, and, Alison roars in pain...

Pam. - "Emy, I will need you to just hold it still..."

That hurts! That's what Alison thinks, and, it was really painful, but...

Emily caresses Alison's furry cheeks and pleads. - "Please, you need to stay still... please, do it for me..."

They stare at each other in the eyes, Alison sees through Emily's eyes, and, the beast remains still, somehow, the pain is now tolerable because Alison has never seen such tenderness in any other human being... Pam keeps treating the wounds of the wolf, and, the brunette says...

Emily chuckles. - "Good thing that you're a doctor..."

Pam chuckles. - "I'm a nurse... for humans, not a vet..."

Emily chuckles, she knows that her mother has never dealt with animals before, but, she knows that Pam is an excellent nurse, and, there's no way that her mother will leave this creature to die without a fight...

Pam. - "It will need some stitches, so, I'll need you to distract her... it will hurt..."

Emily nods, and, decides to talk with the wolf, she doesn't know if the beast can understand her, but...

Emily says to the white wolf. - "Stay still..."

Alison groans when she feels the needle, she tries to move, but, Emily doesn't allow her to do it...

Emily. - "Please! Stay still!" (She exclaims) "You know, this wouldn't happen if you hadn't frightened me in the mansion!"

Pam frowns. - "What?!"

Emily looks at her mom and says. - "Don't put attention to my words, mom, this is a talk between me and this wolf..."

Pam shakes her head, and, decides to just focus on healing the wolf. The brunette turns her look towards the wolf, and, of course Alison understands Emily's words...

Alison's self-talk in her mind. - "My fault?! MY FAULT?! If you hadn't run into my mansion, brunette! This wouldn't have happened!"

Emily can't understand Alison's groans, but, the brunette has a clear idea of what the wolf is thinking...

Emily. - "Oh, you're thinking that it's my fault for getting into your lair without permission, right...?"

Alison frowns and thinks. - "How does she know what I'm thinking...?"

Emily holds it tight while her mother is doing the stitches and says. - "Well, yes, I shouldn't have got inside, just like that..."

The wolf nods...

Alison's self-talk in her mind. - "Of course, you shouldn't!" (A big smirk in within her thoughts) "I'm always right..."

Emily. - "But, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away from you..."

The wolf opens its mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line... but, nothing, the wolf just closes its mouth again...

Alison's self-talk in her mind. - "Fuck, she's right!"

The wolf groans... Alison is groaning because Emily is right... and, Alison doesn't like it when someone else besides her, it's right...

Emily pats the wolf and says. - "You should learn to control your temper, buddy..."

Alison's self-talk in her mind. - "What?! Control my temper?! How you dare to...?!" (groans of pain) "Fuck! it hurts too much!"

The white wolf gives a surprised grunt, then grits its teeth as Pam applies antiseptic in the wound. A tear drops from the blue eyes of the wolf, and, it breaks Emily's heart. The brunette wants to do something to ease Alison's pain, so, she hugs the head of the wolf...

Pam says worried - "Emily, NO! It can hurt you!"

Her mother is scared, but, Emily is no longer scared of the wolf who saved her life...

Emily hugs Alison's head with affection and says with tenderness - "This may sting a little, but, please, just hold on..." (She cries with a wrenching voice) "Please, I don't want you to die..."

No one has ever shed a tear for her before, no one has ever hugged with such tenderness, no one has showed so much affection... And, Alison feels something slowly blossoming deep down in her heart... something that she has never felt before...

Pam. - "Okay, I'm done..."

Emily looks at her mom and sobs. - "Really?! Is she going to be okay...?"

Pam. - "This wolf lost lots of blood, but..." (She touches the wolf and says) "It looks like she's strong... I really believe she will make it..."

Emily clears her tears and smiles, she caresses Alison's furry face and says. - "You heard that?! You'll be okay...!"

The brunette is smiling, and, somehow, the wolf smiles too...

Emily leans her head over the furry head of the wolf and speaks tenderly. - "By the way, thank you, for saving my life..."

The beast slowly closes its eyes, feeling tired, in pain, but, happy...

Alison thinks, also very tenderly. - "You're welcome..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the 2nd chapter of this mini story, what do you think? So, if you noticed it, yes, in this story, Noel & Emiliy are siblings. Alison takes the shape of a white wolf, and, now, she met Emily...
> 
> There are wolves in Rosewood, but, they are just normal wolves, they are not like Alison.


	17. In love with the Beast - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will start the next day after the ending of the previous chapter: Alison injured, in the Fields house. There will be some time jumps in the chapter.
> 
> NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place. Also, please take note that in this story: the beast = Alison = white wolf = wolf...
> 
> I hope it's clear, and, I'll put some notes at the end of the chapter for some clarifications if it's necessary. Thank you if you've the time to leave a review, see u soon!

**_(In Alison's mansion)_ **

Spencer yells. - "Where is she?!"

Aria and Hanna shrugs, they've no clue where the blonde could be...

Hanna. - "Maybe she's in the forest, you know she prefers to stay out when she's looking like a wolf..."

Spencer sighs. - "I told her to stay in the mansion. It's not safe out there for her, with all the hunters looking for a wolf to kill..."

Aria gulps worried. - "You don't think that she..."

Spencer sighs deeply. - "I hope not..." (She looks outside through a window and mumbles) "Wherever you're, I really hope you're okay, Ali..."

While the girls are wondering where their young alpha is, the young wolf was struggling with something she has never seen before... a lovely family...

**_(In the Fields House)_ **

Every morning was the same in the Fields house: waking up for a family jogging, making breakfast together, eating together... everything was the same, except that now, they had a guest, a furry guest...

Wayne pats Alison's head. - "Hey buddy! How are you feeling?!" (He looks at the dog food beside them and says) "You haven't eaten..."

Alison frowns and thinks - "Of course I'll not eat that shit! I'm not a fucking dog!"

Emily looks at her Dad and says. - "I told you she wasn't going to eat that, Dad... she's not a dog..."

Alison nods and smiles to the brunette while she thinks. - "Damn right! Thank you for noticing it, so, please stop calling me buddy too!"

Wayne looks around and when he sees that her wife is not around, he slowly takes something from the table and gives to the wolf a piece of bacon when he says) "Here, just don't tell my wife, okay...?

Pam enters in the room and says. - "Don't tell me what...?"

Alison smiles and she devours the bacon in a second, the wolf licks its whiskers, and, there's no evidence of what she ate, but, Pam has a good idea of what her husband did...

Pam raises an eyebrow. - "Really Wayne? Giving her bacon for breakfast...?"

Wayne shrugs. - "I've no idea of what you're talking about..."

Pam chuckles and says while she approaches them. - "You shouldn't give her bacon..." (She puts a nice steak of beef in front of the hungry wolf and says while she caresses Alison's head). - "She needs more than a piece of bacon to heal..."

Alison smiles when she eats the piece of meat, and, her smile gets bigger with the soft tender touch of Pam, no one, not even her mother Jessica has treated with such tenderness. With these parents, no wonder why the young brunette is a sunshine...

Noel approaches and says. - "I want to caress it too!"

Emily smiles. - "Me too!"

And, just like that, the entire family is caressing the white wolf...

Alison smiles and thinks. - "This is nice..."

Noel asks. - "Can we keep it, Dad...?"

Emily sits on the floor, beside the wolf and pleads with deer's eyes. - "Yes! Pleeeaaasse?"

Wayne and Pam look at each other, they always wanted a pet, but, a wolf...?

Wayne looks at the wolf and says. - "Well, she protected Emmy..."

Pam sighs. - "But, wolves are not supposed to be a pet..." (She shakes her head and says) "We shouldn't keep it here..."

Emily looks down with a sad pout and her brother sees it, so he says...

Noel. - "At least, let the wolf stay till Dad comes back from his trip..." (He throws an elbow to his Dad and says) "I'm sure that we will feel safest with the wolf around, right?"

Wayne nods. - "What? Oh... Yeah... yes..." (He sees how the wolf looks at Emily and smiles) "I'm sure that this buddy will project our Emmy from any harm..."

And, he wasn't wrong, for some reason Alison can't understand, she's sure she will risk her life for this brunette, any time...

Emily. - "Please, mom, let the wolf stay with us..."

The entire family pleads Pam to get with the idea of keeping the wolf with them. And, yes, a wolf is dangerous, it's savage, it's...

Pam takes a deep breath and nods. - "Fine, the wolf can stay..."

It's staying with the Fields...

Emily puts her arms up and smiles. - "Yes!" (She hugs the wolf and says) "You're staying!"

The entire family is happy with the news, and, Alison is happy too...

Pam. - "Well, now, everyone needs to clean up, breakfast is ready..."

The Fields sit together to eat breakfast at the kitchen table, while the wolf lay down on the kitchen floor, on a warm bed made with blankets, Pam put it for her, and, Alison feels a warm feeling for the old woman already, wishing that her mother could have been like Pam. Alison looks at them, she looks at them praying, eating, smiling, talking... everything feels so unreal, Alison has never seen such lovely scene, and, a part of her heart feels sad because she never lived that with her own parents...

Emily looks at the wolf and says. - "Don't look sad buddy, you'll have my full attention after breakfast..."

The brunette really meant it, and, for a reason Alison can't understand, it makes her happy to know that she will spend the entire day with the brunette...

**_(Later in Emily's room)_ **

Alison was still weak, so, Emily carried her in her arms to her room. The white wolf smiled when she looked around the room, there were some boxes from the moving, but, it was a very warm room...

Emily has put the wolf in her bed, the wolf was waving its head up and down, looking at everything and the brunette notices it...

Emily asks. - "You like it...? My room...?"

The wolf nods and Emily gasps surprised by the nodding...

Emily. - "OMG! You understand me!"

Alison thinks. - "Of course I understand you, dummy..."

Emily. - "Uhm... let's try it again... let me see..." (She thinks and says) "You... you don't like when I call you 'buddy' isn't it?"

The wolf rolls its eyes, groans frustrated and puts its paws above its head, covering its eyes...

Alison thinks. - "Of course I don't like it! I'm not a fucking dog!"

Emily chuckles. - "Right, okay, you don't like it..." (She puts her hand over her chin and says) "But, then, how I'm supposed to call you...?"

Alison looks around, in one of the boxes that Emily hasn't unpacked, she sees a scrabble game, so, the wolf jumps out of bed, and, takes out the game...

Emily. - "Hey! What are you doing?!"

The brunette sees how the wolf tears appart the box, and, she was going to scold it for such thing, but, when Emily sees that the wolf uses its nose to formulate a word, the brunette stays in silence, just observing till...

Emily reads at the 3 letters the wolf put together. - "ALI..." (She looks at the wolf in the eyes and says) "Your name is ALI...?"

The wolf nods

Emily smiles. - "It's a beautiful name... Ali..."

They smile at each other when their eyes meet. There's something in this brunette, something warm, something that Alison can't put into words, and, for a brief moment, a panic fear invades Alison's heart because she has never felt like this before...

Emily says while she looks at the wolf stepping back, looking down with fear in its eyes. - "Hey, hey, Ali, look at me... please..." (The wolf looks at her and Emily says with a warm smile) "I'll never hurt you, so, don't be scared, okay...?"

The brunette opens her arms, and, Alison's heart beats fast, fear is still present, but, stronger than fear, there's the eager desire of feeling something... something warm... something nice... something that seems to be...

Emily chuckles when the wolf rushes towards her arms, the brunette hugs the wolf and says. - "I like you, Ali... I wonder if beasts like you can feel that kind of emotions, feelings like love..."

 _'Love'... it's this 'love'...? No, it can't be, she's still a wolf, if it would be love, the curse would be broken, she would be human and normal, so, no, it can't be love_ ; that's what Alison says to herself, and yet, she's far to imagine that love is there... slowly blossoming in their hearts... she just needs to accept it, and, call it by what it's... before it's too late...

**_(In Alison's mansion at night, no full moon)_ **

Spencer yells. - "Where were you?! You scared the shit out of me?!"

Alison doesn't reply, she's just spacing out, looking through the window. Spencer frowns, Alison is not acting like she always does it, the blonde is so quiet, so in peace...

Spencer slowly approaches. "Ali.. are you okay? Are you...?" (She touches Alison's shoulder and notices the bandages on her shoulder and says with concern) "Hurt! You're hurt!"

Alison rolls her eyes and says while she walks away from her cousin. - "I'm fine..., it's healing fast..."

Spencer. - "How did you get hurt...?"

Alison doesn't reply, she just smiles thinking of Emily...

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "Ali...?"

Alison didn't want to share Emily with anyone, not even with Spencer, she wanted to keep her for herself, but...

Emily slowly opens the door of the mansion and says. - "Ali...?" (She looks around, looking for the wolf) "Ali, are you here...?"

Spencer frowns. - "Who's that...?"

Alison. - "Shit!"

The blonde grabs Spencer's arm, she sneaks her upstairs, into her room. Spencer can't see anything, and, she has no idea of what is coming out, so, she asks...

Spencer. - "Ali, where did you bring me...? What is coming on...? Wh...?"

Alison cuts her off. - "Shhh! We're in my room and I need you to stay quiet!"

Spencer. - "What?!"

Alison has never left them put a foot in her room since the incident on her birthday, so, Spencer is more than shocked, but, before she could say something, Alison covers Spencer's mouth with her hands and forces her to hide when someone else gets inside the room...

Alison whispers into Spencer's ear. - "Stay quiet..."

Spencer has no idea of what is coming on, but, she will get a hint of it, very soon...

Emily slowly enters. - "Ali...?"

The brunette woke up in the middle of the night, she was thirsty and when she looked for a glass of water in the kitchen, she got worried when she didn't find the wolf. So, what did she do? She dressed up and went outside, looking for the furry beast...

Emily mumbles. - "It's not here... maybe I should look in the forest for her..."

Alison's eyes get bigger of concern, Emily can't walk around in the forest at night! It's dangerous! The other wolves are still there and she can't handle the idea of seeing Emily in danger again, so, despite all her efforts to don't be seen, Alison DiLaurentis steps out... in public eyes... letting someone to see her, after all these years of hidden, she finally shows in front of someone...

Alison. - "You shouldn't be here at night, it's not safe..."

Emily jumps when she hears the voice behind her. She thought she was alone, but, she wasn't alone. The brunette spins around, the blonde is still far away, hidding in the shadows of the dark room, so, the brunette asks...

Emily. - "Who's there...? Who are you...?"

Alison replies. - "I'm the master of this mansion, what are you doing here? You shouldn't trespass here..."

Emily. - "I've come for my wolf. I have no intention on trespassing, I'm just looking for my Ali..."

 _'My Ali'_ , a smile wants to form on Alison's lips, but, the blonde shakes her head, she rices the ice walls of her heart and groans with frustration for what the brunette makes her feel...

Alison snaps. - "She's not yours! She's..."

Emily. - "She's my friend..."

Alison stays mute...

Emily. - "The wolf is my friend and I really care about it..." (She steps forwards towards Alison and says) "Please, the wolf is injured because of me, I need to be sure it's okay, I..."

Alison cuts her off. - "I'm okay..." (She shakes her head and says) "I mean, she... the wolf is okay..."

Emily. - "How do you know...?"

Alison. - "I just know... you'll have to trust on my word..."

The brunette doesn't know what to think, but, there's no any trace of a lie in Alison's voice, so, it must be true... but...

Emily. - "I'll trust in your word, if you come to the light and let me see your face..."

Alison groans frustrated, she doesn't like to give in, but, with Emily, she's always giving in...

Emily gasps surprised, her eyes growing wider when Alison drags her whole body into the beam of light...

Alison. - "Now, do you believe in my word?"

The brunette doesn't reply, she's transfixed by the beauty of the blonde, by those blue eyes... blue like the ocean, blue like...

Emily mumbles. - "You're the girl of the portrait... you..."

Alison says with a serious voice. - "This is my place and you're not welcome, so leave..."

Emily raises an eyebrow. - "You live here...? In this abandoned house...?"

Alison groans. - "It's not a house! It's a mansion! MY mansion..."

Emily. - "Fine, 'mansion'... you don't need to get angry about it..." (She crosses her arms) "You've a terrible temper, just like the wolf... I wonder if she got it from you..."

Alison rolls her eyes, and then, they hear the howl of the wolves. The brunette hugs herself, recalling her last encounter with the wolves of the forest, it brings the chills out of her...

Alison mumbles. - "You're scared..."

The brunette was very scared, and, for the second time since they met, Alison wants to protect her...

Alison. - "I'll walk you home..."

Emily. - "Huh...?"

The blonde puts on a red coat, she puts a pair of gloves to cover her claws and she whispers to her cousin...

Alison. - "I've to go, don't ask me anything..."

Spencer whispers. - "Who's she...?"

Alison sighs. - "What part of not asking me anything, you didn't get?!"

Spencer whispers. - "Who's she...?"

Alison whispers. - "No one..."

Spencer teases. - "Really? You're walking 'no one' at its home...?"

Alison rolls her eyes and mumbles. - "I... she... I don't want to talk about it..."

Spencer senses something in Alison's voice; a mix of fear, and...

Spencer mumbles with a smile. - "You like her..." (She gasps in shock when she realizes something) "OMG! You like girls!"

Alison mutters. - "WHAT?! No! Of course, no!"

Spencer starts thinking and mumbles. - "Well, if you like girls, that explain why you are so reluctant to be set up with a boy, and, if you're really into girls, that gives us more options... there are lots of girls in Rosewood..."

Alison rolls her eyes, she can't deal with this now...

Emily. - "Hey! With who you're talking...?!"

Alison steps into the light and says. - "With no one... now, let's go..."

Emiliy wants to make more questions, but, Alison drags her out the mansion so fast, that she can't say another word...

**_(In the Fields House)_ **

They came back very fast because Alison knows the forest like the back of her hand. All the time, Alison held Emily's hand and neither of them say a word about it, too much blush on their cheeks to make a sentence...

Alison lets go Emily's hand and says. - "We're here... now, get in..."

Emily frowns. - "How do you know where I live...?"

Alison panics for a second and she says the 1st thing that comes to her mind. - "I... I... the wolf told me..."

Emily. - "The wolf told you?!"

It was stupid to say it, Alison knows it, but, she can't find herself saying the truth...

Alison turns around and says while she walks into the forest. - "Anyway, it's late, you should go in, your family will be worried if you're not in your bed, safe and sound..."

The brunette nods, the blonde is right, she doesn't want to cause any worry to her parents, and, she should get inside before anyone could notice her absence, but...

Emily. - "Wait!"

Alison stops walking, she doesn't turn back...

Emily. - "Are you coming back to that mansion...?"

Alison nods and mumbles sadly. - "It's my home..."

The brunette gulps hard, she can't imagine someone as beautiful as Alison, living in that place... alone... so, she says without thinking...

Emily. - "Stay..."

Alison turns around and says with big eyes. - "What?!"

The blonde is blushing by the proposition, and, Emily is blushing even more for what she just said, but, there's no way to turn back now...

Emily looks down at her feet and mumbles with a blush on her cheeks. - "I... well... you can stay for tonight if you want..."

The blonde ponders the situation, there's no reason to stay, there's no reason to risk being seen by others, there's no reason to say...

Alison. - "Okay..."

Emily smiles. - "Really...?"

Alison mutters while she passes beside the brunette. - "Just for tonight, and, I'm keeping my gloves on..."

The brunette nods and smiles, she can't understand why it makes her so happy to let a complete stranger spend the night at her house, but, somehow, it does, the whole idea of spending the night with the blonde at her side, it brings a lot of joy to her heart...

They sneak in Emily's room without being caught, and, Alison gets into the warm covers and sleeps like a baby while Emily stays awake, looking at her...

Emily mumbles. - "I wonder what is your name..."

Eventually, Emily closes her eyes and falls asleep. The sun appears through the window, and, when, Emily opens her eyes again, she's in bed, but, not with the blonde at her side...

Emily smiles when she sees her furry friend. - "You're back!"

The wolf nods and licks Emily's cheek. The brunette chuckles, she loves to have the wolf back with her, but...

Emily looks around and mumbles. - "I wonder when she left...?" (She looks at the wolf and says) "I wonder if I'll see her again..."

Alison wonders the same, but, for now, she will not worry about that because...

Pam says very loudly. - "It's time for breakfast..."

Emily pats the wolf head and says. - "Let's go, Ali..."

Because there's a family waiting for them, yes, for the 1st time in her life, Alison really feels she's part of a family, and, because of that, one part of herself, it wishes to stay as a wolf for moments like this...

After having breakfast with the family, Pam stood in the house, changing the bandage of Alison's wounds while Wayne was out with Noel, doing groceries, and, Emily was taking a shower...

Pam smiles. - "Your wounds are almost healed..." (She caresses the wolf and says when she looks into the blue eyes of the wolf) "You've kindness in your soul, I can tell..."

Alison smiles, it's the best compliment she has heard...

Pam shakes Alison's furry head and says. - "You know, I can see why Emmy loves you so much..."

 _Love? She loves me...?_  Pam's words spin around Alison's head, the wolf shakes its head...

Alison's thoughts. - "No, it can't be, it's not love, it's not..."

Emily walks in with a big smile on her lips. . - "Hey..."

The cold heart of the blonde melts with that smile...

Alison's thoughts. - "It can't be love... right?"

Their eyes meet, and, the wolf sees something in Emily's eyes, there's something there... but, it's love...? It's love what is sparkling between them...? Alison can't say, she has never experienced any kind of love in her life, she doesn't know what love really is because the only true way to experience a pure honest love, is to feel it in the same way a blind man feels the sun... and, Alison is not ready neither prepared to handle that kind of feeling... at least that's what she thinks...

_(Some days later...)_

Wayne hugs Noel and says. - "You're the man of the house till I'm back, okay...?"

Emily teases. - "I think we will be more protected by Ali than Noel..."

Noel whines. - "Hey! I can protect us!"

Everybody chuckle, Noel might act like a bad boy sometimes, but, deep down, he's soft like a teddy bear...

Wayne knees and pats Alison's head while he says to the wolf. - "Protect them for me, okay...?"

The wolf nods, she has never cared for anyone else beside her, she has never taken care of anyone else beside her, but, that has changed since she met the Fields...

Wayne says its goodbye to the family, he has to go back to fill his duties, and, Emily knows that, she knows that he's just doing its job, but...

Emily hugs Wayne and mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "Don't die out there..."

Wayne nods and hugs her tighter. - "Don't worry, I'll back before you know it..."

Pam takes her keys. - "Okay, I'll drive your Dad to the airport, but, before that, I'll drop you to the school..."

Noel. - "Or we could skip school today, I mean, Dad is leaving today, the school will understand..."

Wayne shakes his finger. - "Oh, no, you'll not use me like an excuse, it's the 1st day of school, you'll go and that's final..."

Noel sighs defeated, he really doesn't like school, but, he can't skip it. Everyone grabs their things, and, the entire family was getting out, Emily was ready to leave the house, but, before leaving, she kisses the head of the wolf and says...

Emily. - "I'll be back before you know it, wait for me and wish me good luck, okay...?"

 _Good luck...? She will need more than good luck in Rosewood school_ , that's what Alison thinks because with her absence, the person who took the lead of the school was no one else than the biggest jerk of Rosewood: Ben Coogan. Alison groans angrily, she can't believe that Ben rules the school now. Emily deserves something better than a school ruled by a moron like Ben, but, she can't do nothing about it, because she looks like a wolf right now.

Feeling useless, the wolf just walks in circles, looking at the clock. Time flies fast, but, that doesn't make Alison to feel any better, she's too anxious, she can't stay there waiting for Emily, but, what else she can do...? The wolf is thinking, and then, she realizes that there's something she can do...

Alison gets out the house through a dog exit that was installed in the door of the kitchen and thinks. - "I can look after her in the distance... just to make sure she's safe... it's not like I care if she's doing well, it's because I promised to Wayne... yes, it's because I promised, that's all..."

Using Wayne's request to protect the family as an excuse, Alison goes back to Rosewood school for the 1st time in a long, very long time...

**_(In Rosewood school)_ **

Aria shakes her head. - "No, it can't be..."

Spencer. - "I'm telling you guys, I saw it! Ali likes this girl!"

Hanna. - "You are blind! How could you see that...?!"

Spencer. - "I'm metaphorically speaking when I said that I see it, Hann..."

Hanna frowns. - "Metaph-... what?!"

Spencer. - "Never mind, the point is that we finally have a real chance to break the curse with this girl..."

Hanna and Aria look at each other, they really can't believe that their Queen Bee, Alison, is into chicks...

Aria. - "Look Spence, we both know Ali since we were babies, we saw her mocking of the queer of the school and..."

Hanna. - "And, what about all the rumours of her dating with college boys...?"

Spencer. - "Like you say, 'rumours'... we have really never seen her texting or kissing anyone... Am I right...?"

Aria and Hanna nod. - "Well, you're right on that point, but..."

Spencer cuts them off. - "Look, Alison grew up in a home where the appearance was everything, so, I'm not shocked to find out that in an environment like that, she never dared to be herself and show her true sexual preferences..." (She mutters) "Knowing her parents, I'm sure that they would have dragged her into a straight conversion camp..."

The blind brunette gulps hard, she knows that Alison's parents were awful, and, she feels bad of not helping Alison in that situation...

Spencer. - "Anyway, her parents are gone and we need her to fall in love... so..." (She stands up and says) "I'm going to help her to realize that she's into this chick... who's with me...?"

The others two girls look at each other, they don't know what to say, they have doubts about this plan, but...

Aria stands up and says. - "I'm in..."

The brunettes turn their heads towards the blonde and they stare at her till...

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "Fine, I'm in too..."

Spencer smiles. - "Good, now, let's find this girl..."

And, while these 3 Musketeers start their search for Emily, the brunette was dealing with the most terrifying thing in this world: 1st day in a new school...

Emily sighs, feeling lost in the hallways, like any new kid, she gets lost. And, someone notices it...

Ben says with a cocky voice. - "Hey you beautiful, where are you off to?"

Emily raises an eyebrow and says with a serious voice. - "Don't call me beautiful..."

Ben chuckles and slowly approaches. - "So, how should I call you? Angel...? Or, my future girlfriend...?"

Emily frowns. - "What?!" (She huffs and turns around trying to walk away) "You're out of your mind..."

Ben puts his arm in front of Emily, putting her hand over the lockers of the hallway, stopping the brunette of leaving...

Emily. - "What are you doing...?"

Ben smirks. - "Well, I'm talking with you, but, you're ruining it... you might don't know it, since, you're new here, but, I rule this school, I'm the head athlete, the alpha and any girl would die to have a conversation with me..."

Emily. - "Well, I'm nothing like the rest of the girls, so..."

Ben looks at Emily, up and down, and says with a lust on his eyes. - "Yeah... I can see that..."

Emily doesn't like how he looks at her, she doesn't feel comfortable, and, someone jumps in, feeling the need to protect her...

Noel pushes Ben away and says. - "Get your hands off my sis!"

Noel puts Emily behind him, Ben groans angrily, the empty hallway now is filled with curious teens, no one has dared to stand up against Ben, and, Ben doesn't want to look weak in front of the entire school, but, looking at Noel, he's afraid that if they get in a fight, Noel will kick his ass, and, being kicked in front of the entire school is even worse than this, so...

Ben puts his hands up and says while he steps back. - "Look, sorry man, I was just trying to be friendly..."

Noel doesn't believe him, but, he has no intention of starting a fight on their 1st day of school, so, he lets it go...

Noel holds Emily by the shoulder and says. - "C'mon, Emily, I'll walk you to your next assignment..."

Ben waves his hand and says. - "I'll see you later then..." (Lusty smirk) "Emily..."

Emily doesn't bother to reply or looking at Ben, she just feels disgusted by how her name sounds from Ben's lips, so, the brunette just grips on Noel's jacket while they walk to Emily's next class...

_(In the pool)_

The coach. - "Wow! That was impressive, Miss. Fields!"

Emily smiles

The coach. - "You would be a great asset for the swim team, would you consider on being part of it...?"

Emily smiles and nods. - "I would love it! I was part of a team too in my previous school!"

The coach. - "Great! What position did you have back there?"

Emily. - "I was the anchor..."

The coach. - "Great! We need an anchor like you!"

The brunette smiles, she's happy, but, someone from her class is not happy at all...

Paige steps in and says. - "But, coach! I want to be the anchor!"

The coach. - "You're too slow to be the anchor, I already told you that..."

Paige. - "But, I..."

The coach looks at its watch and says. - "Okay, time's up, everyone on the showers!"

The coach ignored Paige, and the girl just walks away very angrily. Emily tries to reach the girl, but, she gets just a cold shoulder. Emily decides not to make a big deal about it, but, Paige wasn't thinking the same...

Emily asks to the coach. - "Sir, this is my last class for today, can I stay a little longer in the pool...?"

The coach doesn't know what to say, he can't stay, but, Emily is a great swimmer, so she doesn't need supervision, so, there's no harm in that right? So, the teacher nods and let's Emily swimming in the pool... alone...

**_(On the hallways of the school)_ **

Alison. - "Where is she...? Where...?" (She smells something) "Emily..." (she sniffs the air and smiles) "I can smell her... she's not far from here..."

The wolf runs in the empty hallway, following her nose...

**_(Back at the pool)_ **

Emily swims like a beautiful mermaid, she reaches the wall of the pool, and, she was ready to get out the pool when a hand drags her down to the waters. The brunette gasps, someone is trying to drown her...

Emily gasps out of air. - "Help! Help!"

Paige says angrily. - "I'm the anchor, I'm..."

A wolf grunt angrily... Paige turns her head towards the source of such terrifying sound and gulps hard when she looks at the angry beast... Paige gulps hard, she hasn't felt this kind of fear since Alison ruled the school...

Alison's thoughts. - "I'm gonna kill you McCullers!"

The wolf grunt, rabid, showing its sharp fangs, and, Paige jumps back, scared of the beast... and, she should really be scared, because Alison has never felt so angry in her life...

Without the hand of Paige pushing her into the pool, Emily is able to breath again. The brunette takes off her goggles just in time to see Paige running away...

Paige screams scared. - "A beast! A beast!"

The wolf was ready to chase her down and make her bleed, but, Emily stops her...

Emily. - "No!"

Alison looks at the brunette and thinks. - "NO?! She tried to kill you! She..."

Emily stretches her hand and says. - "Come here, please..."

The wolf waves its head between the brunette and the door, and unexpectedly, she pushes her anger away and stay with the brunette... Using the wolf's head as a support, Emily gets out the water, she's shaking for what just happened, she didn't see it coming...

Emily sobs with tears in her eyes. - "I could have died... I could..."

The brunette is cut off by a furry head, the wolf that has saved, for the 2nd time, it's licking her tears, and, the feeling of Alison's tongue, it makes Emily smile...

Emily chuckles. - "Stop it! Stop it! It tickles!"

The wolf continues licking Emily's face, like a furry dog, and, Emily is able to shake away the horrible moment she just lived, thanks to Alison...

Emily hugs the wolf and mumbles with lots of affection. - "Stay with me forever..."

 _Forever._.. Alison has always hated the idea of staying as a beast for the rest of her life, but, for Emily... for her... for this brunette, she would be a beast till the end of times...


	18. In love with the Beast - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the ending of this mini story. I'll try to update soon, but, I can't promise anything. Anyway, this chapter will start some days after the previews one.
> 
> NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place. Also, please take note that in this story: the beast = Alison = white wolf = wolf...
> 
> I hope it's clear, and, I'll put some notes at the end of the chapter for some clarifications if it's necessary. Thank you if you've the time to leave a review or kudos, see u soon!

**_(In the Fields House)_ **

Everything looked the same after Wayne's departure, but, Alison could sense that the brunette wasn't really the same. Normally, Alison DiLaurentis doesn't care how the others feel, but, for a reason Alison can't understand, she cares, a lot, about how Emily feels. And, that's why...

Emily was in her room, looking through the window, with her gaze settled far away, when she felt something on her leg and she says. - "Stop pulling from my pants! What are you doing?!"

The wolf that has become her best friend doesn't stop pulling out from Emily's pants in order to make her move. The brunette has no idea of what her furry friend has in mind, but...

Emily. - "Okay, okay, okay... I'll follow you... it's that what you want, right?"

The wolf nods with a big smile, and, just like that, they get out of the house...

**_(In the forest)_ **

Emily loved the nature, that's something she got from her Dad. Walking in between big trees, breathing the pure air, hearing the birds. This is what she needed to feel better...

Emily pats the wolf's head and says. - "Thank you, I really needed this..."

Alison's thoughts. - "And, this is just the beginning... follow me, I want to show you something..."

The wolf guides them to a beautiful waterfall, Emily grins when she sees the crystal running water...

Emily mumbles with a big smile. - "You really know me..."

The wolf smiles, Alison smiles, because she really has put attention on what the brunette likes: swimming, water, running, nature, pizza, Disney's movies... in her mind, Alison makes a big list of all the things that Emily likes, and, Alison stays astonished when she realizes that she knows that much about the brunette...

Alison's thoughts. - "Why I know so much about her...? It's not like we know each other since forever... so, why...? Why I know what she likes, what she doesn't like...? Why I care to remember every single detail about her...? Why cheering her up is so damn important for me...? Why...?"

The beast is lost in its thoughts, so lost in its mind, that, the wolf is caught off guard when Emily holds it in her arms, and, jumps into the water with the furry animal...

Emily smiles. - "Yippi!"

Alison's thoughts. - "What the fuck?!" (Touch with the water) "Fuck! It's cold!"

As soon as they touch the water, the furry wolf rushes towards the edge and gets out, it was too cold for Alison's taste...

Emily. - "C'mon, Ali! Don't be like that! Get in the water with me!"

Alison's thoughts. - "Hell, no! It's fucking cold!"

The wolf is shaking, Emily approaches to the edge, towards the rocks where her furry wet friend is standing, the brunette doesn't get out of the water, she just stretches her arm and caresses the wolf...

Emily teases. - "You know, a little shower wouldn't be bad for you..."

Alison's thoughts. - "Shut up..."

Emily chuckles. - "C'mon, what do you say, Ali? Swim with me...?"

The wolf stays on the edge, it slowly gets closer to the water, and, for a second, Emily really thought that the beast was going to jump in, but, Alison was just playing with her, in the end, the wolf just shakes its furry body, splashing water. Emily chuckles, covering her face from the water droplets, and, just like that, once again, Alison has the power to make Emiliy feel better...

Alison stood on the edge, staring at the beautiful mermaid swimming, and, for Alison, this will always be one of her favorite memories...

**_(Later at Emily's room)_ **

Emily sneezes

Alison's thoughts. - "I told you, it was too cold..."

The brunette sneezes again, she's shaking, she will probably get a cold for swimming in cold waters, but, she doesn't care, she loved it, every second of it...

Alison's thoughts. - "Get under the covers, you need to get warmer..."

Like if Emily could read Alison's thoughts, the brunette puts on her pajamas and gets under her sheets. The brunette smiles when she sees the wolf using its teeth to pull the covers and tuck her into bed...

Emily snuggles and smiles. - "Thanks, Ali..."

The wolf smiles

Emily stretches her arm and says. - "Hey, Ali. Bring me that book that's over there... please..."

The wolf brings the book with its mouth, and, Emily caresses the wolf's head while she opens the book...

Emily. - "I love books, especially storybooks..."

Alison's thoughts. - "Really? I love books too, they..."

Alison's thoughts and Emily say at the same time. - "They let you travel to magical places..."

Alison's thoughts. - "How do you...?" (She stares at the brunette and thinks) "How do you always know what I'm going to think...?"

The wolf is shocked to find out that Emily has the same affinity for books than her, and, somehow, this makes Emily more special in Alison's heart...

Emily hugs the wolf, forcing it to stay at her side and says. - "Let me read it to you... Once upon a time..."

Alison is no fan of storybooks, she's more into novels, historical books, but, somehow, with Emily's sweet voice, she can sees that storybooks are not so bad after all. The brunette starts reading, the wolf snuggles into Emily's embrace, and, Emily does the same...

Alison's thoughts. - "I like this... this is nice... this is good..." (She closes her eyes) "This is perfect..."

Some hours later, Pam checks on Emily, and, the old woman chuckles when she sees her daughter sleeping, with a book in her hands and a sleeping wolf at her side...

Pam smiles. - "Oh, you two; always side by side..."

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own. It's so peculiar how destiny plays its cards, but, let's just wait and see... There may be something there that wasn't there before...

**_(Another night, at Alison's mansion)_ **

Because there was no full moon, Alison was in her mansion, like a human. She was in her room, looking at the enchanted rose, at the petals that were slowly falling. There was no much time...

Spencer. - "Ali, are you here...?"

No answer, so, Spencer decides to go upstairs, and, like always, when they reach Alison's room, they find the door locked...

Spencer. - "Ali, we need to talk, open the door..."

Alison replies without moving. - "Leave me alone, Spence..."

The girls look at each other, they don't know what to do, but, they decide to stay and talk to Alison through the door...

Aria. - "The Ice ball is coming..."

Hanna. - "Yeah, they're already selling the tickets..."

Spencer. - "Ali, this is your chance to ask her out..."

Alison frowns. - "Ask her out...? Who...?"

Spencer. - "Emily!"

Alison blushes. - "Emily...?"

Aria. - "I asked, she hasn't a date for the ball..."

Alison presses her lips together...

Hanna. - "There's no full moon the night of the ball, so, you can be yourself..."

Alison mumbles to herself. - "Be myself..." (She shakes her head) "No, no... she... she..." (Sighs) "She likes the wolf, not me..."

The blonde is really hard to open up, and, the girls don't know what to say to get her out of her room...

Hanna gives a nudge with her elbow to Spencer and says to the brunette. - "Hey! Say something to her!"

Spencer whispers. - "Why me?!"

Aria. - "Because between the three of us, she always talks more with you..."

And, it wasn't a lie, maybe it was because they were cousins, or maybe because Alison knows that Spencer is the only family she has left that really cares about her...

Aria grabs Hanna from the arm and says. - "We will leave you alone, talk with her..."

Spencer sighs deeply, she can't see her friends, but, she can hear their steps while they walk away. Using her skills to open doors, Spencer gets inside the room. Alison sees her from the corner of her eyes, in another time, she would snap against her badly, and, forbidden her to put a foot in the room, but, somehow, she doesn't feel the need to do it. It was like all that anger she had in her heart was vanishing, little by little... she wonders why...?

Spencer walks blindly, she almost falls when she trips with something that was on the floor, but, Alison catches her before the brunette could get any harm...

Alison asks. - "Are you okay...?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "You caught me before I fell down...? You helped me...?"

The blonde is acting kind, and, Spencer is not used to it... neither Alison...

Alison sits Spencer on the edge of her bed and says. - "Don't put too much thought about it, it's not a big deal..."

Spencer smirks. - "Not a big deal? Please, I can't remember the last time you did something to help me without having a hidden agenda..."

Alison gulps hard, Spencer is right, everything she did was a calculated move, like in chess, Alison didn't move a finger if it wasn't for her own benefit...

Spencer gulps. - "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Alison cuts her off. - "It's okay, you're right. I... I'm not kind..."

Spencer. - "You're kind, Ali. You just don't show it..."

Alison doesn't believe it really, but, she smiles when Spencer said it...

Spencer smiles. - "You're changing... I can feel it..."

Alison doesn't say a word. She can feel it, she can feel that something inside her is not the same, but, she's too afraid to admit it...

Spencer. - "You're scared..."

Alison chuckles. - "You know, you might be blind now, but, you're more perceptive than ever..."

Spencer smiles, she takes it as a compliment

Alison takes a deep breath and talks from the heart. - "I... I'm thinking that maybe the best for me, it's to stay as a wolf..."

Spencer frowns. - "WHAT?! WHY?!"

The blonde doesn't need to say why, Spencer has a very clear idea of whom is the reason for this change of heart...

Spencer. - "Do you really believe that becoming a wolf for the rest of your life, it will make you happy...?"

Alison. - "She makes me happy... being at her side, it makes me happy..."

Spencer. - "But, Ali...!"

Alison. - "She likes the wolf, Spence..."

Spencer. - "That's because she doesn't know you..."

Alison rolls her eyes, she knows that Spencer is right, she hasn't really contacted Emily with her human form. But...

Spencer. - "Why you're so afraid of showing her your human form...?"

Alison sighs deeply, she caresses the crystal ball where the enchanted rose is in it, and, she's looking at it when...

(Noises downstairs)

Spencer. - "What is that?!"

Alison mumbles. - "Someone is here..."

Spencer gulps, scared, and, Alison notices it...

Alison. - "Stay here, I'll check what it's..."

Spencer wants to protest, but, she's paralyzed by the fear. Alison goes downstairs, without making any noise, she's very careful about not being seen, but...

Alison. - "Emily..."

It was a whisper, but, the brunette heard it, she turns around, and, looks at the blonde...

Emily smiles. - "Hi..."

How can a simple smile mean so much? How can one person mean so much...?

Alison smiles. - "Hi..."

The blonde could stare at the brunette all the time, but, something in Emily's arm, it catches Alison's attention...

Alison. - "What is that...? A picnic basket?"

Emily. - "Oh, yeah..."

The brunette timidly swings the basket, and, Alison bites her lips, she has never seen anything more charming...

Emily says with a timid voice. - "I... I brought you food..."

Alison. - "Why...?"

Emily shrugs, she doesn't know why, really, she just felt the need to do something for the blonde. She doesn't know her, but, since their 1st encounter, the blonde has always popped up in Emily's mind. This is not the 1st time that Emily sneaks inside the mansion, looking for the blonde, but, this is the 1st time that she has the chance to see Alison, once again...

Emily says with a timid voice. - "It's not too much, some leftovers of my mom's lasagna, some fruits and..."

Alison smiles. - "Thank you, you didn't have to do that..."

The brunette looks down, she smiles and blushes because Alison is staring at her with such warm look, that, Emily is not able to see the blonde directly in the eyes...

Emily. - "Have you had dinner, already?"

Alison shakes her head. - "No..."

The brunette presses her lips together, she plays with her fingers and she hesitates to go for it, but, in the end...

Emily. - "Would you..." (She looks up and their eyes meet when she asks) "Would you like to eat with me...?"

Alison smiles. - "I would like that, pretty much..."

Emily smiles, both girls are smiling, and, just like that, the distance between the two of them was vanishing...

**_(Another night, at the mansion)_ **

Emily. - "Why you're always using glows...?"

The blonde looks at her hands, she hesitates on being honest with her, but...

Alison. - "I... I've always cold..."

Emily. - "Oh..."

The brunette thinks that there's something else behind that answer, but, she doesn't want to push Alison to talk something that she's not ready to share. For the 3rd time in a row, they're having dinner together, Pam's cooking, it's better than the food of any fancy restaurant, and, Emily smiles happily when she sees how Alison devours everything...

Emily chuckles. - "You just eat like my wolf..."

Alison blushes, her face stained with the lasagna sauce. - "What...?!"

Emily cleans Alison's face with a napkin and says. - "It's funny, your name, your eyes, your way to eat... there are so many things in you that reminds me of my wolf..."

Alison doesn't say a word, she just avoids eye-contact.

Emily. - "Sorry, Alison, I didn't say it to make you feel bad, I..."

Alison. - "I know, I... I just..." (She doesn't want to reveal the truth, so, she changes the subject and says) "C'mon, there's something I want to show you..."

The blonde holds Emily's hand, both girls blush, but, neither of them say a word about it. They walk in silence around the mansion, and, Emily just follows the blonde, eyes glued to their hands interlaced. The brunette blushes, red like a tomato, her heart beats fast, she has no idea why. Emily has never felt this way about anyone before. And, neither Alison...

Alison. - "You're taking good care of the wolf and me... and, I... I want to do something for you..."

Emily. - "You don't have to anything to pay me back, I..."

They stop in front of a door...

Alison. - "Please, just let me do this... okay?"

Can Emily really say 'no' to those beautiful blue eyes...?

Emily nods. - "Okay..."

A big smile appears on Alison's lips. The blonde looks very excited. Emily was expecting the usual things-flowers, or, chocolates. If it's chocolates, even better, because she really likes sweet things, but, no, Alison had in mind something more... something very special... something that will spark Emily's inter-wait a minute...

Alison begins to open the door, then stops. - "Here's what I wanted to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes..."

Emiliy looks at her questioningly.

Alison. - "Please, it's a surprise..."

Emily takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Alison waves her hand in front of her, she smiles when she realizes that Emily can't see a thing. Then, the blonde opens the door, leading Emily in...

Emily. - "Can I open them?"

Alison. - "No, no. Not yet. Wait here..."

The blonde leaves Emily in the middle of the room while she walks away to draw back the curtains, and brilliant moonlight spills into the room. Emily flinches reflexively as the light hits her face...

Emily asks. - "Now can I open them?"

Alison. - "All right. Now..."

The brunette opens her eyes and her jaw drops open when it's revealed in front of her eyes, the gigantic library of the DiLaurentis mansion, filled with books...

Emily says amazed. - "I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

Alison. - "You-you like it?"

Emily. - "It's wonderful..."

Both girls are smiling, they smile more when they share their passion for the books, and, somehow, Alison's fear to get closer it's no longer present in her heart...

Emily. - "I always wanted to read this one, can you lend it to me...?"

Alison nods. - "Of course, take as many books as you want, they're all yours..."

The brunette smiles, like a kid who just got lots of candies, and, the brunette hugs the blonde with lots of affection...

Emily. - "Oh, thank you so much!"

Alison says while she grabs other books. - "Oh, you should take these too with you, they're amazing! The way the author describes each scene, it's sublime..."

The blonde talks and talks, and, Emily just stares at her, transfixed, not just by the beauty of Alison's appearance, but, by the beauty of her soul...

Emily's thoughts. - "There's something sweet, almost kind. But, she was mean, coarse and unrefined, but now she's dear and so kind. I wonder why I didn't see it there before..."

Alison's thoughts. - "She glanced this way, she's looking at me..." (blush) "She doesn't shudder when our hands touch..." (Smile and then she shakes her head) "No, it can't be... I'll just ignore..." (She looks at Emily in the eyes, the brunette smiles at her and Alison smiles while she thinks) "But then she's never looked at me that way before..."

The dinners, the talks, the hugs, the smiles... everything is so encouraging to open up, to open the heart... and, for the 1st time in her life, Alison is more than excited to go for it... but, will it be just in time...?

**_(Some days later, at Rosewood school)_ **

Emily was under a tree, happily reading one of the books that Alison lent her when...

Ben. - "Hi, Emily..."

No matter how charming he's trying to be, Emily has no eyes for him, her eyes and her mind are in the book, and, it pisses him off...

Emily whines when someone takes her book away from her. - "Hey!"

Ben. - "Now, I have your attention..."

Emily rolls her eyes. - "Oh, it's you..."

Ben. - "Yes! It's me, Ben, nice to see that you remember me..."

Of course, she remembers him, Emily has never met someone more annoying than him. Ben puts the book down and sits beside Emily, he tries to put his arm around Emily, but, the brunette slids her way away from the embrace before it could happen...

Ben smirks. - "C'mon, Em! Don't be like that!"

Emily. - "My name is Emily..."

Ben. - "Fine, Emily... don't be so cold, I'm not a bad guy. I'm just full of surprises..."

He's smiling, trying to be charming, and, Emily just wants to run away, feeling disgusted. The brunette excuses herself, with the pretext that she needs to study for the next assignment, she walks away, but, Ben follows her, and, this time, he hugs Emily by the shoulders while they walk...

Ben. - "You know, Emily. There's not a girl in this town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes..."

Emily says with a sarcastic tone. - "Don't tell..."

Ben. - "And, you know what...? This is the day..." (Ben pauses by a window and licks his teeth clean)

Emily whines. - "Aggrr..."

The brunette found very disgusting what he did, but, Ben doesn't notice that the brunette is far of finding him charming at all...

Ben. - "This is the day your dreams come true..."

Emily. - "What do you know about my dreams, Ben?"

Ben. - "Plenty. Here, picture this..." (Ben waves his hand in front of them, like if he was drawing a fictive scenario) "You, in the ice ball, looking a gorgeous dress, being the envy of every girl in Rosewood, and, you know why? Because you've a triumphant entrance with me at your side..."

Emily rolls her eyes and mumbles to herself. - "Please, kill me now..."

Ben keeps talking, and, Emily looks positively disgusted. But, the guy is so blind by his ego, that he can't see it. They step on the stairs of the entrance of the school. The bell rings, and, Emily smiles, she has never felt happier of hearing that bell. She tries to rush inside, but, she's stopped by Ben's firm grip...

Emily. - "Hey, let me go..."

Ben. - "I haven't finished talking with you..."

Emily groans and rolls her eyes. When this torture will end? She asks herself that...

Ben. - "So, I will pass by six or seven..."

Emily frowns. - "What...? What the hell are you talking about...?"

Ben. - "C'mon, Emily. I'm talking about the Ice Ball! Because, do you know who has the fortune of going to the ball with me...?"

Emily mumbles annoyed. - "Let me think..."

Ben corners Emily. - "YOU! EMILY!"

Emily is ducking under Ben's arms and she keeps trying to be polite when she says. - "Ben, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say..."

Ben corners Emily again, this time against the railing of the stairs and by the corner of her eyes, Emily looks behind her, and, the brunette notices the big pool of mud that's there...

Ben. - "So, what do you say, Emily? Will you go to the Ice Ball with me...?"

With the crowd of students around them, Emily sees a chance to get free of this in a nasty way, but, it's not like Ben didn't deserve it...

Emily. - "I'm very sorry, Ben, but I just don't deserve to be with someone like you..."

Of course she doesn't deserve being with Ben, she deserves so much more. And, when the students hear the brunette saying 'No' to the alpha of the school, everyone around says 'Oooh'. Ben is not happy, no one says no to him, and, when he tries to push his luck with the brunette, Emily twists her flexible body and ducks Ben. Ben leans forwards, but, without Emiliy in front of him, he tumbles out the railing of the stairs and into the mud...

Everybody laughs, mocks, and, Ben groans angrily, feeling humiliated. His head pops up from the mud, he tilts his head and cleans the mud from his teeth when he mumbles angrily to himself...

Ben. - "I'll have you Emily, make no mistake about that!"

He walks off, dejected, and, cursing...

**_(In Emily's room)_ **

The wolf raises an eyebrow when the brunette comes back from school, huffing, looking unhappy...

Alison's thoughts. - "What is wrong...?"

Emily drops her things and talks with her friend. - "Can you imagine?! He asked me to be his date for the ball...?"

Alison's thoughts. - "WHAT?! WHO...?!"

Emily. - "Me... the 'girl' of that..." (Angry groan) "Me, the date of that boorish, brainless..."

The brunette didn't need to say his name, with all the adjectives that Emily used to describe him, Alison has a pretty good idea of whom they're talking about...

Alison's thoughts. - "Oh, fucking Ben..."

Emily. - "Oh, no, no, no! Just picture me at his side, it makes me feel sick!"

Alison's thoughts. - "Yeah, we're two, girl..."

Emily leans on her bed and says while she hugs the wolf. - "I want much more than someone like Ben..."

Alison's thoughts. - "Oh, Em, of course you deserve so much than that jackass..."

Emily rolls in bed, she looks at the ceiling and says. - "I want much more... I want adventure in the great wide somewhere... I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be great to have someone who could understand it..."

Alison's thoughts. - "I understand it..."

Emily keeps talking, and, talking, she reveals to the wolf what would be for her the perfect ball, and, with that in mind, the night of the ball...

(Knocking at the door)

Emily. - "Mom...?"

Pam. - "Honey, why you're not dressed for the ball...?"

Emily sighs deeply. - "I'm not going..."

Pam. - "But, your friends just came here to pick you up..."

Emily frowns. - "Friends? What friends...?"

Pam chuckles. - "What do you mean with what friends? Alison and the others..."

The brunette hears the name 'Alison' and lots of flush pops up on her cheeks...

Emily. - "Ali... Alison is here...?"

Pam nods. - "Yes, she's. We will be waiting downstairs for you, so, hurry up, you don't want to make your friends wait, right...?"

Emily had no intention of going to the ball, she has no idea of who are the other friends, but, now that she knows that Alison is there, waiting for her, she just nods to her mom and she gets ready for what will be the ball of her dreams... And, while the mermaid gets ready, the others wait downstairs...

Alison mumbles. - "This is a mistake..."

Spencer pats Alison's shoulder. - "Calm down..."

Alison. - "What Am I doing?! I should leave, I..."

Hanna holds her by the shoulders and says. - "Oh, hell no! You're staying here!"

Aria. - "It will be okay, Ali..."

Hanna nods. - "Yeah! Tonight is the night!"

Alison says hesitantly. - "I'm not sure I can do this..."

Spencer. - "You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring..."

Alison. - "Bold... Daring..."

Aria. - "This will be perfect. There will be music. Romantic candlelight..."

Hanna. - "And, when the time is right, you confess your love. She does the same, and, BOOM! The spell is broken and we're free of that fucking curse..."

Alison. - "Yes, I..." (She panics and shakes her head) "No, I con-No, I can't..."

The blonde is feeling insecure, this is new for the girls, they have never seen her like this, and, Aria & Hanna look at each other, wondering what to say, to make her feel more confident, but, thanks God that they have Spencer, because she just know what to say in moments like this...

Spencer touches Alison's shoulder. - "You care for the girl, don't you?"

Alison nods. - "More than anything..."

Spencer. - "Well then you must tell her. C'mon, Ali... what is the worse thing that could happen...?"

They await for Emily, and, no matter how many motivational speeches Spencer says to Alison. The blonde was panicking, but, all her fears, her doubts, her insecurities vanish when her eyes catch the beautiful brunette who's descending from the stairs in a glittering gold ball gown...

Alison mumbles. - "Wow..."

Pam approaches and smiles. - "OMG, Emmy! You look so..."

Alison mumbles. - "Beautiful..."

Emily blushes and smiles when she hears that Alison called her beautiful. The brunette reaches the rest of the group and looks up at the blonde, who is staring at her...

Hanna mumbles. - "It's just me or they are fucking-eye at each other..."

Aria. - "Ssshhh! Shut up!" (She smiles) "This is good, really good..."

Spencer can't see, but, she can feel it, she can hear the exciting heart of Alison, beating for Emily. After an awkward silence, both girls are barely able to say some words, they just blush each time that their eyes meet. And, they blush more when Pam takes pictures of them, together...

Pam smiles. - "Awww, you look so beautiful, like little princesses..."

Hanna says with a cocky voice. - "I do... isn't it? I do look like a fucking princess..."

Spencer rolls her eyes, Aria chuckles, and, Alison doesn't say a word, her mind is gone, transfixed by the beauty of the mermaid that's on her side...

Emily. - "Mom, please stop it, you're embarrassing us..."

They take a few more pictures, and, they are ready to leave, when...

Pam. - "Alison, please bring her home before midnight, okay...?"

Alison nods

Pam. - "Take care of each other, no alcohol, no..."

Emily whines. - "Mom..."

Alison looks at Pam in the eyes and says. - "Don't worry Ms. Fields, I'll protect Emily with my life..."

This is the 1st time that Pam meets Alison, and, even if she doesn't really know this girl, by the look of her eyes, Pam knows that Alison is being sincere...

Pam smiles, she pushes them outside the house and says. - "You should leave now, have a great time..."

The brunette nods. Arm in arm, they descend the stairs of the porch and continue on their way to the car...

Emily. - "Noel?"

Noel smiles. - "Hi, Em, looking good!"

Emily. - "What are you doing here, bro...?"

Aria leans over Noel's arm and smiles. - "He's my date for tonight..."

Noel giggles, he blushes like a fool, and, Emily just smiles, she has never seen before that goofy smile on Noel, but, she loves it. Everyone is with someone, Hanna with Caleb, Spencer and Toby... everyone has someone and...

Alison chuckles nervously. - "I hope you're okay with me, being your date for the ball..."

Emily nods, she leans her head over Alison's shoulder and says with a big smile. - "I'm more than okay..."

Everything was perfect, everything was just like all the storybooks Emily has read, and, for Emily, this couldn't go any better, but, she was wrong...

**_(In the forest)_ **

Emily. - "Why you took me out of the ball...? Wh...?"

Alison seals Emily's lips with her index finger, and then, with her eyes, she points out towards the sky... the starry sky...

Emily looks up and mumbles. - "Wow..."

Alison. - "I heard that you have always dreamed about dancing under the stars, so..." (She offers her hand for a dance and says) "Would you dance with me...?"

Emily nods non-stop. She has no idea of how Alison knows so much about her, Alison always says that it's the wolf who tells her every little secret about Emily. But, the brunette finds it very hard to believe. Anyway, that's not important right now... no, nothing matters besides enjoying the moment of being here... with Alison... dancing under the stars...

Alison. - "Em...?"

Emily. - "Yeah..."

Alison's thoughts. - "Tell her how you feel, tell her... tell her that... but, what it's what I'm feeling...? I... I..."

Emily. - "Ali...?"

Alison shakes her head and then, she says with a big smile. - "I'm happy to meet you..."

Emily smiles. - "I'm happy to meet you, too..."

Alison knows that the girls will be disappointed, but, she doesn't care. The only that matters, it's to keep dancing with Emily. They dance in a perfect sequence of steps, turn after turn, their bodies move like one, and, for the 1st time in their lives, they have the perfect ball... the perfect dance... the perfect night...

**_(Back at the Fields house)_ **

Pam. - "How was the ball?"

Noel smiles. - "Great! I've a girlfriend now!"

Pam smiles. - "I liked her. Aria looks like a good girl..."

Noel smiles, he runs to his room, and, Pam turns towards her quiet daughter...

Pam. - "Emmy. And, how was the ball for you?"

Emily mumbles with a goofy smile. - "Like a dream come true..."

**_(Back at the DiLaurentis mansion)_ **

The blonde giggles while she looks at the enchanted rose, she didn't tell Emily her feelings, she just danced with her, but, even then...

Alison. - "It was perfect..." (She thinks about Emily and says) "You're perfect..."

Each girl goes to bed that night, with just one thought on their mind:  _ **Is this love...?**  _

Love is love, don't search a definition to understand it, and, even if these two girls can't see it right now... what they've between them, it's love... real pure love... but, are they ready for it...?


	19. In love with the Beast - 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, next chapter is the ending of this mini story. Hope you like it, and, be free of leaving a review or / and kudos.
> 
> NOTE: In parenthesis, it's to describe the scene, to locate us in the place. Also, please take note that in this story: the beast = Alison = white wolf = wolf...

**_*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_ **

**_Love...? So simple word, 4 letters, it's easy to spell, to write, but, it's really hard to really say it out loud and really mean it. And, it's twice of hard to really fully understand the meaning of such simple word: LOVE... love, love, love... what is love? Why is so hard for me to figure out what love is? Why, I don't know what love is...? I wonder if one day I will be able to say it... to really mean it... to really... feel it..._ **

**_(In the DiLaurentis mansion)_ **

Spencer. - "You're very quiet..."

Alison. - "I'm thinking..."

Spencer. - "About...?"

Alison takes a deep breath, she doesn't say a word...

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "I'm smart, but, I don't read minds..."

Alison chuckles, and, Spencer smiles, at least she made her smile...

Spencer. - "So, what is in your mind...?"

Alison looks at the rose wilting, the petals are slowly falling, there's no too much time left, there's no time to hesitate, there's no time to...

Spencer. - "Love is an intense feeling, isn't it...?"

Alison. - "I don't know... I have never really felt it..."

Spencer. - "Are you sure about that...?"

Alison frowns, no matter what Spencer may think, the blonde is sure that she has never really felt real love...

Spencer stands up and starts walking when she says. - "You know Ali, if you ask me, love is when the happiness of someone else is essential to your own..." (She passes beside Alison and pats Alison's shoulder and says) "And, I'm pretty sure that the happiness of one peculiar brunette is essential for you..."

Alison doesn't deny it, but, she doesn't admit it either. Yes, she cares about Emily, yes, seeing Emily, it makes her smile, yes, Emily makes everything better, but... it's really love? It's really true love...? The blonde can't stop asking herself if this feeling is love... and... she's not the only one asking herself that type of question...

**_(In Noel's room)_ **

Noel hears a knock at his door, he smiles when he sees his sister, but, that smile vanishes when he sees the internal struggle that Emily is having right now in her mind...

Noel. - "Something wrong...?"

Emily. - "Can we talk...?"

Noel nods, Emily gets inside, she stays at the edge of the bed, looking down, playing with her fingers, and, her brother gets worried...

Noel. - "Em, what is coming on...?"

Emily takes a deep breath, she has no idea of what is happening with her, she has no idea of how to put it in words, but, she knows that this feeling is so intense that she needs to talk about it with someone...

Emily asks. - "How... ahm...?"

Noel raises an eyebrow. - "How what?"

The brunette bites her lips more than once, and, then, after a lot of rambling, she finally asks...

Emily. - "How did you know that you were in love with Aria...?"

Noel. - "Wow, that's a big question. Why you ask?"

Emily shrugs, she has no idea of why so suddenly she's intrigued about LOVE...

Noel. - "Well, in any case, I... I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I like Aria, a lot, very much. She makes me smile..."

Emily thinks about Alison, and, she smiles...

Noel chuckles. - "She makes me blush..."

Emily recalls her dance with Alison, and, her cheek get red of blush...

Noel smiles. - "We haven't said the 'L' word, but, yeah, I really think that Aria is the girl for me..." (He stares at Emiliy and asks) "Is there someone you like, Em...? Is that why you're asking me about it...?"

Emily gets very nervous, she wants to run away, but, Noel stops her...

Noel. - "Hey, hey, hey, calm down, you can talk with me about these stuffs. You know that, right...?"

Emily nods

Noel teases. - "I just hope that you're not having feeling for that jerk, Ben..."

Emily shakes her head. - "Oh, hell no! It's not him..."

Noel smirks. - "So, there's really someone, huh?"

Emily mumbles. - "Craps..."

Noel keeps teasing his sister till he gets a name. - "C'mon, Em, tell me who's it? Who's getting into your heart? Who...?"

Emily whispers. - "Alison..."

Noel frowns. - "Alison?!" (He says with shock) "A girl...?! You..."

He's shocked to find out that his sister is having a crush on a girl, he didn't see it coming, and, he wasn't sure how to take the news, but, when he sees the fear, the panic in Emily's eyes, even if his mouth doesn't know what to say, his body knows what to do...

Noel hugs Emily and pats her back. - "Hey, don't worry, It's okay, Em..."

Emily grips on Noel's embrace. - "Is it?! Is it really okay to feel this kind of feelings?! I mean, she... I... we're girls, and..."

Noel. - "And, love is love... we don't choose who to love..."

Emily smiles, Noel's reaction makes her feel better, safe and less insecure...

Noel teases. - "Well, at least you've a nice taste in girls, because, don't tell this to Aria, but, Alison is a bimbo!"

Emily chuckles. - "Shut up!"

They keep talking, and, Emily feels a big relief in her heart, knowing that she can talk to Noel about her feelings for Alison, and, Noel will not reject her neither judge her...

Noel. - "So, you're in love with Alison...?"

Emily takes a deep breath, and, thinks about it. Because it's true that the blonde makes her feel things she has never felt before. But, it's love? The brunette can't be 100% about that; the only thing she knows is that Alison makes her feel so damn happy. And, maybe it's love, but, if it's... is she ready to feel that kind of love? Is she ready to fall in love with a girl...?

**_(In the DiLaurentis mansion at night)_ **

Alison. - "You're very quiet... is there something wrong?"

Emily. - "Huh? Oh, no, no... I... I'm okay. Ahmm... you, you've been very quiet too..."

Alison nods because Emily is right, but, the blonde can't avoid it, every time she tries to speak, her heart starts beating so fast, so loudly fast that she can't concentrate to make a simple word. Why her heart is beating so fast? Why Emily's presence makes her feel so anxious... so overwhelming...?

They keep eating what Emily brought for dinner tonight. Like all the nights without moon, they get dinner together. Anyone would call this a date, but, the girls have never put a label to their encounters, at their moments together. But, with time, the feeling growing in their chest is getting bigger and bigger, and, each time, it's getting harder and harder to act normal around each other...

Alison blushes when their eyes meet, and, trying to reach the bread, their hand touch. Even with the gloves on, Alison could feel it, and, both girls immediately jump back, and, they say 'sorry' at the unison. Then, they chuckle when they find it silly...

Emily takes the bread and says. - "Here, you can take the last piece..."

Alison. - "No, you should have it..."

Emily puts the bread on Alison's plate and says. - "No, I insist..."

Always so tender... Alison smiles and eats the bread. Emily smiles too, seeing Alison happy, it makes her smile. They finish eating, and, Alison walks Emily home. Walking on the forest at night, with the noises of animals around them, it's scary, but, Emily feels safe with Alison. And, the brunette has reasons to feel safe, because, even in her human form, the wolves of the forest recognize Alison's aroma, and, since she killed their alpha, they don't dare to mess with the blonde, neither, with whoever is with her...

**_(At the Fields house)_ **

They make it to the house, and, they stand in front of the front door for a brief moment in silence...

Alison rambles. - "I... ahm... you..."

Emily. - "Me...?"

Their eyes meet, and, Alison blushes so much, her heart is beating so fast, and, she has no idea of what she was going to say, but, while her mind is trying to formulate words, her body starts moving by itself, and, both girls get surprised when Alison leans forwards... towards Emily.

 _Bump, bump, bump_... that's all what Emily can hear while she sees Alison leaning towards her lips; her heart is beating fast, her body is getting hot. And, looking at the tender lips of the blonde, Emily bites her lips and blushes, thinking what would be the taste of those beautiful lips. The collision of their lips seemed inevitable, but...

Pam opens the door and says. - "Emy! You're home..."

Both girls step back, they gulp hard when she sees the old woman in front of them. What would happen if Pam would have caught them kissing? They wonder...

Pam. - "Alison, you brought Emily home, thanks. Do you need a ride home, too? I can drive you..."

Alison shakes her head. - "No, no, it's okay, I... I can walk..."

Alison looks at Emily, the brunette looks at her, they want to say something, but, with Pam in front of them, the only thing that gets out of their mouths it's a 'good night'. The blonde leaves, and, the brunette starts climbing the stairs. Pam looks at her daughter, and, says...

Pam. - "Emy...?"

Emily stops in the middle of the stairs and turns to see her mother in the eyes...

Pam. - "Girls kissing girls, it's wrong, you know that, right?"

Emily gulps hard, she looks down, ashamed, even if she has done nothing wrong.

Pam was looking through the window the whole time, she saw them too close to her taste, and, that's why she opened the door before it could be too late. Pam Fields is a religion woman, she loves her family, she's kind with other people, but, in her mind, everything is black & white, even if the world is not like that...

Pam. - "I don't like how close you're becoming with this Alison. You should stop seeing her..."

Emily pleads with tears in her eyes. - "But, mom... I..."

Pam. - "Where does she live? Whom are her parents? What they do? I have never seen them. I have never seen her at school..."

Emily takes a deep breath, she doesn't know lots of things about Alison either, so, she's not sure how to answer all those questions...

Pam. - "I don't want you close to her, and, that's not under discussion, Catherine..."

Catherine... the last time that her mother called her by her middle name, it was when she was 6, and, got out of the house without permission. She had never seen her mom so mad since then, till now. And, despite how painful, it might be, Emily nods and decides to follow her mother wishes, because, after all, family is always 1st, right?

Emily gets in her room, she cries in her bed. And, even if it's painful to hear it, Pam really believes she's doing the right thing...

Noel. - "Mom, what are you doing?!"

Pam. - "You heard us?"

Noel nods

Pam. - "You're her brother, why you didn't stop this sooner?! You're supposed to protect her!"

Noel. - "Stop what?! Emily & Alison are doing nothing wrong!"

Pam walks away angrily, she doesn't want to discuss, but, Noel will not give up that easy...

Noel grabs her mom by the arm and stops her. - "This is hard for her already, don't make it harder for her, please..."

Pam shakes him off and replies. - "This is wrong! The bible says..."

Noel cuts her off. - "Jesus said 'You'll love one another'. Jesus said: 'blessed are the pure in heart, they shall see God..."

Pam says angrily. - "Noel, don't quote the Bible at me!"

Noel continues. - "Jesus: 'Blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake, for them, it's the kingdom of heaven!"

Pam orders. - "Stop it! Noel, just stop!"

Noel. - "NO! You stop!"

Pam's eyes get bigger of shock, he has never talked to her like that...

Noel nails his index finger on Pam's chest and says angrily. - "You always say you'll love us, no matter what, so, guess what mom?! This is the moment to show it, to show how much you love us, how much you love your daughter!"

Pam. - "I love your sister very much! That's why I'm doing this! Because I'm trying to protect her..."

Noel. - "Protect her?! Protect her from what?! From being happy? From being in love?!"

Pam takes a deep breath when Noel mentions the word 'Love', because, no, her dear Emy can't be in love with a girl, no, she can't...

Pam. - "Girl x Girl is not normal..."

Noel. - "You know what is not normal? A mother turning her back on her own daughter..."

Pam gulps hard, she has no words to say, and, Noel walks to his room, very angry, but, above all, very disappointed of his own mother...

Noel. - "Emily is not the one who should be feeling ashamed..." (He turns his head and looking at his mother in the eyes, he says) "And, I'm pretty sure that Jesus is ashamed of you for judging Emily. And, you should feel ashamed, too, of turning your back on her..."

Noel closes his door, and, Pam stays alone in the hallway, not sure of what to think or what to feel...

_**(Some days later, at the DiLaurentis mansion)** _

Alison. - "What's taking so long? I texted her to come, to talk to me! Why she's not answering my calls or my texts! Why she stopped coming?! Why isn't she  
here yet?!"

Spencer. - "Oh, try to be patient, Ali. We're in period of exams, maybe she's studying..."

Hanna. - "Uh, I don't know, not everyone is like you, Spence..."

Spencer rolls her eyes

Aria. - "I can ask Noel what is happening with her, I..."

Alison takes her red coat and says. - "No, don't bother, I'll ask her myself..."

The blonde is ready to go out and confront the brunette for this cold treatment, but, before she can put a foot outside, the girls stop her...

Alison. - "What are you doing?!"

Spencer. - "Stopping you to make this even worse!"

Alison groans angrily

Hanna. - "Ali. Have you thought that, perhaps, Emily could be the one to break the spell?"

Alison replies angrily. - "Of course I have! I'm not a fool..."

Aria. - "Good. Then you can understand why we don't think it's a good idea letting you go so angrily, right? You're too mad right now, and, yelling at her or being aggressive, it may not be the best way to win Emily's heart..."

Hanna. - "The little one is right, Ali. Right now you've to charm her, act like a gentleman..."

Spencer. - "Gentlewoman, Hann..."

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "Potato, Patato..."

Spencer rolls her eyes with Hanna's comment...

Aria. - "Ali, you need to be patient. Love's not that easy. These things take time..."

Hanna. - "But the rose has already begun to wilt... Ali's 18th birthday is in a few days, we don't have lots of time!"

Hanna is right, there's no time, the clock is ticking, and, if by now Emily has no feelings for her, maybe this is hopeless, maybe everything was in her head, maybe she over-read Emily's actions towards her, maybe...

Alison mumbles sadly. - "Maybe it's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so..." (She takes off the gloves and shows her claws when she yells angrily) "Well, look at me!"

The girls look at each other, and, they are not sure of what to say to cheer Alison up, but, then, one of them says...

Hanna. - "Oh, c'mon Ali. We can fix this..." (She touches Alison's hands and says) "With a manicure I can help you to see past this..."

Alison mumbles. - "I don't know..."

Aria. - "Yes, Ali! Don't give up! We can help you..."

The little brunette makes a fair point, maybe she needs help when it's about love, but, Alison DiLaurentis doesn't know how to ask for help. But, Alison doesn't need to really say the word, the girls are more than ready to give her a hand...

Hanna. - "Well, after the manicure, we should start by making yourself more presentable. Oh, I know what dress will look great on you!"

Alison. - "What?!"

Spencer whispers into Alison's ear. - "Look, we all know you don't like to hear Hanna's advice on fashion, but, she's really good at it, so, what do you have to lose?"

Alison rolls her eyes, she keeps her mouth shut. Is she really so desperate to let Hanna to dress her? Maybe she's, because before knowing it, Hanna, Aria and Spencer start doing their magic on her...

Aria. - "Ali, I know you're feeling frustrated, but, when you'll see Emily, don't frighten the poor girl..."

Alison rolls her eyes, of course she doesn't want to frighten her...

Spencer. - "Impress her with your rapier wit..."

Aria. - "But be gentle..."

Hanna. - "Shower her with compliments..."

Spencer. - "But be sincere about it..."

Alison nods at all, she makes a mental note about everything they're saying, even when they say...

The 3 girls at the unison say. - "And above all: You must control your temper!"

Alison groans angrily, it's easier said than done. And, Emily is making it very difficult, but, the blonde leaves the mansion, keeping in mind that the important issue, it's to find out why Emily refuse to see her...

**_(At the Fields house at night)_ **

Zapping the channels of the tv without putting attention on what is in it, it has become Emily's new hobby. Right now, her mother and her brother are already sleeping, but, she can't sleep, she's too sad to be able to have sweet dreams, so, she's here... alone... watching TV. She looks at her phone, at all the texts, at all the missing calls of Alison, and, tears fall from her brown eyes. It's tearing her apart to keep her promise to her mother, but, she took the decision of being a good daugther, and, do everything that her parents say, even if it's killing her...

After a long moment of doing nothing, Emily turns off the tv, she walks away from the living room, and, go directly to the stairs when she hears a knocking at the door. Without asking who's at the door, she opens the door, and when the door creaks open, Alison wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Uh, good evening..."

Emily just opens her mouth in shock because here she is! Alison, looking more beautiful than ever. They look at each other in the eyes, no words are needed, Alison's anger is already vanished when those beautiful chocolate eyes appeared in front of her...

Alison smiles. - "It's good to see you..."

Emily smiles, and, blushes. As a wolf, Alison can always see Emily, but, the blonde finds a peculiar beauty in staring at Emily when she's a human...

Alison says when she makes a step forward. - "Can I come in?"

Emily says loudly. - "NO!"

The brunette is too scared that her mom could wake up and catch them talking. Alison's smile fades with Emily's negative, and, the blonde makes a step back. The brunette feels bad for how she said it, and, for how she's making them feel, but, she can't go against her mother's wishes, right?

Alison looks down and mumbles sadly. - "Oh... okay... we... we can talk here..."

The brunette looks down sadly too. She doesn't deserve to see Alison's beauty, that's what Emily thinks. They stay in silence for a brief moment, till...

Emily mumbles sadly. - "You should leave, it's very late, and..."

Alison. - "And, I... I've been calling you, and, texting you..."

Emily nods sadly, she tries to keep it together, but, what it's happening between them, it breaks her heart ...

Alison. - "And, I... I shouldn't be here, but, I need to know..."

Emily. - "Know what...?"

Both girls look up, their eyes meet and...

Alison asks with a wrenching voice. - "Why you're ghosting me...?"

Emily wants to cry, she wants to burst in tears, because she can't bear the fact that she's causing so much pain in Alison's heart. Those blue eyes are about to cry, and, Emily can't see it, she can't stand that she's the reason of those tears. So, she rushes inside the house, she tries to close the door, but, Alison stops her, nailing her claws on the door...

Emily. - "Are those claws...?"

Alison feels ashamed of her hands, it was obvious that the manicure of Hanna wouldn't be enough, and, the blonde put the gloves on, very fast. Emily wants to ask so many questions, but, after all she's doing, does she even have the right to ask anything? Alison puts her arms behind her back, she looks down, and, waves from one side to another. Emiliy could close the door, but, she doesn't do it, she just stays there, watching as the blonde's trying to figure out what to do... what to say...

Emily says when she hears noises from upstairs. - "Please, you should leave..."

Alison looks up at her and says. - "I'll leave when you tell me what is coming on..."

Emily gulps hard

Alison. - "What the hell I did wrong? Why you stopped talking to me?!" (She says loudly with frustration and sorrow) "Please! Just tell me what I did wrong..." (Sobs and tears) "I... I..."

Emily looks down, she can't stare at Alison's tears, it's too much for her...

Alison. - "I'm asking nicely what...what does you want me to do to fix this? What I can do?" (Deep breath) "I know I don't have the best temper in the world, but, just give me a chance to know me better, and, you will see that despite my bad temper, I... I'm not so bad. Just give me a chance..."

Of course she's not bad, of course she's great, she's perfect in front of Emily's eyes, but...

Emily yells. - "I can't have anything to do with you!"

The brunette bangs the door in front of Alison. The blonde stays frozen in front of the door, Emily's words going over and over in her mind, while, on the other side of the door, Emily collapse in front of the door, bursting into tears. She's in pain, she's hurt, she's breaking her heart in a million pieces, and, someone is staring at it...

Pam mumbles sadly. - "Oh, Emmy..."

**_(Back at the DiLaurentis mansion)_ **

Alison comes back, the girls are still there, they were waiting for her, they were waiting to see the spell get broken, they...

Spencer. - "Ali? Is that you? How did it go...?"

The blonde doesn't reply, she just climbs the stairs, and, bangs the doors of her room, while she storms inside the room...

Hanna. - "I guess that it didn't go very well at all, did it?"

The blonde is locked in her room, she looks at the rose wilt, she sees at her hands, she recalls Emily's words, and, she burst into tears, laying down on her bed...

Alison mumbles sadly. - "I was just fooling myself. She never felt anything for me, she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. She'll never see me as anything more than..." (She looks at her claws and cries) "A monster. (Another petal falls off the rose, and, Alison mumbles sadly while she looks at it) "It's hopeless to think about love, it's hopeless to dream about being loved... I'm a monster... I'm a beast... no one will ever love a beast like me..."

When the worst case scenario comes true, clinging to hope is all we've got left. But, there's really hope for these two...? For their love...? This is a painful moment for these girls, and, even if they think that this can't get worse... they're wrong... it can always get worse... so much worse...


	20. In love with the Beast - 6

The saddest part in life is saying goodbye to someone you wish to spend your lifetime with. And, while Alison and Emily are dealing with their broken hearts, in, another side of the town...

Paige. - "I really don't like this, Dad..."

Paige's Dad. - "I don't care! This is a tradition!" (He gives her a rifle and says) "Your grandfather taught me how to hunt, and, I'll do the same with you. Tonight, you've to make your 1st kill! A deer, or,..."

Paige cuts him off. - "A wolf..." (She grips harder on the weapon she has between her hands and says with anger in her voice "A fucking white wolf..."

Paige didn't think she had the stomach to kill an animal, but, when she recalls her encounter with that white wolf, when she recalls how powerless, how scared that furry animal made her feel. Paige grips hard on the rifle, and, mumbles with a poisonous voice...

Paige. - "Let's do it!" (Thinking on the wolf, she says) "And, if I find you again, this time, it will be you, the one who'll be scared..."

Vengeance and revenge are just two words for pain. And, sadly, Paige is not the only one embracing its own darkness...

_**(In a party)** _

With a lot of empty beers around him, Ben groans angrily. - "Who does she think she is? Emily has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to ME!"

Darn right, Emily is the 1st girl who hasn't been charmed by Ben since he became the king of the school. And, the brunette hasn't just said 'no', he fell in the mud because of the brunette. Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated. Ben can't bear it. Emily should fall for him, she should be grateful that he has put his eyes on her because there's no one as Ben, in his mind, he's perfect, a pure paragon! And, if Emily can't see it, maybe he needs to force her to see it...

**_Some days later..._ **

Pam pats Emily's back and says. - "Emy, it's getting cold, get inside..."

Emily sadly shakes her head, she's decided to stay on the porch, waiting to see her furry friend to come back home. It has been already a week since the last time she saw the dear wolf. The brunette is so sad because as Alison, it looks like the wolf was also gone from her life...

Pam sits at her side and says. - "That wolf is smart, Emy, I'm pretty sure it's okay by its own..."

Emily sighs sadly, no matter what, even if the wolf may not need her at all to survive, Emily really needs the animal in her life, especially in moments like this, when she's with a broken heart. Emily has already lost Alison, she can't lose the wolf too...

Pam. - "Emy, I..."

Emily stands up and says. - "I'm going to look for the wolf..."

Pam. - "Emy, wait! It's very late and..."

Emily snaps. - "And, I need it, mom!" (She says with a wrenching voice) "I already gave up on Alison for you. Don't ask me to do the same with the wolf..."

Pam takes a deep breath, she thinks about stopping her, but, she knows how heartbroken Emily's for the absence of the wolf and Alison in her life, so, if Emily finds the wolf, maybe that will cheer her up, so...

Pam. - "Emy! Wait a moment!"

Emily stops walking...

Pam gets inside the house and says. - "Noel, put your coat! We need to find that wolf!"

**_(At the DiLaurentis mansion)_ **

Hanna mumbles sadly. - "So, this is it... the last day... we will be cursed forever, right?"

The girls look at each other, they're sad, but, when they look at the blonde who has a broken heart, they feel even worse...

Aria tries to cheer her up. - "Hey, Ali. Today is your birthday, we could organize a little party between us, and..."

Alison mumbles sadly. - "It doesn't matter now. Just leave me in peace..."

The blonde walks away from her friends, once again, she locks herself in her room, and, the girls have no idea of what to do, or what to say, so, they decide to leave, but, one of them decides to say something before leaving...

Spencer knocks, the door of Alison's room, and, says. - "Ali, tonight, there's a lunar eclipse. At one moment of the night, there will be a full moon. And, tonight might be your last day as a human, so, before the eclipse ends, maybe you could see Emily one last time and.."

Alison. - "No, Spencer. I've no reason to go out, and..." (She looks at the rose wilt) "It's too late to do anything anyway..."

Spencer. - "You should tell her that you love her..."

After all this time, Alison has finally learned to love. And, that should break the spell, but, it's not enough, she has to admit it, she has to say it, and, the other person has to say that she loves her in return...

Alison. - " Go home, Spence, and, just leave me alone..." (Sad sigh) "I want to be alone..."

The brunette sighs hard, she hates seeing Alison like this, so broken, so sad, and, Spencer hesitates about staying with her, but, Alison insists she wants time alone, and, Spencer grants Alison her wishes...

Spencer says before leaving. - "Happy birthday, Ali..."

Alison sadly mumbles. - "Yeah... happy 18th birthday to me..."

The blonde has no intention to go out, she has no reason to celebrate her birthday, she has no reason to care if she's a human or a beast, but, when she goes to her library and starts reading 'Great Expectations', all those memories with Emily reappear in her mind, and, it's too much to handle, so, she storms out of the mansion. She needed a little of fresh air, so, she goes outside, to walk alone in the forest...

**_(In the town)_ **

Pam, Emily and Noel were walking around the streets, looking for the wolf, they're in front of the church of Rosewood, when...

Noel. - "Why there are so many people out there...?"

Pam. - "I don't know... let's get closer, and, see, what is coming on..."

They approach to the MOB...

Paige's Dad says. - "Tell us again, my child, just how big was the beast?"

Paige. - "Well, the wolf was... is...enormous. I'd say at least five, no, more! Like ten feet!"

She was exaggerating, but, the crowd believes it...

Paige says with a poisonous voice. - "We need to kill this white wolf!"

The crowd yells. - "Yeah!"

Everyone agrees, except...

Emily yells loudly. - "NO!" (She stands in the middle of the crowd and says) "You can't do this!"

Paige says angrily. - "Wolves are dangerous! We have to kill them! All of them! Especially that fucking white wolf!"

Emily stands in front of Paige and replies. - "It'd would never hurt anyone..." (She looks at the crowd around them and pleads) "Please, I know it looks vicious, but the wolf is really kind and gentle..." (She smiles, thinking about the wolf and says) "She's my friend..."

Paige. - "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this beast... this monster..."

Emily replies. - "Ali is no monster, Paige. You are!"

Paige groans angrily. Ali... the wolf's name is Ali, and, there's no other name that Paige hates more than the name of her former bully...

Paige says to the crowd. - "She's as crazy! This beast can't be kind! This wolf is very dangerous! The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!"

Emily. - "No!"

No matter what Emily could say, the crowd looks terrified, believing every word that comes out of Paige's mouth...

Paige's Dad prompts. - "Their community of Rosewood! My daughter is right! We're not safe 'till the head of this white wolf is mounted on my wall!"

Emily shakes her head, tears in her eyes. - "No..."

Paige's Dad says loudly. - "I say we kill the beast!"

The MOB cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'...

A man says. - "We're not safe until this beast's dead..."

Another man says. - "The wolf will come stalking us at night!"

Pam tries to calm down the crowd. - "Please, stop saying that!"

A woman says. - "Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"

Paige. - "This beast will wreak havoc on our village if we let it wander free..." (She rises up the rifle that her father gave her and says) "So it's time to take some action. It's time to follow me, and, kill this beast!"

Paige's Dad throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible BEAST...

Paige's Dad. - "Through the mist, through the woods. Through the darkness and the shadows. It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there at the drawbridge of the forest, and there's something truly terrible inside..."

He chases Paige around, mimicking a monster...

Paige's Dad. - "It's a beast, it's got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive paws. Killer claws for the feast..."

They hear the howl of the wolves...

Paige. - "Hear them roar, we need to chase them down! Kill them all!"

Paige's Dad. - "We're not coming home, 'Till the beasts are dead, good and dead, kill the beasts!"

Interjecting, Emily says. - "No, I won't let you do this!"

Paige's Dad tries to put his hands on Emily, but, her Pam Fields stops him...

Pam. - "You'll not put a finger over my kid!"

Noel. - "Yeah!"

Paige's Dad. - "If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring them to the church!"

Emily struggles with the crowd. - "Get your hands off me!" (She gets free, and, runs away, towards the forest...)

Pam. - "Emmy!"

Noel and Pam try to go after her, but, the crowd stops them, throwing them into the church and bolting the door...

Pam. - "Don't do this! Please!"

Noel hit against the big doors and yells. - "Let's us out!"

Paige. - "We can't have you running off to warn the creature!"

Inside the church, Noel and Pam look at each other, they've to find a way out and prevent any calamity, but, will they be able to prevent what is in motion?

**_(In the middle of the forest)_ **

Emily walks alone, she has to find the wolf before the hunters, before Paige, she has to save her friend, her only friend, she can't lose the wolf, and, Emily's so lost in her thoughts, that she doesn't see the imminent danger that's approaching, till...

Ben smirks when he hugs Emily from behind. - "Here you're..."

Emily tries to push him away. - "Get off me! Let me go!"

Ben. - "You'll be mine, Emily, even if it's by force..."

Emily pleads with tears in her eyes. - "No, stop! Please, stop! Let me go!"

The brunette struggles with him, but, she's not winning this battle, but, thankfully, she doesn't have to fight back alone...

Ben pushes Emily against a tree and says. - "You'll be mine..." (He gets closer of Emily) "Mine, mine, mine..."

He has lost his mind, he's drunk and she's too angry to care about the consequences of his actions. Ben is ready to tear apart Emiliy's clothes and take her right there, but, before he could put a finger over the brunette, someone drags him down to the ground...

Ben groans. - "What the fuck!"

The brunette's vision is blurry from her tears, and, for a moment, she thinks she hit her head and she's having hallucinations, but, no, she's not hallucinating...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali...?"

Yes, Emily, even if you broke her heart, even if you've caused her so much pain, the blonde of your dreams is here, Alison is here, to the rescue, she's here, kicking Ben ass...

Ben pleads. - "Stop, stop, stop! Please!"

Alison groans angrily while she's kicking him hard. - "Did you stop when she asked you to?! Huh?! Did you stop doing something that was wrong?!" (She puts her hands over him and scratches him with her claws) "I'll kill you!"

And, the blonde was ready to kill him right there, right now, but, she feels something strong and painful, like always...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali...?"

The blonde bends forwards, she kneels on the ground while she wraps her arms around herself...

Alison mumbles. - "This can't be happening right now..."

Emily. - "Ali, are you okay?"

Alison looks up at the sky, the eclipse is almost done, and, the full moon appears. Her eyes go wild, like, every time, she transforms into a wolf. Bones forcibly elongate and change their shape, moving so drastically that they rupture Alison's skin, they can hear the crack...

Alison groans in pain

Emily freaks out. - "Ali! What is happening?!"

It was agonizing, torturous... joints, bones, skull, jaws... minute parts of Alison's anatomy change in question of minutes. Alison removes her clothes, just before her spine breaks and changes its structure followed by the arms, the legs, and, then, the white fur...

Ben has no idea of what is happening, but, when he sees the blonde taking a shape of a wolf, a big white wolf, he runs afraid, he runs for his life so fast, that, he's already gone before Alison or Emily could notice it...

Emily stares at the beast. - "Ali...?"

The brunette gives it a mysterious look, she stares at the wolf as if it was the 1st time she was seeing it. Is this really happening? Is this beast, Alison? For a second, Emily thinks that her mind is playing tricks, she continues to look at the wolf skeptically, but then she sees the blue eyes, and instantly knows it is her. Emily can't deny the truth anymore...

Emily. - "You... Alison, you're a wolf... the same eyes, the same sad look, how I didn't see it before? You're my wolf...?!"

The wolf can't move, the beast's frozen, not knowing what to do, and it's not the only one. The brunette is shocked by what just happened; one minute Alison was human, and the next minute, she isn't. Alison is shocked too, she didn't want to transform in front of Emily, she didn't want to reveal her secret like this, but, it's too late to do something about it. And, this is too much for Alison, too overwhelming, so she does the 1st thing that crosses her mind... run away, leaving very fast...

Emily. - "Ali! No! Wait!"

 _Wait for what? You don't want to do anything to do with me! And, now that you saw me transforming into a beast, you'll definitely don't want me at all._  That's what Alison says to herself, and, that's the reason she locks herself in the forest, without turning back. Alison feels safe in the forest, it's her safe place, but, no tonight...

The MOB. - "We're counting on Paige to lead the way!"

Paige leads the MOB through the mist, wood forest. They invade the forest, all the animals can feel that something wrong is happening, and, they lock themselves in their den...

The MOB sings. -

"It's a beast,  
One as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased!"

People don't like what they don't understand, it frankly scares them this mysterious beast that Paige talked about. So, they brought their guns, their knives to kill the beast...

Emily mumbles when she sees the crowd in the forest. - "No, no, no, no..."

The MOB wants a fight, marching into battle...

The MOB. - "Let's kill the beast! Kill the beast, kill the beast!"

Paige smirks. - "I'll take you down, you, beast, you're mine! And, I'm not going home till you're dead!"

People raises their torches, and, the white wolf can see it, all the lights, Alison can hear it, all the chant _'Kill the beast! Kill the beast!'_ She should run, she should hide, but... it's really a reason to run? A reason to survive? Wouldn't the world be a better place without her in it...? The broken heart has put Alison in a dark place, the blonde has lost all hope, all reason to live...

Paige looks at the wolf in the distance and smirks. - "I found you..."

Paige found the beast, she raises her weapon and takes aim. The white wolf looks up at her, Alison can see the riffle, pointed out directly to her. And, this is the moment where she should run for her life, but, the only think that Alison does, it's looking back down in sadness...

Paige groans angrily, she wanted a fight, this is too easy. So, Paige puts the rifle down, she rushes Alison, and, they roll over the muddy ground when it starts to rain...

Paige laughs. - "Ha, ha, ha!" (She stands up and mocks) "Not so powerful now, right?"

The girl corners the beast on the edge of a cliff. The white wolf simply stays down there in sorrow...

Paige. - "Get up!" (She kicks the wolf hard and groans angrily) "I say, get up!"

Alison is in pain, Paige might break her ribs, but, the wolf doesn't care, she's too down to even try to protest. This is too easy for her, but, Paige is okay with it, so, Paige takes her rifle, she points it towards the head of the wolf, she releases the safety trigger, she gets ready to shoot and put a bullet through Alison's skull...

Emily looks at it and screams. - "NOOOOO!" (She runs towards Paige and says) "I'll not let you kill Ali!"

The sound of a shot is heard, the beast roars in pain and sorrow, but, it's still alive, Emily tackled Paige, and, the other girl lost aim, so, when Paige pulled the trigger, the bullet just struck Alison in the shoulder...

Laying down on the ground, Paige whines. - "Get off me!"

Emily. - "No!"

The brunette is on top of Paige, they're struggling with the gun, Emily can't let her make another shot against her dear wolf... her dear Alison...

Emily looks at the wolf and says to her. - "Run, Ali! Run!"

Feeling weak, the wolf does as it's told while Emiliy keeps fighting against Paige. Emily smiles when she sees that the wolf leaves, alive...

Paige. - "You can't stop me!"

Emily smirks. - "Watch me!"

The brunette punches Paige's face, just a strong punch, and, Paige is already knocked out...

Emily smiles. - "Stay down..." (She looks at the direction that the wolf took to leave and mumbles) "Ali..."

The brunette might have saved Alison from Paige, but, the wolf has fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Alison is bleeding, she may die right here, all alone, and, if this was her last night, if these are her final moments, she wants to do it at home. So, Alison drags her body to the mansion, she climbs the stairs and collapses in the middle of her room. She just turns at the rose, deep in thought, she gets up and approaches to the rose, the rose with just two petals left... this is it, this is how her story ends; that's what Alison believes till someone invades her home...

Ben smirks. - "Look at you, all hurt and weak..." (He pushes her through the window, and, they fly out the window onto the balcony when he mocks) "Ha ha ha ha ha! The big Queen Bee, Alison DiLaurentis, it's no more than a freaking beast!"

The wolf looks down

Ben mocks. - "What's the matter, Beast? Too scared and gentle to fight back?"

She's not scared, she will never be scared of a moron like Ben, but, she's giving up, she's just done with this life that has brought her no more than pain and sorrow... what reason she has to live? Why should she fight back? Why...? Emily doesn't love her, she might have saved her from Paige, but, make no mistake, Emily said she didn't want anything to do with her, so, Alison has no reason to fight back. The wolf look down, ignoring him. Ben walks into the foreground and breaks off a piece of the guardrail. He is about to smash it on the beast's head when a sweet voice drifts up...

Alison's thoughts. - "Emily...?"

The brunette is here, she's totally drenched by the rain, but, she's here, looking up at the balcony, yelling to Ben, telling him to stop...

Emily. - "No! Don't you dare, Ben!"

No matter how broke it's her heart, when Alison hears Emily's voice, when she sees the brunette begging for Alison's life, it's giving Alison new life...

Alison's thoughts. - "Em..."

Emily. - "Ben, don't!"

Ben see how they look at each other, it's love, pure love what radiate from their eyes, and, he gets more angry, they are in love, Emily loves Alison, she loves the beast, and, he can't bear it. Ben swings down at the wolf, but Alison catches the piece of rusty metallic rail in its mouth. The beast rises up, pushing Ben to the floor...

Emily smiles. - "Ali..."

The brunette enters the mansion. Meanwhile, the wolf roars in Ben's face, and, they proceed through a fight on the rooftop...

Ben looks at the wolf and challenges it. - "Come on out and fight!" (He mocks) "Are you in love with her, beast? Do you honestly think she'd want you when she can have someone like me?"

It was a provocation, Alison knew that, but even then, she couldn't control her anger. The beast has been provoked enough, Alison leaps up, against him...

Ben smirks while he takes a pocker knife on his left hand. - "It's over, Alison! Emily is mine!"

Alison wasn't expecting to see a knife, however, she's fast enough to bite Ben's arm, forcing him to drop the knife. Ben whines in pain, his arm is bleeding, and, Alison shoves him down to the edge of the roof. On top of the boy, the wolf is ready to rip Ben's jugular...

Ben pleads. - "Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

 _Finish him! Finish him!_  That's what the old Alison would say to her, but, she's no longer that despicable person, love has touched her heart, Emily has changed her in ways that Alison can't explain, so, the beast's anger slowly melts off its face, and, the look of compassion returns. The wolf steps back, the beast, Alison spares Ben's life, and, Emily sees it when she comes out on the balcony...

Emily smiles. - "Ali!"

The beast turns its face towards the brunette, the wolf smiles and begins to climb towards Emily until it reaches the balcony. The beast hands over the side, and, Emily and the beast stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Ben sneaks up and stabs the wolf from behind...

Emily screams. - "Nooooo!"

The beast roars in pain, and, Emily is helpless. Ben pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot, but, Alison starts to fall, knocking Ben off his balance. The brunette doesn't know what to do, but, when she sees the wolf falling, she reaches forwards and pulls the beast back, safe into her arms, while Ben falls off, dying in his fall when his head smashes against the ground.

Emily cries. - "You're hurt..."

The injury caused by Paige wasn't fatal, but, the stab of Ben really did some damage. The wolf lies down on the ground of the balcony, it's raining, and, in a question of seconds, they're in a pool of bloody water...

Emily caresses the wolf head and mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "I... I couldn't protect you..." (She cries and hugs the head of the wolf) "Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner, if..."

So many ifs, so many regrets, the brunette can't stop the bleeding, she can't fix what has been done, and, Alison thinks maybe it's better this way. She's giving up once again, and, Emily can feel it...

Emily. - "No, no, no, don't you dare, Ali! Don't you dare to give up! You can't like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see..."

Together, nothing would make her happier than being with Emily, and, even if she sees it like a fantasy that it will never come true, Alison allows herself to long for it, because after all, she's still in love...

Alison's thoughts. - "I love you..." (She looks at Emily and thinks sadly) "I love you... even if you don't love me back, I really, really love you..."

The blonde finally admits to herself that she's in love, and even if Emily can't hear it, she can feel it because the way Alison, the wolf, it's looking at her, it says more than thousand words...

_(Downstairs)_

Noel. - "Aria told me that we can find the wolf here, she must be here..."

Pam. - "And, your sister maybe here too..." (She climbs the stairs and says) "Let's look for them..."

_(At the balcony)_

Emily pleads with a wrenching voice. - "Please don't die, don't..."

The brunette can't keep talking, tears don't let her speak. So, she pulls the beast head up in her lap, but, the wolf head falls back, and its eyes close. Emily puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this is happening...

Emily cries. - "No, no!" (tears) "Please! Please! Please don't leave me!"

The brunette's family reaches them...

Pam. - "Oh, Emy..."

Emily grips on the wolf and confesses. - "Please, don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!"

The last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor and the rain continues to fall when...

Noel raises an eyebrow. - "What is that...?"

A beam of light falls, like a shooting star, then another comes, and, another, and, another...

Pam. - "What is happening?"

The brunette was so locked in her sorrow, that it took her a long time to finally notice what was happening when the wolf starts lifting on the air. Emily has no idea of what is happening, she steps back and a fog begins to enshroud the beast. The wolf rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. Enveloped in a cloud of light, the beast's body starts shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out as a hand, the claws vanish, just beautiful fingers appear. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across the face of the beast and the fur melts away to reveal once again the beautiful face of Alison DiLaurentis...

Pam & Noel say in shock. - "OMG!"

Alison gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and Emily reaches out to touch the blonde and covering the naked body of the blonde with a cloak. She jerks her hand back, however, when the blonde begins to move. Alison stands, then looks at its hands, at its body...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali...?"

The blonde turns to face Emily. She's a human again! With the same blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes...

Emily smiles. - "Ali..."

Alison smiles. - "Em, it's me! I'm me again!"

Emily rushes to hug her and smiles. - "It's you! You're alive! You're okay!"

Alison is more than okay with Emily in her arms, she hugs Emily very tight, the rain stops, and, Emily pulls back a little, she caresses Alison's face, she roams her fingers all around the perfect porcelain face of the blonde, and, she wants nothing more than kiss those lips, but, the brunette looks at her mom, for a second she hesitates, but, then after almost losing Alison today, she's more than decided to embrace this love, embrace Alison...

Emily looks at her mom and says. - "I love her, mom, I really love Alison..."

Alison smiles. - "I love you too..."

They look at each other, and, smile, because after all, they're in love...

Pam takes a deep breath and chuckles, she can't fight against pure love... so, she looks at Emily and teases her...

Pam. - "Well, then, what are you waiting for? Kiss her! Or, I swear I'll kiss her for you!"

Emily smiles and they kiss on the lips. A fireworks display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the mansion disappears, revealing the beautiful starry sky. The mansion is also transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs, finally everything is returning to its normal, everything... even the girls...

**_(At the Hasting's house)_ **

Spencer says in shock. - "I can see..."

**_(At the Marin's house)_ **

Hanna jumps in joy. - "I'm not fat any longer!"

Even Aria is not a geek anymore, and, the girls think it's a miracle, and, it's...

**_(Back at the DiLaurentis mansion)_ **

The brunette rises Alison up, swinging her around, smiling all the time...

Emily. - "It's a miracle!"

Alison leans her lips against Emily's lips and smiles. - "It's... it's the miracle of love..."

_**Some years later...** _

Emily reads. - "Tale as old as time, the beautiful mermaid and the beast lived happily ever after... the end..."

Lily asks. - "Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?"

Grace. - "One more time mom!"

Emily chuckles, she looks at the story book that her dear wife wrote years ago, and, she's lost in her thoughts when...

Alison. - "Are they still awake?"

Emily nods. - "They don't get enough of this book...?"

The blonde chuckles, she pecks Emily's lips, and, they were for a long passionate kiss till their twins throw them pillows...

Alison leaps over the twins and says. - "Here comes the wolf!"

The girls giggle when the blonde starts tickling them, and, Emily just stares at them with a big smile, she thinks about Lily's question:  _Are they gonna live happily ever after?_  And, the only answer that Emily can get to that is...

Emily looks at her beautiful family and smiles when she answers Lily's question. - "Yes..."

**_THE END_ **


	21. The perfect way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the spin off the perfectionist episode 4. Emison divorce...

**_*** Alison's (voice-over) ***_ **

**_Let me tell you a secret, no one is perfect..._ **

Emily mumbles. - "She signed the papers..."

The brunette was the one who put this in motion, but, it's Alison's signature that's putting an end to it. The twins were sleeping in their beds, too young to know what was happening. Will they ever understand? Will they ever forgive Emily for putting an end to their family? The brunette is consumed by some many questions that she's ignoring the only person who has been at her side all this time since her wife, no sorry, her ex-wife left town...

Pam says with a bitter, angry voice. - "Well, I hope you're happy now, Emily..."

Emily rolls her eyes again, she doesn't want to argue with her mom, so, she stands up and, walk away, but, Pam is not ready to let this go...

Pam says angry while she walks behind Emily. - "Don't walk away from me, Emily!"

Emily snaps. - "Then, stop looking at me like that!"

Pam. - "Like what?!"

Emily turns around, she looks at her mom in the eyes and says. - "Like if I was such a disappointment to you..."

It hurt to say it out loud, but, it hurt more what came from Pam's mouth...

Pam looks at her in the eyes and says. - "Well, I can't, because I'm! I'm very disappointed with you..."

Emily gulps hard, tries her best to contain her tears, so, her chocolate eyes get just wet, ready to let go a waterfall of tears...

Pam holds Emily by the shoulders and shakes her with so much force, when she asks. - "What the hell are you doing?!"

Emily doesn't reply, she just looks down and, takes a deep breath...

Pam. - "Your father and I, we didn't raise a quitter!"

Emily looks up and says. - "I'm not a quitter!"

Pam. - "Oh really?! Then why in the name of God, at the 1st struggle in your marriage, you opt for the easy exit..."

Emily replies angrily. - "Easy?!" (tears and a wrenching voice) "Do you really believe this is easy?!"

Pam. - "It's easier than stay and fight..."

Emily yells. - "I stay, she's the one who left!"

Pam says louder. - "She left because you pushed her to do it! She left because she wanted to prove you something!"

Emily frowns, not ready to accept her part on this damage...

Pam. - "Your insecurities, your mistrust... recognize that you're also to blame in this..."

Emily. - "She lies, she..."

Pam. - "She's a human being, Emily! We are humans! We make mistakes! Or, tell me, have you never made a mistake in your life? Have you never hurt someone by mistake...?" Have you never lied to someone you love before...?"

Emily sighs deeply, she can't argue that...

Pam says with a calmer voice. - "We're not perfect, Emy. We're far to be perfect. And, sometimes, with the best intentions in the world, we are capable to do the most awful things. But, just because we're imperfect, that not make us unworthy of love, unconditional love..."

Emily takes a deep breath, she rests her hands against the table, where the divorce papers are; the brunette looks at those papers, her heart twists in pain, and, even then... she's willing to go with it...

Pam softly touches the divorce papers and says while she looks at the two signatures. - "She called me..."

Emily looks at her mom and says in shock. - "What?!"

Pam says sadly. - "She wanted to apologize to me, for not fulfill her promise to me..."

Emily mumbles. - "What promise...?"

They turn their head, their eyes meet, and, the old woman shares with Emily the day when Alison and she met in the lobby of the hotel to talk about the engagement ring, Pam said how Alison promised that she would always be there for Emily, that Emily would always have family, and, Emily's tears drop while the brunette feels a lump in her throat...

Pam. - "You promised her to love her, and, stay at her side, for better and worse, Don't you remember your own vows...?"

Emily. - "Please mom, stop..." (Tears) "I just... I..." (She says with a defeated voice) "I... I can't..."

Like a soldier who has lost a battle, Emily has a defeated look on her face. And Pam had seen that same look, several times before... in herself...

Pam. - "Let me tell you something, more than once I got tempted to give up on my marriage with your Dad..."

Emily. - "What?!" (She shakes her head and says) "No, you're lying, it can't be. You were perfect together, you had the happy ending, you..."

Pam. - "We had our up and downs. You might be too little to remember their 1st tours, and, how we struggled with his PSD each time he came back from the war..."

Emily gulps hard

Pam. - "It wasn't easy, it was hard as hell, scary, so scary that more than once, I tried to walk out from that door..." (She points out towards the front door of her house, and says) "But, each time that I got tempted to quit, your Dad would stop me..." (She puts her hand over Emily's hand and says) "He gripped on my arm, he asked me not to leave. Your Dad stopped me so many times, so, I want to ask, why you didn't do the same...?"

Emily gulps hard, she closes her eyes one moment, recalling the day that Alison left for Oregon. The blonde took hours on getting ready, she was hesitating, anxious, the blonde stood a long time in the door, waiting for the taxi to come, but, true be told, she was waiting for Emily to say something, Alison was waiting for Emily to stop her, but, the brunette never dare to do it...

Emily. - "This is the best for us. We were having problems, we weren't having the happy ending I thought we would have..."

Pam. - "Emily! A happy ending is not the goal!"

Emily frowns. - "What?!"

Pam. - "A life full with up & downs, a life full with memories, with mistakes, with lessons learned, with friends, with family, and, mostly, with love. An imperfect life without regrets is what you should wish for..."

Emily mumbles. - "I... I don't understand what you're trying to say. All my life, all I ever wanted is to have my fairy tale, my happy ending..."

Pam. - "And, if that's what you want. Why you're giving up now...?"

Emily frowns. - "What do you mean?"

Pam. - "How do you want to get the happy ending if you're not willing to fight for it...?"

Emily gulps hard, she has no words...

Pam. - "In every fairy tale, there is a struggle to overcome, maybe more than one struggle, but tell me something, Emy, does the hero quit? No, he doesn't, and, no matter how painful, how hard it might be, the hero always keeps going till the end..."

Emily sighs deeply

Pam. - "Emily, you need to realize that the magic moment in the fairy tales, it's not the happy ending, it's the journey of the characters to get to the happy ending. The magic, it's to always fight, to always stand up and keep going, no matter what..." (She cups Emily's cheeks with her hands and says) "So, fight, Emy! Fight for you! Fight for your kids! Fight for your family! Fight for your happy ending!"

They look at each other in the eyes, and, Pam hopes that her words will reach her kid. She expects some kind of reaction, but, she gets nothing...

Pam. - "Say something, Emy, please..."

The old woman expects Emily to say something, but, she gets nothing, just silence. But the thing is, no matter how hard people try to let go of the whole fairy tale dream entirely, a small bit of faith and hope might stay, even if anyone is ready to admit it...

Pam walks away and says. - "This is not the perfect way to end your story with Alison, Emy..."

And, even if Pam leaves, her words stay with Emily...

**_At Beacon Heights..._ **

Mona. - "You're still sad for your divorce...?"

Alison doesn't bother to reply, she was in front of the chimney, seeing how the flames were devouring each one of the pictures that she dropped on it...

Mona asks. - "You'll really not regret to burn all your pictures with Emily...?"

Once again, the blonde says nothing, she just fills her glass of wine, one more time...

Mona. - "It's your 8th glass..."

Alison snaps. - "And?!"

Mona. - "Geez, Ali, I was just trying to be nice..."

Alison drinks her wine and says. - "We're not nice, so, you better go..."

Mona takes a deep breath, she's not in the mood of getting into a fight with the blonde, at least not tonight. Without saying more, the little brunette takes her things, she's ready to leave when she opens the door, but...

Mona frowns when she opens the front door. - "Emily?!"

Emily frowns. - "Mona...?"

Both brunettes are shocked to find each other here, but, someone else is more shocked to see what it's happening...

Alison mumbles. - "Emily..."

Their eyes meet, and, Emily smiles till she looks at Alison's hand, and realizes that the blonde is no longer using her ring...

Alison. - "What are you doing here? I already sent you the papers..."

Emily feels a lump in her throat, the blonde's voice is harsh, with a sad pitch. Alison DiLaurentis never shows her pain, but, looking at those blue eyes, Emily sees Alison's pain, and, once again, it's all her fault...

Alison asks harshly. - "I made a question, Emily! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The brunette is feeling insecure, she's out of words, but, she's not alone...

Emily. - "I..."

Pam gets inside the house with a box in her hands and says. - "She's moving in..."

Mona & Alison say at the unison. - "WHAT?!"

Pam ignores the shocking faces and says. - "Ali, be kind and give me a hand with the boxes..."

Alison mumbles. - "But... I..." (she stares at Emily and mumbles sadly) "We signed the divorce papers..."

Emily gulps hard, she looks down, ashamed of the actions she put in motions, but...

Pam gets from her bag the divorce papers and says. - "These papers...?"

Alison looks at it, and, nods. And, her blue eyes get bigger when she sees Pam Fields throwing the papers into the fire of the chimney...

Pam looks at the two girls and says to them. - "There, no more papers..."

Emily says in shock. - "Mom!"

Alison says in shock. - "Ms. Fields!"

Pam. - "I don't see any divorce papers..." (She looks at Mona and asks her) "Do you see any divorce papers?"

Mona shakes her head. - "No..."

Pam. - "Exactly, because there's no divorce papers..." (She turns her head towards Emily & Alison, and, says) "And, I really don't want to hear ever again about any divorce papers! Am I clear?!"

Alison & Emily nod, like two little kids, scared to be scolded again...

Pam smiles. - "Good. Now, everyone gives me a hand with all the boxes..."

Everyone follows Pam's orders without hesitation, and, while Emily was hesitating of following them. The view of seeing Alison with the twins, it pushed away, any hesitation that the mermaid could have...

Alison kisses the twins and says with tears. - "I've missed you so much..."

It's a long travel, so, it doesn't take too long for the little kids to fall asleep. The blonde put them in her big bed, and, when she was coming back from upstairs, Mona says...

Mona mumbles to Alison. - "It's really a good idea letting Emily and the girls move in, with all the crazy things that are happening here...?"

Alison looks at Pam in the distance and mumbles back to Mona. - "I'm not sure, but, try to tell that to Pam Fields, and, let's see how that goes..."

Mona smirks, she can't believe that the Queen Bee of Rosewood is afraid of a kind woman like Pam Fields. Mona's not afraid to talk alone with Pam and tell her that Emily shouldn't move in now, so, they get apart from the others, and, the little brunette starts talking, trying to imply that Emily shouldn't move in...

Alison sees Mona walking back and asks. - "How did it go...?"

Mona mumbles. - "She's staying tonight with me. So, you and Emily can have some time to talk alone..."

Alison. - "What?"

Pam approaches them, she hugs Mona from the shoulders and says. - "I'm too tired to go back home today, and, I'm pretty sure that you and Emily have lots of things to talk about, so, I'm staying with your friend who offered to take me in..."

Mona mumbles. - "I didn't offer..." (She looks at the serious look of Pam, and, gulps before saying) "Yes I offered..."

Pam smiles. - "Good..." (She drags Mona with her and says) "Now, Let's go..."

Alison. - "But, I..."

Pam. - "You should get inside, it's getting cold. I'm going back to Rosewood tomorrow, so, let's have breakfast tomorrow morning before I leave... okay?"

Alison nods, not sure, if she's okay with what is happening...

Pam hugs her daughter and whispers into Emily's ear. - "Don't screw this up, again..."

Emily nods, she stays under the front door in silence, Alison just stares at her in the distance, and, she was looking at the brunette when Pam hugs her and whispers to her ear...

Pam. - "I might be asking a lot. But, could you please give her another chance...?"

Alison looks at the old woman, at the woman who has been more of a mother to her than her own mom. And, with those sweet eyes, looking at her, begging her to do this, all that Alison can say it's...

Alison. - "I'll try..."

Pam smiles. - "That's enough to me... thank you..." (She pats Mona's arm and says) "C'mon, let's go..."

Alison sees how Pam orders Mona to do things, and, Mona follows, like a soldier, and, the blonde laughs with such view...

Emily smiles. - "I forgot how much I enjoy hearing you laughs..."

The brunette said it without thinking, the words came from the heart, something that caught them off guard, both of them. And, now that they are alone, with the twins asleep, Emily is not sure of what to do or what to say, but, the blonde knows exactly what she wants to say...

Alison. - "You gave up on me..."

Emily. - "Huh...?"

The blonde looks at the brunette, with tears rolling over her red cheeks, and, maybe it's all the alcohol in her blood for all the wine she drank tonight, but, the blonde has this need to speak the truth of her heart...

Alison says with a wrenching voice. - "You gave up on me, and, It hurt... it still hurts a lot..."

Emily looks down, she can't look at Alison's tears, not when she's the cause of them...

Alison says with pain and anger in her voice. - "So, how you dare to come into my life again, just like that?!"

Emily mumbles. - "I'm sorry..." (She starts walking towards the road and says) "If you want, I'll leave..."

The brunette passes by the blonde. And, before Emily could make another step, the blonde says very loudly...

Alison. - "What I want? What I want... I... I want... I want love, respect, trust... " (She looks at Emily in the eyes and says) "I WANT THE WHOLE THING! I deserve the whole thing, God damn it, EMILY!"

Emily gulps hard, Alison has raised her voice before, but, never like right now...

Alison. - "I deserve being loved, I deserve being trusted, even if I'm a pathological liar, even if sometimes I'm a bitch. I deserve betten than you, turning the back on me, the 1st moment I do something wrong..."

Emily looks down because Alison is right, she's constantly testing her, and, it's not fair...

Alison. - "So..." (Deep breath) "If you're not willing to trust me, then..."

Emily looks up and asks. - "Then what...?"

Their eyes meet, they stay in silence for a brief moment till...

Alison. - "Then you should really go..."

Emily gulps hard...

Alison walks towards her house and says. - "Go back to Rosewood, and, this time, it will be me, who will send you the divorce papers..."

The blonde walks into the house, and, Emily looks at her, without being able to say a word...

**_*** Alison's (voice-over) ***_ **

**_No one is perfect. We're a work in progress, we're never sure of what it's the perfect choice, but, success is about learning from our mistakes, life is about trying, fail while we're trying, but, keep trying anyway. And,_ ** **_fairy tales...? Well, everyone has that smallest bit of faith and hope that one day they would open their eyes and it would all come true... everyone... even me..._ **

Alison was laying down with the girls, tears still falling down from her eyes, and, she was already closing this chapter of Emily in her heart when...

Emily. - "Ali..."

The blonde looks up, she doesn't leave the bed, but she sits over the edge when she sees Emily, kneeling in front of her...

Alison mumbles. - "What...?" (She sees Emily showing a ring and says in shock) "What the hell are you doing...?"

Emily. - "I'm sorry, and, I've no right to ask you this, but, even then, I've to do it because I love you..."

Alison mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "You love me...?"

Emily smiles with tears in her eyes. - "I don't know how to stop it. And, I don't want to stop loving you..."

Alison. - "But you..."

Emily. - "I'm insecure, I'm weak. I'm not the perfect knight in shining armour I thought I was, but..."

Alison. - "But...?"

Emily. - "But you're right. You deserve love, trust, respect. You deserve the world, Ali, and, if you let me, I want to be the person to give you the whole thing..."

The blonde looks at the brunette who's trying to redeem herself, and, even if she wants nothing more than hugs her and kiss her. She's still hesitated to leave Emily in, once again, because the brunette hurt her bad, really bad...

Alison. - "I don't trust you my heart, Emily..."

The brunette gulps hard, what was she thinking? That Alison would receive her with open arms? Of course not... so, will Emily walk away? Defeated... alone...?

Emily stands up, she puts the ring on her pocket, and, says. - "In that case, let me stay around to show you that you can trust me your heart again..."

Alison mumbles. - "Okay..." (She lies down with her kids and says) "You can take the guest room that's at the end of the hallway..."

Emily nods, she grabs her things, she's once again in square one, but...

Alison falls asleep with a smile and mumbles. - "Good night, Em..."

Emily smiles. - "Good night, Ali..."

But, it's okay...

**_*** Emily's (voice-over) ***_ **

**_And the fairy tale, it may be slightly different than what you imagined. You might not get a castle, you might not be 100% sure to get the happily even after. But that doesn't matter, what matters, it's how happy you feel right now. What matters is that you keep fighting to get that happy ending..._ **

_Some time later..._

Pam runs on the hallways of the hospital, more than once, people tell her not to do it, but, she can't avoid it, she's late to...

Pam opens a door and says very loudly. - "Emily!"

Emily. - "Ssshhh! Mom... you'll wake them..."

Alison groans. - "Too late for that..."

The blonde woke up, and, with her, a newborn baby too, a little baby who starts crying, and, Emily holds it into her arms, she tries to calm him down, but...

Pam. - "Let me try it..."

Emily passes the baby to her mother, and, Pam smiles, happy, holding for the 1st time her 3rd grandchild...

Alison. - "It's a girl..."

Pam. - "Really?! I thought that the doctor said that it was going to be a boy..."

Alison. - "I guess they got it wrong..."

Pam kisses the baby and says. - "Well, it doesn't matter, the important is that she's here with us..."

Emily. - "Yeah, she's very healthy and, who knows, maybe the next one will be a boy..." (She feels Alison hitting her arms, and, whines) "Auch! That hurt, Ali!"

Alison crosses her arms and says with a serious look. - "Next one?! I'm not going to give birth again! I'm not going to labor for a 4th time..."

The blonde is very sore for all the motions of the day, and, Emily can understand that it's very painful, but, she will keep trying to get that little Wayne she wants so much.

Emily mumbles. - "You said that you wouldn't marry me again, and, you did it anyway..."

Alison rolls her eyes. Emily smiles, she hugs her wife and even if Alison pushes her away, she doesn't leave Alison' side. And, Pam smiles because after all. She really didn't raise a quitter...

Emily kisses Alison on the lips and smiles. - "I love you..."

Alison smiles, she kisses her back, and, maybe with lots more kisses like this one, she might consider the 4th child...

**_*** Alison's (voice-over) ***_ **

**_And like I told you before, no one is perfect. But, once in a while, people will surprise you. And once in a while, you might get the ending you need... just in the perfect way..._ **

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, after episode 4, after seeing emison divorce in the spin off of pll, this chapter came out... I stopped watching the spin off, but, I really hope that Emison will keep alive, even if just in fn fiction. Have a great day...


End file.
